Survivors of the Namikaze clan
by wyvern97
Summary: Andrew and Naruto have been around each other even before they were kicked out of the orphanage. However what they don't know is that both posses powerful powers and demons. NOt only that they are even closer than they think and its not through their demons. They are... cousins. AU NarXHina AndrewXHaku First fanfic ever!
1. Prologue

Atop the Hokages Tower Minato arrived without warning. Jiraiya and Sarutobi turned to him.

"How is Kushina?" Sarutobi asked. They were well aware of difficulties she'd been having during her labor.

Minato looked at the former Hokage and gave a single sad shake of his head. Sarutobi lowered his eyes.

"I'm so sorry kid; she was a really good woman." Jiraiya said.

"Yeah I am glad that got to meet her, even if it was only for a brief moment otouto" said the hidden man.

"It's alright nii-san, I knew it was going to happen with the baby coming AND the kyuubi trying to break free. I only wish that mom was here, then Kushina might have survived" Minato said with a sigh.

"Minato if I die tonight I would like you to watch over my son. His name is Andrew, I want him to use our clan name since his mother's clan was hunted down to extinction 12 years ago" Arashi stated.

"Sure thing bro, however if I die tonight I would like you to do the same for me" Minato said while in his mind he thought '_I doubt either of us are going to survive the night. If that is the case I'll have to leave a note in the tower explaining to Sarutobi my plans for Naruto and Andrew'._

"Alright, Alright now I don't want to be the one to break a love fest here but we have an overgrown fox to stop from destroying the village" Jiraiya noted.

As he had said that you could see the giant fox only a few miles away now. Each of its tails could be seen clearly. Out there in the fiery light the ninja of Konoha were sacrificing themselves to buy them the time they needed. They had no chance of defeating or even injuring the Kyuubi. They were a momentary distraction to the nine tail, nothing more.

"Before I go join the front lines I need t tell you my son is a jinchuuriki" as Arashi noted that fact there were gasps of astonishment from the three shinobi. "When did you ... no WHAT demon did you seal into Andrew and when?" Minato half questioned/demanded.

"Before I tell you when and what demon I sealed into Andrew I need to tell you how and WHY I did it" Arashi stated.

Before Minato could even retort Arashi quickly told the story of the incident "I have met this demon 10 years ago. He is a great being that I had no chance of beating due to the amount of chakra and killing intent he was emitting. The demon told me **'Don't even bother mortal, you are no match for me and you know that.**' I shivered at the icy cold tone as he spoke. However I didn't back down and he laughed at my efforts to try and fight him. Instead of fighting back he told me something so unexpected that I nearly dropped my zanbato. He said **'On the day your first child is born a new prophecy will be born.**' I looked at him in confusion but I still kept my guard up. So he elaborated "**Your child will help another who has a prophecy of his own. The prophecy was given to The Legendary Jiraiya the toad sage or as some know him as the Legendary Pervert**" Jiraiya face vaulted while Sarutobi and Minato chuckled. Arashi continued with the story "**This prophecy between your son will intertwine with the fate of one of Jiraiya's students. I was only able to see the face and the hair color of the boy. However he has whisker like marks on his cheeks and has spiky blonde hair but is also related to you by blood.**' At this point Arashi thought _'It must be Minato's child_' but then let the demon continue "**The child will have ****the power to save or destroy the world, and that it would be another's actions that will determine which path this student takes.**" At this point Arashi was stunned. His child would be the one who influences his own nephew (who would be born in 10 years) decide the fate of the world is just mid-blowing. Seeing Arashi's reaction the demon then spoke "**I think we can help each other out**" Arashi narrowed his eyes at the demon. He then sneered "What are you getting at demon?" The demon nearly chuckled at the man before stating "**Seal me into the boy and I will lead him down the right path**." As soon as the demon said that Arashi eyes narrowed even further, then said "And what would you gain if I do that" The demon's answer was definitely not what he had expected. It said "**I am one of the creators of the world we now occupy. I was with Kami and Shinginami one day and told them my plans of creating a world and let it strive on its own. They actually thought it was a great idea and we got to work. However when we finished we were left with a difficult choice. It was how the balance for good and evil remain in the world we just created. In order to keep the balance Kami made Heaven while Shinginami created hell. Since I was the only one left I chose the middle of the two which is of course the world we now stand on. As time went by I created the elements fire, water, earth, wind and lightning and brought them to the world and shaping it how I deem fit. So what would I gain by destroying a world that I worked so hard to create**." Arashi was dumbstruck. The Demon asked "**So do we have a deal**?" Arashi immediately recovered and nodded his head in response. The Demon then said "**Good, now that we got that out of the way ill need you sign the summoning contract for my race and a blood contract to keep your word**." Arashi merely nodded again and waited for the contracts to appear sparing a final look at the demon before him. The only things he saw before moving his eyes back to the contracts were the 100 tails swinging side to side behind gigantic demonic looking wings of the great being before him. As soon as he finished signing the contracts he asked one final question before leaving the cave. "I would hate to call one of the creators of this world a demon, so what name do you go by?" The being just moved one of its five heads into the light revealing it to be a dragon saying **'I go by the name Paladine**.'"

All three shinobi were just staring at him with their jaws on the floor. To keep their dignity they fixed their postures. Minato then asked "When did you seal Paladine within Andrew then?"

Arashi stated "On his birthday which is September 28th of last year."

Minato just nodded in response before hearing a great roar.

"SHIT we need to go NOW" Arashi and Jiraiya shouted as they ran straight to the Kyuubi. Before they got a half a mile away from the fox they ran through a couple of hand seals then shouted **Earth Style: Swamp of the Underworld. **The fox was caught off guardby the technique but only sunk into the swamp halfway up its paw.

The fox looked at Arashi in fury and swiped at him with incredible speed impaling him on one of its claws before roaring in triumph.

Minato was enraged at his brother's death but did not run in recklessly. Instead he created two shadow clones. One was to go to the Hokages's Tower to write a note for Sarutobi explaining his plans for the two boys meanwhile the other was to receive Naruto so he can seal the fox within the boy.

When Sarutobi saw this, he was concerned. Not with the two shadow clones he created but for his emotionless face. He asked "Minato are you alright?"

He gave no response.

The three stood there for a minute no speaking until one of the shadow clones came holding a bundle in its arms.

"Is that Naruto?" Jiraiya asked Minato told them "Yes, he is my son however I am going to seal the fox into him using the **Hakke no Fuuin Shiki.**"

Sarutobi nearly shouted "What about your promise to your brother! He wanted you to watch his son if he died!"

Minato just shook his head saying "There is no other way to stop the fox. I have to go through with this I am the only one here who not only do the jutsu and has the chakra to do it."

Sarutobi just sighed and nodded his head in defeat while giving the 4th Hokage a sad look.

With that Minato ran off with the child to seal his child's fate.

"I am sorry that I have to place this burden on you Naruto. I need to do this to protect all the people of the village. I just hope that you'll understand why I chose you to be the container of the fox" Minato stated as he had been going through the hand seals for the jutsu.

When he completed the sequence he shouted **Hakke no Fuuin Shiki. **As soon as Shinginami got his hold on the fox, the genjutsu placed on the fox was removed. This did not go unnoticed by Minato and it left him confused. Before the death god took the fox's soul into Naruto he saw what looked like a face of guilt and regret on the fox's face before being sent to the death god's stomach.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After the ninja were brought back in from the battle field, and the citizens informed of what happened that night. Many wept for the Yondaime's death, but others were simply angered that their leader had been taken away so suddenly.

Sarutobi then told them about Naruto, how his body had been used to seal the fox, and about how Yondaime had wished him to be recognized as a hero, for keeping the demon within his body, away from the citizens...

...The reaction he received... was not one he was expecting...

The citizen's of Konoha suddenly turned from a mourning crowd, into an angry mob in an instant. Immediately they were calling for the death of the young child, asking for his blood in exchange for what had happened to their leader.

Sarutobi was shocked, and when the citizen's began raising weapons, and trying to get passed the Chunin blocking their way, Sarutobi withdrew from the crowd, into the council's room. A meeting would take place to decide the fate of the child...

... Once again... things did not go as Sarutobi had hoped...

When he entered the council's room, there were icy cold glares fired towards the boy most from the civilian council, as well as massive amount of killer intent from some ninja clan heads. Sarutobi laid the boy down in a crib not far from where he stood, and then turned to face the council.

The meeting was called to order, and immediately the civilian council and few shinobi clan heads were asking for the boy's blood. "Order, order!" Sarutobi shouted as he finally got his migraine under control. The entire room became silent as Sarutobi rubbed his temples before continuing. "Now then, this meeting has been called to discuss the fate of Naruto Uzumaki, the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi! During this meeting, as in the others, we will have order! The floor is open for suggestions." Sarutobi said.

"This meeting shouldn't even be necessary! It is obvious what we should do! Kill the demon now before it gets a second chance!" Fugaku Uchiha shouted, as there were several cheers and shouts of agreement along with him.

"Killing a child would be meaningless if it never posed a threat. On top of that, we never questioned the ability and knowledge of Yondaime-sama before." Shikaku Nara, head of the Nara clan, shouted as there were few shouts of agreement accompanying him. Sarutobi sighed in relief, at least there were those that were willing to listen to him.

The Uchiha clan, many of the smaller houses and the civilians of the council, threatened to take action into their own hands, with the Nara, Akimichi, Yamanaka, Hyuuga, Inuzuka, and Aburame clans supporting Sarutobi

Before anyone of the council could state why the 'demon' should be killed Sarutobi stated "The fourth's final wish was for the child who became the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune and that his nephew Andrew Namikaze to come to no harm. Now if you plan to disregard the fourth's dying wish I will have your position in the council removed so I suggest you choose wisely."

Upon hearing this statement the council became silent. The clan heads were shocked but not for the threat of being removed from their position, it was upon hearing that the fourth had a nephew. Shikaku was the first one to come out of his stupor before stating "I never knew the fourth had any family other than Kushina. Why were we not told of any other surviving members of either the Uzumaki or Namikaze clans?"

Sarutobi merely rose his eyebrows at that before saying "It was not my concern if anyone of the council or the village in that matter know if he had any surviving members of his or Kushina's clan. If you were curious you should have asked him yourself. I have known that there was another member still alive through Minato but he had me sign a blood contract to promise not to let anyone know of the surviving member. Sadly that remaining member has died tonight trying to buy time for Minato to seal the fox within Naruto."

After the speech Sarutobi rose from his chair while stating "I will be creating a law, as of today, that will forbid the mention of the sealing of Kyuubi into Naruto to anyone of his generation and the last known Namikaze clan member Andrew Namikaze!" Sarutobi began, raising his hand to quell any potential outrage.

"However... Naruto Uzumaki... will live as any orphan in Konoha. He will be sent to an orphanage in the village along with Andrew under my protection." Sarutobi stated firmly before leaving the council room for the night.

**Hakke no Fuuin Shiki-**Eight Divination Signs Seal Style


	2. Entering the academy

Time skip of 6 years

"Hey Naruto want to go get ramen with me" Andrew asked. [Andrew Namikaze wore a blood red T-shirt with the head of a dragon on the front over a black long sleeve shirt and wore baggy blue cargo pants that you usually see ninja wear, he had short but slightly spiky brown hair [Similar to Gaara's]

"You should know that I would never turn down ramen!" Naruto shouted nearly destroying his eardrums.

Andrew just sighed at his friends antics. He said "come on lets go, I want to eat sometime today before we have to meet Hokage-sama."

Naruto nodded his head in agreement and started to head over to the Ichiraku Ramen stand. As they walked past the streets they were met with glares from the villagers.

_Flashback_

When they got to the entrance to the Hokage's Office Andrew asked "Is Hokage-sama in?" Rin smiled down at the boys and said "Yes he is available, I'll let him know you both are here just hold on a second." They waited while Rin pressed a button on her desk speaking into the intercom saying "Lord Hokage the boys Naruto Uzumaki and Andrew Namikaze are here to speak with you." In response the Hokage's voice can be heard saying "Please send them in Rin, thank you."

"Okay you can go in now " and with that the boys went in to the office. "Hi Oji-san" Naruto replied upon entering the room.

The Hokage had a small smile on his face, until he saw the children had all their things in the backpacks. Then it fell into a frown. He then asked "I take it you didn't stop by for a chat then. So tell me what happened."

"I overheard the landlord saying that he was going to kick us out anyway so Naruto and I decided that if we were going to get kicked out we'll do something no one would ever forget." Upon hearing this Sarutobi chuckled. However he sighed cause now he needed to find a new home for the boys. Then he came up with an idea.

He asked the boys "would you two like to have your have your own apartment." The reply was an immediate "YES" from Naruto, meanwhile Andrew asked "You mean both of us in one apartment or each of us get separate apartments. Cause even though Naruto is great to hang out with I don't think I can stand him any longer than I have too."

At this proclamation Naruto yelled "HEY" Sarutobi gave a heart filled laugh while Andrew gave a small chuckle. Sarutobi then replied "It is all up to you two. You both can get your own apartment or you can be in one with two bedrooms."

The boys thought about it for a minute. Naruto said "I don't mind. Heck the more the merrier I always say." However Andrew just sighed while muttering "So much for getting anymore good night's sleep."

He then said "Sure, why not. It can't be as bad as the orphanage was. I mean come on we never did anything wrong and they treated us like trash all the time. Heck even the villagers were giving us the evil eye on the way here. Can you explain why they treat us like that Hokage-sama."

Sarutobi mentally scowled. He knew the day would come when they need to hear the truth. Then a light bulb appeared as he came up with an idea. Sarutobi said "I have an idea as to why they treat you the way they do. However this is just a theory. You boy's know of the kyuubi attack that occurred four years ago right?"

All three of them nodded in response so Sarutobi continued "Well my theory is that since Naruto was born on the same day as the Kyuubi attack they think Naruto may be a reincarnation of the beast. It also doesn't help that his has birthmarks that resemble whiskers. However this is probably the reason why they might not like Naruto a much. Andrew's case it is different it is probably that he hangs out with you so much that they might believe you have been influenced by the demon which I think is utter nonsense."

Andrew replied "That actually makes sense. I never really thought of it that way before. No wonder why they told me to stay away from Naruto from time to time. But I never listened to them anyway so they just gave up and started to treat me the same way they treat him."

Sarutobi nodded his head at that. Naruto then said "Alright since we are going to be getting an apartment I suggest we go take a look at it.

Everyone nodded at that but Naruto quickly stated "How are we going to pay for it though? Not to mention the monthly fee to stay."

Sarutobi said "I will be giving each of you an allowance every week so you can pay for the apartment and stil have money for essentials. However I have a question for the both of you before you move into the new apartment."

They waited while Sarutobi asked "Would both of you like to become shinobi for the village?" Naruto shouted "YES" while Andrew just nodded his head in agreement.

"Good. Both of you will join the academy in one month from now. Your sensei will be Iruka Umino in room 110." With that the group left.

Flashback end

The boys finally got to the ramen stand where Ayame was cleaning the floor and Teuchi was starting the pots for another bowl of ramen.

"Hey old man and Ayame how's business today?" Naruto asked. "Hey Naruto. It's been pretty slow today but it's going to pick up now that you two are here." Teuchi said laughing.

"Alright what'll you have?" Naruto said "I want 2 miso ramen please", Andrew said "I'll have some dango if you have any."

Receiving all the orders Teuchi went to work. As they waited for their food they began to talk amongst themselves. Teuchi then asked "So, both of you are going to the academy tomorrow?"

"Yeah it's going to be great! We'll go through the ranks to become the greatest ninja in the village to gain the respect we deserve and I'll become the greatest Hokage this village will ever know!" Naruto shouted with pride evident in his voice.

"That's great! I hope you reach your goals. Here is your food enjoy!" Teuchi said happily.

With that the boys ate their meals with gusto. When they finished they paid Teuchi what they owed and headed to the Hokage's tower.

As soon as they walked into the receptionist area, Rin told them they could go in to the Hokage's office.

When they walked in they saw an ANBU nin with a dog mask in front of the Hokage arguing about something. As soon as the boys walked in, their argument abruptly stopped.

"We will finish this conversation later Hokage-sama." The masked ninja said before turning to the boys. "I have a gift for both of you but first I want to test something." As he said that the ANBU gave both boys a blank piece of paper.

"What are these papers for?" Naruto asked. The ANBU replied "These will allow me to see which chakra nature you have. It will allow me to figure out which gift I should give each of you. Just channel your chakra into the paper and we'll see."

The boys then channeled their chakra into the paper. Andrew's paper burst into flames. Naruto's got cut in half. The ANBU said "Alright Naruto's nature is wind and Andrew's is fire."

He then gave each boy a scroll each bearing a kanji for fire, and wind. He sighed and said "each scroll has a few jutsu for your respective element. Sorry that I can't help you learn them though you'll have to go to the library for the basics. I wanted to take you all as my apprentices for a while but the council prevented me from doing so."

Naruto looked at the scroll then said "You have done more for us right now than anyone else in the village except for Ojiji. Thank you very much for this gift and I will try my hardest to learn these techniques. Andrew nodded his head in agreement and thanked the masked man.

With that the ANBU nodded his head and used the Shunshin no jutsu to leave.

The three then turned their attention to the Hokage. Andrew said "You wanted to see us Hokage-sama."

"Yes, I wanted to remind you all that you will be joining the academy tomorrow. The class starts at 8 a.m. in room 110 with Iruka Umino as your sensei." The Hokage told the two boys.

"Thanks Ojiji. We have been waiting for this day since you signed us up for the academy. I just hope that the teacher doesn't treat us like the rest of the adults do." Naruto replied.

"Your teacher Iruka will treat you the same way he does to the rest of his students. He wouldn't treat a student with scorn just for the fact the child's birthday is on a day of mourning or of their appearances." The Hokage said while taking a drag from his pipe.

"If that's it then I guess we should start heading back to the apartment. It's getting late and I would like to be well rested for the academy tomorrow." Andrew said.

The aged Hokage then said "Alright then I will let you all go now. Have a good first day at the academy.

With that said the boys were off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The boys are walking up to the academy at 7:50am. talking amongst themselves. "So how do you think today is going to turn out" Naruto asked. "I don't know but it should be fine as long as the other students don't have the mindset like their parents do towards us."Andrew replied. "Besides if they do hopefully Iruka-sensei will end it without a problem."

They finally got to the classroom. However there were only a handful of students in there. The sensei has yet to show up.

There are six students in the classroom. Two of the girls are arguing quietly. One of them is wearing a red skirt with a white outlined circle with pink hair while the other had platinum colored hair and wore purple clothes. The only word that was heard from the two was 'Sasuke-kun'.

Then two rows behind them are two boys. One has pineapple style black hair who is sleeping while the other has brown messy hair and is eating a bag of chips.

The last two is a girl with lavender colored hair with white eyes and a boy wearing a trench coat covering his face and sunglasses sitting in the last row.

"I think we should sit away from each other while we are here so we can get to know the other classmates better" Andrew said. Naruto nodded his head in agreement and walked away.

Naruto headed to the back row and talked with the lavender haired girl who blushed a deep shade of red and stuttered all her answers to Naruto's questions and the boy in the trench coat talked only when asked a question. Lastly Andrew walked to the sleeping boy and tried to get him to talk.

"Hey I'm Andrew Namikaze what's your names?" The black haired boy woke up and replied "My name is Shikamaru Nara nice to meet you. However next time give me a heads up first alright?" "Sure and you?" Andrew asked the brown haired boy who is happily eating chips. "My name is Chouji Akimichi, it's nice to meet you Andrew."

"What are your hobbies and favorite food?" "My hobbies are cloud watching and playing shougi. My favorite food has to be teriyaki chicken with white rice." Chouji replied "I like all types of food and my hobbies are eating and hanging out with Shikamaru. What about you?" "I like pork ramen with white rice and dango, my hobbies are hanging out with my friend Naruto, playing shougi, learning new jutsu and reading."

Hearing that Andrew said he liked to play shougi Shikamaru asked "You want to come over to my place later and play a game?" Andrew just grinned and said "Why wait I have a board and the pieces in my pack." Shikamaru grinned as well and helped set the board up.

As they played the game the other students were coming in at different intervals. Two minutes before the class is about to start the boys finished their game the same time Iruka walked in. "I can't believe that you beat me. I have played against my father's friend Asuma and I always won until you came in and ruin my streak." Shikamaru said with dismay. "Don't be too upset you came really close to getting me a few times but you have to admit that move with the pawn and bishop was the perfect comeback for the move you did." At that Shikamaru smirked and nodded his head in agreement.

When the bell rang Iruka started with attendance. As he went through the list the only names that peaked Andrew's interest were Yamanaka Ino, Uchiha Sasuke, Nara Shikamaru, Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata, Haruno Sakura, Akimichi Chouji, and Aburame Shino.

For the rest of the class Iruka was telling the students about how the classes would be separated into 3 groups and what they'll be learning for the rest of the school year. The days will be set up as followed. The first hour will be lecture, second will be weapon training, third hour will be chakra control, fourth is genjutsu, fifth will be taijutsu, and ninjutsu being the last hour of the day. The lunch break will be after the third hour into the day.

As for what they'll be learning Iruka said they will be learning the history of the leaf village, the other four great nations, the background on the leaf's Hokages etc.

Iruka started the day by teaching them on chakra and the theories behind it. Andrew was copying the notes and paying attention attentively, meanwhile Naruto was fighting to stay awake. Once the lecture was over he had the class work on their kunai and shuriken training. "Alright class I will be calling you up and have you hit the target with 10 kunai and shuriken. First is Shino Aburame." Shino walked up to the position 12 meters from the target. He threw the kunai first then the shuriken. He wound up getting 17 out of 20 hits.

"Good job Shino. Next is Chouji Akimichi." Chouji followed what Shino did and got 14 out of 20. The rest of the class went on like this. The standings were Andrew and Sasuke tied for first for getting a perfect score, Hinata and Sakura getting 19 out of 20, Shikamaru and Shino tied for third, Naruto and Kiba tied for fifth, and finally Chouji and Ino tied for sixth while the rest of the class got above 10 but not high enough to get in top 6.

Once they finished weapons training they headed back into the academy to work on chakra control with the water exercise. What they need to do is to use a set amount of chakra to make a ripple in the water perfectly with just your chakra. However if too much chakra is used the water will burst out, but if not enough chakra is used nothing will happen.

Hinata, Ino and Sakura got it down perfectly on the first try. It took Shikamaru, Shino and Chouji took a couple times before they got the desired effect. But they got a little wet in the process. However Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba and Andrew were completely soaked for putting too much chakra into the exercise.

Once the boys were dried off Iruka told everyone to have their lunch break. When Naruto and Andrew got together to eat their lunch Shino, Hinata, Shikamaru and Chouji came over to eat with them. "So what do you guys think of the academy so far" Andrew asked everyone. "Today wasn't all that bad but I started to fall asleep during the lecture" Naruto replied. Shikamaru just said "Likewise." "Come on guys it's not that bad. Sure it gets boring but you got to admit learning about the former hokages is really interesting" Chouji commented. "Yeah that was interesting but everything else was so boooring though." As soon as Naruto said that he felt a presence behind him giving off killer intent. He turned around slowly with a weird look on his face to find Iruka standing there with an scary one on his face.

"Naruto what did you say about the lecture today?" He spoke with venom in his voice. Before anyone could say anything Naruto got up and shouted "YOUR LECTURES ARE BORING AS HELL! HOW THE HELL IS ANY OF THAT STUFF HELPFUL TO US IN A NINJA'S CAREER!" At that everything was silent. The killer intent that Iruka was emitting was enormous now with a malicious look now. Andrew whispered to Naruto "I think you should start running now." With that Naruto sprinted out of the academy as quickly as possible with Iruka hot on his trail. As soon as they started running everyone was hysterically laughing except for Sasuke and Shino.

Within the hour Iruka came back to the academy with a tied up Naruto right behind him being dragged on the floor. He said "Since Naruto decided to run around the village for an hour you all will be doing the henge no jutsu of me. At this everyone groaned and gave Naruto the evil eye. Everyone was able to the henge perfectly. With Naruto being the last one to do it. He gave an evil grin and cried out **SEXY NO JUTSU **and turned into a beautiful women with a great figure and G cup breasts. Oh and did I mention she was naked?

At this Iruka rocketed backwards with blood shooting out of his nose. When he got back up he used his **Demonic head justu **while shouting "DON'T INVENT STUPID SKILLS" right before the bell rang to end the school day. With that Naruto bolted out of the room before Iruka could yell at him again.

Andrew chuckled at Naruto's actions and followed him out.


	3. Genin Exams: Truths revealed

Timeskip

We now see the boy's at 12 years old getting ready the day before the graduation exam. They have been practicing the **Bunshin no jutsu **the last couple of days but still can't perform it correctly. "I don't understand why this is so hard we have been working on this damn jutsu for so long now. Why can't we get this right!" Naruto shouted. Their friends Shino, Hinata, Chouji, and Shikamaru heard the outburst to see what was wrong only to find the two with weak looking clones.

"You guys still can't get the jutsu right?" Shikamaru asked. "We don't understand what we are doing wrong! We try to put as little chakra as possible into the clones but it still doesn't work. Heck we were able to do the jutsu we received flawlessly now but it's this one jutsu we just can't do right." Andrew said with dismay.

Shikamaru thought about it for a second. He then came up with an idea and said "Hey Hinata can you watch them with your Byakugan while they perform the jutsu?" "Y-Yes." she stuttered before activating **Byakugan**. When she said she was ready both of them started gathering chakra for the jutsu. Before they could summon a clone Hinata quickly shouted "Both of you are using way too much chakra for the jutsu!"

At this the three boys looked at each other then looked back to Hinata. Andrew replied "Ummm, Hinata we all are using the smallest amount of chakra as we can. We found out that this is the least amount of chakra we can release." At this remark she gasped. Shikamaru was confused and asked "Hinata how much chakra do these guys have?"

She looked at the two boy's again with the Byakugan before stuttering "N-Naruto has the smaller amount of the two b-but his level is around J-Jounin level chakra!" To say the group was stunned was understatement of the year. Before Shikamaru could even ask Hinata quickly said "B-but Andrew's chakra level's are enormous they are more than twice the size of Hokage-sama's chakra."

Hearing this Andrew just sat down on the grass for a minute without talking. He knew everyone was looking at him oddly.

Naruto shouted "What are we just going to give up? Come on we have dreams we want to reach. We won't let a stupid clone jutsu get in our way! I still have my dream to become Hokage and I am not going to stop until I reach my goal!"

Naruto's speech rose everyone's spirits. "Thank you Naruto I needed that. Thanks for your help and support guys but we should head back home now it's getting late and we want to be ready for tomorrow." Andrew said to the others.

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement and headed home.

The next day everyone was nervous for the exam. Particularly Naruto and Andrew. One by one the students were called in by Mizuki to be tested and almost everyone came out with headbands. Both boys were starting to sweat profusely now.

Then they heard Mizuki's voice say "Uzumaki Naruto come in now"

Naruto walked into the back room with a calm face. Even though he has the calm demeanor he is internally crying because he knows he still can't do the clone correctly. He was still standing there like a zombie until Iruka said "Ok Naruto you need to do the **Henge no jutsu**, **Kawarimi no jutsu**, and the **Bunshin no jutsu** in order to pass. Begin!"

Naruto did the Kawarimi and the Henge flawlessly but then it came to the clone jutsu. Mizuki got irritated and shouted "Hurry up and do the Bunshin no jutsu already". Naruto gathered his chakra to the lowest amount he possibly could. He kept his eyes closed and performed the jutsu. He was afraid that he failed so he kept his eyes shut. However it wasn't for very long and he looked at the clone, It was just as pathetic as it was yesterday.

Iruka sighed and said sadly "I am sorry Naruto but you fail." When Naruto herd this he barely could hold in his tears until he heard Mizuki say "Come on Iruka lets pass him he did perform the clone jutsu after all." Naruto immediately looked up with hope in his eyes. Iruka noticed this and said "No, we can't pass him. All the other students were able to make two perfect clones. However Naruto was only able to make one and it's useless." Mizuki sighed in defeat and Naruto left the room without a headband.

Andrew went up only to go through the same problem as Naruto did with Mizuki backing him up. However it did not work out.

Everyone was led outside for an early dismissal to meet with their parents. All the parents were congratulate their passing meanwhile Naruto was sitting on the swing on the tree behind the crowd with Andrew leaning on the tree looking down and depressed.

Some of the parents were giving them cold glares and whispering to each other while their friends were giving them sad looks. Mizuki walked up to the boys and told them to follow him and they did so. "What is it you want Mizuki sensei?" Andrew asked with a depressed look still on his face.

Mizuki said "I am giving you both a make-up test to pass." When they heard that they looked up in shock. Naruto quickly asked "What do you want us to do? We'll do it flawlessly Believe It!"

Mizuki chuckled and told them "There is a hidden scroll in the hokages office. It has the word forbidden on it. I want you to retrieve it and bring it to the cabin in the center of the forest on the west side of the village. I will meet you there at 11 pm tonight. Spend your time wisely to plan and come up with a strategy." With that said Mizuki left.

At 10:30 pm the boys had the scroll and were waiting for Mizuki at the cabin he mentioned. "Hey Andrew while we wait why don't we look at the jutsu that are in the scroll. There are bound to be some decent jutsu in it." Naruto said. He agreed and they opened the large scroll. The first jutsu they saw was the shadow clone jutsu.

This one piqued Naruto's interest. "Hey Andrew since we couldn't get the regular clone jutsu down why don't we try this one out?" "Good idea Naruto. Also right below the jutsu it says that you retain all the memories from the clones you create when they disperse." Andrew noted.

" I want to see if there are any jutsu with my chakra nature." They had agreed to that and Naruto started to train the shadow clone jutsu.

As they were looking through the scroll they found cool Justus. They are **Wind Style: Hurricane Fist **and** Fire style: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet**.

As soon as both of them successfully completed the jutsu Iruka found them. "I finally caught you brats. Do you know what you have done or what you just stole?" Both of them just shook their heads and Naruto stated "Mizuki sensei told us about this scroll, where to find it, and this place." '_Mizuki told him..._ _SHIT_' Iruka pushed the boys out of the way before the kunai could get to them. However he took the brunt of the attack.

"Naruto give me the scroll.""NO NARUTO DONT GIVE HIM THE SCROLL! HE WAS USING YOU TWO TO GET THE FORBIDDEN SCROLL OF SEALING!""I guess there's no choice then I'll tell you all the truth then."

Iruka realized what he was going to do and shouted for him to stop but Mizuki just ignored him and continued. "You know about the Kyuubi no Kitsune being sealed 12 years ago right?" They nodded their heads."Well did you know there was also a law created the same day? No? Well I'll tell you. None of the children of your generation and including yourself are supposed to know of what really happened that night." "WHAT IS IT?"Naruto shouted. Mizuki chuckled evilly and said "THE KYUUBI WAS SEALED INSIDE OF YOU! WHICH MEANS YOU ARE THE KYUUBI!"

Once that proclamation was finished there was dead silence. No one spoke. You couldn't even hear the crickets chirping.

"NARUTO THAT'S NOT TRUE! THE FOURTH WANTED YOU TO BE KNOWN AS THE HERO OF THE VILLAGE. YOU ARE THE REASON WHY THE REST OF THE VILLAGE LIVES ON. YOU HAVE MADE FREINDS. JUST LOOK NEXT TO YOU THEY ARE LIVING PROOF THAT YOU ARE NOT THE DEMON! YOU PREVENT THE KYUUBI FROM ESCAPING EVERY DAY FROM HIS WRATH!"

"NO IRUKA! HE IS THE KYUUBI NOTHING WILL CHANGE THAT. FOR WHAT YOU HAVE SAID YOU WILL BE THE FIRST TO DIE!"

Mizuki threw the giant shuriken at Iruka which would have finished him off. However Naruto ran in front of the shuriken with his body and it pierced his right lung. "NARUTO!" Iruka and Andrew shouted before he slid into unconsciousness.

With Andrew

It took a minute for Andrew to register what just happened to his best friend. He then grits his teeth in anger.

"YOU BASTARD!" Andrew shouted to Mizuki in a fit of rage with blood red chakra forming over his body. The chakra surrounding his body began to take a form of two wings of pure chakra as well as a tail. His teeth elongated into fangs and his eyes turned yellow and the pupil became slitted resembling a dragon's and charged strait at Mizuki.

With Naruto

Naruto felt water drop on his face at irregular intervals which woke him up. He had woken up in a sewer like place with pipes along all the walls. "Where the hell am I" he muttered. He had started to walk down the sewer like place until he had heard music from the left corridor. He followed the music until he reached what looked like a giant prison.

"HELLOOOO IS ANYONE AROUND!" He shouted. "**Keep it down kit your way too loud for your own good you know**." He looked around but could not pinpoint the location of the voice. "_**I am in the cage you baka!" **_

Upon hearing that he walked closer to the cage but not close enough so that whatever it is can't reach him. When he got close enough he saw the most beautiful woman he has ever met. He muttered "Am I in heaven or hell cause I am looking at the most beautiful angel/demon I probably have ever met."

She laughed at the boys words. When she calmed down she said "**You are correct I am a demon. However we are not in heaven nor hell. We are in your mindscape at the moment Naruto-kun**." "Ok so I know I am not dead but how did I get here then?"

"**That's simple really, you came close to dying but since I am sealed within you this type of injury can be healed quickly. However, I also wanted to talk to you as well**." He gave her a 'I don't have time for a chat look'. She quickly said "**Time in here is different from out there. We can spend a year in here and it'll only be an hour out there so don't worry you'll wake up before anything happens to them.**"

He nodded his head in understanding and asked "So what did you want to talk about Kyuubi?"

"**I know you want to help your friend so I'll be blunt. You and your friend have bloodlines and have some type of demonic powers within each of you**." Kyuubi replied. "**From what I can tell Andrew is a jinchuuriki like you but I can't tell which demon it is. All I can say is that it is ancient and extremely powerful, but it feels like I have felt it before **... "

"Wait, hold on so you're telling me that both of us have bloodlines and some type of demon within us?" The Kyuubi just nodded her head. Naruto then looked at the Kyuubi and asked "If I have a bloodline why have I not noticed before and what does it do?" Kyuubi grinned sheepishly and said "Well you see Naruto when I was sealed within you your bloodline also got locked up and not only that my chakra mutated your bloodline."

"**Your bloodline allows you to be immune to any form of genjutsu and put any form of genjutsu on your opponent. Not only that but it allows the user to unlock any bloodline within a person who has yet to unlock their bloodline or give a bloodline to those who don't have one however it varies. It could be based on body, chakra, and sense. Examples are the Byakugan for sense. I don't any existing bloodlines for body and chakra but the best examples for these is the Akimichi's ability to change the mass in any or all parts of their body and for chakra would be the Nara's ability to control their shadows with chakra. However for you to give someone a bloodline your eye's need to be completely activated and inject them with your chakra. You can try experimenting with it. This is just a hypothesis but you might be able to limit it to what kind of bloodline they can recieve by forcing your chakra into specific parts of their body. If you insert your chakra into their head or at least in between the eyes it will create a new doujutsu. This just a theory though so don't believe everything I say until you ty it out.That is what happens without my chakra mutating it. Now due to my presence within you it allows you to go into other people's minds like the Yamanaka clan does. However you are able to bring others with you into the mind you want to enter. This skill will be perfect for the I&T department in your village**."

"... wow that's an interesting ability to have. Does that mean I can have Andrew meet us in my mind like we are doing now?" Naruto asked. "**Yes in fact I recommend that you do it later when this fiasco is over. Which reminds me you need to help them fight Mizuki so I shall lend you my chakra to fight him. Good luck**."

With that the Kyuubi sent her chakra to Naruto which forced the boy out of his mindscape.

Back in the clearing

Naruto woke up with the pain in his back gone. However he has orange colored chakra surrounding him resembling a fox. His canines got longer and the whisker marks on his face got more prominent.

'This feeling, it feels... good'. He looked up and saw the blood red chakra form around Andrew. However he didn't see Naruto get up or feel the chakra coming off him. In fact they were paying attention to the person in the middle of the clearing. Mizuki.

Mizuki on the other hand was frozen in fear due to the killer intent the boys were giving off. However what scared him the most was when Naruto got back up with the most terrifying look in his eyes he ever saw. He regained control of his body and reached for the other shuriken on his back.

However, as soon as his hand twitched the boys ran towards him with speed that even Might Guy would be jealous of. Naruto swung first with a chakra claw. Mizuki was dazed within the crater that was formed upon impact. Andrew finished things off by breathing a stream of fire out of his mouth at the dazed Chunin. All that was heard was an ear splitting scream for a minute before it died down with the fire.

Iruka just stood there awestruck at the display of power the boys displayed to take down the traitor Mizuki. He shook his head to get of his stupor and got up from the ground to talk to the boys. He said "You know that he was wrong Naruto you can never be the fox that is sealed within you. You are Naruto Uzumaki that'll never change." He turned to talk to both boys and said "Congratulations you both are genin now. I was planning on giving both of you a different type of exam but I think tonight's events clearly show you are genin material" while handing both of them a headband with a huge grin on his face.

At the end of Iruka's speech Naruto started to shake. This did not go unnoticed by Iruka and his grin got even larger and said "I'll take us all to Ichiraku's for ramen how does that sou.. Ummpf" Iruka was cut off when Naruto jumped on him crying hysterically and laughing at the same time. Then everyone started to laugh with Naruto and started to head to Ichiraku's.

They got to the ramen stand and ordered their usual meals and explained to Teuchi they were celebrating their graduation. Upon hearing this he said the meal was on the house. They thanked Teuchi and ate their meals. When they finished the boys thanked both Teuchi and Iruka for the meal and headed home.

As soon as they got home Naruto said "Andrew, there's something I need to tell you." Andrew stopped to listen to what his friend had to say. He started off saying "I have met the Kyuubi during the fight tonight as well as unlocked my bloodline." Andrew had a shocked look on his face when Naruto looked up. His eyes looked like a whirlpool moving clockwise.

Andrew asked "What was the Kyuubi like and what does your bloodline do?" Naruto replied "To put it simply I can unlock a bloodline that a person has through eye contact by activating my own, completely immune to genjutsu and put up any form of genjutsu, and invade a person's mind to look at their memories like the Yamanaka clan. However I can bring other people with me when I enter their minds by transferring some of my chakra into the other person." He whistled and said "That's a pretty neat bloodline you have Naruto. Though I am curious as how you know what it does if you only had it for an hour or so."

Naruto grinned sheepishly and said "Kyuubi-Chan told me what it did and how to use it. She also wants me to do it now so that you both can meet her. She also said she wants to give us each something so I'll inject my chakra into you so we could get this over with already.

With that he injected his chakra into then activated his bloodline.

Within Naruto's Mindscape

The boy's find themselves in a sewer. Andrew quickly said "This is your mind Naruto? It's kind of gloomy and depressing. " He replied with sarcasm "Well sorry next time ill clean up a bit the next time I decide to bring visitors into mind!"

They hear a women laughing at the response Naruto gave. "Yes your right Andrew, Naruto should clean up a bit shouldn't he? Why don't you change this place to resemble a wide open plain instead of a stinky sewer Naruto-kun." the Kyuubi said chuckling.

"I can do that!" The Kyuubi just gave him a look and said "This is your mind Naruto you can make it look whatever you want it to look like." At that Naruto had a look of pure concentration on his face.

For a minute nothing happened then in a second the sewer changed to an open plain with a large tree in the distance. The kyuubi nodded her head in agreement to the changes. "Now then let's get down to business shall we?"

Before Kyuubi could start Andrew asked "Why did you attack the leaf village 12 years ago? What did the leaf village do to you that made you want to attack?" Kyuubi just sadly said "I didn't want to attack the village. I was close to my previous vessel and she was a member of the village. However Madara Uchiha ripped me out of my vessel and put me under a genjutsu. After that everything was just a blur until the Fourth did **Hakke no Fuuin Shiki **which broke me out of the genjutsu. After that the rest is history."

She then walked up to the boys and stated "Okay first off call me by my name not Kyuubi alright. It is Kojoro. Second you have demonic powers within you." Andrew looked at her confused so she elaborated.

" You Andrew are similar to Naruto. You seem to possess a demon inside of you similar to Naruto. The only problem is that I am unfamiliar with which demon is sealed within you."

The heard a loud laughter as soon as that was said. After the laughter died down a voice that sounds like grinding stone said "**Kojoro-Chan don't worry about who or what I am. As a matter of fact no one knows of my existence except for five people. Two of which are Kami and Shinginami, the Sage of Six Paths, Arashi Namikaze the elder brother of the Fourth Hokage and a man who is now dead**."

At that proclamation the being came into view. To say that the kids were shocked was an understatement, even Kojoro was shocked at the being before her.

In front of them stood an enormous dragon twice the size of the kyuubi in her demon form. The Dragon had five heads. Each of which were different colors. The head on the far left was a gold color, the one next to it is sea blue, the middle head is blood red, the one to the right is silver and the final head is a copper color.

However that wasn't what caught everyone's attention. The 100 swaying tails behind him were what caught everyone's eyes. The tails were colored similar to the way the heads were. 20 of the 100 tails are colored in the same pattern the heads were.

He slammed one of his tails on the ground to get them out of their stupor. He then said "**Kojoro you give them your gift while I revert to my human form and come up with an explanation for Andrew's bloodline**."

"O-Ok well guys now that each of you passed the genin exams I wanted to give each of you a gift. In the ninja career you will use many weapons so I am giving both of you a new weapon(s)." At that she summoned four people. One of them is a girl with black hair in a ponytail and wearing clothes similar to Sakura's but is white and longer that is separated a little lower than the waist while wearing black shorts.

The two other girls look like twins. They both have blond hair, black long boots that go up to their knees, and red sleeveless shirts a couple inches above their stomachs. The only differences are height and the taller one is wearing long jeans while the other is wearing short jeans.

Finally there is the boy. His hair color is gray and is held down by the headband he wears. He is wearing brown cargo pants and a black and yellow jacket.

They three boys looked at the people that just appeared. Andrew asked Kojoro "I thought you were giving us weapons? Also who are these people who you just summoned?"

Kojoro replied "These people will be your new weapons and allies. Their human forms appear in your mind like we are now and you can hear them through your mind. Each of them changes into a different weapon. I want you to introduce yourselves and then I want you to transform into your weapon form so that they can see what weapon style they'll need to learn."

The black haired girl started first. "Hello my name is Tsubaki. My hobbies are reading, hanging out with my friends and helping others. I am the only one here with multiple weapon forms here. They are katana, kusarigama, and fuuma shuriken." When she finished she had transformed into a black sword for a minute before reverting back to a human.

Next the twins were up. The taller one started off "My name is Liz. My hobbies are playing sports, hanging out with my sister Patty and my friends, cooking and singing." The other girl said excitedly "Hi my name is Patty. My hobbies are drawing, hanging out with my friends and my sister Liz, and shopping!" Then she transformed into a pistol. The guys looked at Liz as to why she didn't transform. As if she were reading their thoughts she said "Since we are twins we transform into the same weapon. Also whoever one of us is assigned with we both go with you." They nodded their heads in understanding while Patty reverted back to human form.

Lastly the white haired boy went. "Hi my name is Soul. I like to fight, train, eat, and gamble." He then transformed into a scythe then back within a minute.

With the introductions done Kojoro said "Alright Tsubaki you'll be with Naruto since he is the close ranged member of the group. Liz, Patty, Soul you will be with Andrew seeing that he is a master with distance weapons of the weapons among them and his mid ranged abilities would work well with Soul."

With that each of them walked up to their respective partner.

The 100 tailed beast then walked towards the group in a gray suit of armor you would see a knight wear. "**Now that we got that settled it is time to reveal my name and after we will unlock Andrew's bloodline. My name is Paladin. I am the god of neutrality and middle brother of Kami and Shinginami. Not only that I am also the origin of all the tailed beasts but the origin of the elements and chakra natures of the world. Now that my intro is complete I need you Naruto to unlock Andrew's bloodline by forcing chakra into your eyes. Once that is done I will explain what your bloodline does. After that you'll be free to go back to your own bodies and get some rest. Now Naruto get going**."

Naruto did as he was asked and his eyes changed. The whirlpool design in his eyes receded, but not completely. Behind the cerulean colored whirlpool was a deep shade of red (no doubt from Kojoro's influence). Once he activated his eyes he looked into Andrew's eyes for a minute then stopped the flow of chakra to his eyes which caused them to return to his regular cerulean eyes.

He panted "I unlocked his bloodline but it took a lot of chakra to get done though." Paladin nodded his head in agreement then said to Andrew "**Your bloodline has no known name but it allows you to completely control shadows and darkness. Your creations and jutsu can be created through your imagination which means your possibilities are endless. However based on how much chakra you use is the limit of the bloodline. That is all I know the rest is up to you both to figure out on your own now go you guys should get some rest for tomorrow**."

With that the boys and their partners left Naruto's mindscape.

**Bunshin no jutsu - **clone jutsu

**Henge no jutsu -** transformation jutsu

**Kawarimi no jutsu** - body replacement


	4. Team 8

We currently find ourselves in the Hokages office with several Jounin in front of the Hokages desk. "Alright all of you will be meeting your genin today so I would like all of you to be at the academy at 12 to receive your genin team. Do any of you have any objections to the teams you have been assigned?" "Yes, I would like to have Naruto and Andrew to be my genin team Hokage-sama."

The Hokage just sighed and clenched the bridge of his nose and said with annoyance "I already told you this Kakashi you can't have them as your team. Not to mention the council won't allow it. They are assigning you Sasuke Uchiha's team. They want you to teach the last Uchiha how to use the Sharingan and to show him all of the jutsu you stole to him.

Kakashi sighed in defeat and agreed to take team 7. At that the other Jounin left the room with Kakashi not far behind. Before he walked out the door he asked the aged Hokage "Who will be their sensei then?" He smiled and said "Anko Mitarashi" Kakashi paled and thought '_Kami have mercy on them' _and left.

Five minutes after Kakashi left the boys walk into the hokages office. However they have new additions to their looks. Andrew has two gun holsters on his waist with the pistols inside them as well as a scythe strapped to his back and Naruto has a sheathed sword on the right side of his waist.

"Hokage-sama we are sorry for barging in like this so early in the morning but it can't wait." Andrew stated.

The aged Hokage had a surprised looked at his proclamation. He asked "Can we get some privacy? There are some things we need to discuss that should not leave this room?" The Hokage agreed so Naruto closed the door and Sarutobi activated the privacy seals within the room.

"Now then what is it you'd like to discuss?" "Naruto and I found out about our tenants." At that the Hokage's face paled and then sighed sadly. "I didn't want to tell you two until you were old enough. However, I guess it doesn't matter now that both of you met your respective demons. Since you have met your demons I guess it's time for me to tell you two who your parents are."

Naruto and Andrew had looks of shock on their faces. "Naruto your mother was Kushina Uzumaki, the last of the Uzumaki clan and former host of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Your father however was Minato Namikaze or as both of you know as the Fourth Hokage and the Yellow Flash of Konoha. Andrew your father is Arashi Namikaze, the older brother of the Fourth. Sadly he didn't tell me your mother's name."

All that was heard were choked sobs come from Andrew and Naruto. He let them have their moment before asking "So is that it or is there more?"

Andrew wiped the tears from his said with a catch in his voice "No, the kyuubi helped awaken our bloodlines." The aged Hokage was surprised that the boys each had a bloodline. He asked "What are your bloodlines called and what do they do?"

Andrew replied "I think it would be best if we gave it to Iruka in writing and tell him to give it to you later. He is probably the only one we can trust with the information and it wouldn't matter if he reads it or not. Not to mention even if he did read it would want him to stay silent anyway due to the abilities of both bloodlines." Sarutobi nodded his head in agreement.

Sarutobi asked the boys "Bye the way what's with the new weapons?"

Naruto responded "The Kyuubi gave us weapons called death scythes as a graduation present. Death Scythes are beings who are able to transform into weapons. However similar to shinobi they have unique blood which allows them to be different even among their race. By looking at these four Soul has the ability to turn into a scythe. Since Liz and Patty are twins they transform into the same weapon hence the two holsters Andrew has. However Tsubaki is unique. She is able to transform into an enchanted sword, kusarigama, and fuuma shuriken."

After his speech the Hokage had a thoughtful look on his face like he was contemplating something. Then he look up to everyone assembled before him and said "This might actually change the teams now."

At the proclamation Naruto got excited and asked "Who is on my team and my sensei?" Andrew slapped him on the back of his head and berated him saying "Baka he just said that the teams are going to be changed a bit so don't get your hopes up!"

With that said and done Sarutobi told the boys "You both should head to the academy now. You want to know what your teams are going to be correct?" Both boys nodded their heads in agreement and headed off to the academy.

In the Academy

Iruka was reading off the list of teams after giving a lecture on what the life of a genin would be like. He shouted loud enough so that everyone could hear him. "... Team 7 will consist of Uchiha Sasuke, Sakura Haruno and Sai who is a student of the village elder Danzo with your teacher Hatake Kakashi. Many of the girls started grumbling and weeping that they weren't on their 'Sasuke-kun's' team while Sakura was giving a victory dance. Meanwhile Naruto shouted "YES I'm not on the Sasuke-teme's team!" (Over the year's Naruto has had a rivalry between him and Sasuke) Iruka just ignored them and continued. "Due to the even number of students in our class will have a two person team specifically by the Hokage due to their abilities and that team is Team 8 with Andrew Namikaze and Naruto Uzumaki with Anko Mitarashi as your teacher. Team 9 will consist of Ino Yamanaka, Chouji Akimichi, and Shikamaru Nara with your teacher Asuma Sarutobi. Team 10 will consist of Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka, and Hinata Hyuuga with your sensei Kurenai Yuuhi. Andrew and Naruto since there is an odd number of students in the class you will be the only two man team. With that I hope you all have the best of luck and strive to complete your goals.

Before Iruka left to let the Jounin in Andrew walked up to him and asked "Can you bring this to Hokage-sama please? He asked for it earlier but I could not provide the information then."

Iruka nodded his head in understanding and let the Jounin in. The first one wore the average Jounin vest, has black hair and beard while smoking a cigarette. He said "My name is Asuma Sarutobi will team 9 please follow me." Ino, Chouji and Shikamaru got up and followed him out of the room. The next one was a woman with raven colored hair and red eyes. "Will team 10 please follow me." Shino, Hinata and Kiba then left. This had gone on until teams 7 and 8 were left.

After 5 minutes went by the teacher walked in. She had violet hair is done up in a short, somewhat spiky ponytail and wore a tan overcoat, complete with a fitted mesh body suit that stretches from her neck down to her thighs. "Alright you maggots Team 8 with me. Meet me at training ground #26." Anko turned around to leave with the boys right behind her.

Naruto and Andrew arrived at the training ground first. They waited as Anko arrived. She grinned at her new students.

The two looked at Anko, waiting to hear what their test was.

"Your test is to capture me for a full thirty seconds. If you don't complete this in three hours, you both fail" Anko said. "BEGIN!"

Andrew looked at Naruto and nodded. Both vanished into the foliage around the training ground.

Naruto made several clones and had them attack Anko so she would lose some energy and chakra. While he went to look for Andrew.

Naruto found Andrew trying to dig himself out of the earth. Naruto quickly pulled Andrew out of the hole and dragged him into the foliage.

As Andrew brushed dirt off his clothes, Naruto explained his plan. Andrew listened carefully. When Naruto finished explaining the two set out to complete the task.

Anko was sitting on a boulder eating dango. As she took a bite, she sense Andrew and Naruto. She quickly finished her food and faced the two.

Naruto threw several shurikens at Anko. She dodged them and threw kunai at Andrew. The kunai hit Andrew but he exploded into a cloud of fire. Anko dodged a group of kunai thrown by Naruto and Andrew. Naruto gathered chakra and made several hand seals.

**Wind Style: Drilling Air Bullet **Naruto fired several near invisible spheres at Anko. Anko didn't notice it until it was too late.

She was hit hard and knocked ten feet away. She growled and made several hand seals.

**"Summoning Jutsu!"** A humongous snake charged Naruto. Naruto quickly took out Tsubaki and went into a Kenjutsu stance. The snake tried to eat Naruto. Naruto got his blade out and infused his chakra into it and gave a battle cry**.**

The snake was sliced cleanly in half. Anko's eyes widened. To have the skill to cleanly cut a fifty-foot long snake with one move takes an amazing amount of talent.

Naruto charged Anko, using a full frontal assault with Andrew supporting him with his guns. Despite the fact Anko used many ninjutsus, Anko was nearly hit by the energy blasts several times already. She avoided a stab from Naruto and fuuton jutsus. Anko jumped back to dodge energy blasts of one of the Andrew clones and ducked another one's scythe. She jumped back to avoid a slash from Naruto's blade and landed in the shadow of a tree and got trapped in wire rigged with exploding tags.

Anko's neck was forced back by Naruto's katana. She also had Andrew pointing the pistols in her direction to ensure the capture.

She grinned. Naruto and the Andrew clones lured her into a trap that was set up by the real Andrew . However, it wouldn't have worked if Naruto hadn't attacked her ferociously so that she wouldn't notice the adequately placed traps.

Anko grinned. This team had great teamwork and all of them good strategists. "I surrender." Naruto smiled ad sheathed his katana. Andrew nodded and put the pistols in the holsters.

"Well brats. I've got to hand it to you. You passed with flying colors. I can see you both become great ninjas," Anko praised.

"However, all of you have something to work on. Andrew, you need to work on some genjutsus as well as taijutsu." Anko said. Andrew nodded.

"And you Naruto. Your ninjutsu range needs to be increased but your kenjutsu is low chunin level. You should meet Gekko Hayate and challenge him to a duel." Anko said. Naruto smiled.

"Alright! Now that we got the test out of the way, let's go to a dango stall," Anko shouted. The two genin agreed as they were hungry and a bit tired but Naruto asks "Can we go to Ichiraku's instead they sell both ramen and dango there.

After they arrived in the stall and ordered food, Anko spoke to her team. "OK, now that I know you three are ready to become genins, lets introduce ourselves. I'll start."

"My name is Anko Mitarashi. I like dango, sake, Justus involving poison, as well as torture and interrogation. I dislike a certain snake sannin, toad sannin, and little orange books. My specialties include ninjutsu, poisons, and assassination. My dream is to have a small family, become a proper Jounin, and to see a certain ninja without his mask," Anko said. "You next Blondie"

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like eating ramen, hanging out with my friends and learning new ninjutsu and kenjutsu moves. My dislikes are Sasuke-teme, how long it takes for ramen to cook, those who hurt my friends and people who harm those for something they can't control. My specialties are fuuton jutsu, kenjutsu and taijutsu. My dream is to become the greatest Hokage and to make my father proud."

Anko then turned her head to Andrew and motioned for him to start.

"My name is Andrew Namikaze. I like hanging out with my friends, eating dango, playing shougi, training, learning new ninjutsu and coming up with new jutsu for my bloodline. My dislikes are asparagus, soduko, fan girls, people who misjudge others and mass murderers. My specialties are mid and long range weapons, Katon jutsu, most likely assassination and my bloodline. My dreams for the future are to become a member of the assassination unit and learn more about my mother's clan."

Anko raised her eyebrows in surprise and asked "What bloodline do you have and what does it do?" "To make it brief I am able to do anything I want with shadows an darkness itself, that's why I thought I would specialize in assassination. However since the Hokage didn't know the name of it I got to choose one so I now call it **boukyaku**."

"Interesting Oblivion... I like it. Well starting tomorrow we will be starting missions. However they will be D-rank so don't get your hopes up."

**boukyaku** **- **oblivion


	5. Trouble in the Land of Waves part 1

"Sniper here in position."

"Striker in position. Ready for capture."

"Roger. On my mark," Anko whispered.

"3"

"2"

"1"

"Now!" Andrew used his bloodline to ensnare the cat with dark tendrils coming out of the shadows of the surrounding trees while Naruto shoved it inside a cage. Then Naruto used a genjutsu and watched as the cat became drowsy and fell asleep.

"Mission success. Anko-sensei!" Naruto said.

Anko nodded. She looked at the stopwatch in her hand and smirked. "Congratulations. You set a new record for capturing Tora the cat. 30 minutes, and seven seconds, beating the previous record by thirty minutes."

Anko picked up the cage. "Well let's get this back to the Hokage. We'll probably be able to do C-rank missions now."

Team 8 headed to the Hokage tower. Tora was rudely woken up when she found herself smothered by her owner. Thanks to Naruto, Tora couldn't even lift a paw in defense.

The Hokage nodded in approval at the efficient team. "Now Team 8, there are several D missions ready. Now there is-"

"NO!" Naruto yelled. "I'm tired of these damned D-missions!"

The Hokage sighed. He looked at Iruka for help. However he was entranced by Anko at the moment. He looked at Team 8. Naruto was inspecting his blade and Andrew was twirling a pistol around his finger.

The Hokage breathed in deeply. He checked Team 7's record. Fifty missions preformed with flawless teamwork, not to mention the newest record on capturing Tora the cat.

"Fine. I'll let you have a C-rank mission," the Hokage relented. Naruto cheered.

"Anko!" Anko turned to the Hokage.

"Yes Hokage sama?"

"I will be assigning a C-class mission to Wave. Your team will be escorting Tazuna. You are to protect him any bandits you might encounter," Hokage said. "Tazuna, you may come in now."

Naruto, Andrew, and Anko turned to see an old man leaning on the doorframe. He was carrying a bottle of sake and was a little drunk.

"What these are my guards? These are just a bunch of brats," Tazuna said in a gravelly voice.

At the proclamation he found a katana tickling his throat and a scythe poised right behind his neck near the spine.

"Do you think we are brats now old man?" Naruto asked. Tazuna just shook in fear and shook his head. "Good" and the boys put away their weapons.

"Alright Team 7, meet me in the Konoha gates in two hour," Anko said. Naruto and Andrew nodded. They headed back to their place and got everything they thought they needed for a C-rank mission. They got to the gate with 10 minutes to spare.

They waited for five more minutes. Anko arrived with Tazuna who was a little bit drunk.

"Alright Team 8. Naruto, I want you in front. With your detection and close range abilities it's easier for you to alert us due to your fast reflexes. Andrew since you are a mid/long range type you are better in the rear for support.

The group got into formation and began traveling towards Wave.

They traveled in silence for about fifteen minutes. Naruto got a bit antsy and decided to speak up.

"Tazuna, what's Wave like?" Naruto asked. Tazuna paused a bit.

"It's a beautiful country surrounded by crystal waves. The people there are friendly. To me its paradise," Tazuna said. Naruto and Anko noticed that his voice had several emotions in it. The most prominent were sadness and longing.

They passed a puddle. Naruto gave Andrew a look. Andrew made a calming motion with his hand. Naruto nodded and continued ahead. As the group passed the puddle, two ninjas appeared. They charged the group.

"Tazuna move!" Tazuna turned to see Anko wrapped around a bladed chain, the ends held by two ninjas. The ninjas pulled and the group watched Anko sliced into pieces. The ninjas then charged Tazuna. Naruto charged the two ninjas. He sliced the chain easily and delivered two powerful kicks.

Anko came walking out of the bushes. "Good job! Naruto, tie them to a tree. Andrew, take anything useful from them and learn whatever you can by any means necessary."

"Tazuna and I are going to have a little talk," Anko said. The two went to Tazuna who was shivering from his close encounter with death.

"Tazuna." Tazuna jumped a little bit. "We want to know why two ninjas are trying to kill you," Anko said. She drew a kunai from her pack. "Don't make me use this. I promise it won't be pleasant if I do."

"Gato," Tazuna spat out.

Anko was surprised. "You mean the Gato, one of the richest people in the world?"

Tazuna nodded. "That damned man wants me dead because of what I'm doing. He sees me as a threat because I'm building a bridge."

"A bridge? That's why?" Anko asked perplexed.

"You have to understand Wave's geography before you understand why Gato fears the bridge. Wave is surrounded by ocean. The only way to and from the island is by boat," Tazuna explained.

"Ever since Gato's shipping drove everyone else from business, Gato literally controlled Wave. Everyone lives in poverty. Gato's thugs do what they please. The bridge I'm building is large enough to drive Gato out of Wave. If the Bridge is completed, then Wave's economy will flourish again. I couldn't afford a B-rank mission so that why I lied and asked for a C-rank."

By now, Andrew and Naruto were back. They looked at Anko for orders.

Anko nodded. Everything made sense. She put the kunai back into her pack. "Well let's go back to Konoha. I'm sure-"

"No." Anko turned to see Naruto with his arms crossed. "Let's complete the mission. I'm not going to just give up on this mission just because it was mislabeled. Anyway, we're ready. We caught you and could have killed you in our Genin Exam. You're a Jounin also. I'm sure we're more than ready to go on this mission," Naruto explained. "I agree we already came this far already why stop now?" Andrew argued.

Anko sighed. They were right. Anyway, she needed to go on a mission like this to maintain her skill.

"Okay, get back into formation," Anko ordered. Naruto grinned and went back in line. Anko turned to Tazuna.

"Once Wave get back on their feet, you will pay for an A-rank mission, understand?"

"Crystal clear ma'am," Tazuna replied.

They walked for several miles. Everyone had their guard up.

Naruto threw a kunai into the bushes. The rest watched as they saw Naruto pick up a snow-white rabbit, scared to death.

"A white rabbit. That means it's been raised indoors. Someone used if for a Kawarimi," Anko thought.

She heard a deep humming noise coming toward them. "Duck!"

Anko pulled Tazuna down just as a huge zanbatou missed them. It missed the three genins and stabbed a tree. A large ninja appeared on the sword. Anko looked at the ninja recognizing him.

"Zabuza Momochi, Demon of the Mist," Anko said. Zabuza laughed.

"I'm honored you know me, Anko Mitarashi, the Leaf's Snake Mistress."

"Everyone get back. He's on a whole other level compared to the Demon Brothers."

The boys nodded their heads and got into a formation around Tazuna.

"C'mon it'll be much easier if you just give me the old man." Anko replied "Sorry but that's not going to happen."

"Pity" With that he jumped down the tree with sword poised over his head ready to cut the Snake mistress in half. However Anko parried the blade just in time with a kunai.

The two traded blows until Zabuza got frustrated and started to go through some seals. He shouted **Ninpou ****Kirigakure no Jutsu. **At the completion of the jutsu a heavy mist fell.

"Gah what's with this mist! It's so thick I can barely a few feet in front of me!" Naruto shouted

"Guys Zabuza is not only one of the Seven Ninja swordsman of the Mist but is also a master of the silent killing. You don't even notice until you are already dead." Anko explained.

Andrew then shouted "The mist is getting thicker!"

"There are 8 choices. Liver, lungs, spine, clavicle vein, neck vein, brain, kidneys, heart. Which one should I go after?"

There's massive killing intent in the air coming off of both Anko and Zabuza. However Tazuna was shivering in fear from the amount of pressure that is in the air while Andrew and Naruto are unaffected since they have met the greatest being of all time.

Then somehow Zabuza got in between the boys formation and prepared to end the bridge builders life but Anko got their in time to stab Zabuza in the back only to find out it was a Mizu Bunshin. Zabuza got behind Anko and swung his sword at her and sliced her back from the waist to her shoulder only to find out it was a shadow clone. After that exchange Anko got behind Zabuza tickling his neck with a kunai saying "Don't move it's over."

"Keh impressive but... I'm not that easy" as the real Zabuza Swings at Anko from behind while the one in front of her turned to water. Anko ducks beneath the swing but Zabuza gives a powerful kick which sends Anko flying into the lake.

"_Wha - What the? This water feels heavy_."Zabuza used the Shunshin no Jutsu to get behind Anko and was standing on top of the lake going through a series of hand seals. "**Water Prison no jutsu**" he shouted and Anko became enveloped in a sphere of water.

"Now that I have the snake bitch restrained I can deal with you later. I'll deal with your brats and kill the old man." as he was saying that he did the hand signs required to create more Mizu Bunshin.

"I can tell you both are experienced with your weapons. However the only way I will see you as true ninja is if you build up a reputation and get into my book."

Anko shouts "Andrew and Naruto just forget about me for now. Take Tazuna-san and run. I'll deal with the eyebrow-less freak here. I heard what you did to Mizuki but he was only a Chunin. Zabuza here is Jounin level. As long as he has this technique up he can't go anywhere so just run."

"Sorry Anko-sensei, we can't do that. Once we accept someone into our family we don't EVER leave them behind. We will fight to the very end if we have to!" Naruto shouted as he unsheathed Tsubaki.

"**Nice speech kit. now take that bastard down.**" Kojoro said.

Andrew nodded his head in agreement and took the pistols out of their holsters. He then said "Naruto before you rush in we need a plan so come here and listen." Naruto listened to Andrew's plan and got a mischievous grin on his face.

As soon as Andrew finished Naruto ran straight through the crowd of water clones while doing the hand seals necessary. When he finished he shouted **Kage Bunshin no jutsu.**

All of his clones easily outnumbered the water clones. He managed to destroy all of the water clones but only had five clones remaining. When the battle was over the remaining five started running with the real Naruto.

Two clones had their katanas out and ready, two of the other clones took out ninja wire and attached it to several kunai and shuriken while the remaining clone and real Naruto were getting several small balls ready and ... a pie?.

The two clones with the katanas out and ready swung at Zabuza from two different angles. However Zabuza parried both blows and dispelled them. This caused enough of a distraction for the other two who then threw the kunai and shuriken at Zabuza which tied him up. The remaining clone with the balls threw them at Zabuza. When they impacted his chest only green smoke came out of them.

He then said sarcastically "Keh what the hell was that supposed to do make my eyes water?" "No why don't you take a whiff and find out!" Naruto taunted.

Zabuza looked genuinely confused until it hit him like a wave. The worst smell ever possible came out of nowhere. It smelled like rotting fish, dog shit, a garbage dump and skunk fumes.

This combination of fumes forced Zabuza to gag. He tried to cover his nose and mouth but he can't since one hand was tied up close to his body and the other maintaining the water prison.

"Awww poor baby does it smell bad?" Naruto taunted while grinning like a maniac "Here let me help you with that" he cocked his hand with the pie in it and threw.

The pie landed directly in the middle of Zabuza's face. "Yessss diiirect hit."

As this happened everyone was laughing hysterically despite the dangerous situation while Zabuza was fuming.

Somewhere in a tree watching the clearing

We find a girl in a hidden mist hunter nin mask rolling on the floor laughing hysterically with tears in her eyes saying between each laugh "Pfft hahaha Zabuza sempai they got you good".

Back in the clearing

Now Zabuza was looking absolutely murderous. In a fit of rage he took his hand out of the water prison and ripped off the wires. He ran full speed towards Naruto to slaughter him while completely forgetting his mission to kill the old man.

However as soon as he was about to swing at Naruto Anko gave Zabuza several deep cut and stab wounds in the matter of seconds.

He was then forced back into a tree defenseless with Anko poised to land the killing blow. In the last second she dodged backwards to avoid several senbon needles which had punctured Zabuza's neck killing him.

Anko then went to the body to make sure that he was dead. She put two fingers on his neck and found no pulse. She nodded her head in satisfaction and then looked to see where the senbon had come from.

She came to a stop when she found a kunoichi wearing a hidden mist hunter nin mask. "Thank you. I have been hunting Zabuza for a long time now but have found a perfect opportunity until now."

"You must be a hunter-nin then?" Andrew asked.

"Yes. I found your tactics quite entertaining earlier and not only that your plan went exactly as you thought it would from what I could tell."

Andrew rubbed the back of his head sheepishly "Hehe. I only came up with the plan it was Naruto who did all the work."

"No way Andrew if it wasn't for your plan Anko-sensei would still be in the water prison and we would have been dead." Andrew's face was flustered in embarrassment.

"Well I must dispose of the body and head back to my village. I hope we meet again but in a better situation." The hunter nin then vanished with Zabuza's body.

"Super thanks guys if not for you I would be dead by now. I clearly underestimated you guys. I'm sorry for doubting your skills." Tazuna said with relief and gratitude evident in his voice.

"Tazuna-san we should start heading to your house now so Naruto and I can heal our wounds." He nodded his head in agreement and lead the way to his house.

**Ninpou ****Kirigakure no Jutsu** - ninja art hidden mist technique

**Kage Bunshin no jutsu** - shadow clone jutsu


	6. Trouble in the Land of Waves part 2

"Zzzzzzz…" was the only sound heard from an exhausted blond as he slept peacefully in his bed. He was dead tired the day before, having fought Zabuza and having to constantly stay alert to see if any other missing-nin might attack.

Tsunami the lady of the house is fixing breakfast. Tazuna had replayed the whole scene to his family and a vague one to the villagers and visitors, gaining the Konoha Shinobi's quite some reputation.

Tazuna had praised the blond genin and the Andrew, saying their teamwork was flawless and had style. Anko was nursing her wounds.

Just then, said blond weakly opened his eyes, "_Yawn_…ok. What time is it?"

"It's around ten, but you should rest some more. You need it." "Andrew and I will guard Tazuna for the day and then we will do some training tomorrow.

With that Anko and Andrew left to the bridge to guard Tazuna.

**With Andrew Anko and Tazuna... **

"Alright, let's get working!" roared Tazuna with vigor as him and the crew started their project once again. Andrew and Anko stood guard, side by side, enjoying the cool breeze that blew through the area every now and then. It was comforting; after all, they did just have a very anxious trip.

"Andrew, what's wrong?" she knew what that particular _something_ is, she wanted to see if she was right.

Andrew cringed as Anko asked him the question. He had been trying to avoid answering that, knowing that it won't help at all.

He gave and asked "You know of Naruto's tenant right?" "Well duuh! Obviously I know that! I mean who doesn't know it that is in him that is Chunin rank and above."

He then asked "How do you feel about it though? Naruto and I have seen the looks the villagers give us and survived the mobs that beat us within an inch of our lives before we entered the academy. Are you just like them or is it that you just don't care?"

Anko just sighed and said "I have gone through a similar experience as you two have. My sensei was Orochimaru of the sannin but because of his inhumane experiments and defection from the village I received scorn and fear from everyone so I know how you both feel. Actually when I found out about both of you and the treatment you received I tried to adopt you both or at least allow you both to live with me but I was denied that request through the council."

"... thank you Anko sensei you are one of the few people who actually care for us and se us who we are."

"No problem Andrew just let me know if you guys need anything at all I'll be there for either of you alright."

"Also Anko only a few people know my secret. I feel that you should know 'Nee-Chan' that I am just like Naruto."

"Oh how so?"

"Don't tell anyone what I am about to tell you it is an S level secret."

She nodded her head in agreement so he got himself ready.

"You know how there are more demons than the Kyuubi correct? Yes. Good cause I have the creator of the tailed beasts held within me."

Anko just looked at him with a dumbstruck face which then turned to suspicious. He saw this and then told her "If you don't believe me we'll have Naruto use his bloodline to have us go into my mind and yes he is able to do that due to the kyuubi being inside of him."

A voice broke the conversation between the two, "Come on, come on! Stop acting so down! Let's get moving, Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" And in an instant, fifty grinning blonds appeared and went over to the workers asking how they could help. The workers were slightly unnerved at fifty replicas staring at them, but got over it and gladly accepted their help.

"Well he doesn't stay down for long now doesn't he?" Anko joked.

Andrew chuckled "Well what are we going to do he is Konoha's most hyper and unpredictable ninja."

"True, very true."

The three chatted cheerfully whilst Tazuna and the other workers, along with the fifty blonds carried out their tasks. Andrew and Anko had offered to help more than once, but Tazuna had refused, saying that he wouldn't allow them to waste their energy on small tasks like this and that he really appreciates the fact that they were guarding him.

Soon, the sun set, and the group once again found themselves escorting Tazuna back home. It was a sad sight. The streets were bare, and the people were poorly clothed. Children were thin and sickly, the adults were no better. One child had gently tugged at Anko's clothes and asked for sweets. It was heart-wrenching to see that even _children_ had to resort to begging to obtain their food.

Honestly, not even the basic necessities were available, and if one was to say who was the most affected, it would have to be Naruto and Andrew. They hated it. They couldn't bear to see the children fishing stale food out of the garbage, or running around, trying to find anything edible or useful for their parents, whilst the adults wandered everywhere, trying to find jobs. It was horrible sight. It was just like their childhood, they could almost see themselves in the child's place, only the reason was entirely different.

In Konoha, if they couldn't find food, he could at least steal them. But here…there was nothing. Absolutely nothing. And it tore them apart seeing kids rushing to him, asking him whether they could have some food.

Tazuna gave a heavy sigh, "It has been like this for years. That is why I need you guys to protect me. The bridge is our only hope. We _must_ finish it. Otherwise, we'll never be able to survive."

Now they had one more reason to accomplish their mission. Anko had lived in luxury for the past few years compared to these kids. She could only smile sadly as the little girl squealed at being hugged by her. She even commented how nice her hair was, and that had brought a silent tear to the snake mistress' face.

**Back at Tazuna's house…**

Inari yelled out, "Why do you keep trying anyway? You'll all just die! What's the point? Gato would just kill you all in the end!"

Andrew scoffed, "We're not cowards kid. We will win."

The boy, Inari cried out, "Shut up! What would you guys know?"

It was then Naruto spoke, "What do you know?" His voice was a whisper, but everyone felt the coldness within it. Anko gave a glance, before sitting back, wanting to see how this plays out.

Inari slammed his small fists onto the table, "This country is in shambles! No one can save it! The scumbag Gato kills anyone that defies him! There will never be a hero! We'll always live in despair and poverty! Nothing can save us! That's what I know! MORE THAN YOU EVER CAN! All you do is laugh and grin stupidly all day long! How can you understand our pain?"

Andrew blew up, "Listen here kid, and you listen good you have no right to say that to Naruto or me in that matter!"

He was glaring at the boy, who merely stared defiantly, "Hmph, as if that dumb blond knows anything! I'm sure he has a happy family at home waiting for him, living in all the luxury, having all those friends with him, what would he know?"

Anko's hand gripped tightly to prevent her from mutilating the bastard child right there. She was fuming.

Throughout all these, Naruto kept his eyes closed, he didn't say anything. Then, he chuckled lightly, but anyone can hear the bitterness within it, that same smile was on his face again.

His voice was still a whisper, "Is that all? You done yet drama queen?"

Inari's mouth dropped slightly, wondering what on earth he is rambling on about.

Naruto continued, "Does it feel good, letting it all out? Placing blame on someone is always easier. The anger you feel, it's just makes it all better if you actually have something to vent out on right?"

Naruto shook his head slightly, "You not only blame Gato, you blame me, my cousin, my Nee Chan, the workers, Gato's men, yes, all that I understand. But most importantly, you blame yourself."

Inari's eyes widened at that but Naruto didn't notice.

"It hurts when you're all alone and nothing can erase your fear. You are afraid for your family, yet you are helpless. The vulnerability is killing you every single day, isn't it?" Everyone felt a chill run down their spine as Naruto said these words. It was like he knew that feeling so well. Only Anko and Andrew knew how true those words were.

"Well, Inari, let me tell you, that we are orphans. I had no idea who my parents were and lived my life with Andrew all these years. We got kicked out of the orphanage at the age of four. We got spat upon, kicked, beaten up, anything. We had fifty-four assassination attempts by the time we were seven. We were charged triple the price for everything we bought. We barely lived off with the allowance we got. I had no one else, nothing." His eyes were a cold blue, remembering and reliving his experiences.

"We lived off the garbage bin. Everything we was allowed to buy was either expired or poisoned. If we ever walked into a shop, we would get flung out immediately. I nearly died twice in my life. Once was at the age of five, where I saved Hyuuga Hinata from a Kumo nin, the second was at the age of seven, where Andrew and I were burned, stabbed, cut, and beaten within an inch of our lives by the villagers and some other shinobi…on my birthday. So tell me, tell me Inari, do I know your pain?"

His words struck everyone except Andrew who seemed to be reliving those moments as well. Tsunami was holding her hand, covering her mouth in shock. Tazuna was staring at him in disbelief, Anko turned her face away, not wanting them to see her tears. She couldn't do anything. She had tried adopting the boys as well, when they were kicked out of the orphanage. She had tried numerous times. But the bastards in the council had rejected it, saying that they would not allow some demon spawn to live with a snake bitch like herself.

Inari was shocked to the core. "But…but…how…how can you still be…"

Naruto opened his eyes, his cerulean orbs gazing intently on Inari, "Because I never gave up. Sure, my life was hard, but so what? I'm not the only one in this godforsaken world that has it tough! There are others out there, worse than even you and me, just today, I witnessed once again, children _begging_ for food. Three year olds have to help parents in jobs. That alone is enough to be a wake-up call! Why do you think I'm able to laugh? You think it's easy?" His rage was apparent. The poor boy was shell-shocked, rooted to the spot by Naruto's fierce comments.

"I found people to fight for. I found a goal. I believed in them, and I will continue to do so even if it means my life! I trust them, I found my will to live! And guess what? More people want to be in my way, so be it! I don't give a damn who Gato is to you, or me. I don't give a crap that he has a freaking bandit army behind him. All I care is that I will kill him. Simple as that."

" Why are you crying by the window side with your father's photo? You think we don't know? Your grandpa told us all. We know, and we sympathize, but that's pointless. All we can really do, is carry out our mission and kill that bloody bastard. Only then, will you be freed. So step up and act like a man. Face your fears, erase them damnit! Crying doesn't help you does it? So what will you do? " Naruto spun around and walked out of the house with Andrew behind him, slamming the door in the process.

All was silent. It was a lot to take in. Tazuna made a choked expression before turning towards Anko, "Is it…is it…"

Anko gave a heavy sigh, before nodding gravely, "Every single word. In fact, it was probably much worse, but the kid never gives up. He learns to cope with the sadness and grows stronger from it."

Inari shivered and began to sob once again, even Tsunami found it hard to swallow all these.

**With Andrew and Naruto**

"Naruto I'm going into the middle of the woods to vent my frustration and train. Do you want to come or be alone for a while.

"I'm going to go by the lake to sort my mind and talk to Kojoro to distract me alright." "That's fine I'll see you later or tomorrow morning then."

He then headed to the forest and took the scythe off his back and shouted **Kage no Tsume. **Pure darkness formed around the blade. If someone were to touch the blade it would drain their chakra.

He swung his scythe and felled two trees. Next he cocked his fist and shouted **Kage Panchi. **The same darkness that surrounded the blade now surrounds his fist. When it came in contact with the tree it created a gaping hole through the center.

To finish things off he shouted **Kage Akuma no Arashi**. Shadow and dark energy gathered around Andrew's arms from the tree's shadows meanwhile four arms of just shadows rose from his own shadow.

At once all four of the shadow arms and Andrew's fists hit the tree simultaneously turning it into dust. After that last jutsu he passed out due to chakra depletion.

**Kage no Tsume - **shadow claw

******Kage Panchi -** shadow punch

******Kage Akuma no Arashi -** Barrage of the shadow demon


	7. Chemistry between shadow and ice

It was morning…sun was up; birds were chirping merrily and all that. It was peaceful enough, and right in the middle of the forest, was Andrew, sleeping. He was too tired to get back to the house and opted to bunk out in the forest.

Which is the reason why currently, a very beautiful girl, around the age of 15, was gently shaking him awake. She was clad in a pink yukata, her skin was snow-white, giving a good contrast to the dark hair flowing down her shoulders.

Andrew grumbled as he was wakened up from his sweet slumber. His eyes were unfocused and he was slightly groggy, eyes blinking, trying to shake himself awake.

The girl beside him giggled lightly, her voice gentle as a feather, "Why were you sleeping outside alone? You could catch a cold."

Andrew yawned before standing up and stretching a little, before finally paying attention to the girl, "Ah, thanks for waking me up. I was tired, is all." He flexed his arms a little.

The girl chuckled as she saw the boy's frustrated expression, "Is something the matter?"

Andrew groaned, "Yeah, but I won't bother you with the details. But what's a beautiful girl like you doing here so early?" He raised an eyebrow, before spotting the herbs in her basket, "Ah, gathering herbs eh?"

The girl blushed and nodded, "Yeah, my name is Haku. Are you a shinobi?"

"Yeah"

Andrew rolled his neck to the right, an audible crack was heard.

Haku gazed intently at this individual, finding him very attractive. Zabuza had been brought to a draw by this boys brilliant strategy despite its humor. She should've killed him, but she didn't. She couldn't anyways, she was never a cold-blooded killer, opting to stun or cripple the enemy temporarily instead of killing them. Not to mention she is starting to get feelings for the boy in front of her.

Andrew eyed her, before giving a grin, "Ne, since you were so kind to wake me up, why not let me help you?"

Haku was caught off guard, "Eh?"

Andrew didn't say anything else, but began plucking medical herbs, adding to her collection. She watched, with amusement and slight appreciation at the way he was carefully choosing them, making sure they weren't a poisonous variation that looked like a herb.

And it was with this question in mind, that she blurted out the question, "Do you have anyone precious to you?"

Andrew gazed at her for awhile, seeming to be deep in thought, before that grin appeared again, "Yes I have. A few, I have two of them here. However most in my village treat us like dirt or the plague but I don't let it bother me." He chuckled slightly, thinking of how Anko would tease him had he told her. Then he added with a blush in his cheeks "and you if you are willing to" completely embarrassed with what he just said.

Haku now was blushing furiously now. Her face was so red that it rivaled even Hinata's. She stuttered an unintelligible answer but he definitely heard a 'Sure' in that sentence.

Andrew got a grin on his face. He then got up and said "If you would like you could come back to the leaf village with me and my team. You won't have to live in this town anymore if you don't want to. Heck if you have ninja skills you could complete our team and we would see each other every day."

"But that would have to be put on hold until I am done on my mission. Why don't you think it over tonight because we will be done in two days. I'll meet you here again to see what your answer is. Ok?"

Haku responded "Ok I'll think about it. It was nice meeting you Andrew-kun."

Before Andrew walked away he whispered into her ear quietly "I know those are for Zabuza. Tell him the offer extends to him as well. Me and my cousin are extremely close to the Hokage. He is like our grandfather so I can put in a good word for you and Zabuza-san."

With that said and done Andrew walked away leaving a shocked and dumbstruck girl with her mouth agape.

Haku fell in love with him and her love only intensified when he left.

She tidied her clothes, before giving a sigh of relief_, we might not need to be on the run anymore if what Andrew-kun said is true…_

**Back at Tazuna's house…**

Anko was there, cooking along with Tsunami. Just then, the door swung open, revealing a yawning brown haired boy stretching his arms.

"Andrew-kun!" Anko grabbed him in a headlock, "You stupid baka! Next time you want to train, don't just run off yourself! We were worried!"

Anko Nee-Chan can I talk to you alone for a second. I met the 'hunter-nin' this morning, out there in the woods."

Anko's eyes bulged out, "NANI?"

Andrew rolled his eyes, "Nah, we didn't fight. She…"

"Are you hurt?"

Andrew sweat dropped, "No. But anyways, right, here's the deal. I offered them asylum."

Silence…then the expected, "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR GODDAMN MIND?"

". . . Your serious?"

Andrew nodded, "They are hired by Gato, and since our mission is to protect Tazuna, I reckon this will help. I could get Hokage-sama to enlist him into Konoha's forces, that way, it'll be a win-win situation. I came here to inform you, that if they do attack, hold back and wait, ask them about this and see if you can convince them."

Anko shook her head, "And people call me crazy…but this takes the cake. Anyway today we will be training since Tazuna and the men are taking a break."

"What will you be teaching us Anko sensei?"

"I am going to have you guys increase your chakra control and stamina by doing tree climbing."

Naruto retorted "Anko-nee we already know how to climb trees already."

At that remark Anko got a sadistic grin and said "Without using your hands? Well we wasted enough time already lets head out now."

With that said the group headed out to the woods.

In a clearing

"Alright boys back at the house I was a little vague with the details about the training. You guys will just be using your chakra to stick yourselves to the tree. If you use too little chakra you will fall off. You use too much and you'll be thrown back."

She threw two kunai in front of them and said "You will mark your progress with these now get to it."

The boys then grabbed the kunai and ran full speed towards the trees. Naruto was able to run 7 feet up the tree until sliding off. Before falling face first into the ground.

Andrew was able to go up 12 feet before getting blown back from putting out too much chakra.

"Alright boys do this for five hours then return back to me at the bridge to update me on your progress." Anko left and the boys continued their training.

Halfway through their training Andrew asked Naruto. "Hey can I talk to you about something?"

"Yeah what's up? Something the matter?"

"No. I wanted to let you know that I told Anko-nee Chan that I have Paladin inside of me."

"How'd she take it?"

"She didn't believe me at first but she never brought the subject up again so I guess it doesn't matter now."

"Ok good... Is there anything else you wanted to talk about?

"Yeah I met the hunter nin in the woods yesterday when I woke up in the middle of the woods."

"NANI? What happened, did you fight, what are her abilities?"

"Nothing happened all we did was talk. I even offered them asylum in Konoha. I figured that since we know the Hokage well enough he could pull a few strings to allow them to become Leaf Shinobi. I already talked to Anko-nee about it and she agreed I just felt I should tell you this as well. So if they decide to fight don't go all out. I believe Gato might try something that they will not appreciate."

"Ok but what made you... " Naruto then put the pieces together and had a sly grin on his face "You got a crush on the hunter nin don't you?"

Andrew sputtered with a blush evident on his face "No, it's not like that... " But his weak attempt to explain himself didn't reach Naruto's ears because he was chanting "Andrew's got a crush on the hunter nin" over and over again.

Naruto then stopped with wide eyes and shouted "I'm going to tell Anko nee Chan!"

"No! Don't!" But Andrew's pleas were in vain as Naruto was already at the bridge.

**Back at Tazuna's house the next day…**

Andrew and Naruto woke up to the same look as yesterday with Anko helping Tsunami cook breakfast, Tazuna drinking his sake and Inari staring at the table.

When the boys come in Inari lifted his head to look at the boys and gave them a grin. The two gave him a grin in return and sat down at the table waiting for breakfast to be served.

Anko then goes over to the table after finishing and serving the food. She gives a sly sadistic grin to Andrew. He shivers in anticipation and fear.

She says slyly "So Andrew… meet any interesting young ladies that your crushing on?" with her grin getting wider with every word.

Andrew spits all of his food at Tazuna in surprise while Naruto is roaring with laughter and Tsunami giggling at Andrew's predicament.

Andrew then gave Naruto a death glare and gave off a little killing intent. Naruto brushed it off and gave him a look of victory.

He just sighed at his cousin's actions now that everyone knows. Anko was about t say something but Tsunami cut her off.

"So who's the lucky girl."

Andrew was bright red and stammering. He quickly stopped but still had the blush on his face and said " Haku-Chan."

Tsunami squealed in delight and asked "Where does she live we just have to have her eat breakfast with us!"

"She didn't say where she lived. We agreed to meet at the clearing in the forest where we first met. It never really crossed my mind." Andrew said shyly.

"Oh… ok" she said with disappointment in her voice but then said "I hope you a good time when you meet her again.

"Actually after I finish eating she should be heading to or at the clearing. Anko sensei and Naruto just wait for me before you go to the bridge alright?"

Anko replied coyly "Sure just don't do anything I wouldn't do". At that reply Tsunami hit the back of Anko's head… hard.

"Well have a good time. You might want to leave now so you'll be there on time. Here's a bento box for both of you to share if you guys get hungry."

Andrew quickly gave his thanks with bento box in hand.

It doesn't take long for Andrew to get there however Haku has yet to show up yet.

20 minutes later Andrew started to worry and thought 'Did they reject the offer?' However his train of thought was caught off by some several branches being broken and stepped on.

He pulls out his pistols and cocks them while hiding behind a tree. on the other side there are two rogue samurai talking amongst themselves.

He overhears one of them saying "I can't believe that Zabuza guy just bailed on the boss as well as his apprentice." "Yeah well screw the ninja! We don't need them. First we'll just take the old man's daughter and use her as a hostage to order the old man to stop working or she dies. If not we'll just overrun the town with the amount of bandits Gato hired."

Andrew's eyes widened after hearing their plan and the fact that Zabuza and Haku fled. 'I wonder where they went and why Haku hasn't come to meet me here.'

He then takes the pistols and shoots both men in the back of the head before they could notice them. After he disposed of the bodies he ran back to the house as fast as possible.

He got to the house and slammed the door open causing everyone to jump while Naruto had his katana out and Anko with kunai in hand. However when they noticed it was only Andrew they put their weapons away.

Naruto then teased "Awwww Andrew got rejected already?" while laughing. He stopped when he saw the serious expression on Andrew's face.

Anko was concerned "Andrew what's wrong".

"When I didn't see Haku in the clearing I decided to wait for awhile. She still hadn't arrived yet so I began to worry. As soon as I was going to return I heard shuffling in the bushes and footsteps coming from two people. I decided to eavesdrop on the two. To put it briefly Zabuza and his apprentice left so he decided to get rid of Tazuna for good when we return to the bridge. After their conversation ended I quickly killed them and disposed the bodies properly."

Anko had thoughtful look on her face for a minute. She then said then "Let's give him what he wants then…"

"Wait hold up you just going to throw away my life now after we have come so far!" Tazuna shouted

"SHUT UP dammit! If you just let me finish telling you my plan you wouldn't die at all." Anko shouted as well which caused the bridge builder to be quiet.

"Now as I was saying we'll go with Tazuna to the bridge and kill anyone who gets in our way. Now that the ninja in the group is gone we could easily get rid of the bandits." Tazuna then nodded his head in understanding.

"Well what are we for lets go to the bridge so you guys can kick the crap out of those damn bandits.

_**Again, on the bridge…**_

"Yosh, we've arrived, let's start working people!" yelled Tazuna…only to find people groaning everywhere. Some were unconscious whilst others were crippled. Blood was splattered everywhere.

Anko immediately ran over and sensed for any hostile chakra, '_none at the moment'._

Meanwhile, Tazuna was in shock, he gritted his teeth and ran over to the nearest worker, "Why? What happened?"

The worker only mumbled two words, "Mist…demon…"

Haku and Zabuza then appeared out of the mist on the bridge.

Andrew noticed them and shouted "What the hell? Did you take up my offer or did you just leave Gato?"

Zabuza replied "We took your offer so we waited here. However you guys took forever getting here so I had beat the crap out of the builders here to keep me from dying of boredom."

Everyone sweatdropped hearing his answer including those the builders who are still conscious.

"Before we go with you though I need a little payback for what that blonde brat did to me."

"Not a problem I'll woop your ass and throw another pie in your face!" Naruto retorted with a grin on his face.

"Keh" was Zabuza's only reply as he drew his sword. Naruto did the same and got into a kenjutsu stance as well.

Naruto dashed at Zabuza. He swung his blade low at Zabuza's thigh. Zabuza shielded his leg with the zanbatou and used its weight to push Naruto off. Naruto jumped back and brought his blade up to block Zabuza's swing. Naruto felt the ground give in as he pushed off Zabuza's blade. He quickly stabbed Zabuza. Zabuza dodged it and swung his sword at Naruto. Naruto managed to duck the blade and stab at Zabuza's shoulder. Zabuza jumped back, panting a bit.

**"Metsujutsu: Chakra Wave!**" Zabuza swung his sword at Naruto. A huge blue chakra blade shot out at Naruto. Naruto dodged it and thrust his sword at Zabuza.

Zabuza held his blade sideways. The katana smashed into the blade with a loud clang.

**"Metsujutsu: Wave Chaos!"** Zabuza swung his sword rapidly in Naruto's direction. Naruto had to deflect and dodge many of the chakra blades. He was so busy deflecting the blades, he didn't notice Zabuza behind him.

**"KENJUTSU: GAY DRAGON!"** Zabuza roared and slammed the handle of his zanbatou up Naruto's ass.

"SHIIIIIT!" Naruto screamed as he flew away from Zabuza. Naruto landed hard on the ground. He glared at Zabuza, who was laughing at Naruto.

"Haha serves you right for throwing that pie in my face you damn brat."

He then stopped laughing and said "Alright now that I got even why don't we start heading out then.

However before he took one step everyone head a loud clang of wood hit concrete on the other side of the bridge.

The group turned to see nearly a 2 hundred bandits on the bridge

In the front was a short man. He was responsible for the depression of Wave. Finally the kingpin, Gato appeared.

His fine clothes were ripped in multiple places and he had a deep cut in his face. The man inspected the bridge with an uncaring eye.

He then gave a grin. "Thanks Zabuza for leaving. You wanted a high paycheck. At least I don't have to pay so much. Bandits are so much cheaper and effective in large groups."

"I know they are good fighters though, so I bet a hundred bandits will be enough to wipe out a group of tired ninjas," Gato said.

There was some truth with that statement however only Zabuza was only a little exhausted and Naruto was still rubbing his ass in pain.

"Hey Gato!" a voice shouted out. An arrow flew above the ninjas and landed at Gato's feet. Gato and his army along with the ninjas turned to see who it was.

It was Inari. He wore a wide and confident smile. Behind him were all the village men in Wave. Everyone was carrying some sort of weapon

Gato gulped. This was not supposed to happen. He turned to his bandits. "Kill them all! I'll let you have the wealth and women in the village for yourselves," Gato shouted.

The bandits charged, eager for plunder and slaves charged eagerly. What can untrained villagers do against an army of bandits.

Anko took out two kunai and charged into the fray with Zabuza and Naruto right behind her with swords ready while Andrew took out his pistols killing bandits with each shot while Haku decided to get up close and throw her senbon at the group.

Anko, Naruto and Zabuza tore through the mob like how a shark attacks a group of seals. The bandits had no chance at all. Geysers of blood flew in the air, painting the bridge in blood. Screams of pain attracted crows and ravens to a feast. Limbs were sliced off, throats cut open, skulls cleaved open, and organs spilled out as Naruto and Zabuza swung and stabbed with their swords, brutally killing the bandits.

However there were too many and several managed to stab Zabuza with various swords.

Haku noticed this and cried out "Zabuza sempai!" That small distraction was all the bandit needed to stab his sword in her shoulder.

Andrew heard a shriek of pain and turned to find Haku was lying face down, a huge wound on her back.

"HAKU!"

Andrew got extremely pissed and crossed his arms over his chest with pistols in each hand.

A strong blue aura began to form around him taking a sphere shape.

Everyone stopped what they were doing to see where that aura was coming from and what would happen.

Liz, Patty and Andrew shouted simultaneously "SOUL RESONANCE"

The barrier dispersed only to show Andrew with two canons encasing each arm.

He put both arms in front of him facing the one who had hurt Haku and the bandits behind him.

The canons then started to charge but the bandits couldn't move because the killing intent directed towards them made them freeze in fear.

The canons were then released. A wave of pure energy tore through the entire group of bandits leaving nothing but ashes and the weapons left.

Everyone was gaping at the power that Andrew had. Even Zabuza was awestruck at the power the boy had and thought 'I'm glad I fought blondie instead of that kid.'

Andrew's arms then returned to normal with both pistols in hand and looked up. His eyes were yellow tinted and was slitted.

He wasn't looking at the bandits anymore though but was looking at Haku's unconscious form.

"Haku!" Andrew cradled her body in his arms. "Haku please!" Haku's face was extremely pale. Andrew could only hear a faint gasp as she was trying to breathe.

_'Paladin! Can you heal her! I don't know any medical ninjutsu!'_ he demanded.

_**"Kid I am able to heal her but I'd have to take over your body…"**_

"DO IT!" Paladin took over his body. The only thing that revealed he took over were the orange colored slitted eyes he had and all his teeth turned to canines and released some of his chakra. He channeled it to Haku's wound and it closed up and disappeared without a trace. Once the wound disappeared Paladin then gave Andrew control of his body again. Soon Andrew felt Haku's gentle breathing. She opened her eyes.

"ANDREW-KUN!" Andrew began crying tears of happiness. He thought he lost her. He hugged her tightly. Haku was crying also. She thought she would never see Andrew's face again.

Zabuza limped to see Haku and Andrew hugging each other tightly. He could see so much real love in their eyes. He looked down to hide a tear coming down his face. His little girl was growing up so fast.

Anko watched the scene in contentment. They really were perfect for each other.

Tazuna walked toward them. He looked at the happy couple and silently prayed for their happiness. He reached for a flask of special sake and toasted to the couple's happiness.

Naruto stood up and drew his sword. "Ne, Zabuza."

"What brat?" Zabuza asked.

"Let's both kill Gato so that those two can be together a little longer. Besides even I can tell you are dying slowly so why not go out with a bang?" Naruto said

"I agree couldn't ask for a better person to be with my adopted daughter. When she was bandaging me up before telling me about getting asylum from the leaf was how great and cute the boy was she had met and that she would like to be with him. Now she will get that wish without me getting in the way. So let's do this before I die from blood loss.

Zabuza and Naruto turned to Gato. Gato was trembling in fear. His army first numbering two hundred Then these two demons decimated the rest brutally.

Naruto and Zabuza charged. Gato began running for his life. He wasn't fast enough though. Naruto and Zabuza easily caught up to him and sliced him into three pieces.

Naruto and Zabuza inspected their work. A mass of bodies was piled high on the bridge, lying in a veritable pond of blood.

Inari was shocked at the bloodshed but began shouting in happiness.

"What are you shouting about?" a man asked.

"Don't you see? Wave is FREE!" Inari shouted with joy.

The realization struck the villagers. All of them began shouting in joy. They began throwing objects and hats in the air. Many began hugging and dancing. More than one person shed tears of joy. Team 8, Zabuza, and Haku watched the villagers. Moments such as these make all the horrors of a ninja worth it.

However soon after Zabuza fell over due to blood loss. Haku cried Zabuza and ran over to him while dragging Andrew along hand in hand.

They reached him just in time. Haku was crying softly and whispered "Zabuza sempai". Zabuza turned his head to see his surrogate daughter with the man she liked maybe even loved.

He said "Haku live a good life. Go to the leaf and be with the one you love you have my consent." He then turned his head to Andrew and told him "Take care of her for me I know you'll do a good job and you have my consent to date her."

Zabuza then got a sly grin and said "You also have my consent if you ever to get married and have kids."

He watched as the two got shocked got faces and started to blush so red it rivaled a tomato. Zabuza roared with laughter as well as some of the villagers who had overheard them.

Zabuza then died after his laughing fit. Haku began to cry and muttered Zabuza's name over and over again until she cried herself to sleep. Andrew smiled. He gently picked her up, bridal style and began heading toward Tazuna's house with everyone else following behind him.


	8. Return to the Leaf: Secrets Revealed

For three days, the villagers celebrated. Anko and Naruto along with a group of villagers raided the bandit's camp and Gato's storehouses. They brought the food and money they found to spread among the villagers. In the three days, they celebrated by finishing construction of the bridge and cleaning it of the bodies.

However only one was mourning and that was Haku. She was standing in front of Zabuza's grave beside Andrew holding hands. "Are you sure you don't want to take the blade with us to the leaf?"

"Yes, I'm sure it will just make me sad because it will just remind me of Zabuza's death every time I look at it so I think it' for the best." she said while wiping away the tears on her face.

Andrew nodded his head in understanding and put her hair behind her ear to show her beautiful face. He then said "He wouldn't want you to worry about him. His dying wish was that you have a happy life and I'll be damned if I go against it."

"Thank you Andrew kun" and she gave him a peck on the cheek. They stayed like this for a couple minutes enjoying the moment.

"Hey Andrew kun"

"Yea?"

"I love you"

Andrew gave her a smile and said "I love you too Haku hime.". Haku then turned her head and kissed him. When she broke the kiss Andrew looked back and then smiled.

Eventually Haku wound up getting closer and was kissing him continuously as Andrew had his hands on her back. It was as this time that Naruto found them. "Hey guys it's almost time to ... I guess I was interrupting something... "

Andrew broke the kiss and said "Sorry we were just giving our last respects before heading back."Naruto had skeptical look on his face but only nodded his head. He then turned around and started to head back to Tazuna's.

Several hours later everyone was gathered at the bridge. They wanted to say goodbye to the ninjas that saved their country. Inari struggled not to cry as he said goodbye. The villagers had gathered enough money from Gato's storehouses to pay for the mission and give each ninja a bonus that was equal to an S-rank mission pay while still having enough to rebuild Wave.

Naruto patted Inari's head. "Hey, make sure you grow big and strong so you can protect this village. With us gone, I'm counting on you. Alright Inari?"

Inari nodded, struggling no to cry. "Okay Naruto-niisan. I promise to protect every person in Wave."

Naruto grinned. "That's my little bro."

Inari beamed and waved goodbye to the ninjas as they left.

"Hm. I forgot to name this bridge," Tazuna said, causing many villagers to sweat drop.

"How about the Great Naruto Bridge?" Inari said. Many of the villagers nodded. It was a great name.

"THE GREAT NARUTO BRIDGE!" the villagers shouted. They cheered and christened the bridge with a bottle of sake.

The trip to Konoha was uneventful. The group took their time traveling. The genins and Haku trained constantly. Haku became faster and able to hold her **Demonic Ice Mirrors** longer while performing a various number of Suiton, Fuuton, and Hyouton Justus. Naruto now has a formidable arsenal of kenjutsu stances and jutsu from a scroll that Haku had given him. Andrew also improved with his weapons. His accuracy with the pistols was near perfect almost all the time, he even made new moves combining his bloodline and his scythe.

_**At Konoha's main gate… **_

When they got to Konoha, an ANBU captain and his team escorted the group to the Hokage tower. The Hokage dismissed the ANBU ninjas, in order to speak with the group privately.

When the ANBU left, the Hokage picked up a sheet of paper.

"Well, it looks like you had a very exciting mission. Instead of a simple C-class mission, it turned into a high A-rank mission. Defeating two Mist chuunins, allying with a former member of the Seven Swordsmen and his apprentice, bringing down one of the richest people in the world and liberating the country of Wave."

I must say, I am deeply impressed," the Hokage said, pride evident in his voice. Team 8 smiled. Naruto blushed and rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

The Hokage turned to Haku. "I understand that you want to be Konoha nin. Why?"

"Zabuza was the only person I had and I lost him in wave. I had no one else until Andrew kun asked if I wanted to come to the village so I gladly accepted" Haku said in a business-like tone.

The Hokage nodded. "Well after hearing your reasons and reading Anko's report, you and Haku will be inducted as Konoha nin as a genin. However we don't have any openings in the current teams…"

The Hokage was interrupted by a soft coughing noise made by Andrew. Once everyone had their attention on him he said "Our team is still only a two man squad and the average amount of students under one sensei is three so why don't you have Haku be the third member of our team. Not to mention that all of us know her but it will balance out our team since Naruto is a close range specialist, I am a long range specialist, and Haku who is a mid ranged expert who uses senbon and her own bloodline."

"I agree your words are true I'll have Haku assigned to your team as the third member however I would like to know what your bloodline is Haku." The Hokage stated.

"I am a Hyouton user and I am able to control water to a degree without the aid of hand seals." At this proclamation Sarutobi swore under his breath.

"What is the matter Hokage-sama?" Anko asked.

"Since I am letting a foreign nin become a Leaf nin I have to inform the council of who I am instating and tell them what their abilities are." The Old Hokage said gravely.

"So what's the big deal then?" Naruto asked genuinely confused.

"Since there is now a nearly extinct bloodline showing up on their doorstep what do you think they'll do with it? Hm they will say for Haku to be placed in the CRA"

Anko paled at that comment.

"What's the CRA? What's so bad about it?" Naruto asked.

"The CRA is actually called the clan restoration act. If there is someone with a bloodline but no clan there will be arranged marriages. If it is a guy he will have to marry 4 or more women. If it is a girl there will be just only one arranged marriage." Anko said with an edge in her voice.

There was a low growling sound. No one knew where it was coming from until they saw Andrew with gritted teeth and his eyes changed to yellow slitted ones.

Haku just squeezed his hand and he seemed to calm down a bit. Then he got a confused look on his face.

"Hokage sama if that's the case then why doesn't the CRA apply to Naruto and me? I mean sure, I'm glad I don't have to worry about it but why hasn't the council tried for us to be put under the CRA… unless you didn't tell them yet."

"I haven't yet but I don't plan to either. You know what some of the council thinks of you and I don't think you want to deal with the pressure of any of the other clans trying to marry you to one of their women to you just for an increase in strength... Unless you want to."

"No your right neither of us would like that. Besides if anyone tries to take my Haku hime away from me I will personally murder them"

Sarutobi blinked a few times. He then realized that Haku and Andrew were holding hands and was looking at him lovingly.

His smirk grew and said "Oh, so that's the reason why you asked if Haku could come to the leaf Andrew you sly dog."

Haku blushed at the statement and Andrew began sputtering nonsense while everyone was laughing hysterically.

Once everyone calmed down Sarutobi then said "Well if Haku is going to become a shinobi of the leaf she will need a place to stay..."

"We'll take her in!" Andrew shouted while looking at each of them with a look that said ' Don't even think about arguing'.

"Andrew, we don't have enough room in our apartment building." Naruto said while smirking at Andrew's predicament.

"Actually that can be easily fixed" Sarutobi told the two.

The boys looked at him quizzically wondering what he was talking about. He saw this so he elaborated "I will have you guys live in the mansion the Fourth had. I have the keys to the mansion." He fiddled around in a drawer and took out a set of keys.

He then threw the keys to Naruto who caught it unceremoniously. Meanwhile Anko and Haku were confused.

"What are you guys talking about?" Anko asked confused.

Sarutobi gave Andrew and Naruto a disbelieving look. "You didn't tell them yet?"

Andrew just whistled trying to give an innocent look failing miserably and Naruto just grinned sheepishly rubbing the back of his head and said "We didn't think it was all that important. Not to mention it's kind of hard for us since we are still trying to cope with what we heard. Can you tell them instead?"

Sarutobi nodded his head in understanding and faced the women. "Anko and Haku what I am about to tell you it a S rank secret that must never leave this room. Anko I know you know some of this information I am about to say but Haku needs to know. 12 years ago the Kyuubi no Kitsune attacked the village killing thousands of people. The battle was not going good for us that day. That was until the Fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze sealed the fox into a baby boy that day. The boy was mistreated his entire life and never knew his parents all he had was one friend. Everyone except the children around his age thought the boy was the fox was the boy in a human form and was influencing the boy's only true friend. "

"The boys have lived hard lives due to the villagers attacking them everyday nearly beating them within an inch of their lives. After they were kicked out of the third orphanage I offered them asylum by giving them their own apartment as well as send them to the ninja academy so they could protect themselves. The entire time they have been together they did not know one major factor about each other..."

Haku asked "and that is..."

Sarutobi said in a sad tone "they are both cousins. The one who had the fox sealed within him is the son of the fourth himself."

At this point both Haku and Anko were shocked that the strongest ninja of the leaf put the strongest demon into his own son. Anko then put the pieces together then rounded onto Naruto and practically shouted "Naruto why didn't you tell me or anyone else?"

Haku asked "Anko san what are you talking about?"

Andrew decided to tell Haku but said softly "We are those boys Haku."

Haku turned to face Andrew to see tears streaming down his face. She couldn't bear to see Andrew like this so she did the only thing she could do, she hugged Andrew and tried to comfort him. Andrew was startled at first but then returned the hug.

Then loud crying rung in the air. Suddenly the space was warping and they found themselves in a huge dark room where in front was a giant cage with a seal on it. "Could this be…" the old man thought.

"**AUUU AUUU! I CAN'T STOP! I LOVE THOSE TWO! AUUUU! AUUU**!"

Kojoro blew her nose loudly on her sleeve.

Naruto stared at Anko who was struggling not to laugh. She couldn't hold it anymore and began laughing. Sarutobi also began laughing.

**"Pfft hahaha Kojoro you may be the strongest demon lord but still too soft when it comes to romance." **Paladin said laughing as he appeared in his demon form.

"**Shut up!"** Kojoro shouted which caused everyone to laugh even harder.

When everyone's laughter subsided Haku broke the hug. Andrew then asked "How come we are here Naruto didn't use his bloodline?"

Paladin replied "**I asked Kojoro to activate Naruto's bloodline from the inside. When she does that everyone in the entire room is brought here.**"

"How did you talk to Kojoro though? It's not like you both are in Naruto?" Andrew asked with Haku trembling right beside him due to Paladin's presence.

"**We demon's are linked since all tailed beasts originated from me. Therefore I was able to talk to Kojoro telepathically." **

"Oh ok so what is it you wanted?" Andrew asked clearly confused.

"**I am doing this because I know your father would want me to help you with any problems." **Paladin said while turning one of his heads to look at the trembling girl "**Even if it involves a relationship.**"

Haku stuttered "W-who is this Andrew kun?" Andrew sighed sadly and said "I have a demon inside of me just like Naruto does. He is the god of neutrality and the origin of all the bijuu. Paladin the grey knight."

Paladin turned his head and saw that Haku was still trembling at his intimidating presence so he transformed into his human form. He turned to Sarutobi and said "**Those idiots of your council can try all they want to break these two up but let them be warned I **_**will **_**stop them."**

Sarutobi nodded in agreement saying "Yes, I can see that these two make a great couple. There is no way I will let any power hungry clan try to break either of their hearts."

Paladin turned to talk to Anko and Haku. "**Don't worry about Kojoro or me taking over Andrew's or Naruto's bodies. There is a reason why everything is happening. But now is not the appropriate time to discuss it. All I will say is that there is a prophecy involving Naruto, Kojoro and Andrew. I am only here to ensure they go down the right path.**"

Haku nodded her head dumbly while Anko asked tentatively "What exactly is the prophecy and how exactly does it exactly affect us?"

"**It'd be best if you don't know as long as I am here it will never come to pass so don't worry. Well now that's all for now. Ja ne!" **

Suddenly the space was warping and they found themselves back in the hokages office. "Well... that was an interesting experience... anyway let's get you guys settled in the mansion."

Naruto replied "Yes Old man, let's go." The Hokage stands beside him and in a Shunshin they reappear outside a mansion that looked like it would make the Uchiha compound seem like a small park. "Whoa, this is dad's old place?" Naruto gasps.

"Yes, during most of my free time I've been taking care of it, and now that you know of your heritage, it's yours now Naruto and Andrew." The old man says as he leads everyone inside the house.

When the boys looked around him they first saw a garden that showed off life and wonder, something he's barely had the chance to see as a child. The garden was neat and filled with all kinds of flowers some regular, exotic, and some you won't find anywhere else. Sarutobi led them inside his mansion and the inside was big and tall, with the lobby painted ocean blue, pictures of Naruto's mother and father hanging up, along with Minato's old squad, and him with an old white haired man and the Hokage. There were stairwells leading to upstairs, and on the first floor were hallways leading to several other rooms.

"Well boys welcome to your new home." Sarutobi says as Andrew, Naruto, Anko and Haku look around marveled by the layout of the lobby alone.

"Oh, I don't believe it!" Naruto gasps as he stands in the center of the lobby and throws his arms up in the air cheering, "YES, YES!" He cheers wildly as he runs around the place marveling at it, as he goes into some nearby rooms, "Oh yeah, all this is really mine now?" Naruto stops running and asks the old man who nods with a smile.

"Oh sweet." He continued until he looks up at the ceiling.

"Naruto is that really necessary? We just got here and we'll have all the time in the world to look around the place once all of us get settled in." Andrew scolded the exuberant blond.

"Damn. Gaki's you have a better place than I do... Hey Old man I think I'll live here from now on as long as the brats allow it." Anko said cheekily.

"Sure Anko nee Chan we don't mind. Heck the more the merrier I say." Naruto said gleefully.

"I don't think it's a problem at all. I'll have some ninja come and get your stuff to move just let me know when you want to get everything transferred..."

However he was cut off "Old man you don't need anyone else to do it I'll just send over a couple of clones over to get it done." Naruto explained.

"Good idea Naruto well if that's everything I'll leave you to yourselves then." With that the aged Hokage left to return to the most fearsome enemy to the Hokage... paperwork.

"Hey old man you know that a shadow clone can easily do the paperwork for you while you come and get ramen with us!" Naruto shouted.

At that statement Sarutobi stopped and started trembling. Everyone was confused until he exploded "DAMN YOU MINATO YOU KNEW THAT SHADOW CLONES WERE THE ONLY WAY TO GET OUT OF DOING THE PAPERWORK FROM HELL AND DIDN'T TELL ME YOU FRIGGIN BASTARD!"

Everyone just sweat dropped at Sarutobi's outburst. He started to chuckle evilly and created a shadow clone. He said "You go to the tower and do the paperwork. Create more clones if necessary now leave!" The clone nodded his head and headed to the Hokage's tower.

"So let's get some ramen shall we?" Sarutobi said merrily leading the way. Everyone just sweat dropped at Sarutobi's actions but followed.


	9. The hunt for Tsunade begins!

For the next several days team 8 has been doing D rank missions such as gardening, babysitting, walking dogs as well as the dreaded Tora mission.

"I swear one day I'm going to kill that cat." Naruto grumbled while Haku cleaned the scratch marks on his cheeks.

"Get over it Naruto we caught the cat already so just drop it" Andrew scolded. All he got in response was a reluctant 'Fine'.

Team 8 headed back with the struggling cat. After a while the cat managed to escape from Naruto but was caught immediately by a shadow. The shadow then melded into a cage with legs and started to walk next to the group.

Several people looked at the group and the walking cage next to them but then continued on with their work. They're in a ninja village something odd is always happening.

They finally got to the hokages office and gave the fire daimyo's wife back her cat while they waited to get their next mission.

"Anko you will not be taking the team on their next mission so you may leave." Sarutobi told her.

"Why not? What's the mission and who will be taking my place?" she asked confused.

"My student Jiraiya will be taking over to take your team to receive Tsunade hime."

Anko had a surprised look on her face but then got a confused one. "Why does Jiraiya sama need my team for?"

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that Anko san. Just take the day of" Anko just nodded her head and left.

"Who's Jiraiya Old man?" Naruto asked.

"You're an idiot Naruto. Jiraiya is one of the Hokages students known as the Legendary Toad sage of the three Sanin. If you paid attention on Iruka's lectures you would know." Andrew reprimanded .

Naruto only 'humfed' in reply while Haku said "Since we are looking for Tsunade sama I can ask if can get some medical training to improve my medical skills."

"Well ok then Jiraiya should be here in a minute or so... " As soon as he said that a tall man with waist-length, spiky white hair tied back into a pony tail, wearing a green short shirt kimono and matching pants; under which he wore mesh armor that showed out of the sleeves and legs of his outfit appeared in the window.

"Hey Old man did you get the team I requested?" "Yes they are here right now."

Jiraiya turned to look at the genin team in the office. "You guys were just informed of the mission correct?" All three of them nodded their heads. "Good I'll see you all at the gate in one hour then." He said then disappeared using the Shunshin.

Team 8 got everything packed and got to the North gate of the village. "Good now that everyone's here let's get going." With that they were off.

After a half hour Haku asked "Jiraiya sama why did you ask for our team specifically?"

Jiraiya shifted a bit in discomfort "Well Tsunade knows both Andrew's and Naruto's fathers very well." Haku looked at the older man to see if he would elaborate. Sadly he didn't so she let the subject drop.

Naruto didn't like Jiraiya's response "Hey how did she know our dad's so well?" Jiraiya didn't answer him. This ticked Naruto off and was about to shout when he said "It's not my place to tell you that. That's something you'll have to hear from Tsunade herself. That's another reason why I asked for your team so don't bring the subject up again."

They walked for 10 minutes in silence until Jiraiya said "How about I train you guys while we travel. It'll help pass the time."

Andrew was about to say something but was cut off "Yessssssssss! Awesome! What jutsu are you going to teach us?"Naruto shouted.

Jiraiya just laughed at Naruto's actions "Kid you remind me so much like your father. Always so eager to learn new jutsu and impatient as well. The jutsu I am going to be teaching you is the rasengan. It was the jutsu your father created himself.

Andrew then cut in "How are we going to do the jutsu?"

Jiraiya then threw all three of them a water balloon from his pack. He took one and held it out for each of them to see. The water balloon started to move into irregular shapes until it finally popped. He said this is the first stage of the rasengan training. You use your chakra to move the water in the balloon to make it burst. Well that's all I'll tell you so why don't you guys try doing it on your own while we walk."

The three then started the first step. Haku was making it look similar to the way Jiraiya had it but it was extremely weak and it left her panting after her third attempt. Andrew was in a similar situation. He had it stretching just like Haku with more power but unable to make it burst. Meanwhile Naruto's balloon was going flat.

They continued this until they got to the first town. Jiraiya told them "I'll look for Tsunade meanwhile you guys go have fun in the festival. Here's a picture of Tsunade. If you see her send a clone to tell the others where she is or if you found any info on her." He handed each of them a photo of Tsunade looking in her mid twenties to thirties and then walked off.

"Well I guess we should split up. I'll take the east side of town while you guys take the west." Naruto told the couple. They agreed then headed their separate ways.

**With Andrew and Haku...**

"So Haku do you want me to win you something?" Andrew asked.

"Hmmm... OOOOOO I just love that stuffed white fox can you get it for me" she asked while giving him the puppy eyes.

He chuckled "Of course Haku hime" he walked up to the game and paid the man the money. He got the three balls.

The man told him "If you get all ten bottles down you get to choose any prize you want. Alright go ahead and try your luck."

Andrew gave a calculating look at the bottles in front of him. He found what he was looking for and wound his arm back and let loose the ball and in one shot he knocked down all ten bottles.

"Looks like we have a winner. So what prize do you want?" Andrew pointed to the white fox and the man gave it to him. He then turned to Haku and handed her the fox.

"Here you go hime just like I promised." She thanked him and kissed him which he returned.

The children who saw this said 'eeewwww' while the mothers squealed in delight at how romantic they were.

Andrew then remembered their mission and broke the kiss. He turned back to the stand owner and asked "Have you seen this woman before?"

"Hmmm yes I have seen her before but that was weeks ago. She was in a casino by here around a week ago. She got kicked out of one and just headed to the other one at the end of the block. So I'm guessing she's a heavy gambler."

They thanked the man and started heading back the way they came. Haku and Andrew then created a water and shadow clone to look for both Jiraiya and Naruto to let them know the info they learned and to let them know where to meet.

**With Naruto... **

"Well this is boring" Naruto said to himself.

He was then distracted by a stand with fake ANBU masks. He bought a fox like mask and started to walk around asking people about Tsunade while showing them a picture but having no luck.

He then realized that it was getting dark and bought three hotel rooms. After he bought the rooms he created a few clones to find the others and to tell them he got hotel rooms at a hotel called 'The Red Dragon Inn'.

Ten minutes later he hears knocking on his rooms door. He opens the door to find to men wearing black cloaks with red clouds on them standing in the door frame.

One was a big fish looking guy with blue skin and gill like marks on his cheeks with a large sword on his back covered in bandages.

The other was shorter with raven colored hair tied in a ponytail. But the most shocking thing Naruto realized was that the man's eyes had the Sharingan.

Naruto's thoughts were '_Sharingan! How is that possible! I thought Sasuke's entire clan was massacred!' _

He was cut off when the guy with the sword said "Keh is this really the kyuubi brat?"

'_Shit they know about Kojoro! I need to let the others know but how...' _He was snapped out of his thoughts when the Sharingan eyed man said "Naruto kun we would like you to come with us."

Naruto started to tremble for some reason. The man said "Come out of the room..." For some odd reason Naruto felt compelled to obey.

'_Shit! Not good.' _Then it hit him '_That's it!' __'Kojoro I need to use some of your chakra so I can alert the others quick_!''**Sure'**

Naruto felt the rush of Kyuubi's chakra and sent a huge pulse out. The shark man saw this and swung his sword strait through the chakra but was too late to stop the pulse.

**With Andrew and Haku...**

"That's Kojoro's chakra! Naruto's in trouble we got to hurry" Andrew told Haku. She agreed and they took to the rooftops heading in the direction they felt the pulse from.

**With Jiraiya... **

'_That chakra... It's definitely Kyuubi's chakra but the other two...'_ His eyes opened in realization '_SHIT'_

Jiraiya headed in Naruto's direction going as fast as possible while thinking '_ There's no doubt about it. It's definitely THEIR chakra! I just hope I make it in time' _

**Back with Naruto... **

Naruto was trembling in fear he had no idea who these people are or what they want. The Sharingan eyed one then said "It's been awhile... Sasuke..."

Naruto looked at the end of the hallway only to see Sasuke Uchiha standing there with Sharingan activated.

"ITACHI UCHIHA. I WILL KILL YOU!" Sasuke said with venom in his voice.

Itachi just stood there silently. However the shark man chortled "Well two Sharingan wielders in one day. This certainly is a surprise. First one was Kakashi the copy nin but I don't know this one..."

Itachi replied "He is my younger brother... Sasuke Uchiha."

Naruto was struck dumb at this exclamation. The shark man then said "Keh I heard that the entire Uchiha clan was wiped out by you but apparently you didn't kill all of them."

'_So that's why Sasuke was such an ass! His own brother was the one who murdered his entire clan!_ _If I am to win then I need to activate Kojoro's chakra.' _

He formed the seal necessary to call forth chakra but was coming up with nothing so he concentrated harder but still nothing happened.

The shark man saw this and smirked "My blade Samehada eats chakra. now you won't be able to use jutsu."

'_Shit' _Naruto thought. Sasuke rushed forward with a lightning infused fist. Itachi saw this but just knocked Sasuke's hand into the wall leaving a gaping hole to outside.

Itachi said to Sasuke "You're in the way..." and snapped his wrist which forced Sasuke to yell in pain. Naruto was still trying to summon chakra but was coming up with nothing. He saw the blade then come down toward him.

He closed his eyes awaiting the pain but it never came. He opened his eyes to find an armored toad standing in front of him and three similar chakra presences behind him.

Naruto sighed in relief and said "I wasn't sure if you guys felt the pulse of chakra I sent out earlier so I started to get worried."

Nothing was said in response to his statement. Instead Jiraiya said "So I was right you guys really are here for Naruto..."

"No wonder Kakashi knew about this... You were the source of information..." Itachi inquired. "To abduct Naruto... those were the orders from the leader of our organization Akatsuki."

Silence was all that was left after Itachi's speech. Naruto and Haku were trembling while Jiraiya and Andrew were gritting their teeth in anger.

Jiraiya glared at the duo in front of him as the toad dispersed himself "... You won't get Naruto.""And why not?""Because right here right now... **You will die by my hand**."

"Don't do it..." Sasuke said shakily "This guy... _**IS MINE!**_"

Itachi just snorted and said "I have no interest in you right now..."

_**"THIS FIGHT IS MINE!"**_ Sasuke shouted.

Itachi just walked up to Sasuke an beat him for a while before picking him up and used Tskuyomi on him. Sasuke shuddered but then slumped over in unconsciousness.

Naruto then started trembling in anger and screamed "ASSHOLES" but the shark man swung at Naruto as he ran past.

Jiraiya saw this and performed the hand seals and shouted **Toad Mouth Bind**. "Too bad Itachi... Kisame **you guys are already inside my stomach!"**

The walls looked fleshy but held Kisame's sword and Sasuke in place where they were from both the ceiling and the wall.

"This is the esophagus of the giant toad of Myouki Mountain Rock Inn. Enjoy being food to Iwagama!" Jiraiya said in a serious tone.

Naruto started to look around in confusion as well as Haku and Andrew. Jiraiya saw this and quickly said "Don't move guys! This is only my jutsu so don't worry."

"Kisame come!" Kisame tried to run but his sword was still stuck in the flesh "Shit!" After a minute he ripped the sword out of the flesh and started to run after Itachi.

Jiraiya saw them run and thought '_No one gets anywhere without my awareness!"_ He then pressed his hands further into the flesh.

When he had done that the wall of flesh in the hallway the Akatsuki duo was running through began to close in on them.

They noticed this and ran faster towards the window.

Jiraiya twitched. Everyone saw this as he ran to the hallway Itachi and Kisame ran through so they followed. What they saw at the end of the hallway was a gaping hole in the wall surrounded by black flames.

"Whoa that's pretty cool" Andrew said. _'Hey Paladin can I make flames like that?' '__**Of course Andrew that is the sacred fire called **_**Amaterasu **_**from the minor sun god. This fire will burn anything in its path until it is destroyed or it is cancelled by the user .'**__ 'Cool can you teach it to me sometime?' __**'Yes but I don't think this is the right time to teach you. Maybe after this mission I'll teach you.'**_Andrew nodded his head in understanding and turned his attention to Jiraiya who was drawing a seal.

"Jiraiya sama Paladin says that this fire is called **Amaterasu**. He said that the fire will burn anything in its path until it is destroyed or it is cancelled by the user ." Andrew stated.

Jiraiya nodded his head in understanding and sealed the fire into the scroll which he then tied. "Alright now that the fiasco is now over is everyone all right?"

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted in realization and everyone ran to the unconscious boy. Haku began using medical ninjutsu on the boy while everyone else watched.

A kunai then flew by everyone's heads. The moment everyone was distracted a green blur came in and shouted "DYNAMIC ENTRY."

Jiraiya turned around just in time to say "Gai" before getting a foot to the face.

Gai then realized his mistake and gave a small "Ooops".

Jiraiya got back up with bloody nose and glared at Gai who was poorly trying to explain why he kicked Jiraiya in the face.

Jiraiya just sighed at the man's actions. Haku then interrupted Gai's rant "I can't fully recover Sasuke, he needs to go to a hospital for a full treatment. He may even need Tsunade sama's help. Gai san can you take Sasuke to the hospital in Konoha?"

Gai then perked up and asked "Wait your looking for..."

Jiraiya then interrupted him and said "Yes that's right Gai we're looking for Tsunade hime the slug princess."

**Meanwhile in Tanzaku town...**

A blond woman opened a huge suitcase with loads of money in it. The pig oinked while a a black haired woman wearing a black kimono screamed "AIIIIIIII! Impossible that money..."

"We're borrowing it. WITH THIS WE CAN OVERTURN ANY DEFEAT!"

**Amaterasu** - Illuminating Heaven


	10. Family Reunion?

Gai took Sasuke and had him resting against his back. "Good luck my friends and may the FLAMES OF YOUTH BE BRIGHT WITHIN YOU!" With that he ran back to the leaf.

Everyone just sweatdropped at the man's actions. Jiraiya then asked the group "So how are you guys doing with the Rasengan?"

Everyone took out their water balloons. Andrew and Naruto popped theirs perfectly while Haku only managed to stretch it.

"Ok Haku I think you shouldn't do this jutsu until you have a more chakra. Well I think I'll have you guys take a break from and teach you guys the summoning jutsu..."

When he said that Naruto and Andrew spaced out.

**In their mindscapes...**

"Well Naruto since Jiraiya is going to teach you the summoning jutsu so I think I'll give you the one for the foxes. We are stealthy, cunning, good at trap making and infiltration." With that said Kojoro summoned a scroll with the kanji for fox written on it.

"Just sign it in your blood and you will have the contract with the foxes." Naruto said 'Ok' and signed the small scroll.

Andrew was told the same thing and signed the dragon summoning contract. "Before you go I think Haku should get a contract as well. I believe the snow leopard contract will be best to fit with Haku's abilities. Shiroi inazuma asked me to keep his contract safe and by doing so he said he will listen to whoever I deem worthy of their contract without question."

Andrew thought it was a good idea and then left the mindscape.

**Back with Jiraiya and Haku...**

When they returned they came back to a confused Jiraiya and Haku looking concerned at Andrew.

"We just got a summoning contract. I got the dragon summoning contract and I believe Naruto just got the fox summoning contract. Also Paladin gave me the snow leopard contract for Haku since they would best be suited with her abilities."

Haku said thank you while Jiraiya wailed "It's not fair I went through so much just to get my contract! I somehow reversed summoned myself to Mount Myouboku just to go through rigorous training while these brats just get theirs handed to them! It's just not fair!"

The three sweatdropped at the old man's actions. He then stopped and said "Ok the required hand seals are dog, boar, monkey, bird, sheep. I'll demonstrate." He said after drawing blood and doing the sequence of seals.

When he finished he slammed his hand against the ground and there was the same armored toad that appeared earlier. "Now you try. But be warned by the amount of chakra you put in depends on what size animal you summon. No go ahead."

The three performed the hand seals and shouted "**Kuchiyose no jutsu**!" There was three big 'pop' sounds with tons of smoke. When the smoke cleared there were three being in front of them.

There was a orange fox with two tails the size of a horse in front of Naruto, a two headed armored dragon with a shield in one hand and a scimitar in the other. One head is red and the other was yellow but the body was brown. The snow leopard in front of Haku was a little shorter than the fox but made up for it with its length and was snow white with black spots over it and a scar over its right eye.

"Who has summoned me?" The twin headed dragon asked. Andrew replied "I am dragon san. Paladin sama gave me the contract just moments ago. He also gave me the contract for Shiroi inazuma's clan to my girlfriend Haku since her abilities will work well with their clan."

"Very well then I look forward to fighting with you Andrew sama. My name is Tsuin doragon. I will let the rest of my clan of the new ryuu summoner. Ja ne!" He then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Well at least now I know how you got our contract. I am the daughter of the elder of our clan Yuki. Do not make the choice Paladin sama made a bad one." Yuki also disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Lastly was the fox and the conversation between Naruto and him went, well...

"Pfft yeah right why would Kojoro give someone like you the contract to our race!" The fox snorted.

"Hey she did give me the contract you asshole my father was the one who sealed her inside me when she was forced to attack the leaf. Here I'll prove it." Naruto said as he flared Kojoro's chakra.

"Fine but you still need to prove yourself to me. If you want to summon me for battle, you must first pass my test. If you can't, then you can only summon me to retake it or to spy on pretty girls." Naruto sweat dropped.

"You sound like someone I know," he said. "Fine. What is the test?"

"You must teach me a jutsu," said the fox. "This jutsu must be original and worthy of the kitsune clan. Meaning it must be sneaky and cunning. Do you have such a jutsu?"

"I think so," said Naruto. "How's this; **Oiroke no Jutsu!**" Naruto transformed into his female form and a moment later the fox was thrown backwards as blood shot out his nose and then fainted. A moment later he got up with tears in his eyes while Jiraiya was laughing lecherously and scribbling something onto a notepad.

"IT'S BRILLIANT**!**" he screamed. "Teach it to me and I will fight with you."

It only took 10 minutes for Naruto to teach the perverted fox the jutsu. "Oh by the way my name is Loki. I hope meet again."

Before Loki dispersed himself Jiraiya walked up to the fox and had a book in hand. Loki looked at the book confused.

"We have similar interests and hobbies I think you will really enjoy the series." He said while giving the fox a sly grin and winked at him.

Loki nodded his head and took the book from him. "If you want the other books of the series just ask Gamabunta or his son Gamakichi to reverse summon you to my location and I'll gladly give you the next novel of the series."

Loki agreed and dispersed himself with the book.

"Well now that you guys can summon average sized creatures I guess I'll have you guys start the next stage of the rasengan. Haku, for you I believe I don't think the rasengan is the right technique for you since it requires large chakra reserves. Instead I am going to give you a scroll with some Hyouton jutsu I got from when I was in Kirigakure."

Jiraiya then handed Naruto and Andrew a rubber ball while giving Haku a blue scroll that said 'Hyouton' on it.

"This step in the Rasengan training requires power." Jiraiya demonstrated while bursting the rubber ball.

"Before we go did you guys find anything out?" Haku then perked up "Yes Jiraiya sama Andrew kun and I found out that Tsunade sama is both a heavy drinker and gambler and the man we talked to said she was in town about a week ago."

"Good we're making decent time then but we should pick up the pace before she changes towns again I think Tanzaku town is the upcoming town so we'll search there for two days before moving on. On the way to the town you guys can try doing the rasengan. Haku I think you should wait to try the jutsu until we're by a water source. Alright."

Haku nodded her head in agreement and the group started heading to Tanzaku town.

A half hour into the walk Andrew took out the rubber ball as well as Naruto. Andrew tried doing the same thing he did with the water balloon but it didn't burst. He looked at Naruto and saw that he was having the same problem.

'_AH so that's it. It requires a lot more chakra to use to burst since it's a denser object. I wonder if Naruto noticed yet...' _He looked back at Naruto and sweatdropped.

Naruto was giving the rubber ball the death glare and threw it in the ground only for it to bounce up straight into his face.

Jiraiya watched the entire thing and sighed. "Naruto come here" He obeyed and walked over to the toad sage.

"Hold out your hand " Naruto did as he was told but was confused what he was going to do. Jiraiya took out a pen and drew a dot with a tail coming out of it. (Like a curled tadpole)

"What's this for Ero senin?" "When you release your chakra focus it on that point on your hand. Like I said earlier this step involves power but what good is it if you can't concentrate this power?"

Naruto then realized his mistake and nodded his head in understanding as well as Andrew.

Naruto tried it again. It started to morph like it did earlier with more intensity. It continued like that for a minute before creating a small hole in it. "Good your making progress just put more chakra in it" Jiraiya said before he started to walk again.

'_Ah so that's it. You need to concentrate all your chakra into one spot in your hand but use a huge portion of chakra. If you don't have the chakra completely focused into the center of hand with the right amount of chakra it will only create a small hole in it.'_

With that in mind Andrew focused all the chakra to the center of his hand and released all the chakra at once into the ball. It Started to morph at a intense rate and eventually exploded out finally but forced Andrew back about 5 feet and landed on his back.

He was passed out after using so much chakra. Everyone heard the explosion and turned around to find Andrew lying on his back with a burned hand.

"Andrew!" Both Haku and Naruto shouted and ran over to the unconscious boy. Haku's hands then had green chakra cover them and began healing Andrew.

Andrew woke up while Haku was still healing him. "Keh I guess I completed the second stage then. Right Haku hime?"he chuckled

She smacked him on the head while saying "Don't scare me like that ever again. Do you understand Andrew Namikaze?"

"Gomen, Haku hime it won't ever happen again I promise." Andrew whispered. He leaned forward and gave her a kiss on the cheek before passing out again.

Jiraiya picked up the unconscious boy saying "I'll carry him until he gets up again. Tanzaku town should be a mile away so we should pick up the pace."

A little while before they reached the town Andrew was up and walking again.

**Inside a casino in Tanzaku town...**

"Wow! Triple 7's that's rare Tsunade sama!"

'_I have a bad feeling about this...'_

After getting triple sevens in a row Tsunade got really worried.

_"_Shizune we're leaving."

"W-Why Tsunade sama we are having a winning streak for once and you're just going to end it..."

"I never win Shizune. So let's go! I'd like to get some sake before we leave..."

Shizune just dropped her head in disappointment before agreeing to go.

With that the duo headed to the nearest pub.

**Back with Naruto and gang...**

"I'm getting kind of hungry. Let's stop by somewhere to get something to eat." Naruto cried out while his stomach growled loudly.

"I agree but I'll be choosing where we eat" Jiraiya said sternly.

Naruto could only nod in agreement.

After a short walk Jiraiya walked into a pub with Naruto complaining about eating in a pub while Andrew and Haku were walking in holding hands.

They heard a woman shout "Waiter more beer!" after giving off a small burp showing she has had more than a few drinks.

Jiraiya looked up to the source of the voice and find the woman they were sent to look for.

"Hey.. Tsunade!" Tsunade looked up and saw the group in front of her "Jiraiya..."

"We've finally found you..." Jiraiya said as he pulled up a chair while Andrew, Haku and Naruto got onto the three person seat.

"So what do I owe the pleasure this time Jiraiya and who are the brats?" Tsunade asked.

"You got a message saying both your kids died the night of the kyuubi attack and their children didn't make it correct?" Tsunade nodded her head in agreement but was confused as to why he brought the subject up.

"Yes both you and I had waited for my grandsons' to be brought back, but instead a messenger of the council came to us and said that one died during the sealing and the other was killed in one of the buildings the kyuubi destroyed."

When she found out she was heartbroken. Both Tsunade and Jiraiya left Konoha without saying goodbye to Sarutobi. She couldn't stand staying in Konoha with everybody she loved dead.

Shizune, Dan's niece had accompanied her. It was for her she was still somewhat sane. She stopped her when she drank too much or gambled much more than was reasonable. But she felt the emptiness inside herself.

Jiraiya shook his head "When I returned to the leaf to let Sarutobi know of Orochimaru's actions he asked why I wasn't there for them. When I told him what happened that night he was extremely pissed. I have never seen him that angry throughout the entire time we have had him as a sensei. So he had a team of genin accompany me to come for you and have you come back to the leaf."

Tsunade shook with fury. She had been lied to. Her grandsons' were alive. They had been alive the whole time. These bastards of the council had lied to her.

Naruto and Andrew were extremely confused now as well as Haku. Both Andrew and Naruto asked at simultaneously "Who are you guys talking about?"

Tsunade and Jiraiya then turned their heads to the boys and Jiraiya said "You boys. Tsunade is your grandmother. She is both Minato's and Arashi's mother and Dan Namikaze was your grandfather but he died a long time ago..."

At this proclamation all three started to cry silently.

Tsunade murmured "Andrew kun" Andrew turned his wet face when he heard his grandmother said his name. "Naruto kun" Naruto did the same.

Tsunade then started to tremble uncontrollably. Then out of nowhere she burst out of her chair and pulled both boys into a hug while shouting "I'm so sorry! If I knew you were alive I would have taken you in and you would have never have been alone!" Now crying hysterically now.

This brought tears to both Shizune's and Haku's faces happy for them while Jiraiya grinned.

The three then broke up the hug and wiped their tears away. Tsunade hiccupped before saying "I'm so happy that you both are still alive."

Andrew and Naruto couldn't say anything because they were still choked up.

Haku then leaned over and kissed him on the cheek and leaned her head against his to show her love and support for him.

Andrew then managed to say "Obaa chan this is my girlfriend Haku"

Tsunade turned to look at the young kunoichi in front of her. She studied Haku for a second before turning back to Andrew and saying "She looks like a strong and caring kunoichi. There are not many young women out there like her. Make sure nothing happens between you two to break what you have now."

Tsunade then turned to Shizune "These bastards lied to me. They put me through hell and let me believe my grandsons died three years ago. They will suffer as I have suffered. Nobody messes with my family. They will feel the fury of the Senju clan. How much did I win Shizune?"

"A lot."

"Is it enough to repay all my debts?"

"Yes easily."

"Good lets pay them off and then head back to the leaf."


	11. Tsunade's Inauguration

The group was about 6 hours away from the Leaf.

Tsunade, Andrew and Naruto were talking about their pasts and tme alone.

The more Tsunade found out about their lives in the village the more she got pissed and around the end of the story she looked ready to murder everyone in the council.

She had them pick up the pace so they can get there in time so she could pummel the civilian council and anyone else who had harmed her boys.

It was seven o'clock in the morning and the guards at the main gate were bored. At this hour nobody would come or go. The missions wouldn't start before eight and the returning ninjas normally didn't show up until nine. No normal ninja traveled through the night unless it was necessary for the mission.

"It's so boring to keep watch at this time of the day" one of the Chunin guards complained.

"You are right Kotetsu but what can we do? Orders are orders" the other replied.

"I wish something would happen" the Chunin called Kotetsu said.

"I agree. It would be a really great thing if some prominent ninjas would come through."

"Yeah imagine if somebody as famous as the Sannin would turn up. Then we had some story to tell."

"Unlikely they would come by. They left Konoha three years ago and haven't returned since then."

At the horizon they suddenly saw movements. "Well it seems at least somebody is coming. It won't be the Sannin but you can't get it all."

"You're right."

Five minutes later they wanted to eat their words.

"Identify yourselves" Izumo said.

"Jiraiya of the Sannin returning to report in for the Hokage"

"Tsunade Senju of the Sannin returning to report in for the Hokage"

"Chunin Shizune Namikaze, apprentice to Tsunade Senju returning to report in for the Hokage" the teenage girl told them. She was holding a small pig that wore a chain of marbles around his neck.

Andrew walked up and said "Team 8 returning from a retrieval mission to report in for the Hokage"

"Welcome back. The Hokage will be happy that you have returned" Kotetsu said.

"We will see how happy he is when we have talked" Jiraiya mumbled.

Sarutobi was in the middle of doing the never ending pile of paperwork on his desk when he heard a knock on his door.

"Yes?" he shouted. His assistant Rin entered the room.

"Hokage sama there are a group ninjas that returned this morning and want to speak with you" she told him.

"Who are they?" he asked nipping at his cup of coffee.

"Well, Jiraiya, Tsunade Senju, Shizune Namikaze and Team 8." Sarutobi spat out his coffee.

"What?" he asked. The assistant just nodded. "Send them in please."

"Yes Hokage sama" she answered and soon the three entered the office.

"Tsunade, Jiraiya, Shizune, Andrew, Naruto, Haku. What a pleasant surprise that you have returned."

"I don't think it will be this pleasant sensei" Tsunade said.

"What happened Tsunade?" Sarutobi asked.

"What happened you ask? We were lied to by the damned council that happened. I thought Andrew and Naruto both died in the Kyuubi attack. My heart broke and I couldn't stand staying in the village any longer. And yesterday meet up with Jiraiya and find out both of them were sitting in front of me. Don't you think that I have every reason to be pissed?" she yelled.

"I can just verify what Tsunade said. I thought I lost everything that night. Sensei I was supposed to be Naruto's godfather. I feel like I abandoned the boy all these years. Please tell me you were able to protect him from the council and that he hasn't been mistreated" Jiraiya added. Sarutobi looked ashamed.

"Sensei what happened to you? How can some mere civilians order you around? Why did you never mention Naruto in one of your messages?" Jiraiya shouted.

"I thought you both knew about him. I thought you left because with Arashi's, Minato's and Kushina's death you couldn't bear staying."

"Even if that was the case, I would have taken my grandkids with me. I would never have abandoned him here. Not with these vultures."

"This will not be the end of it. The council is in for torture of the worst kind. You can reserve the beds in the hospital for them. First to go there will be the old hags you call your teammates sensei. Then each member of the civilian side and then I will look onto the behavior of the shinobi side. Nobody will be spared of my wrath."

Sarutobi could see the fire in Tsunade's eyes.

"All I could do was to limit the damage that was done to the boys. I stopped them from killing Naruto as the civilians side. But I wasn't able to get him adopted into the Sarutobi or the Hyuuga clan. The council stopped it. So the only possibility was to put him in the orphanage. But we found out they didn't treat them well. So I finally had them move into the Namikaze mansion with both Anko san and Haku."

"Alright lets head over there and get settled in Shizune. We'll be staying with them from now on." Tsunade turned around and started heading out the door with Shizune, Haku, Andrew, and Naruto.

Before she walked out she told Sarutobi "Call a council meeting tomorrow we have much to discuss." With that she walked out of the Hokage's office.

**The Next Day...**

The meeting was scheduled for 10 o'clock and Jiraiya and Tsunade would accompany him.

Tsunade wore her normal clothes but had attached the Senju crest on the front of her jacket. Jiraiya didn't wear a clan crest because he came from a civilian family. Sarutobi wore the official Hokage robes.

"Well it's time" Sarutobi said.

"Good morning everybody" said Sarutobi.

They looked at him and were surprised to see the two loyal Sannin accompany him.

"Well I have a lot of things I want to discuss with the council but first let us greet my students Jiraiya and Tsunade who have returned to Konoha."

A few greetings were changed. Tsunade took the council seat for the Senju clan, Jiraiya sat at a seat at the civilian side. It had been decided to give the Sannin a council seat as his advice was usually invaluable for Konoha. But most of the time he travelled around the countries to gather information.

Sarutobi asked for the council to be quiet.

"Today I am retiring from my position of Hokage." There was murmuring among the council but he continued "I have chosen Tsunade as my new successor so all questions you now have will be directed to her. The coronation will be held tomorrow at 10 am."

Tsunade looked intently at the elders Homura and Koharu and the civilian side of the council.

"I know that you all demanded for Naruto to be executed. Tell me one reason why I shouldn't execute you instead."

"He is possessed by the demon. We have to kill him before he can kill us." Koharu stated coldly. The civilian councilors seconded that.

"When he entered the boy's body he took him over therefore he is the demon now" a pink haired woman stated.

"Nonsense. He is a normal child. Hiashi, you used your Byakugan to look at Naruto. Does he have demonic chakra?" Tsunade asked.

"No Tsunade sama. His chakra while at a really high level for a child his age is perfectly normal. There are no traces of Youki in his chakra coils."

"Thank you Hiashi. The head of the Hyuuga clan, the only clan in the village that is able to see chakra in the body of humans has proven that Naruto is no demon."

"He is dangerous. If he ever loses control, he will attack us and our children" the pink haired woman screeched.

"Shut it Haruno! I will punch you through the wall if you don't stop your screeching." She was silent for a moment while everyone else shuddered knowing of her legendary strength.

"Also I found out that before Sarutobi sensei was reinstated as Hokage you used the time to cut the powers of the Hokage and increased your own powers. This is a ninja village. The Hokage is the military dictator and your job is to advise him, not do the job yourself."

"We had the approval of the fire daimyo" Homura protested.

"Ah yes, the fire daimyo. I think he wants to tell you something himself. I asked Sarutobi sensei to invite his highness to our little meeting and he has listened to every word that was spoken."

"WHAT?" some councilors yelled.

"Yes. I installed a seal under the desks that enables the counterpart of said seal to replay every word. Kind of like a walkie talkie but less easy to track down." Jiraiya stated.

When the daimyo had learned what exactly was the content of the laws he had signed to guarantee the continued functionality of the country's hidden village without really checking it because there were so many problems to be solved after the attack he had been mad and agreed to come to Konoha personally to put the scheming council in its place.

"He is very displeased with the ways things have been run in Konoha especially as you have treated the heir of two powerful clans of this village like scum. On top you could have brought a war to Konoha if the rulers of the land of Eddies had found out how you treated Naruto" she said furious.

"Why would they bother with the Jinchuriki?" Koharu asked arrogantly.

"Do you know one of the major clans of the land of Eddies Koharu baka?" Tsunade asked.

"How dare you call me a baka? I demand respect" she yelled.

"I call you what you deserve to be called. The major clan of the land of Eddies is Uzumaki."

That got everybody silent. Sharp gasps were the only sounds in the room.

"However some of you may know that Sasori of the Red Sand destroyed the whirlpool village where the Uzumaki clan lived but they had close relations to many of the clans in the land of eddies and the leaf village. So you would have risked retaliation from the land of Eddies. However the princess of the Uzumaki clan survived and had been under the protection of fire country since the marriage with a shinobi of Konoha. Naruto is their son."

Tsunade wanted them to sweat before she dropped the rest of the news. He saw that Hiashi and Jiraiya enjoyed the show.

"But how could we not know that we had a princess living in Konoha?" Homura asked outraged.

"To ensure her safety. And she didn't want to be treated like nobility. She wanted to be a Kunoichi. And she was a damned good Kunoichi. Perhaps you remember Kushina Uzumaki or as she was known at the field the red water devil." Sarutobi said.

"But who was her husband?" a man asked.

"My son" Tsunade said.

Everyone looked at her. "You have a son Tsunade sama?" Tsume asked.

"Yes, I kept my son's existence a secret because if my enemies had found out about him, he would be targeted to get me. We were fighting in the second shinobi war when he was born. My fiancé Dan and I decided it would be safer that he got his surname to trick my enemies. Tragically Dan died in battle and I wasn't able to save him. His parents and I decided that my boy would be safer if he grew up with them as I continually was on the battlefield. I visited him as often as I could manage."

"Who was he?" Choza asked.

Tsunade grinned evilly "Minato Namikaze or as you all know as both The Yellow Flash of Konoha and The Fourth Hokage. And if somebody hasn't added two and two successfully, Naruto Uzumakis true name is Naruto Senju Uzumaki Namikaze and he is my grandson" she thundered.

The civilians were now sweating bullets but Tsunade wanted more, she wanted them to suffer.

"You not only disregarded my son's dying wish, you treated my grandsons' like trash. You tried to kill them. You denied them a family."

"That's right if it's starting to click now then good cause Andrew Namikaze and Naruto Uzumaki are both of my grandsons!"

"You sent a messenger to my me and Jiraiya after the sealing of the fox and told us that both Naruto had died during the sealing and Andrew during the attack. You wanted us outside the village so you could lead from the shadows. You feared our influence" she glared at Koharu and Homura especially.

"Andrew and Naruto told me how they were treated at the orphanage. They isolated Naruto from the other children, he didn't get enough to eat, he was malnourished, and he was imprisoned in the cellar with rats when possible foster parents came to look for a child to adopt and when Andrew started to ignore the caretakers to befriend and help Naruto they began to include him in mistreatment they spread a rumor that 'the fox' has taken control of him. Which I know is your doing.

Inoichi explained. " I was wary of Naruto and checked his mental health every six months to make sure the demon couldn't escape or take him over but I would never sign an order to mistreat a child."

"The same is true for me. It is the greatest shame to mistreat a pup for an Inuzuka" Tsume agreed.

Tsunade nodded her head in understanding.

Shibi Aburame, Choza Akimichi, Hiashi Hyuuga, Shikaku Nara, Asuma Sarutobi and the Sandaime looked murderously at the civilian council.

"I heard enough. ANBU take them to Ibiki for interrogation." Tsunade ordered.

They all protested but it was futile. Swiftly each councilor was taken by two ANBU and vanished at the spot.

"This meeting is now adjourned I wanted to break some bones for what they did to my grandsons so I am joining you Inoichi and Ibiki " Tsunade said.

**Two Days after the meeting...**

The Sandaime Hokage called everybody who lived in Konoha to assemble at the bottom of the Hokage tower. The villagers were curious why the Hokage called for the whole village to assemble.

At the roof stood the two Hokages, the fire daimyo, Jiraiya and Tsunade the two Sannin and in the back Shizune with Team 8.

"I guess it's time" the Sandaime said.

Everybody nodded while Team 8 looked curious. Sarutobi walked to the edge of the roof.

"Villagers of Konoha. This day is a reason to celebrate. Through a strike of good luck one hero was sent back to help us to protect Konoha in the future. As you all know I wanted to retire four years ago when Minato Namikaze took over the mantle as the Yondaime Hokage. Now I want to announce that I can finally do this. I want to present to you the Godaime Hokage Tsunade Namikaze Senju."

Tsunade walked next to Sarutobi and lowered the Hokage hat he wore on his head. When he was visible everybody began to cheer.

"Villagers of Konoha" Tsunade began. "I have come to lead the Leaf Village to a greater future. Cheers erupted.

"However if anyone so far as harms either Andrew Senju Namikaze or Naruto Namikaze Senju Uzumaki I will be sure I will see consequences."

"As you may have noticed, both Andrew and Naruto also wears the Senju name. The reason is that Minato is my son and Naruto is my grandson. My other son was Arashi Namikaze the father of Andrew Senju Namikaze. Both are the heirs to the Senju clan, the clan that produced three of our four Hokages. If you think the beatings Jiraiya gets when he does something perverted are severe, you will have to find a new definition for the word if anybody hurts my grandson for saving this village" she thundered.

Many people in the crowd shrunk fearfully. The strength of Tsunade was legendary as well as her beatings of Jiraiya.

"Why did nobody tell us the heritage of the boy? We didn't know the consequences" someone shouted.

"SHUT IT! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT! If anyone else tries to speak against me there will be dire consequences.

**The next day...**

The civilian councilors, Homura and Koharu had property taken from them and added to the village vaults and will serve imprisonment until the week before the next Chunin exam.

Tsunade was in her office filing through the paperwork with Sarutobi as her advisor. In front of her she had three mission reports. One to the Land of Birds to investigate something called the cursed warrior. The middle one involved an extermination of a sea monster in a small ocean country and the last mission was to escort the actress Yukie to the land of snow so they can shoot another film.

Tsunade thought who she should send to each mission. It then hit her that no specific team will work with the missions but the genin with specific skill sets should work perfectly.

Tsunade took out the folder with the statistics and information on all the genin in the village and specific Jounin.

She looked over each individual and created the right teams for each mission. "Shizune call in Naruto, Rock Lee, Kiba Inuzuka and Kakashi Hatake."

"Hai Tsunade sama." In ten minutes the three boys and Jounin then came in. "You called for us Tsunade Baa Chan?"

"Yes Naruto you three will be having a mission to protect the actress Yukie to the Land of Snow so they film their movie with Kakashi."

"Ah it's been a while since I've been to the land of snow." Kakashi inquired.

"Kakashi sensei you've been to the land of snow" Kiba asked surprised by the information.

"Yes I had a mission to escort the princess Koyuki Kazahana away from the land of snow because of her uncle Dotō."

"WOW KAKASHI SENSEI I DID NOT KNOW YOU HAD SUCH YOUTHFULLNESS!" Lee shouted.

Everyone sweat dropped at Lee's antics. Kakashi said "Alright team meet me at the gate in one hour." Everyone then left to get ready for their new mission.

"Shizune I need you to go out two more teams for me. The first one I need Anko, Haku, Shino Aburame, and Tenten Higurashi.

"Hai Tsunade."

Within a few minutes the group came in. "Alright Anko, Shino, Tenten and Haku I need you guys to go to the land of the seas to escort a deliver shop and stop a sea monster mystery in the Land of the Sea. Understood?"

"Hai Hokage sama" With no questions came the group turned and left for their mission.

"Now for the last mission I need Andrew, Neji Hyuuga, and Ino Yamanaka." Shizune did as was asked. In several minutes the required Genin entered her office.

"Alright. Andrew you will be leading this team since we have no current available Jounin. Your mission is to solve the mystery of a Cursed Warrior ghost in the land of birds..."

"In other words your saying we need to look for a ghost..." Andrew said disbelievingly. "Yes that's it now you should head out now. Your client Chishima is waiting for you at the front gate as we speak."

"All right Tsunade sama. See you when we get back.


	12. To the Land of Birds:The Cursed Warrior?

**With Andrew's team...**

Within the hour the team met Chishima at the front gate. "Hello I guess you guys know my name already I'm Chishima from the land of Birds and you are..."

Andrew reached his hand out "I'm Andrew Namikaze, and the other two are Ino Yamanaka and Neji Hyuuga. We'll be your escort and find out about this 'ghost' you mentioned in the report."

"Thank you. Let's get going then shall we?"

They walked the day in silence and have set up camp for the night. "So Chishima what is the background of this cursed warrior you mentioned earlier?" Andrew asked.

"Our people believe the cursed warrior to be the spirit of the father of our lord Sagi, Lord Owashi."

"Well getting of the topic of the ghost why don't you tell us a little of the history of the land of birds." Neji stated.

"Very well. The reason why our land is called the Land of Birds is due to the fact that the capital of our land is built on a island in the center of the lake where the birds migrate to. The first signs of trouble came is when the sudden death of our former leader Lord Owashi. The new leader to take over would have been Lord Sagi and his most trusted advisor Lord Kome. Lord Kome and many others argued that Sagi was too young to become the new lord. But Lord Sagi was chosen anyway with the support of Moso the high priest as advisor to help Sagi govern the land. But around a half a year later Lady Toki, Lord Sagi's sister died suddenly just like his father had. Due to his sister's death Sagi has begun to govern the land from within his castle not seeing anyone including me his closest friend. However around this time is when the cursed warrior began to appear. This lead to rumors saying that the cursed warrior is the spirit of Lord Owashi seeking vengeance on those who might have killed him since his death was unnatural." With that Chishima concluded his speech.

"This whole thing seems a bit farfetched. What do you think Neji, Ino?" "I agree completely. It sounds like this Moso guy gained the most from Owashi's death." "Don't bad mouth my master. He is a great man!" Chishima shouted

"I'm more suspicious of that Kome guy. He could have assassinated him but got angry when it didn't work." Ino inquired.

"That's true. He has been angry that Lord Sagi had received the position. I wouldn't put it past him to have made the cursed warrior himself and then started these rumors." Chishima said with enthusiasm.

"Well it seems we have found out who the culprit really is already. Let's get some sleep now. I'll take the first watch. I'll wake Neji up in three hours and you'll wake Tenten up for the last few before we head out. Alright?" Everyone agreed with the arrangements and went t sleep while Andrew stayed awake while prodding the fire.

Everyone was up and walking within two hours after breakfast. After a half hours of silence Andrew tried starting up a conversation with Neji.

"Hey Neji how is Hiashi sama and Hinata san doing? I haven't seen the in a while so I'm kinda curious."

Neji glared at Andrew and said vehemently "Hiashi sama is fine but Hinata sama is weak and is not fit to be the heir to the Main branch."

Andrew was shocked by his opinion. "How can you say that! She is a kind and caring person. That doesn't make someone weak."

Neji then glared at Andrew and replied "If she wasn't weak the night the Kumo ambassador kidnapped her my father would still be alive!"

At Neji's outburst everyone stopped to listen to the conversation while Andrew looked confused. "Why did your father die that night? I was over in the compound that night with Naruto since he was the one who actually killed the ambassador who took Hinata san."

Now it was Neji's turn to be shocked. The news also shocked Ino as well. "From what I remember from that night was Naruto killing the ambassador and Hiashi sama allowing us to stay the night for saving Hinata. However I wasn't able to sleep due to all the problems I had that day and wandered the compound a bit. However as I was walking around I heard voices coming from one of the rooms. I opened the door a small portion to take a look inside. There was a group of people consisting of Hiashi sama and someone who looked exactly the same as him with bandages around his forehead with the village elders and the third Hokage. Hiashi sama and the one with the bandages around his forehead were arguing about something but I wasn't able to hear with all the conversations going on in the room. However all conversations ended when both men got up and the bandaged one struck Hiashi making him immobile. The only thing I managed to hear was 'I want to die and save you as my brother. Doing that is the first time I have the freedom to choose my own fate.' After that I went back to the room and went to sleep so that I would not be caught eavesdropping. If you want to know more I think you should talk to Hiashi sama."

Andrew then started walking but stopped again "Also don't blame Hinata for the incident she was only four. What did you expect her to do? If anything you should hate Kumo for breaking the treaty and trying to kidnap your cousin. Ignore the houses for now and just look at the family you have. Don't distance yourself from your family they're the only ones who can save you from yourself."

With that he continued to walk ahead with Chishima right behind him. Ino looked at Neji concerned but then started to follow the others leaving Neji to his own thoughts.

'_Was I wrong about them did my father really say that to Hiashi sama? There's no way to be sure unless I talk to him myself.'_ Neji then smirked '_I'll use what Andrew san just told me against him. If he doesn't tell me the truth I could just put blame on Andrew san it's a win-win situation for me._'

With that in mind he followed the others.

They finally made it to the land of birds by nightfall. However when they got to the city the place was in a state of confusion.

"Moso's house is down that way!" Chishima shouted over the noise. The shinobi headed in the direction Chishima mentioned but saw a huge group of guards looking up and shouting "It's the cursed warrior".

The group looked up to find a being in demonic looking armor with white fur surrounding certain parts of the armor wearing a demon mask with a helmet while holding a halberd.

The warrior then disappeared and the shinobi followed. The followed the warrior to some shrine in the woods but was nowhere to be seen.

"Neji use your Byakugan to look inside as well as the surrounding area for him. Neji activated his bloodline. "I don't sense anything... at least nothing living..."

As soon as he said that the doors to the shrine opened revealing the warrior.

"Well this is interesting... Ino I need you to use your Mind transfer jutsu on it. If you are able to takeover Neji and I will immediately go after the body while you release the technique alright.""Hai"

Ino put her hands into the hand seal and shouted **Mind transfer jutsu**. Ino then fell limp while Andrew caught her while seeing if she was able to take over. Sadly the warrior kept walking towards them unaffected by Ino's technique.

"Shit" Andrew put Ino down and took his scythe in hand. He ran forward and sliced the head off the warrior. What was surprising was that the there was white energy where the head should be and the body was still advancing. Andrew then swung again breaking the armor on the right shoulder and the body fell to the ground. Andrew sighed in relief that it was over and put the scythe onto his back.

He then heard Ino coming to her senses again. Before he went back to the others he looked at the armor. What surprised him though, was that there was no body inside it.

"Ino what happened when you used your jutsu. I thought you could take over the body."

Ino rubbed her head for a second before saying "I wasn't able to take over the body because it had no physical body. However when I sent my spirit towards it all I felt was a pure concentration of spiritual energy without a hint of physical energy hence why my spirit just went through it. If the body I tried to take over had some physical energy I would be able to take over even the smallest movements. But apparently that wasn't the case. I believe that was an actual spirit since my jutsu didn't work."

Andrew nodded his head in understanding and started to head back to where they left Chishima.

The next day we find the group in Moso's mansion waiting for the man of the house. Chishima then opened the door revealing Moso. Moso is a heavy man wearing a white robe with a purple sash over his right shoulder going to his left hip.

"Ah welcome to my home I hope you all are comfortable." Moso said happily.

Everyone bowed to Moso in respect. "I expect you guys to be the ninja from the Village hidden in the Leaves?"

Chishima responded "Yes Lord Moso these ninja are Andrew Namikaze, Neji Hyuuga and Ino Yamanaka."

"Hm I heard you guys faced the cursed warrior by Lord Kome's residence last night"

"Yes we did."

"Good did you find out the identity of the cursed warrior?"

Andrew turned his eyes to Neji and gave a look that said 'Don't tell him anything.'

"Sadly no we haven't yet."

"Pity well please do what you can we can't deal with these rumors. They are causing civil unrest and is not helping anyone."

"We will do everything we can to eliminate this problem with everything we got."

"Thank you" Moso said.

The team and Chishima is now currently eating wings at a restaurant.

Andrew sat there with a look as if unsure of what to do while everyone enjoyed their meals. Ino noticed this and asked "Andrew san are you alright?"

He looked up and said "I get the feeling there is a lot we're missing. We can't go running around making assumptions just yet since we don't have enough evidence yet but also there was something off with the Moso. I think we should keep our eyes on all major heads of the area to see who is plotting against Lord Sagi."

"I agree. I still don't completely trust Moso. It's best if we kept an eye on him." Neji said.

"Yeah but..."

"No he's right Ino we are completely in the dark here and we need to learn more." Andrew said.

"For right now we should look into this Lord Kome since more evidence is focused on him."

"Alright well first I would like to meet with Lord Sagi himself. He probably has more insight on this so let's go." Andrew paid for the food for everyone and Chishima led them to where they can meet Sagi.

He took the group to the lake and was waiting. While they were waiting Andrew asked Neji "You know Hinata has a crush on Naruto right?" Neji smirked at this as well as Ino.

"Of course we know. It's so blatantly obvious but Naruto is such a blockhead that he doesn't even realize it." Ino said with Neji nodding his head in agreement.

Andrew then smirked "So then when we get back to the village do you guys want to play matchmaker?" He asked with a crazy grin on his face.

Ino then got a similar smirk and said "Of course! They would make such a cute couple. I think they are perfect for each other." However Neji had a contemplative look on his face as if unsure of what to say.

Andrew saw this and said "Don't worry Neji. Hiashi sama knows of her crush on Naruto and approves. Heck I told Hiashi sama if they don't do it soon I'll take matters into my own hands. In fact he wants to help as well which surprised me." At this Neji reluctantly agreed.

"Awesome. I have Haku, my girlfriend, trying to talk to the others who are on her team to help out."

Not long after their conversation Sagi finally made an appearance.

However as soon as his carriage got to the lake several shuriken came from the water towards him. Ino noticed the attack immediately and repelled them with some kunai.

The guards for Sagi heard the clash of weapons and had weapons at the ready. Three men with masks covering their faces and diving clothes while holding daggers.

Andrew, Neji and Ino locked in a taijutsu battle and beat them within seconds. After the defeat the men got back up and fled via lake.

They were about to follow but a exploding tag was triggered and allowed the assassins to get away.

"Damn" Andrew muttered in aggravation. "Lord Sagi are you all right?" Chishima asked.

"Yes I'm fine." He sighed in relief "That's good news. Anyway these three are the ninja from the Village hidden in the Leaves Andrew, Ino, and Neji to find the true identity of the cursed warrior."

"They shouldn't have bothered. It was Lord Moso's idea wasn't it?"

"Yes he fears for your safety my lord."

"Well they shouldn't have bothered. This is a situation the land of birds can handle on its own. Now if we are done I have work that needs to be done." With that the guards took the reins to the oxen and brought Sagi back to the mansion.

Andrew then picked up the shuriken and inspected it. "This shuriken is oddly shaped. What do you think guys?" He asked while showing them.

When Chishima looked at the shuriken he gasped I surprise. "Your familiar with it Chishima?" "Yes there are no ninja in the Land of Birds but several guards are receiving special training." "This is one of the weapons they would use?" "Yes"

Ino then asked "Who commands the guards then?" "Lord Kome"

Andrew was silent. "I think we should shadow Kome and find any information." Neji said.

Ino nodded her head in agreement and looked at Andrew for a response. He looked up to the duo and said "I want you to go to the tomb of the last Lord and examine the body with the Byakugan. Report anything back if you find any clues and the possible cause of death. After shadow Kome and let me know any information that will help with the investigation. I will be following someone else to learn some clues. Here are some communication devices." He handed out one ear piece to each of them. "We'll meet back at the shrine where we last met the warrior. Agreed?"

They nodded their heads and set off to the graveyard while Andrew headed to Lord Sagi's.

They had finally made it to the graveyard. It took them nearly ten minutes to find Owashi's grave. "Finally we found it. I don't want to stay here too long. This place gives me the creeps." Ino said.

"Byakugan" Neji's veins around his eyes bulged as he activated his bloodline. As he looked into the coffin and the body he gasped in surprise. "What is it Neji?" she asked in concern. "I sense something poisonous in his body..." He pressed the communication device and said "Andrew we found out that Lord Owashi has been poisoned. I find it safe to assume that Lord Sagi's sister was as well..."

He then sensed multiple presences behind him. A man came out and said "Hidden leaf ninja you are to leave at once or be executed where you stand."

At this proclamation the two were shocked. They jumped over the group and headed to the shrine where they met the Cursed Warrior. As they ran the alarm went off.

Andrew arrived at Lord Sagi's estates but the guards stopped him. "Halt no one is allowed in without permission from Lord Moso or Lord Sagi."

Andrew explained "My name is Andrew a leaf shinobi hired by Lord Moso. I have come to give a report of the information on the Cursed Warrior to Lord Sagi. I also need some confirmation on some of the information we have gathered."

"I understand. Please follow me I will take you to Lord Sagi then." Andrew followed the guard to Lord Sagi's office. "Sir one of the Leaf shinobi has come to deliver a report on their findings on the cursed warrior."

"Send him in." Andrew headed in to see Sagi sitting at a desk writing out forms. "Thank you are to return to your post." "Hai"

Sagi put the pen down and gave Andrew a hard look. "So I hear you have information on the warrior then... may I as to what you have learned?"

"Before I answer that who do you think killed your sister and father?" Sagi was shocked at the blunt question but didn't show it.

"I don't think that matters now does it. You're here for a report on your findings of the cursed warrior.

"Yes that is true but the cursed warrior is related to the question I asked. I have a pretty good idea on who planned it but I won't say it outright so I'll ask again who do you believe killed your family. Not to mention I just found out that both your father and sister has been poisoned so it had to be someone that was close to your father... "

Sagi was shocked at the fact that Andrew found the cause of death for his family and was about to respond. However at that moment they heard the alarm go off. Guards came rushing in. "What is the meaning of this?" Sagi asked.

"Leaf ninja you are under arrest for both you and your team trespassing on the royal palace grounds as well as trespassing on sacred burial grounds under orders from Lord Moso. Please come quietly."

"Alright I'll go quietly but I want to give Lord Sagi a note before you take me alright. The head guard agreed to the request. Andrew took a folded slip of paper with Sagi's name on it and then handed over all his weapons to the guards.

The guards then walked out of the room with Andrew who had his hands tied together. When all of them left Sagi opened the letter Andrew gave him. It said...

**Sagi**

**These were my plans to begin with. I knew walking in on the grounds coming up with an excuse to talk to you and sending my team to learn the cause of death of both your father and sister one of the two would get suspicious and worried. Whoever sends the guards against us will be the man you are looking for. Now for the only request I have when you learn the truth is end the execution before it occurs. I would like my body in one piece. Thank you.**

**Andrew Namikaze**

Sagi was shocked when he finished the letter. It was true. By investigating the body you would be able to narrow down who the culprit is. And talking to him about the clues would cause the person to panic and to react quickly. Since both are sacred grounds anyone who trespasses those grounds without permission from one of the Lords the punishment is death. Therefore they can eliminate the investigator without any hints that they were the assassins.

Sagi then gritted his teeth in anger "Moso!"

Neji and Ino were at the shrine but were getting antsy."Where is he? He should have been here by now." Ino said worried.

She got her answer but not from the person she was hoping from. "Your teammate has been arrested for infiltrating the royal grounds. He is sentenced to death. You two are to return to your village and never come back." the guard that allowed Andrew in the grounds said to the duo.

"I don't know why Lord Moso is doing this but I suggest you take my warning. I let your teammate into the grounds myself but Moso believes that he entered in without permission. So please I don't want you two to get caught in this as well. Hopefully you can still get out with your lives" he then left.

The two stood there in shock at the news until they heard from their communicators "Listen to him. This was my plan to begin with. Lord Sagi now knows who the assassin is. It was Lord Moso the entire time. If all goes well I can still get out of this alive with Moso taking my place. Oh and Sagi was the ghost the entire time."

Now the duo was completely dumbstruck. Their own captain placed his own life on the line just to find out who the assassin was. It's just inconceivable. "Ino I think we should still be there as henged guards just in case things don't go smoothly." "I agree" The two turn around to find out who spoke to them and saw Asuma the sensei of Ino, Chouji and Shikamaru.

"Asuma sensei!" Ino shouted in relief. He waved and said "I agree with Neji on this. We should stay to oversee things to make sure that Andrew comes out of this alive. Besides I don't think Haku and Tsunade sama will be too happy that Andrew died for silly thing as this. Don't you agree?"

They nodded their heads and went to the execution site.

Andrew was brought forward with hands tied behind his back in a fenced off area with the executioner in the center. Moso took out a scroll and said "A verdict has been reached Andrew Namikaze. You have been found guilty of trespassing on the palace grounds of Lord Sagi. Therefore your punishment is death."

The three guards behind Andrew guarding the fence looked around cautiously but didn't say anything. Andrew chuckled quietly. "You honestly think that this changes anything. I finally find the truth behind not only the cursed warrior but the assassination of Lord Owashi and you plan on killing me. "

At this many in the crowd gasped even Lord Kome who is several feet away from Moso. "I don't care! Kill him!" The executioner raised his arms back ready to swing but before he began the descent Kome said "Wait!"

The executioner stopped so Kome can speak. "You said you know who killed Lord Owashi. Who was it?"

"It was..." Before he could continue his speech a smokescreen came out of nowhere. "Is this a jutsu?" One of the guards by the gate asked aloud. "No it's something else..."

"Never mind all this kill him!" Moso shouted. "I am sorry. " The executioner said as he began to swing down. Again he was interrupted but by getting punched in the gut by the Cursed Warrior. The warrior then made all the guards around Andrew unconscious through various punches.

"What the hell is going on?" Moso shouted. He then heard the clink of armor as well as the three guards. The Cursed Warrior then picked Andrew up and flew off.

Among the crowd there were people shouting "It's the Cursed Warrior." "So that's the Cursed warrior you mentioned." The other guard replied "Yes." "Quick don't let them get away!" "Right" Asuma, Ino and Neji then undid the henge and followed them.

"I'm going on ahead there's something I need to check out. You follow them." "Hai"

The two then caught up to Andrew and the Warrior and said "Are you alright Andrew" "Yes"

"Alright now that we know your alright let's find out who the Cursed Warrior is then." Ino said while brandishing around her kunai.

"Let it go Ino. I need all of you to continue on ahead. I need to exterminate a rat." They got the meaning and headed into the shrine through the hidden tunnel inside it hearing the sound of metal hitting metal before leaving.

The group made it through the tunnel and wound up in Sagi's mansion. "Don't you think this is far enough." Neji asked

"Yeah your right." The warrior said as he took off the mask. It turned out to be a clone of Andrew. "WHAT?" Ino shouted.

"That was why I told you to head back to the village. I had a backup plan from the beginning. I needed to get caught as well as have you guys enter the burial grounds not only to find out what happened to Owashi but as well as raise the alarm for not getting permission. Sorry for not letting you guys in on it but I had to fool you guys as well so you wouldn't have to deal with this. But now that you have I'm glad. I didn't expect other ninja to be here as well as Asuma sensei so thing are working out better than I could have hoped." After the speech the clone dispersed himself leaving only the armor behind.

Ino then smacked him "I was really worried about you and I hate being left in the dark." she fumed.

Andrew rubbed the back of his head sheepishly while saying "Gomen, Gomen."

He then regained his posture "Anyway lets go inside. Sagi and I will explain everything."

They walked inside and found Sagi sitting down with a candle by his side. "Sagi how's Chishima doing?" "He's recovering well. Right now he is sleeping in the safest quarters in the house."

"That's good news." Ino then asked worriedly "What happened to Chishima?" while Neji asked "Who did it?"

"It was Moso. Chishima barely made it out alive to get us this information. He told us that Moso hired several ninja and had them use the shuriken that the palace guard use to put blame on Lord Kome. Moso was the one who killed my father and sister as well."

"Not only that I originally was the cursed warrior to find who was behind the assassinations. I thank you all for your help but now I must act alone to kill Moso myself."

"Sorry to say this Sagi but you're going to need us one way or the other. He has several ninjas still with him, and if you want to get to him, you'll have to go through them as well.

"Fine just don't interfere with my plans to kill Moso myself." "Good. But think I'll give you the armor for when you fight Moso."

At Moso's home Sagi is floating in the air in front of Moso in the Cursed Warrior armor. However unknown to both of them Chishima is watching from underneath the foliage nearby. Moso then goes through a series of hand seals '_**Fire Style Fireball jutsu**_'

A huge fireball went towards Sagi and burned the rope and kite holding him up. He fell to the ground but didn't suffer any injuries. He was forced to take off the mask because it was burnt and destroyed from the fireball.

Moso said in sarcasm "Welcome Cursed Warrior" "Cut the crap Moso I have enough reason to kill you right here and now. You will have something to fear."

He thrust the halberd forward but Moso just jumped and stood atop of it. "You are such a fool. My real name is Houki the leader of the wandering ninja."

He jumped back and explained the life of being a wandering ninja to Sagi. "I don't care" he shouted and threw the halberd. Moso deflected it and it was sent back to Sagi. It knocked it off revealing that Sagi was actually Toki, Sagi's younger sister. Moso and Chishima looked in shock that it was Toki the entire time and not Sagi.

Toki then ran forward with her sword ready to slash at Moso. He had saw this and went through a series of hand signs and shouted **Shadow Imitation Jutsu**.

He was about to force her to slice her own throat with her sword but Chishima revealed himself. "So your still alive then eh" Moso said. "I didn't know it was you Lady Toki. How can I be so stupid?"He berated himself.

He then ran forward to help her but Moso threw a shuriken at him. Before it reached Chishima a kunai came out of nowhere and deflected the shuriken.

Andrew's voice was then heard "Ah so it's Toki. Well that doesn't change a thing though this idiot doesn't even know how to copy jutsu correctly."

Several shuriken then flew by cutting the thin ninja wire that held Toki. "Dammit" Moso cursed.

"All your jutsu are fake. And you're supposed to be a ninja?" Andrew asked as his team and Asuma entered the area.

Moso threw several kunai at three of the clones and they puffed away while the rest transformed back to the originals with Asuma with them.

Moso was getting desperate. He drew blood and shouted **Summoning Jutsu**. There was a big cloud of smoke. When the smoke settled there were three identical looking dragons. (green Chinese)

"H-how is that possible" Ino asked in surprise. Neji and Asuma were just as shocked and Andrew was, well...

"Pfft Hahaha you call those things dragons?" Everyone looked at him in confusion so he elaborated.

"I am the only one with the ryuu contract. Why don't I show you?" He said as he performed the required hand seals. **Summoning Jutsu. **There was an even bigger cloud of smoke than when Moso summoned the dragons.

The smoke revealed a golden colored dragon on all fours as tall a 20 story building and was the length of 5 train cars from chest to tail.

Everyone gaped at the humungous dragon that was just summoned "Andrew what do you require of me?" The ancient dragon asked.

"It's been awhile Gladr but I what you to see what this man portrays dragons to look like" Andrew says as he points to the three green dragons. He roared in rage which caused everyone within a half a mile radius cover their ears in pain except Andrew.

"Who dares insult my race like this? I will tear him to shreds!" He said with fire coming out of his nostrils. "It's the fat old man down there. Just rough him up a bit though. It's not our place to kill him that's Lady Toki's job."

"I understand" He shot his head towards Moso so fast that he didn't have time to react for when Gladr picked him up by the arm with his teeth. Since his teeth are razor sharp they dug through his skin and pierced through the entire arm breaking several bones in the process.

He then threw Moso into the air screaming in pure terror and pain and let him free fall towards the earth. He hit the ground while facing upwards and broke his collar bone and dislocated both his shoulders. To finish things off he sent a small stream of fire from his nostrils towards his legs nearly burning away all the skin.

"Alright Gladr that's enough. Anymore and you'll kill him and we don't want that. At least not yet. I'll see you some other time then. Hopefully I'll finally beat you in shougi."

Gladr chuckled and poofed away laving a stunned group.

"What?" he asked innocently.

Ino shouted "Your summon destroyed him! Not to mention how did you get the dragon summoning contract. "

"Really? Gladr is one of the nonviolent ones that I have actually summoned. As to how I got the summoning contract well that's an S rank secret."

Now everyone's Jaws were on the floor. If that was the gentlest they definitely don't want to see the most aggressive.

"However I know one thing. Focusing on the things in the past does more harm than good. I know I was a bit excessive by summoning Gladr but it was the only way to release all the pain I have suffered through the years. When I was young with Naruto we were nearly beaten to death every waking moment. We barely got any food and were chased out of every shop and whenever we were allowed in they would have us pay triple the original price. I found the reason why they did all the stuff they did to us but I still couldn't believe it. Now was the first time I actually was able to vent some of my pent up anger but then I realized it's in the past now. I need to just look forward instead of behind me all the time."

Toki was shocked at his speech and took out the watch that her brother gave her. She saw the hands were finally moving again and tears welled up in her eyes.

The next day Houki was executed for his crimes."Thank you all for your help." Chishima and Toki said as the team was getting ready to leave.

"It's no problem we were glad to help." Andrew said as the others nodded their heads in agreement.

"You all come back whenever you like. You will always be welcome." They all bowed and then turned and left.

"Hey... guys want to get to the village faster?" They all said 'yes'. "Very well then" He drew some blood and summoned four identical dragons. They are orange with blue stripes as well as the head of a T-Rex, and the stripes of a Tiger (hence the name) and immensely powerful forearms."Guys meet the Tigrex brothers." The main one asked "Where do you need us to take you Andrew sama?" "We're heading back to the hidden leaf."

Each one agreed to let the team get on them. "How fast do you guys go?" Neji asked as the Tigrex brothers got ready to run. They all smirked and sprinted so fast all you could see was an orange blur.


	13. Trouble at the Land of Seas

**With Haku's team...**

"So we are looking for the demon of the sea. It's supposed to be some combination of a fish and human?" Haku asked

"Yes and our orders are to protect the cargo of the ship and finish off this so called 'demon'." Anko replied.

"Ok then we should be able to make it there in a few hours so let's get started."

The team walked for a few hours until Tenten asked Haku "Sooo Haku your seeing Andrew Namikaze right?"

Haku blushed and replied shyly "Yes we have been together for a month and a half now and it has been the best time of my life."

Anko smirked at this knowing how the two are with each other while Tenten squealed in delight. "So what's he like? Has he done anything romantic or special with you?"

"No not yet but he said when both of us get back from our missions he set up something very special just for the two of us. As to how he is.. he is very caring, strong, kind and loyal and that's all I need to know."

"I know how you feel. I have feelings for my teammate Neji but he doesn't seem to care for anything. He is always going on about fate decides your destiny but I don't care about all that. But I know he is the way he is by the incident that occurred years ago."

Haku was confused. "What incident?"

Now it was Tenten who looked surprised. "You don't know?"

"No. I came to the village about two months ago so I'm not familiar with any incident that occurred."

Tenten nodded her head in understanding and then began to narrate the story. "It was 8 years ago. Kumo came to the village offering an alliance with the leaf and met with the head of the Main Branch of the Hyuuga household Hiashi sama. However during the same night the Kumo ambassador offered the treaty, the same ambassador kidnapped Hiashi's eldest daughter Hinata san. But the plans were foiled by some boy around the same age as Hinata san and killed the man. However Kumo got word of the death of their ambassador and blamed the head of the Hyuuga clan for his death and demanded his head. But instead the Hyuuga clan decided to use Hiashi sama's twin brother Hizashi who was the head of the Branch house in his place. To top it all off Hizashi the man that was sent in place of Hiashi was Neji's father."

Haku gasped at this information. Even Shino was stunned from the news when he heard the last part of their conversation.

"That's why Neji is so obsessed with fate and despises the main house so much." Tenten stated.

"That doesn't sound right. First off Andrew kun told me about that night. The boy that killed the ambassador was actually Naruto. Andrew was too far away to reach him but Naruto wound up actually killing the man. When Hiashi sama heard all the noise he ran outside and saw the dead ambassador and Naruto holding Hinata who was unconscious and Andrew watching over them. From what Andrew told me was that Hiashi thanked them for protecting Hinata and allowed them to stay in the compound that night. They agreed. But Andrew told me he wasn't able to sleep and walked around the compound a bit until he heard people talking. He decided to listen in on the conversation they had and looked through the door lock. He saw the Third Hokage as well as two people who looked exactly the same. He guessed that they were twins and the other people were the village elders. He couldn't hear much of what they were saying but was able to tell they were in a heated argument. The twins got up but the one with the bandages around his forehead punched Hiashi sama leaving him paralyzed on the floor. The only thing Andrew was able to make out was 'I want to die and save you as my brother.' After that Andrew ran off back to the room and went back to sleep without telling anyone. That was until last week when he mentioned it to me. He didn't know there was a peace treaty going on at the time." Haku explained.

Tenten was dumbstruck by everything she just heard. Even Anko and Shino stopped moving because they were shocked from what they just learned.

"N-Neji was wrong? Neji was wrong the whole time? Why didn't anyone tell him the truth? Maybe if they did he wouldn't be so cold to everyone." Tenten murmured.

Within the hour they made it to port bright and early. "There it is guys welcome to the Land of the Seas." Anko said.

Anko then felt extreme pain in her left shoulder. She was able to hide the pain she was in so that she wouldn't scare her team. "Why don't you guys get us a boat I have some business I need to take care of."

"Uh sure Anko sensei..." Tenten said unsure. Anko then ran off somewhere while the rest of the team went into town.

It was dusk and they were walking through town they walked passed a fish market. There was a girl with bandages all over her body showing little skin and the shop owner holding several fish. "Here you are." The owner said and handed the girl some money. She gave a disbelieving look at the man. "I'm sorry but this is the best I can do." the man said.

Tenten saw this and said "That's a pretty low price. That's some high quality fish there." "Um well you see, I'm not underpaying her. With the problems the demon of the sea is giving us" The girl flinched at this. Haku noticed but didn't say anything. '_She is like me before I met Zabuza...'_ "There have been few customers. Sorry but that's the going price these days."

"You've got to be kidding me that fish goes for..." Before Tenten could continue the bandaged girl ran off.

"What was that all about?" Shino asked.

The store owner sighed. Haku asked the store owner "Do you know why she has all those bandages all over her body?"

"No. But she is a diver from the mother island." "Why is an islander doing coming to the motherland then?" Tenten asked.

"Well you see the people on the island won't do business with her." Tenten gasped in surprise but the owner continued "Not long ago she disappeared. In fact one day a bunch of islanders disappeared an she was one of them. The story is that out of all those people she was the only one to return. In fact everyone feels nervous around her. Now she lives outside of the village alone."

"Wow I feel sorry for her" Tenten said sadly.

"Well to be perfectly honest just looking at her like that with all the bandages and the stories going around doesn't really help either." the owner said.

Haku just stood silently watching the girl while the two talked. After a while she said "I'll be back guys I need to talk to that girl for a sec alright."

"Hm oh ok just meet up with us at the pier in a hour when you're done." Tenten said. Haku nodded and followed the bandaged girl.

"Hey wait a minute!" Haku shouted. The girl turned around to find Haku only a few feet away from her.

"I'd like to talk so let's find a quiet place, alright?" The girl looked hesitant at first but then reluctantly agreed.

They found a bench nearby and sat down. "I'm Haku it's nice to meet you what's your name?" "My name is Isaribi" the girl muttered softly.

"Well Isaribi I know what you're going through." Isaribi glared at Haku and shouted "What would you know of my suffering!" Haku sighed and said "I have been shunned nearly the same way you are."

Isaribi was stunned silent. "From my original village bloodlines were considered a curse. If you had a bloodline you were put to death. My mother tried to keep it a secret but failed when I learned of it and did it in front of my father. My father was so upset and angry he got several villagers with weapons and killed my mother. Once they killed her they were coming after me. I was afraid for my life and my bloodline flared in response killing all of them including my father. After that I have lived my life on the streets living off what I could until I was taken in by Zabuza Momichi one of the Seven swordsman of the Mist to live as his weapon his tool. After some time like that I began to feel like a living weapon the perfect tool... that was until I met him..."

Isaribi then asked "Who?" Haku sighed in happiness "Andrew Namikaze my first and only boyfriend. He made my life different he makes me feel comfortable and welcome every time I'm with him. You need someone to see who you really are and stay with them if you are truly happy."

With that Haku got up and left Isaribi to her own thoughts.

Meanwhile with Tenten and Shino...

"I'm sorry but the last boat for the day already set out" said the ferryman.

"Are you kidding me it's not even dark yet.." Tenten said disappointed.

"Is there any other way to get to the mother Island" Shino asked

"Yes. You must be insane but I'll lend you my small boat enough to fit four people."

"That'll be perfect thanks."

Tenten and Shino then waited for Haku and Anko.

Haku was the first one to show up. "Haku how did the talk go." "I think I left an impact. Hopefully she took my words to heart..."

Anko used the Shunshin no jutsu and appeared right behind the group "Good work team on getting us a boat""Um sensei where have you been" Tenten asked.

"I was trying to get information on this 'demon' but came up with nothing good. Well lets head out the sooner we get there the better.

Shino was rowing the boat while the girls watched as they got closer to the Island.

Around halfway the oar got jammed and everyone flew forward. Shino tried to move the oar but it wouldn't budge "Guys a little help here..." Haku got up and walked up to help Shino but as soon as she tried moving the oar a tentacle like appendage came out of the water and grabbed Tenten. Anko saw this and sprung into action.

"**Striking shadow snake**" several snakes came out of Anko's sleeve and bit the appendage. It released Tenten but was now free falling. Anko managed to catch her but something caught her eye.

Her eyes widened and shouted to Shino and Haku "Get out of there there's a whirlpool and your heading straight for it!"

They both jumped out of the boat and landed safely on the water using their chakra to keep themselves up.

"Look out guys we're being targeted underwater." Anko explained.

"Shino take Tenten I'm going to go after the creature." Shino took Tenten's unconscious form from Anko.

Anko ran forward to where she thought the creature was. The appendage then sprung out of the water and wrapped itself around Anko's waist. '_Got you now!'_

"**Fire style: Dragon Flame Jutsu**!" A stream of fire came out of Anko's mouth following the appendage straight to the body. The appendage released its hold on Anko after the jutsu.

When the fire reached the body it turned to water. '_Shit! It was a water clone!' _Then a man with really flexible arms came up around Anko and had her in a tight hold saying arrogantly "You let your guard down."

Haku appeared behind him and stabbed him in the shoulders with her senbon causing his limbs to fall and become unresponsive.

However a arm then grabbed Haku ad dragged her underwater. _'Shit there was another...'_ Haku then began to feel weak as the man stole her chakra.

Anko was searching underwater for the creature but came to the surface when she needed air. What she saw did not make her happy.

Haku was lying in the water facedown with the two attackers behind her body who were laughing.

"**Water style furious current jutsu!**" The water around Haku then dragged her to the bottom of the ocean.

"Haku!" Anko shouts but was unable to find her or the men that attacked them. She then had tears coming to her eyes. '_DAMMIT! Andrew kun I'm so sorry!'_

Meanwhile, underwater Haku's eyes fluttered a bit. The last thing she saw was Isaribi swimming towards her before finally passing out.

Anko resurfaced. This has been the third time Anko had went under to look for Haku. '_GODDAMIT where can she be!' _

"Any sign of Haku?" Shino asked as he put Tenten into the recovered boat. Anko swam back to the boat and got back in. "No. She either got caught in the current and drifted off further or she swam off."

Silence. Then she said "Let's get to the nearest shoreline. The fog is only impeding our sight." Shino nodded and lead them to mother island.

**With Haku...**

Haku opened her eyes weakly. She found herself in a cot at a house. She then notices Isaribi above her putting a wet towel on her forehead and leave to the other room where a fire was burning.

Isaribi closed the door and at the same time Haku closed her eyes and fell asleep.

**Back with Anko and the others...**

A several bugs had returned to Shino. "It appears that Haku is not around here..."

Tenten was up now and said sadly "You don't think she's... you know... Haku's still ok... right?"

"... Haku won't be beaten so easily. I mean she is a leaf ninja..."

We now find the three meeting with Hitote the financial manager that hired them.

"I'm sorry but we have not heard or seen anything about your missing comrade." he said.

Anko sighed in disappointment. "However that's not the end of the bad news... It turns out we need to speed up our schedule."

"WHAT! The time is now earlier!" Anko shouted in surprise.

"The departure for the escort has been changed to tomorrow morning."

This got Tenten to be surprised and upset with the news.

"I'm sorry for the late notice but the relationship with the Land of Water is fragile hence the decision was made to move the schedule forward."

Anko sighed in defeat. "I understand but we must spend our time here to search for our teammate."

"I understand."

"Good. We will meet you tomorrow morning at the boat with or without her."

"Thank you for your cooperation. Anything you do will be greatly appreciated."

Anko gave her trademark smirk and said "We'll give it our all."

**With Haku...**

Haku woke up with the sun beating on her face. She was a bit slow but she managed to upright herself.

She then realized "That's right Isaribi saved me last night."

However the door opened revealing Isaribi in the same clothes she wore yesterday. "Oh good to see you awake Haku."

"Yeah thanks for saving me last night Isaribi. Thank you."

"It was nothing but to be perfectly honest I was catching fish until I saw you. I wound up losing the fish I caught though..."

Haku blushed and rubbed her head sheepishly "Gomen"

Isaribi handed Haku a bowl of stew and she took it graciously.

Haku began eating while Isaribi said "When you're finished eating you should head back to town. If you head North of here you'll reach the village within 5 minutes. I'll be outside."

Haku finished her meal and walked outside to find Isaribi staring at her house. Haku was confused. She turned around and closed the door and saw why.

There was paint and writing written all over it. There were things that said 'Monster', 'Go back where you came from freak' and many others.

"It's from the children of the village did it. But I can't let it let it bother me." Isaribi said and then walked off.

"Look it's the monster!" Some kid shouted. Haku turned around to see Isaribi get hit by stones thrown by some boys.

Another boy throws a stone at her but was intercepted by Haku. "What the hell do you think you're doing!" Haku shouts.

"And who the hell are you? A friend of the monster "The head boy asked. "Monster?" Haku asked confused.

"Yeah Isaribi secretly went off and joined the demon of the ocean." Some girl explained.

"You shouldn't make assumptions like that..." But her words went unheard as the group of kids ran off.

"Don't worry about it." She said and then left.

**With Anko and team...**

Anko, Shino, and Tenten were still looking for Haku. When they split up Shino ad Tenten found out Isaribi was the only person to return from being captured by the 'spirits of the ocean' so they left to investigate.

They left to go to Isaribi's house while Haku met up with some man on the port. "Hi I'm looking for my friends have you seen them?" "Yeah they just went that way." As the man pointed where Haku just came from.

Haku sighed and said thank you to the man and headed back find her teammates.

Anko and team finally found Isaribi walking on the beach. They did not confront her immediately since they wanted to see where she was going.

Isaribi walked into a cave from the rock wall. "Let's follow her but don't let her know that we are here. Understood?" "Hai!"

They walk through the tunnel in to some secluded area surrounded by rock walls with an arc of rocks at the end overhanging showing a way to the sea. What they found at the end surprised them. They saw some half human half fish creature.

"So you're the demon of the ocean!" Tenten shouted. Isaribi reeled in shock and dove into the water to get away from them.

Shino and Tenten ran towards her on top of the water while Anko was standing there in shock. She was having a flashback of when Orochimaru was still her sensei and took her to see some human experiments that looked exactly like the way Isaribi did.

Isaribi was about to get away but Tenten summoned several kunai with exploding tags and threw them at the rock arc and exploded.

Haku heard the explosion and ran as fast as she could to the source. The arc was destroyed and forced Isaribi to surface. However Tenten was prepared for just that and threw several shuriken with wire attached to them.

Isaribi was surprised by the move but didn't react fast enough and was caught. By the time she was caught Haku arrived.

"Guys what's the situation." Haku said as she appeared next to Shino. Tenten sighed in relief "Thank goodness your alright. We were worried about you."

Shino then interrupted "You're a bit late though we just caught the demon of the ocean."

Haku took a good look at the creature that stood before them. She then was shocked when the creatures features and face are similar to Isaribi.

"Isaribi?" Isaribi averted her eyes but said nothing.

"What are you talking about Haku?" Tenten asked but she ignored her question.

"So you're the demon of the ocean then Isaribi?" Isaribi then broke out of the wire and swam away.

When she submerged one of the men appeared on top of the water with her at his side. At that moment Anko walked over to the group holding her left shoulder in pain.

"Isaribi come with us you can live a different life in the leaf. There are many people that are different in the village. Some may not be as noticeable but everyone lives similar lifestyles." Haku tried to reason.

At her proclamation the man laughed. "Do you honestly think I'm going to give away this perfect lab rat? If we lose her then I'm going to be the one held responsible." He then used a technique and the two vanished.

"There's no doubt about it that's her..." Anko said before falling to the floor in pain.

"Anko sensei!" They shouted.

Haku was checking on Anko and doing the best she could to figure out what caused her to collapse. Shino then asked "Any luck Haku?"

She shook her head. "I was able to stabilize her condition but I was not able to find the cause of it." He nodded his head in understanding.

"The ship is going to be setting sail in the morning so we should head back to the inn." Shino told the group.

"I think we should go after Isaribi. Not only was our mission to capture the demon of the ocean but it'll save us the effort of having to deal with her tomorrow. Also I would like to figure out why she is doing all this anyway." Everyone agreed.

Tenten then asked "How are we going to find her though? We don't even know where to look."

"I might know." Shino said. Haku then perked up and asked "Where?"

"There is an island around here where the people said those who went near it disappeared." "Where do we find the entrance?"

"It's in a barren crag where the demon of the ocean lives. Demon Island." Anko said getting up.

"Anko sensei you're up. Are you alright?" Tenten asked

"Yeah. But forget about me at the moment. I need to tell you guys something about the demon. It's not a sea creature that we are dealing with but an artificial one meaning that creature was once human."

They gasped in surprise. "A good number of people did disappear years ago just like the villagers said. However it wasn't some demon. In fact they were being captured and used as test subjects for none other than Orochimaru." she said the name with venom.

Tenten was confused and asked "What does Orochimaru have to with human experimentation?"

Anko sighed an began to tell them of her and Orochimaru's connection and past. Shino concluded "So one of his Labs is on demon island and the people were used as lab rats."

"Yes, we should head to the island to receive any information on his research as well as completing the secondary objective of our mission."

The team bought a new boat and is now currently heading towards Demon Island.

Tenten was deep in thought. She then asked "Anko sensei how do you know so much about Demon Island anyway?"

Anko shuffled around in discomfort and looked at the ground "He was my Jounin sensei back in the day..."

They sat there for a couple of minutes in silence. After a couple of minutes had passed they had finally made it to the island. "Follow me" Anko told the group.

They ran through the forest until they came up to a cave. "Shino use your bugs to scout out the surrounding area as well as the entrance of the cave." "Hai "

A swarm of bugs came out of Shino's sleeves and dispersed. While the bugs searched the area Haku tried to start up a conversation. "So Anko Andrew-kun and I decided to play a little matchmaking when we get back to the village. Want to join?"

Anko gave her trademark smirk "So who's the target?" she asked excitedly. Now it was Haku who smirked "Naruto-kun and Hinata-san of course"

"What's the plan..." Before Haku could answer Shino interrupted and said "The coast is clear." "Good"

They then entered the cave and began walking down the stairs. They reached a hallway and found one of the rooms with dozens of tubes with half human half fish people in them floating in water.

When Anko entered she told them "I'm going to copy the data from the computers for us to bring back to the leaf. You three watch my back and stay alert."

They nodded their heads and looked around the room. The three then walked up to one of the tubes holding the weird fish people. However the floor then opened causing all of them to fall.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAhhhhhhhhhhh" Anko heard the screams and ran towards the tubes to find Isaribi holding the trigger.

She then took out a kunai and held it to her neck. "I wouldn't try anything if I were you." She was caught off guard when her kunai was deflected from the scales Isaribi had on her neck.

Isaribi then flipped Anko towards the huge tank and closed the door behind her which then released the next trap. The wall behind the dozens of tubes then rose revealing three large chimeras.

She just smirked and flew into battle.

**With Haku and the others...**

They made it to the bottom of the pit they fell through without receiving any injuries. "Are you all right" Shino asked. "Hai"

"Well, look at what we have here..."

One of the men that attacked them said as They he appeared from behind the pillar.

"I'll take care of him you guys go ahead." The girls nodded and then ran off.

They ran into a room to find Anko holding her left shoulder in pain with Iasribi and some man in a lab coat with blue hair. "It's about time you guys showed up." she said smirking.

"Anko sensei who is this guy?" Tenten asked. "His name is Amachi, a medical ninja that works for Orochimaru. This lab and everything that is conducted in here is run by him."

Haku gritted her teeth. '_So he's the reason why Isaribi is treated badly.'_

Amachi then began to ramble on about his research and plans for them. When he finished Haku and Tenten sweat dropped.

"You're kidding right?" Haku asked "That's kind of sad that you dedicated you life to something so stupid. I mean come on if you even tried taking over the shipping routes of Lightning country you plans would be fried. The only way I can see your plans working is in water country but that's about it and even then he ninja would overpower your 'experiments'." Tenten explained.

Amachi just shrugged his shoulders. "Oh well you can't please everyone."

Now this ticked Haku off. She ran forward with several senbon in hand ready to kill Amachi. However Isaribi then blocked her path with arms outstretched. "Stop"

Haku hesitated and asked "Why are you protecting him when he did that to you. He is the reason why you are scorned. You can prove to everyone on the main Island that it was him who raided the ships and took everyone away and stop being hated and feared."

"Yes that may be true but he is also the only one able to return me back to the way I was. People judged me just on my looks. They feared me just because I have bandages all over my body." she said as she took off the bandages around her face and neck revealing scales.

"What do you think that they'll do when they see me with scales? I'm not going to compare my life to yours since you have told me of the hardships you faced but I will be able to get rid of this once and for all."

Anko shouted "WATCH OUT!" She threw herself on top of Tenten acting as a shield while Haku looked back confused until the wall blew up hurdling stone and rubble burying the team and revealing the second man that attacked them.

When the explosion occurred Isaribi and Amachi left.

"Anko sensei are you all right" Tenten asked taking Anko off of her.

"Yeah..." Once they regained their bearings the building started to collapse on itself. At the same time Shino showed up. "We need to hurry the entrance is blocked."

They were running down the hallway Shino came through for a couple of minutes until a pile of rubble blocked their path. "How are we going to get out of here Shino and I don't really have any techniques that can get rid of this. Do you?" Tenten asked with panic evident in her voice.

"I might but it might collapse the ceiling so that's out." Haku said until she saw the familiar hand seals Anko was using.

She slammed her hands down and shouted **Summoning Jutsu**!

A giant snake burst through the rubble with its head sticking out of the entrance they came through. It then opened its mouth revealing the team.

"We need to head to the fleet it's already morning and they are going straight into a trap." "Hai" They then took their boat and took off.

Little did they know that the fleet was misinformed and were already out on sea.

Before they even made it 50 feet they see a large fireball to their left where the fleet is. They made it over there just in time to save the sailors from the whirlpool that the man with sunglasses made. Shino was left to fight him, Tenten was pulling the sailors out of the water, while Anko and Haku were on the boat dealing with Isaribi and Amachi.

Haku shook her head in shame. "Isaribi your just proving to everyone by the way your acting that you're a monster."

Isaribi gritted her teeth and pushed Haku into the water and dove in after her.

Isaribi had a hold on Haku's ankle and kept dragging her down. Haku managed to finish the seals in time. ' _**Inyou Furīzu'**_ The water around Haku then began to freeze and turn to ice forcing Isaribi to let Haku go. The ice began to float towards the surface with Haku on top.

When she finally surfaced she coughed up the water that she swallowed and took a deep breath of air. Isaribi surfaced as well only to shoot a jet of water at Haku. She got up and glared at Isaribi. "Is this really what you want. You say you want to be human again well that's not going to happen until you stop this. You follow that madman to change you back but have you even thought about the consequences of the actions he forces you to do? Besides even if he does change you back to the way you were do you think their opinion is going to change that quickly? You need to be more observant. Another thing... from the way he's doing everything right now do you honestly think he's even planning on returning you to the way you were?"

Isaribi looked confused so she elaborated "How long have you been asking him to change you back? My guess is several years am I correct? Well what has his answer been every time you asked him to change you back? If it's been the same for each time you should have realized by now he isn't even thinking about returning you to the way you were..."

At that proclamation Amachi appeared on the small broken piece of ice from the one Haku made. "You're useless. Oh well my plans were to dissect you and study your organs any way for future research." He then turned into a more advanced version of the transformation.

Isaribi gasped in shock and despair realizing everything Haku said was true. Haku took out several senbon and threw them at Amachi. It was a lost cause when they simply bounced off his scales. He then shot a jet of water out of his mouth but Haku managed to dodge the attack.

Haku then went through hand seals while still in the air and shouted , **Hyourou no Jutsu**. Ice spikes were created and ran straight towards Amachi. He dodged it and taunted "Is that all you got?" He didn't realize the technique had heat sensing abilities and got him from behind and imprisoning him in a block of ice.

Haku sighed in relief and turned around to Isaribi until she heard cracking. She turned to find Amachi breaking the ice from within. The ice that had encased him then burst. "My, my a Hyouton user. I thought all of them were exterminated. It looks like I have another test subject." He chuckled to himself.

He drew blood and shouted **Summoning jutsu.** However no smoke came like a regular summon would. Instead there was a lighter colored water that appeared and shot straight towards Haku. She didn't have time to process what was going on until the water took a form and encased her in it.

Anko saw this and ran over and tried to slice it with her kunai but was thrown back "Damnit". Haku was struggling to hold her breath but she managed to complete the hand seals. **Zettai rei-do**

The water surrounding Haku then froze instantaneously. When the entire being turned to ice Haku mustered all her strength and broke free from the ice.

Haku was panting hard now that last technique took a good portion of her chakra. She was turned to Amachi to finish the job but she heard what sounded like a waterfall behind her. She turned to see the ice melting instantly and forming an even bigger water creature.

'_Damn I thought freezing it would work. Guess I have to force it to evaporate then...' _ She bit both her thumbs drawing blood and shouted "**Summoning Jutsu**!"

There a loud pop and two smoke clouds appeared. When the smoke settled two snow leopards were revealed. One was silver with black stripes going from the head to back legs and the other was orange with red stripes. The silver one asked "Haku sama what do you need?" "I tried using my Hyouton bloodline to try and freeze that water elemental but it didn't work so I thought we could try to evaporate it instead"

The orange one chuckled "Oh this will be fun. Shifuku lets go with the usual technique. Shall we?" Shifuku smirked. "Lets"

The duo began running around the elemental being at speeds that even rival Might Guy without weights. "Hah what's that supposed to do you stupid..." Amachi stopped himself when he saw a tornado forming around the being and flames coming off from the orange snow leopard.

With the winds going at such high speeds the flames were then combined with the tornado creating a fiery inferno surrounding the elemental.

When the inferno finally died down there was nothing left of the being. "That's it? I was expecting something a bit more challenging." The orange one complained. Shifuku swiped at him and said "Jigoku stop complaining. We did what we needed to so shut up and deal with it."

Shifuku was nursing his wound and disappeared in a puff of smoke with Shifuku doing the same. Haku then goes back and finds Anko and Isaribi with a tied up Amachi looking like a human again.

"Well as entertaining this fight was it's about time all of us head back now. Amachi is coming with us to the leaf to be tried for his crimes as well as give us any information on Orochimaru. So let's head back then. We got several days before we reach the leaf."

"Are you sure it's ok for me to go to the leaf with you guys?" Isaribi asked tentatively. Haku nodded her head "Yes. No one should have a problem with it. In fact Tsunade sama should be able to help you since she is a world renown medical specialist."

"All right you brats we're heading back."


	14. Princess Returns to the Land of Snow

**With Naruto's team...**

Naruto, Kiba and Lee were watching the movie "The Adventures of Princess Gale" while waiting for their sensei and client.

Once the movie was over the three left with their own thoughts in mind. '_I wish there was a girl like princess Gale for me' _Naruto sighed.

Kiba in the other hand '_Damn such a fine woman likes that! Definitely the girl for me...'_

And Lee, well... '_SUCH YOUTHFUL PASSION IN THAT MOVIE! EACH PERSON FOUGHT TOOTH AND NAIL AND CAME OUT VICTORIOUS! I SHALL DO THE SAME!'_

All three were broken out of their thoughts when they heard a horse galloping nearby and in a second all hell broke loose.

The first person to leave the gate they were next to was none other than the actress for Princess Gale running from a bunch of men on horses in black armor.

Once they saw the actress being chased the boys flew into action. Naruto was following the princess from the rooftops while Lee and Kiba followed the black knights.

Three of the knights blocked the princesses way and threw nets at her hoping to capture her but Naruto threw shuriken and ripped the net into pieces.

She took advantage of the distraction and ran.

The knights still kept up with the princess and were not relenting. When she came to a staircase the horse jumped however the knights threw oil bombs at the bottom of the staircase and the horse slid.

The knights took advantage and dog piled the princess however the princess then turned into a very, very angry Kiba and Akamaru who then beat the crap out of all the knights who tackled him.

The only man not in armor was confused as to where the princess went. However his thoughts were interrupted when Lee slammed his foot into his chest, forcing him to the ground paralyzed. When he was out of commission they then beat and tied all the people who chased the princess while taking off their masks and helmets.

The boys then heard someone say "Oh dear" they turn around finding Kakashi standing on a pole.

"What are you guys doing?" Kiba rubbed his nose with a smirk and said arrogantly "Killing time" while Lee's response was "I WAS SHOWING OFF MY YOUTHFULLNESS TO ALL THESE MEN KAKASHI SENSEI!"

Everyone sweat dropped at Lee's outburst including all those tied up.

Kakashi sighed and untied all the people at once and went to the man not in armor saying "Sorry about that..."

The boys looked up confused. The man not in armor then got up and looked at the duo with his now broken glasses while Kakashi said "This is the man who hired us for this mission."

This got both boys surprised. Kiba rubbed the back of his head sheepishly while Lee was apologizing profusely.

After a while the boys and Kakashi wound up to the site where the camera crew last set up. "I must say these leaf ninja are impressive. They beat the bodyguards up that we hired like it was child's play."

"Yes... well thank you." Kakashi said awkwardly.

"Hey where's the third member of your team that we saw?"the man with the glasses asked.

Kiba then perked up "Oh last time we saw him was when he was following Yukie during the chase so if we find Naruto we'll find Yukie." The director sighed. "She ran when she heard we were going to the land of Snow. I don't know why though..."

In a bar nearby we find Yukie drinking some sake with Naruto following close by hidden from view.

"You'd got to be kidding me. Who would want to go to the land of Snow?" She asked aloud.

Naruto heard this and frowned. He saw how she was by following her for most of the day. Refusing to sign anything the children asked for and then berate them for it and crushing their dreams and now she's just trying to drink her problems away just like Tsunade did.

This ticked Naruto off so he decided to talk to her face to face. "Hey mind if I take a seat?" She allowed him to take the seat to her left while he ordered some water.

He took a sip and then said "You know drinking your problems away won't solve anything. You know that right?"

She glared at him but he ignored it. He sighed "My grandmother was the same way. You see she lost everyone she ever cared about. Her brother and fiancée both died in wars that our village was in. Next her two sons died the night of the Kyuubi attack. Both had sons but someone of the council told her that her grandkids were killed as well and she was distraught. She decided to leave with her fiancé's cousin. Her entire time out of the village she tried to drown her thoughts of all those she cared for who have died and had a major gambling problem with large debts. It wasn't until my cousin and I left for a mission to receive her to take the position as the new Hokage. When we met her she was drunk. All three of us didn't know the one major factor that tied us together."

Yukie was now interested in Naruto's story but was confused. What was the factor that connected them...

Naruto then said softly "She was our grandmother. The only family that both Andrew and I had left. She didn't know we were her grandchildren until our temporary sensei told her who we were."

Naruto then started to get a choke in his voice and tears were streaming down his face "We were so happy to have meet. My cousin and I have lived together for most of our lives. We were mistreated, beaten, malnourished, you name it we were barely surviving in our village. More than once we have nearly died from the mobs that attacked us including several ninja trying to kill us. Once we finally met our grandmother we could barely contain our tears. We were so happy. We finally had a adult figure to watch over us but the problem is that the damage was done. We can't undo all the damage the villagers did to us, but meeting her has lightened the burden we had on our shoulders for a long time. That is why I told you this. I don't want you to go through this same feeling. I'm not talking about family but for any of your problems."

Yukie had her hands covering her mouth with tears streaming down her cheeks when she heard the story. She had never heard anything so terrible yet wonderful tale in her life.

Naruto then rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment "Sorry my name is Naruto what's your name?"

Yukie wiped the tears away "My name is Yukie the actress of Princess Gale"

"WHAT!" Naruto shouted and jumped out of the chair in surprise.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing it's just surprising. Your actually the reason why I'm here. Me and my team was sent here to escort you and the rest of the movie crew to the Land of Snow for your next shoot."

"Ah that explains it. Well shall we go meet the director and crew then?"

Naruto agreed and followed Yukie to where everyone else was.

The next day they were on the ship heading to the land of snow. Right now the team is watching the crew and actors do a scene for their movie.

"I want to get this on the first take alright boys?"

"Right!"

"Scene 23 take 6 aaaaaaand action."

Yukie slowly turned her head to the body of one of her allies on a somewhat destroyed ship and threw herself upon him. "Shishimaru stay with me!" "Uggh I'm sorry. I failed you princess. Forgive me I beg you." he said in a strained voice.

"How can you say that. Without you at our side we never would have had the courage to make it this far." "I only wish I'd seen beyond the rainbow with you princess..." and he died.

"Shishimaru!" She cries out. She then starts to cry. However it was short lived and she said "Hold on a second guys." Everyone groaned in disappointment. "What's wrong?" The assistant shouted to her.

"Sondayou bring me my drops so I can cry." "Yes of course." The man with the glasses said and put some drops into her eyes.

Naruto's eyes were twitching and Kiba could barely contain his laughter at the situation.

"Alright let's start from the top again..." The director said.

The last few days went uneventfully until they finally reached their destination.

"Mr. Mokido we got a problem!" The assistant shouted.

The director came out in his blue and purple poka dotted pjs and saw a huge iceberg blocking their path.

The director was silent for a moment until his eyes shot open and shouted "This is it! This changes everything!" The assistant looked at the director in confusion.

"We're looking at the perfect spot to shoot! It's practically begging us to film here."

Now the assistant was completely sure the man had lost it. The director then shouts out "Everyone prepare to embark!"

Within the hour everyone was on the island getting everything set up for the next scene.

"Scene 36 cut 2 and action!"

"So princess you've arrived" said the villain of the movie.

"It's you Mao" Princess Gale said while her comrades and herself got their weapons ready.

"Princess stay back we'll take care of him for you..."

"Do you honestly think these meager fools can take me on princess!" The villain shouts while putting his hand out in front of him. An explosion occurred at the same time he thrust his arm forward in the mountain behind him.

Everyone looked at the mountain in confusion.

"Is this in the scene?" The actor for the villain asked as he turned around to see what was going on.

Kakashi then ran forward with his hand forward revealing caused the explosion. "Everyone get back" he shouted.

When all the snow finally cleared there was a man in armor that appeared. "Welcome to the Land of Snow." He said with a grin on his face.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes at the man. "You..."

However a woman wearing similar armor made an appearance on one of the ice pillars and said "Welcome Princess Koyuki. I do hope your still carrying around that Hex crystal."

Kakashi was surprised and turned to Yukie and said "Princess Koyuki?"

Everyone involved with the movie and Kakashi's team was shocked by the news.

A third man then appeared from the snow wearing armor like the other two to the far right of the site.

"Naruto, Lee, Kiba protect Yukie. Everyone back to the ship!"

Everyone was confused with what was going on. The man that appeared first said to the two others "Fubuke, Mizore I leave the princess to you."

He then ran forward towards Kakashi for a one on one battle. "It's been a long time Kakashi. I do hope you're not planning to run. Like the last time."

"Midare Rogan"

After their brief discussion the two then were locked in battle only using taijutsu while Lee, Kiba, and Naruto got into fighting stances in front of the 3 actors.

"Well things sure have interesting right guys?" Naruto asked.

"YOSH! LET US DEFEAT THEM WITH OUR FLAMES OF YOUTH!""Your right Naruto but let's see who can take them out first"

The heavyset man took out a weird looking board and used it to get closer to the group. They were not expecting it to be as fast as a car.

Lee then took the initiative and ran towards the man. "**Leaf Hurricane**." The man blocked the kick and threw a punch at Lee. Lee kicked himself off the man and shot forward again. When he got close enough the man threw a punch to his face but Lee disappeared.

The man was kicked into the air a second later. "Shadow of the Dancing Leaf?" The man said in surprise. The bandages around Lee's wrist began to unravel and tie up the man.

He then grabbed the tied up man and began to spin rapidly and began falling at high speeds while shouting "INITIAL LOTUS!"

Lee let go of the man a second before impact and the man hit the ice head first splattering blood everywhere.

Meanwhile Kiba, Akamaru and Naruto were having trouble with the girl.

"Ice style Subare blizzard" A huge flock of ice birds flew at Kiba and Naruto. They both dodged the technique however it turned around after them. Kiba growled. "Let's go Akamaru." "Piercing Fang"

The duo became tornados and went through the ice destroying each bird. Meanwhile Naruto was trying to overpower her with kenjutsu.

"Ice prison!" ice spikes came from the ground heading I strait for Naruto. He jumped over the spikes and got his sword for a vertical slash. She dodge rolled to the left but Kiba and Akamaru clipped her in the side making a slash mark going along her side leaving a trail of blood.

She got fed up and used the ice prison technique again but Lee managed to interrupt her by kicking her in the back. She was sent hurtling forward into a huge pile of snow but before she made impact the wings on the back of her armor opened up and she flew off over the mountain the explosion came from.

"**Ice style Tiger vs Dragon jutsu** " A tiger with the body of a dragon made of ice flew towards Kakashi. "**Water style Water dragon jutsu**."

The ice Tiger dragon spun around the water technique turning to snow making the technique useless. So Kakashi dodged out of the way while the genin ran over to help.

"**Ice style white whale jutsu**"

A huge whale made of ice came burst through the middle of the island breaking it into 2 halves and separated Kakashi from his team.

"Naruto get everyone back to the ship" He then went through a series of hand seals and used the same whale jutsu with his Sharingan revealed.

His opponent used the same jutsu to counter Kakashi's but he took the moment to escape without being noticed.

We find Kakashi and his team on the boat after the battle with the snow nin. "Kakashi sensei I managed to take out one of the snow nin but from what Kiba told me the one he fought got away with the other one you fought against" Lee said in a unusually quiet tone.

"Good job. However I don't think this will be the last time we see them. I'll check on Yukie, you go with the others and rest up."

He agreed and walked back to the group while Kakashi walked to Yukie's bedroom to check on her. He walked up to the nightstand and picked up the weird crystal necklace that was around Yukie's neck. He studied it for a minute for a minute and put it back down before leaving the room.

Kakashi and his team met up with Sondayou, the director and his assistant. They had eventful conversation, especially when they found out that Yukie is actually Koyuki Kazahana the rightful heir to the throne of the Land of Snow.

After everything was planned and agreed everyone packed everything for the film and moved in as they entered the land of snow. During their travel they traveled through a long tunnel. Sondayou told everyone that their used to be a railroad but is now covered by ice.

When they made it to the other side of the tunnel the director decided it would be a good spot to do the next scene for their movie. However they soon found out that Koyuki ran off. Kakashi and team then spread out to search for her.

After several minutes of searching Naruto found her and was currently carrying her on his back and through the tunnel in silence. "You know that running away from your problems isn't going to solve anything right?" She sat there with no intention of responding.

After another minute of silence they hear a whistle. They look around in confusion until they see rails melting away ice that was surrounding it. Naruto kneels down inspecting them and notices that chakra is running though them.

'_SHIT'_ He gets up and starts to run. In mere seconds a train rounds the corner and comes barreling through the tunnel at high speeds. Somehow Naruto has managed to stay ahead for a while but the train began to pick up speed.

"Its gaining on us! We're not going to make it!" Koyuki shouted. Naruto ignored her and mustered as much strength as he could but the train was still hot on his heels. He then sent chakra to his legs and then sprinted at unimaginable speeds and managed to get out of the tunnel in time before the train had caught up.

When the train finally came out of the tunnel it pulled up to a stop. Then they heard a deep and powerful voice coming from a loud speaker. "It's been a long time Koyuki..." Before the man could say anything else tons of tree trunks and snow barreled into one of the middle cars of the train.

On top of the hill where they appeared from were around 100 men as well as Sondayou. The men charged forward ready to fight to the death. During the charge several cars on the train opened revealing men next to odd looking machines with many barrels.

The men began to crank the machines shooting thousands upon thousands of kunai upon men tearing them to pieces. Each and every man was slaughtered. The only one that was still standing but severely wounded was Sondayou. The man saw the survivor and flicked his hand forward. Another volley was shot forth tearing Sondayou apart and killing him instantly.

The train began to take off. When it finally got to a bridge there was a explosion set up by Kakashi. The first two cars of the train broke off from the rest and continued on leaving those in the other cars to their death.

As soon as that was over everyone went to check on those who charged the train. Sadly there were no survivors. Everyone started to get moving until a blimp came out of nowhere and the woman with the makeshift wings captured Koyuki and brought her to the blimp. As she flew back she threw several bombs at the team Kakashi to prevent them from following.

However Naruto pumped chakra to his feet and jumped to the blimp and threw a kunai attached to rope that had somehow managed to wrap around a metal rod. He began sliding down and losing his grip so he did the only thing he could think of.

He took a hold of the rope with his mouth an performed a single hand seal. **Shadow Clone Jutsu**. Many clones then appeared and he used them as stepping stools to reach the door.

He finally made it to the main deck in the blimp but found it to be an ambush and was caught in wire held by several snow nin. "Sorry about this Doto but the kid was more a handful then we thought." Midare said as the door behind Naruto opened revealing 2 dozen shadow clones.

Doto chuckled and handed Mizore a strange device. "Here put this on the boy. He'll be our new guinea pig to try out this chakra absorber." Mizore took it and walked over and thrust it onto Naruto's chest.

When the object was thrust into his chest several tendrils came out and sunk themselves into Naruto's body causing the boy to writhe in pain and then fall unconsciousness.

When Naruto woke up he found himself chained by his feet and hands from the ceiling to the floor. He looked around to find anything of interest but found nothing. He then looked at the cell across from his to find Koyuki in it. He then realized that he doesn't have his katana either.

'_Hey Tsubaki do you know what happened. I don't remember much after getting this chakra absorber on my chest.'_

_'Nothing really. They took some necklace from Koyuki and crushed it when they realized it was fake. After that they took my physical form away in a storage room which is about two hallways to the right of your cell. If I borrow some of your chakra or Kojoro's I can change from my weapon form to my human form and then unlock the cell._

_'Do it.'_

He transferred some of his chakra to Tsubaki causing the absorber to activate. He writhed in pain but he still transferred the chakra. _'Ok Naruto that's enough. I don't want you to get hurt from the absorber.'_

_'Will we still have the connection even when you're in your human form?' _

_'Yes. In fact I just transformed and am now heading in your direction.'_

_'Good, cause my balls are starting to itch and well...'_

_'...no comment...'_

Within a few minutes Tsubaki showed up. "Well how do I look?" "... Really Tsubaki, really..." Tsubaki just pouted and tore off the seal on the cell and then unlocked it with the keys she got when she killed the guards.

Koyuki saw all of this with interest and asked "Who are you? You weren't with the leaf nin when we were on the ship." Tsubaki smirked and held out her right arm. Her arm then transformed into the blade of her in her human form.

"My name is Tsubaki and yes you are partially correct. I wasn't there in my human form. I am actually a katana with spirit energy that allows me to have a spiritual form. So in actuality I am and always will be a katana bound with Naruto but only through minds only. I borrow physical energy from Naruto's chakra to turn into my human form and that's it."

After Tsubaki gave her speech she vanished in a puff of smoke revealing Naruto's katana. "W-What happened?" "The chakra I lent her must of wore off. Anyway let's get you out of there and meet up with the others. I can sense them from here so let's get a move on it.

They ran through several corridors until they met a lone guard. Naruto quickly spun into action and was about to slice the man into pieces. "Hold it Naruto. It's me." Kakashi said as he undid the henge.

Soon after they hear several guards get beaten and find Kiba and Akamaru as well as Lee round the corner. "Pfft these guards are pathetic. And they call themselves ninja?" Akamaru barked in agreement.

"KIBA SAN! DO NOT DEMINISH OTHER'S YOUTH EVEN IF THEY ARE THE ENEMY!" Everyone ignored his rant.

Koyuki then told the group "Follow me" as she ran down a narrow hallway. The team followed until Koyuki stopped when they reached the throne room.

A spotlight then shone on the throne revealing Doto. "Why thank you princess Koyuki." She then ran to Doto handing him the crystal she received from Kakashi and stood next to throne with the remaining 2 snow nin blocking Kakashi's path.

Naruto was gritting his teeth. "Why?"

"Naruto you told me to not run from my fears so now I'm embracing them." As she said that she took from Sondayou's corpse and plunged it into Doto's chest causing them both to fall off the platform the throne was on.

Koyuki got up from the floor holding her injured arm caused from the floor while Doto removed the blade from his chest as well as the kimono revealing that he was wearing chakra armor.

He then picked up Koyuki who tried to break free from his grip but was futile. The ceiling then exploded and the snow nin left as well as Doto by wires coming down and attaching to their armor. Naruto saw them escaping and threw a kunai with rope attached to Koyuki who caught it.

Kakashi, Lee and Kiba were forced to flee.

When they left the vicinity the wings on Doto's armor were opened and was flying towards the rainbow glacier. He then noticed Koyuki was holding onto something. When he saw that Naruto was on the on the other end of the rope he smirked and then cut it causing the genin to free fall to the forest below him.

Naruto landed rather hard. Since his chakra was constantly being drained by the absorber, he was unable to cushion his fall. When he recovered he walked in the direction he saw them fly to until the director and his assistant showed up on the mobile unit with the cameraman with them. "Hop on kid"

Naruto smirked and thanked Kami for his luck.

Kiba and Lee were off facing the woman that survived their onslaught earlier while Kakashi was locked in combat with the same man.

Naruto then got to the rainbow glacier as Koyuki and Doto found out that the treasure was just a heat generator.

Doto was not only pissed that Naruto caught up so quickly but also that the treasure he waited so long for was just a heat generator. He performed a hand seal and shouted "**Ice style: Black dragon blizzard**"

A black dragon came from his right fist and flew straight at Naruto hitting him dead on. However Naruto's clothes were the only thing damaged as he had his katana held in front glowing with a combination of red and blue chakra.

Naruto smirked "Is that all you got?" He then charged forward and thrust his sword at Doto. He dodged the thrust and infused his fist with chakra and punched Naruto square in the jaw breaking the ice beneath them as well as sending Naruto into the water.

_'Heh, Kojoro I might have to use your chakra that armor and this absorber are a real pain in the ass.' 'Baka' _Naruto then felt the rush of Kojoro's chakra flowing through him. He then opened his eyes and burst out of the water with one thought on his mind and that was kill the man in armor.

What he didn't realize was that due to Kojoro's chakra the absorber broke allowing him to have full use of his chakra. His sword now had red chakra completely covering it. '_Hey Tsubaki I think it's time for us to try it out. What do you think?_' '_I agree let's do it.'_

"SOUL RESONANCE" The energy around the katana intensified and he charged forward. Doto only smirked and was about to counter until dark tendrils shot out of Naruto's shadow wrapping around his arms and legs holding him in place.

Naruto took the opportunity to try and kill him but he broke out of the tendrils and used the same jutsu as before to send him backwards even if it was only a few feet. Naruto created a single clone and began channeling chakra to his right hand.

Doto then charged forward ready to end the boys life but didn't react fast enough and Naruto slammed the sphere in Doto's chest. "**Rasengan**" He was then sent hurtling towards one of the pillars of ice shattering it upon impact.

Doto died when he impacted the ice and his body went limp and fell. When his body was then removed from the ice it broke completely which caused the area around them suddenly change from ice and water to grass and streams.

"Believe in the future; if you do, then the spring will surely come". The image of a younger Koyuki appeared in the middle of the 'glacier' though everyone could tell it was a recording. "What will you do when it comes, Koyuki?" a male voice asked.

"I'm going to become...a princess," the recorded Koyuki said with a childish smile.

"Oh and what sort of princess?" the male voice asked.

"Well...let's see...one who's strong...and kind...and fights for justice!" the young girl said cheerfully.

"Hahahaha; that's some dream," the male voice sounded happy.

"Did I...really say those things?" the real Koyuki asked as she stared at the recording.

A man much taller than the young Koyuki appeared with a smile as he stepped out beside the girl. He was dressed in green robes and was wearing glasses with a proud smile.

"Well so long as you believe in your dream and never give up...one day you'll be that fine princess," the recorded Sosetsu told her with a smile. He placed what looked like the Hex Crystal around the little girl's neck and looked onward. "Can you see her? There's a beautiful princess standing right in front of you now," he said with a smile.

By now the real Koyuki had tears trailing down her face as she looked up at her father's face.

"Erm...I have a problem though; there's something else I want to be," the younger Koyuki said over her shoulder.

Sosetsu looked curiously at her, "really? What's that?"

"An actress," she replied with her childish smile.

Sosetsu chuckled at that; clearly believe she could do it. The real Koyuki started laughing lightly; eventually the image dissipated however and the recording became nothing but memory. Naruto watched on and smiled as he shook his head. After a few more seconds the image faded and silence fell on the 'glacier.'

"Father..." Koyuki whispered sadly.

The next day the inauguration ceremony went off without a hitch and Koyuki had already set into place several laws that would start the repairs on the damage done by Doto and his forces.

"What about the generator?" Kakashi asked.

"That generator isn't fully developed," Koyuki replied as she approached the group.

"So it'll be back to winter soon huh?" Naruto sighed.

"Not really...if we take what we know and continue working on it then we might be able to make it permanent without having to turn it on again. The Land of _Spring_ has been born thanks to your actions," Koyuki said with a smile.

"Yeah but...it's kind of a shame really...I mean you're a big star and you're going to have to retire right?" Kiba asked disappointed.

"Who said I was retiring?" Koyuki asked with a smile. "Ruling over the Land of Spring _and_ acting...I think I can handle them both. I mean I'd have to be out of my mind to give it up now," she started away from them. "I hope you all visit again."

"Alright boys it's time for us to head back to the leaf." With that Kakashi and team were off.


	15. Sacred flames

Anko's team was the first to reach the gates of Konoha. Anko stretched her arms outwards until she heard the bones pop. "AAAAAh it's great to be back in the village. So Haku when is the matchmaking supposed to start."

"As soon as..." She was cut off when they heard coming in their direction from the forest. Within seconds Andrew, Neji, Ino and Asuma came up to an abrupt halt on the dragons they were riding on.

As soon as they stopped Neji and Ino sprinted off into the woods losing their lunches. "Andrew I must say that was the most interesting experience I ever had." Asuma said while his eyes were spinning around wildly.

Ino and Neji came back saying "Never again. I don't care if it's the apocalypse but I will never ride one again." One of the dragon then snorted "You're the one who asked how fast we could run so we did. In other words you have no one to blame but yourself." With that said all four dragons dispersed themselves.

"Anyway before I help you guys get Naruto and Hinata together I have to visit Hiashi sama to figure something out." Everyone nodded their heads in understanding and he left.

**At the Hyuuga compound...**

Neji walked up to the gates guarded by two Branch members. "Ohayo Hitomi-Chan, Kireki-san" The two guards nodded their heads in recognition. "Where might I find Hiashi-sama?"

Kireki responded "He is in the dojo training Hanabi-sama." He gave his thanks and headed through the gate. Neji walked past the luscious garden created by Hinata's mother before she passed away. The memory of Hannah saddened him.

She was one of the few Main house members who treated everyone equally including the Branch family. He sighed as he remembered those times. He broke out of his musings when he reached the dojo seeing Hanabi falling to the floor from a powerful strike from Hiashi.

"Neji what is it you want?" he asked. Neji was uncertain at first but then spoke with as much confidence in his voice "I came to learn the truth and I will find out what happened uncle."

Hiashi was surprised by his sudden outburst and sighed soon after. "Hanabi we are done training today. go get cleaned up I will see you in a half hour." Hanabi was confused with what was going on but complied.

Hiashi then turned to Neji and asked "What is it you want to know?" "What happened the night of the kidnapping and I want the truth!"

Hiashi told him the same thing that Andrew told him but from his point of view. He then gave Neji a scroll. "This was written by your father before he took my place." As Neji was reading it he then saw Hiashi get on his knees and bowing to him and said "Please believe me."

Neji was uncomfortable with this and said "... Uncle... Please raise your head." as tears streamed down his face.

Hiashi did so and Neji then wiped the tears from his face. "So... do you know what Andrew san's and Haku san's plan is to get Naruto an Hinata sama together are?" He chuckled "No but I know it's going to be interesting. They want us to meet at their mansion to get everything planned so let's go."

At the Namikaze compound

Andrew, Anko and Haku waited as the group of people streamed into the room. Hiashi and Neji were the first to arrive with Tenten and Ino behind them. "Alright we got a small group but I think we can make this work... so anyone have any good ideas on how to get them together." Everyone sweatdropped.

Ino then had a tick mark and shouted "Your saying that you gathered all of us together but have not come up with a single idea! What were you thinking!"

Andrew was then in the corner of the room in fetal position depressed. "Why do you think we asked for all of your help. We want the two to get together but we had no idea how so both of us decided to get a small group to discuss it." Haku explained.

Ino shook her head in disbelief and got into a thinking pose. She was about to say something but was interrupted when Sarutobi walked in. "Sorry I'm late. Konohamaru kun wanted me to train him a bit before lunch. So Andrew, Haku what's the plan for the two?"

Andrew sighed "We're stumped. Hinata is to shy to confess her feelings and Naruto does care for Hinata but is dense about her feelings for him..."

They all fell silent and thought of what to do. Thunk. Everyone was brought out of their thoughts and tried to pinpoint the noise. It was a constant sound but was unable to pinpoint where it was coming from until they noticed it was actually Hiashi banging his head on the table muttering to himself rather loudly. "I'm such an idiot!"

"What?" Haku asked.

Hiashi ignored her question and looked at Sarutobi and asked "Sarutobi sama are the files between the months June-August still in the office from 13 years ago."

Sarutobi was confused with the question and had a contemplative look on his face. "Hmmm I believe they should be but why..." Sarutobi's eyes widened in realization and face palmed. "How could I forget that!"

"What the hell are you two talking about?" Anko asked with annoyance evident in her voice.

Hiashi then picked his head up and said "13 years ago when Minato and Kushina were alive both Hannah, my wife and Kushina were very close friends. One night when we were together with Kushina and Hannah who both were due with Naruto and Hinata in a few months. They thought that it would be great if both of our children were different genders that they would be perfect for each other. Being as happy as they were they decided to get written forms for an arranged marriage for the two who weren't even born yet I might add depending on if one was either a boy or girl. Now if they are still in the Hokage's filing cabinet the two will not only be getting closer to one another but be husband and wife later as well!" Hiashi then ended laughing with Sarutobi.

"It's a good thing that they made those forms back then Hiashi san." Sarutobi inquired while chuckling.

Hiashi just shook his head in disbelief and then told everyone "You all may leave. This is something only Anko san, Andrew kun, Haku Chan, Sarutobi and myself can do so you all may leave." The others reluctantly got up and left. Before Ino walked out the door she said "Tell me all the details. Ok Haku san?" Haku smirked and nodded her head.

Ino was now satisfied and left. "Ok now that we figured out what to base this off of, how are we going to do it." Andrew asked.

Hiashi smirked "All right here's what we'll do..."

2 hours later

"It's good to be back. Well I'll see you guys later then. I need to bring Akamaru to my sister's animal shelter for a checkup so I'll see you around!" Kiba said to the temporary team as he ran off.

'YOSH! I SHALL FIND GUY SENSEI AND WORK ON MY TAIJUTSU! IF I CAN'T FIND HIM IN 1 HOUR I WILL RUN AROUND KONOHA 30 TIMES ON MY HANDS!"Lee shouted as he ran in another direction leaving Kakashi and Naruto alone.

"Well you should home and get some rest. I'll give the details of the mission to Tsunade sama." Naruto nodded his head in agreement.

Kakashi used the Shunshin no jutsu and disappeared while Naruto decided to get some ramen. When he got to Ichiraku's he ordered three bowls of Miso ramen. As he was in the middle of eating his second bowl Haku and Andrew ran up to him.

"Hey guys what's up?" He said with a smirk. "Naruto come quick! Hiashi just told us that Hinata is being forced into an arranged marriage!" Andrew shouted

"WHAT?" He shouted. "Yeah we thought the same thing. Neji told us just a few minutes ago and we thought you should know as well since you are close with Hinata." Haku explained.

Naruto threw the money down on the counter and followed the duo to the Hyuuga compound.

At the Hyuuga compound

"Hinata do you know why I called you here?" Hiashi asked in his usually stern tone.

She stuttered "N-No father Andrew and Haku told me that you wanted to s-see me so I have come like you asked."

He nodded his head in understanding "Well I have decided you will be put into and arranged marriage."

Hinata was dumbstruck. Tears then started forming in her eyes. '_I wanted to be with Naruto-kun! Why? Why does everything in my life have to be going bad? __Mom died when I was young, Neji and Hanabi hate me, I was kidnapped by the Kumo ambassador and saved by Naruto kun. Why does Kami hate me so much!'_

She then sunk to her knees trembling and crying. Hiashi on the other hand was entirely different. He was upset that he had hurt his daughter but inwardly laughing to see her reaction to who she is to be with.

Before either of them could say anything Naruto burst through the door with Andrew and Haku behind him.

"Hiashi jiji what the hell is this about?" Naruto shouted.

Hiashi gave Naruto a neutral stare and told him "Hinata is to be married to a member of another clan in the village not only for political reasons but because of a promise Hinata's mother made as well."

Hinata steeled her nerve then asked "W-Who am I to be married to?" At the question Hiashi, Andrew and Haku could barely contain their mirth.

Hiashi smirked and told her in the most serious voice he could muster "You will be marrying one of the boys in this room. In fact he is standing right next to you." Hinata looked utterly confused not believing what she just heard. Hiashi had a full blown smile on his face now.

"That's right the boy you are to be married to is none other than Naruto Senju Namikaze Uzumaki!" She fainted as well as Naruto who were both red as tomatoes. At this point all three were laughing hysterically at the two.

When Naruto awoke he found himself in his bed. "Man I had the weirdest dream where I found out that Hinata and I are going to be married." He then heard someone chuckling. He looked off to the side and saw Andrew standing there in the doorframe.

"It wasn't a dream Naruto. It actually happened. Apparently Aunt Kushina made the forms with Hinata's mom before you guys were born. It is like fate destined you to be together. Besides you should be happy. There aren't many cute girls like her in the village who aren't Uchiha teme's fangirls."

Naruto had to agree with that logic. '_Besides she really is cute... __**Awww my little Naru-Chan is all grown up now... I think I'm gonna cry.'**_ Kojoro then faked sneezing into a tissue '_Grrrr shut up Kojoro!' _She just laughed at Naruto before he broke the connection.

"So Naruto, what are you going to do now?" Andrew asked curious with what he would say.

Naruto sighed and then gave his trademark grin "I guess I'm going to have to go out with Hinata and learn more about her if I'm going to be a good husband for her."

Andrew smirked "Good answer. I'm going to be training in Training area seven. Paladin is going to teach me how to learn to do Amaterasu so I'll see you later."

"Well I better go meet up with Hinata-Chan then."

In Training area 7

'_Okay Paladin how do I learn Amaterasu? __**First you need to get permission from the minor sun god **_**Taiyō-shin. Just listen to my instructions on how to create a mini pocket dimension where he'll appear. Here's what you have to do...'**

Andrew did as he was instructed and drew the design in his own blood on the grass. 'Okay now what? **Andrew let me take over from here. What I am about to do is not to be seen by mortal eyes.**

Andrew had agreed and Paladin took over the body. Paladin walked to the 10 points of the design and connected them with chakra barriers. When all the barriers connected they all formed a sphere of chakra. Next Paladin then started speaking in s strange language.

As soon as he finished a black portal opened in the center of the sphere and a Phoenix made completely out of fire. _**"Who has summoned me to the mortal world?" **_Paladin then spoke **"It is I Paladin the god of neutrality. I am sealed within this human body for a prophecy that I have foresaw. I have summoned you to ask if my vessel can learn your sacred flames Amaterasu for future events."**

The sun god then bowed to Paladin. _**"Of course Paladin sama. I will do this for you. I still have not forgotten what you have done for me a millennia ago so I find this a fitting way to repay your gratitude."**_

**"Good I will give Andrew control again. Ja ne" **Andrew's canine returned to their regular size as well as his nails and he shook his head. "Man I'm never going to get used to that."

He turned to the phoenix "It is a pleasure to meet you Taiyō sama." and bowed. He just waved his wing and said "_**There is no need for formalities. Anyway in order for you to learn to use my sacred flames you will need my mark so come over here so I can give it to you." **_

Andrew complied and walked into the sphere. "_**I need you hold out your dominant hand." **_ " Taiyō sensei I am ambidextrous so I'm not really sure which is more dominant." "_**Fine hold out the hand you want the mark on then." **_Andrew thought about it for a second before putting his left hand out.

_**"Alright this is going to burn a lot so bear with me." **_ He then put the tip of his wing on Andrew's palm. Andrew started grunting in pain. A minute went by and Taiyō took his wing off of his palm. On his palm is a phoenix colored in red and black.

_**"Alright you have the mark now. It is much easier to control the Amaterasu flames. You can easily summon and remove it without using a lot of chakra. Unlike the Uchiha clan. They are able to use my sacred flame and go to my brother Tsuki's dimension but it takes most of their chakra. With my mark it not only reduces the strain of the techniques but it barely takes any of your chakra. The only thing you need to know is you have to focus on the mark on your palm and envision the object or area you want it to burn. All you have to do to remove the flames is focus on the mark and you will be able to absorb the flames. You already know what the flames are capable of and how to summon and remove them so I will head to my realm now. Do not abuse my gift or I will remove it from you."**_

"Hai Taiyō sensei" He nodded and walked through the portal he came through with the design disappearing as well.

"Awesome now let's see how I can incorporate this with my techniques..."

With Naruto

Naruto was contemplating on what to do for the day. '_Hmm I'm kinda hungry but it's boring to go by myself.'_ Kojoro then decided to give some advice. '_**Naruto kun why don't you ask your future wife to go eat with you? You can talk to her and find out more about her and get closer to her.'**_

_**'**__Good idea thanks Kojoro Chan.' _He then broke the connection and started to head towards the Hyuuga compound.

Upon his arrival two guards waved to Naruto as he approached. "Good morning Naruto kun how are you today?"

"I'm doing fine Hitomi Chan, how bout you?" "Same. Anyway what brings you here today?"

Naruto started blushing "I-I was wondering if Hinata is available."

Hitomi smirked. She knew about Hinata's feelings for a long time since Hinata came to her to talk about her problems. "Hinata sama is in her room with Hanabi sama so you can go." Naruto nodded and started walking to Hinata's room.

She decided to tease Naruto a bit and said "Oh and Naruto.." He turned to hear what she was going to say which caused her smirk to grow "Don't do anything with Hinata just yet. I don't think Hiashi sama would appreciate it if he became a grandfather just yet."

Naruto blushed a tomato red and sprinted to Hinata's room hearing the two guards roaring with laughter.

He finally made it to Hinata's room and was about to knock until he heard people talking and decided to listen.

"Hinata nee Chan you're so lucky! Your finally going to be with your crush now."Naruto now identified the voice belonging to Hanabi Hinata's younger sister.

"I know! The first time I started having feelings for him was when he saved me from the Kumo ambassador but I've never had the courage to tell him my feelings."

Naruto stumbled and almost hit the door. '_She has cared for me all this time! How could I have not...'_ His eyes widened in realization and face palmed.

'_Of course all those times her face got red the stuttering... Wow I really am an idiot.' '__**FINALLY! It's taken you this long to have figured that out. I've been so close to ripping out my hair out over the years at how dense you are Naruto-kun. I know you have some feelings towards her as well so nows your chance to get closer to her! Besides you two are going to be married anyway so you might as well start dating her!'**_

With that said Kojoro broke the connection as Naruto knocked on Hinata's door causing the conversation on the other side to abruptly stop.

He felt the hair on the back of his neck prickle before he heard "C-Come in N-Naruto-kun."

He opened the door and saw the two sitting on the bed.

"Hinata-Chan, want to go to Ichiraku's with me?"

She started blushing "I-I would l-love to Naruto-kun"

She got up and walked out of the room with Naruto. He grabbed her hand as they walked together which made her blush turn a darker shade of red.

When both of them left Hanabi crossed her arms and grumbled at her sister. "Lucky bastard."

The two walked in silence until they finally reached Ichiraku's Ramen Stand where they found Ayame cleaning and Teuchi checking the noodles that were being boiled.

"Hey jiji I'd like one bowl of miso ramen and one bowl of beef ramen." Teuchi chuckled "Coming right up Naruto!"Naruto then turned to Hinata and asked "What type of ramen would you like Hinata Chan?"

"I-I'll have a shrimp ramen please." Ayame smiled and let her father know of Hinata's order.

For the rest of the night both talked getting to know each other better and as they learned more about the other their feelings grew.


	16. Meeting the Sanbi

Weeks went by and during that time Naruto and Hinata have gotten really close in the time. Naruto even got Hinata to stop stuttering.

Now find Team 8 in Tsunade's office.

"Alright Team 8 you will be having Jiraiya take over as your sensei again." All three groaned. "Obaa Chan why do we need to be stuck with the perverted hermit?" Naruto asked.

Tsunade chuckled at that. "You all will be going to a lake within the fire country which is several miles from here. The Sanbi has been sighted there and Jiraiya is going to be sealing it. You will be accompanying him because both you and Andrew could possibly help with your demons inside of you."

'_**Hmm I wonder what Isobu is up to...' **_ Paladin thought

Andrew sighed "Alright when do we leave?" Jiraiya then jumped in through the window "Immediately. We need to get it sealed before the Akatsuki get to it or any other nation. SO head home gather what you'll need and met me at the north gate as fast as possible."

The three Shunshined out and went to their place. Once they got everything they saw Jiraiya there waiting for them.

"Alright are you all ready for this?"

"Hai"

He then started sprinting through the forest with the genin right behind him.

The group had been running for hours until Jiraiya shouted to them "Let's take a break and eat lunch before we head out again."

They nodded in agreement as they collapsed on the ground dead tired from the constant running.

Haku was gasping for air but managed to ask the toad sage "What type of bijuu is the Sanbi?"

Jiraiya grimaced a bit as he took a bite out of his sandwich. "Well from what I remember the Sanbi is the three tailed lobster turtle. That's all I really know. I never fought the beast or seen it in my life but it probably isn't as bad as the Kyuubi though."

'_**Hey! I am drop dead gorgeous! Don't compare me to that bitch you perverted toad lover!' **_ Naruto sweatdropped. '_You do realize I'm the only one who can hear you right?' '__**Hmph'**_

'_Hey Kojoro what is does the Sanbi look like and what are her abilities?' _'_**Hmmm well she **__**resembles a large turtle like the pervert said, but with a crab-like shell, and three shrimp-like tails. Under her shell, is muscle-like tissue. She has a pair of human-like arms and hands, but no hind-legs. Her lower jaw is rather big and has teeth-like horns, together with her big forehead, which also has horns, it somewhat resembles a mouth with big teeth, making it look like the rest of the face is inside the mouth. Her eyes are dark and have red pupils. As for her abilities she can create coral, and swim at very high speeds. Like all Bijuu, she has an enormous amount of chakra compared to most ninja and can form the Tailed Beasts' ultimate attack, the tailed beast ball.**_ _**She can also roll into a ball and attack her opponents which is similar to the Akimichi clan's Spiked Human Bullet Tank.**_ _**One of her more specialized abilities, is that she can produce a hallucinogenic mist that exploited the victim's insecurities and forced the victim to face them. She is also capable of shooting powerful chakra infused water balls. Other than that I don't really know.'**_

_'Thanks Kojoro Chan' _Naruto then relayed all the abilities of the Sanbi and her appearance to Jiraiya and the others as Jiraiya wrote down everything Naruto said.

"Wow Naruto I guess having the Kyuubi in you is a blessing in disguise." Jiraiya said in all seriousness.

"Alright we've rested enough. Let's head out."

As they ran Jiraiya had an emotionless expression on the entire time which disturbed the genin. "Jiraiya sama is everything all right?"

"No. I've been sensing several chakra signatures in the area and I've also been thinking about the seal. Andrew what is the name of the seal on you and how does it work?"

Andrew was surprised by the question. "I don't know. It never really occurred to me." '_Hey Paladin how does the seal work?'_

_**'The seal is actually called**_ _**Ju Ke genso doragonshīru. It allows me freedom inside your mind but in return my chakra is fully accessible to you. Not only that it absorbs my chakra slowly into your body increasing your chakra reserves and increasing your stamina. It is similar to the seal Naruto has but it doesn't restrict me like it does Kojoro. A perfect example of this is when you asked me to heal Haku when she was injured and when I needed to summon Taiy**__**ō kun for you.**_ _**We could change that when we return to the leaf after you deal with Isobu Chan.'**_

_'I'm guessing that's the Sanbi's name?' __**'Yes. She can be temperamental sometimes but she's nice when you get to know her. You should tell the perverted hermit that he should seal Isobu Chan in Haku. Not only will it help you both in the long run but with her abilities it will work well with Haku's Hyouton bloodline. With that **__**hallucinogenic mist she creates it will be easy pickings for Haku since she is well trained in silent killing techniques.'**_

Andrew was reluctant at first but told Jiraiya everything Paladin said. "Wow I'm surprised I didn't think Arashi would come up with something like that..."

"Actually Jiraiya sama Paladin sama gave my father the sealing method. He didn't tell my father the details of it though since they both signed the blood contract so he probably didn't think there wa going to be any problems."

Naruto shook his head "Anyway what are we going to do about those people you sense. Are we going to attack or go straight for the Sanbi?"

"I think we should attack them first before we do the sealing. If we were to do this and then lose concentration in the middle the results would be disastrous." Haku explained.

"I agree. Haku you and Andrew go on ahead and try to figure out where they are from take them out. Naruto your with me."

"Hai"

With Andrew and Haku

"So that's them?"

"Yes, however I don't what village they are from. Have you heard of a village with a musical note on their headband Haku?"

"No, they are probably a new village. Let's get closer to hear what they are talking about."

The two made it a branch a good distance from the trio so they couldn't detect them but was able to hear them.

"What's the plan Karia?" "Guren is supposed to use her crystal style to stop the Sanbi and team B is to seal it within Kimimaro sama. Our job is to make sure no one interferes with Lord Orochimaru's plans. Understood?

"Hai"

Andrew turned to Haku "We need to kill them and let Jiraiya sama know about this. Use the Kirigakure no jutsu and take them out."

Haku nodded and performed the hand seals "Kirigakure no jutsu"

A thick mist blanketed the area around the unknown ninja. "Where the hell did this mist come from?"

The bigger one smacked him on the head "You idiot! This is probably the Sanbi's mist! Don't you remember what Lord Orochimaru said about its abilities!"

"Kuso, get in formation! Whatever you do don't listen and believe anything in the mist!"

'_Is the Sanbi's mist ability that frightening?' _Haku thought as she readied her senbon.

One of the men started trembling. "Stay strong men, as long as..." he didn't get to finish as a senbon pierced his heart.

"Captain!" both shouted before another senbon found its mark.

"Oh Kami," the last one trembled and to his knees in fear until he was killed in a similar manner.

Andrew walked to the bodies as the mist cleared. "Great job Haku. Now let's check the bodies to see if they have anything useful."

As they checked the bodies they found a scroll on Fuinjutsu and a couple hundred ryo. Once they finished they got rid of the bodies.

"We should go find Jiraiya and Naruto Andrew-kun."

He sighed. "Your right. What bothers me is why Orochimaru is after the Sanbi... Oh well let's go."

The two made it to the lake they were told the Sanbi is located. "Haku can you sense them anywhere?"

She nodded and closed her eyes in concentration. "They are about a quarter of a mile east of us."

Andrew and Haku decided to walk at a leisurely pace since Jiraiya and Naruto weren't that far. "I think I'm going to ask Tsunade obaa Chan if we can get a vacation after this mission."

Haku giggled "Oh, are you tired of doing missions already Andrew-kun?"

He chuckled as well "No, that's not it. I want it so that I can spend more time with you Haku-hime." He said as he kissed her which she returned passionately.

She then broke the kissed and asked "Why not have Naruto and Hinata-san come with us? It'll be fun."

"I didn't think about that. I think it's a great idea. They will love it especially where I plan to go."

"Oh, and may I ask where you are planning to take us?"

Andrew smirked. "I got the mail yesterday and Tsunami sent us a letter. She said that the village is very prosperous now and would love if all of us could come to visit."

She gave a warm smile and kissed him on the cheek. "I think it'll be great seeing them again."

"Oy, lovebirds. Get over here already!" Naruto shouted startling the two of them.

Jiraiya chuckled and than asked "So what did you find out?"

Haku explained to Jiraiya everything they found out. When they mentioned Orochimaru's name his face darkened. Upon the conclusion of their report they handed him the scroll on fuinjutsu they found.

"Good work. I had my suspicions about the village were from. It's actually a new village called Otogakure but my spy network has yet to locate it. Now the news about Orochimaru being the head of the village and being here is probably no coincidence so stay sharp."

"What are we going to do about the other sound nin though? We won't be able to seal the Sanbi and deal with the Oto nin at once."

Jiraiya nodded "You're right. I have a plan though. Andrew instead of me sealing the Sanbi, you'll be doing it instead."

This shocked the genin "Huh, w-why me? I'm no good at fuuinjutsu."

"I saw you last week drawing some very complex designs and seals. How are you not good at it?"

Andrew thought about it for a second. His eyes widened a=in realization and began laughing. "Oh, that wasn't me. I asked Paladin-sama to help me with Amaterasu. He told me to let take over so he could summon Taiyo sama. He said that for mortals to see so I complied."

Jiraiya was shocked at the news but didn't reveal it. "Do you think you can let him do it again?"

'_**Andrew tell him that I will do it but I will choose what seal to use and what I plan to seal Isobu in.'**_

He relayed to the information to Jiraiya. The news disturbed him a bit and he asked "What seal does he plan to use and what will he seal it into?"

_**'I will be using the **__**Ju Ke genso doragonshīru and I will be sealing Isobu into Haku. Before you protest Andrew it'll be better this way. Isobu will increase Haku's chakra as well as her healing ability. Besides once the Akatsuki find out I'm sealed inside of you they would use Haku to force you to give up my power. Now tell the perverted toad sage everything I just said.'**_

He told Jiraiya everything but was still upset that Haku had to be involved. "That's a good idea. I agree with Paladin. Don't worry Andrew, Haku won't be in any pain." He then turned to Naruto.

"What's the largest fox you can summon?"

He shrugged "Don't know. I never tried summoning the boss before..." In his mind Kojoro slammed his head into the ground.

_'Owwww. Kojoro Chan what the hell was that for_!' '_**I'm the boss summon of the foxes you idiot!'**_

Naruto rubbed his head and shouted '_How the hell am I supposed to summon you if you're in here?'_

Kojoro sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose. '_**My chakra will still be inside of you but you'll be summoning my physical form. You can use my chakra to summon my physical formand depending pn how many tails worth of my chakra you use will be how much chakra I will have when you summon me.'**_

Naruto nodded his understanding. "Ero sennin I am able to summon the Kyuubi."

"... WHAT?"

"Yeah but depending how many tails worth of her chakra I use to summon her will be how much power she has. The rest of the chakra will still be inside of me.

Jiraiya then got into a thinking pose and stroked his chin."This might work. Alright guys get some rest. First thing tomorrow we're going after it.

The genin nodded and got themselves comfortable. Naruto jumped up to a tree branch and rested his back against the trunk while Andrew set himself against another tree at ground level. Haku decided to use Andrew as a pillow with her head resting on his chest.

Jiraiya giggled and took out a camera. With a flash he took a picture of the two and muttered 'Blackmail'.

It was short lived when the camera burst into black flames causing Jiraiya to cry out in surprise. When the flames died down all that was left of the camera was ashes. He turned to Andrew and saw that his left hand was outstretched with the mark glowing before going back to sleep.

Jiraiya grumbled at the loss of his camera and let the genin rest.

**On the other side of the lake**

"Alright kid it's time for you to take the pills." a pale boy with white hair said.

A kid with long pale green hair and magenta eyes stared at the red pills in his hand and swallowed them. He then started screaming out in pain as a pillar of pure chakra surrounded him.

"What did you do to Yukimaru?" the woman shouted.

The pale boy turned to her and said "Guren, Kabuto sama gave me the pills to help Yukimaru summon the Sanbi. What you are witnessing right now is him calling the beast."

Guren gritted her teeth in anger but did nothing. She wears red lipstick, has fair skin, dark eyes and light blue hair in a spiky ponytail wit long strands of hair framing her face. She is wearing a green dress with a long left sleeve and a short right one, a red turtleneck which has a white fluffy collar and is wearing brown gloves.

Both ninja then turned their heads to the water as the Sanbi surfaced and roared into the sky.

**Back with the leaf nin**

Jiraiya and the genin were startled by the roar.

Naruto jumped in surprise and fell off the branch the branch he was sleeping on while Andrew and Haku had senbon and kunai in hand.

"The Sanbi is out of the lake. We better head out now. From the looks of it the Sound nin are already trying to get it." Jiraiya said as he pointed to the chakra pillar on the other side of the lake.

The leaf ninja wasted no time as they ran to the Sanbi.

"Kimimaro sama should we begin the sealing procedure?"

"Yes. Get started immediately. Guren you're with me. We'll delay the Sanbi until the sealing team is ready. Let's go!"

Guren and Kimimaro ran atop the lake getting closer to the beast while throwing crystal shards, shuriken and fingertip bones at the Bijuu.

No damage was done to the beast as they deflected off the beast's shell. However it was enough to catch it's attention.

"Crystal release: tearing crystal falling dragon!"

A giant pink crystalline dragon formed above the Sanbi and nailed it on the head stunning the large beast.

The sealing team took advantage of the moment and created a square formation around the beast. "Guren do it now!" Kimimaro shouted.

"Crystal release: jade crystal wall eighth formation!" Crystals began forming around the Sanbi until it completely entrapped the beast.

"Hurry it up already this won't hold it forever!" she shouted to the sealers.

They sped up the hand sequences. Once they finished all of them were about to slam their hands on top of the water's surface but one of the sealers toppled over dead as a popping sound was heard.

"No!" Kimimaro shouted out in anger.

"Phew. If I was a second late we'd be screwed." Andrew said as he had a pistol out smoking from the shot fired.

"You!" Kimimaro growled as he ran at unimaginable speeds towards him. Andrew barely had time to register what happened until he saw Kimimaro in front of him with his bone blade poised to end his life.

The blade descended to stab his heart but was interrupted as a rasengan hit Kimimaro in the gut.

Blood shot out of his mouth as he was sent hurtling backwards. "Andrew, Haku, Naruto you know what to do."

Andrew put his pistol away as his canines grew and eyes changed. "**Naruto summon Kojoro-Chan as soon as possible and when you're done go help Jiraiya. Haku come with me and take off your shirt so I can draw the seals on you."**

The Sanbi broke out of its crystal prison and roared in anger as it killed off the remaining three Oto nin.

"Kuso" Guren muttered as she dodged a giant chakra infused water ball from the Sanbi.

"Summoning jutsu!" a huge cloud of smoke slightly bigger than the Sanbi appeared. As it settled the Kyuubi no kitsune stood there in all her demonic glory.

"**Hello Isobu-Chan did you miss me?" **Kojoro asked teasingly.

"**What do you want Kojoro? Can't you see that I'm trying to kill these pesky humans!**" Isobu said as she flicked her tails in annoyance.

Kojoro just waved her paw. **"Yeah, Yeah I know. However the reason why I'm here is to help both you and my vessel. I will give you two choices, you can fight m and be sealed within a human or willingly be sealed. Your choice." **

Isobu narrowed her eyes. **"Are you trying to play me for a fool Kojoro? I recently reformed after my last vessel was killed. What makes you think I want to be sealed again?"**

Kojoro shrugged her shoulders and said with boredom. **"Oh, I don't know. Other than the fact that our creator/originator is the one who is doing the sealing and suggested you be sealed into the human you are to be sealed in."** she said as she pointed a tail at Andrew who was drawing the seals on Haku.

Isobu's eyes widened in shock. **"You mean Paladin sama is sealed within a human as well?"**

**"What the hell? How did you know about him and not me!" **Kojoro wailed. Isobu sweatdropped. **"Because you and Shukaku were bawling your eyes out when the old man told us the Juubi bastard originated from Paladin-sama." **Kojoro turned her head away flustered in embarrassment.

Isobu snorted. **"You're an idiot Kojoro, but to answer your question, yes I will be sealed willingly. So that boy is Paladin sama's vessel?"**

She nodded her head. **"Yes. He told me that he signed a blood contract with a human to be sealed within his child. He said it was for a prophecy he foresaw so I didn't question."**

Isobu nodded her head in understanding. **"Before I get sealed I want to kill the humans who attacked me first so if you don't mind I'll get back to killing them."**

**"Hold on. Let me have some fun too. I've been cooped up for so long in my vessel I need to stretch so let's do the usual combo attack what do you say?" **Kojoro asked giving Isobu the puppy eyes.

She rolled her eyes. **"Fine." **

Kimimaro dodged another Rasengan and Naruto clone. He turned his eyes to the demons and saw that both were facing him and Guren.

For the first time in his life Kimimaro felt fear. "G-Guren we should leave immediately!" Guren turned her gaze to the demons who had begun to charge their Bijūdamas. "I agree. Sayonara" She ran to Yukimaru grabbed him and escaped through the forest running for her and Yukimaru's lives.

Both Bijuu then focused their attention to Kimimaro. He transformed into his curse seal level two state and ran for his life. Both Bijuu let loose the chakra forming one giant beam of chakra in his direction.

**"Well that was fun." **Isobu said cheerfully as Andrew and Haku walked up to them. **"Hello Isobu-Chan. It's nice to see you again."** Paladin said.

She bowed her head **"It's a pleasure meeting you again Paladin-sama."**

**"Anyway, Kojoro-Chan told you about being sealed correct? Good. The seal will allow free reign within the vessel's mind but in return it allows the vessel to absorb your chakra therefore increasing her reserves, stamina and healing capabilities. I personally created the seal myself to benefit both so you'll be fine."**

He then motioned for Haku to step forward. **"Isobu let me grab onto your chakra please." **He walked over to Isobu and placed his right hand on top of her skin. As soon as his hand touched red chakra enveloped his hand. Once he had a hold of it he then walked over to Haku and placed his left hand on the center of the seal on her stomach.

As soon as his hand touched the seal the chakra from his right hand flowed through his body, to his left hand which then was absorbed into the seal. Isobu's entire body then turned to red chakra and was entirely sealed within Haku.

**"Alright Kojoro you may disperse yourself now. I'm giving control back to Andrew now."**

She nodded her head and dispersed herself. Paladin took his hand off of the seal but before he gave Andrew control he noticed that on the center of the seal the same mark that is on Andrew's left hand is on the center of her seal. '_**Interesting. I wonder how Taiyo's mark will affect the seal...'**_

Andrew's eyes and nails reverted back to their original size and color. He put Haku's shirt back on for her trying not to get a nosebleed from looking at her well developed breasts. Once he put her shirt back on he brushed her hair behind her ear and kissed her forehead.

He then picked up her sleeping form bridal style and walked back to Naruto and Jiraiya who were only suffering minor injuries. "Come on guys lets head back to the leaf."

Unknown to them a mile away from the devastation of the Bijuu's Bijūdama a man with silver hair with glasses walked by. "Kimimaro, you're lucky I came by to check how things were going otherwise you'd be dead right now."

Kimimaro walked from behind a tree and leaned on it too support his weight. "Forgive me Kabuto sama. I didn't expect the Jiraiya the toad sannin to show up or the Kyuubi no kitsune."

"Don't worry Kimimaro we didn't either. However the leaf now have two Jinchuuriki. Lord Orochimaru should know of this."


	17. Ambushed! A new world?

**Inside the Hokage's Tower**

Knock Knock

"Come in!" Tsunade shouted.

Andrew walked in and sat in one of the chairs in front of Tsunade's desk. "What can I do for you Andrew-kun?" she asked warmly.

"Tsunade Obaa-Chan, I was wondering if Haku, Naruto, Hinata and myself could go on vacation for a week."

"She quirked her eyebrow. "Where and why?"

He expected this and said "To Wave country. Tsunami and Tazuna invited us now that their village is very prosperous do to our help in removing Gato. Not only that it'll be some quality time for Haku and me. It's the same reason for Naruto and Hinata as well. Also I know Haku wants to pay her respects to Zabuza as well so I think it's a good idea. So, what's your answer?"

She thought about it for a second and nodded her head. "Fair enough you can leave either today or tomorrow. It's up to you."

Andrew got up and hugged her over the desk. "Thanks Obaa Chan. This means a lot to me." She chuckled "You know, I am now letting the strongest genin team in the leaf leave right?"

He looked up in confusion so she elaborated. "The news that your team defeated the Sanbi yesterday spread like wildfire. Everyone's now saying you three are the strongest genin we have."

He facepalmed and groaned in annoyance. "Great. Now we have an even bigger reputation now.

"Have a good time and stay safe."

He nodded and walked out of the room elated to tell the others the news. Andrew sprinted his way to the house and found Haku watering the plants.

"Hey Haku-Chan, I got us the vacation so start packing." She looked up in shock and ran inside to get ready before she could open the door he asked "Where can I find Hinata and Naruto?"

She thought about it and said "They are at the waterfall." "Arigatou"

Andrew ran through one of the well known forests in the village. Now, the forest they were going to was special. It's the place where the waterfall was the most famous place to sightsee in the fire country. It was beautiful, with pebbles glittering under the soft moonlight, and the soft whispers of the water were able to calm your tense nerves in a matter of moments. The moonlight silhouette added a mysterious feel to the whole place, not to mention that it was a great place to star-gaze.

Hinata and Naruto played lightly with the water, gently spraying each other a little here and there, with Naruto laughing the entire time.

"Hey guys how's things been?" he asked as he entered the area. "Everything's great Andrew-kun. Both Naruto and I were just getting out." Hinata said happily. Spending time with Naruto has helped Hinata's stuttering tremendously.

"Good cause I just got us a week of vacation with you two, Haku and myself so head home so we could head out soon."

Naruto then asked "Where are we going?"

Andrew smiled and said "We're going to Wave country. Tazuna and Tsunami invited us to check out how much stuff had changed and would love to see us again."

Naruto smirked at that. "Awesome! When are we leaving?" "As soon as you pack now hurry! Hinata your father knows already. I sent a clone to your place letting him know so you should be fine."

All three then Shunshined to their homes. Within ten minutes all four were at the north gate with their packs ready for the trip.

"All right guys let's get going."

Unknown to them a masked figure watched them leave the village. "_Things are moving too quickly. At this rate obtaining the Sanbi and the Kyuubi will be even harder. I must take matters into my own hands."_

The group had been walking for a few hours until Naruto said "I wonder how Inari is doing right now?"

"I'm sure he's fine Naruto. They did say that they we doing very well for themselves right now so we'll have to find out once we get there."

I was then they were attacked. Several kunai and shuriken came out of the trees on both sides of the road. Hinata got several cuts and was bleeding a bit along with Haku. Naruto and Andrew weren't so lucky since they took most of the damage since they used their bodies as shields for the girls.

Naruto gritted his teeth in pain and shouted "Show yourself coward!"

"... Fine.." a man came out of the trees and shocked team 8. The man wore a orange, swirl-pattern mask with short black hair. The mask only show his right eye which happens to be the Sharingan. Not only that he was wearing an Akatsuki cloak.

Kojoro roared in Naruto's mind. '_**Kit! That's Madara Uchiha! He's the one who controlled me that night!' **_

Naruto was pissed. No he was beyond pissed, he was absolutely furious. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU MADARA!"

Kojoro's chakra flared around his body forming a one tailed cloak while the others stood there in shock as well as Madara himself. '_How did he know who I was? Was it the Kyuubi who told him?'_

The others had similar thoughts as well. '_That's Madara Uchiha I was expecting a bit more intimidating but oh well." _

Andrew thought as he took out his scythe. Kyuubified Naruto and Andrew then ran forward planning on fighting for their lives. Andrew swung the scythe horizontally planning to cut him in half. He was shocked when the blade phased through him and he was punched in the face being sent a couple feet back.

'_What the hell was that? I know I got him but how did it go through. It's no illusion so how the hell did he hit me?' __**'He is using space time ninjutsu to manipulate his body. Most likely he can phase through any object at will.'**_

Naruto then got in his face and tried to slash at him with his chakra claws but failed as well as Madara just phased through it.

'_It won't be easy fighting both of them at once but if I use the girls... yes that might just work.' _he thought as he phased through another series of punches from Naruto.

He was caught off guard when his dark tendrils came out of his own shadow immobilizing him. '_SHIT how is this possible? None of them are of the Nara clan... unless...' _He looked at Andrew and saw that he had his hands clamped together and was completely focused on him.

'_Ah so he's a member of THAT clan. I guess HE didn't kill off the entire clan then...'_ He flared his chakra which removed the tendrils from his body shocking the boy.

'_How did he do that? No one has ever broken out of that technique before... Maybe he IS Madara Uchiha...'_

Madara then took out another kunai now dual wielding. However he didn't go after the boys, instead he ran straight to the girls who were still in shock.

Naruto and Andrew tried to stop him but he phased through the attacks. He stabbed slashed and cut the girls. He poised a kunai ready to end Hinata's life but was caught by a tendril that grabbed both his wrists. Naruto then took both Haku's and Hinata's unconscious forms and placed them on the ground behind Andrew.

He narrowed his eye in anger and broke free from the shadow tendrils with his Sharingan spinning wildly.

Suddenly, a portal was under both Hinata and Haku fell into it.

"Haku/Hinata Chan!"

Naruto and Andrew jumped into the portal to save him and vanished.

"DAMMIT! I was only supposed to get rid of the Hyuuga... Well I could always search the dimensions for them later so we don't have to worry about the leaf now... Yes this might just work." he muttered

In the city of Dakota Ebon and the Breed were defending themselves from Static, Gear, Rubber Band Man and She Bang. "Why don't you just leave us alone hero?" Ebon asks standing on the side with his partners.

"Oh yeah like we're really gonna do that Ebon!" Static says sending a shock of electricity at Ebon who forced him back.

"Al right guys we're gonna ask you again, hand over the equipment or you'll get it?" Gear asks.

"No way pal! Stay out of it!" Hotstreak replies as he uses his fire to attack the two heroes.

"Darn it." Static curses.

Suddenly a portal opened in the sky above them and the four ninja fell to the ground.

"What the hell!" Rubber Band man shouted in surprise as the two girls slammed into the ground hard eliciting a cry of pain come from the two.

"We need to help them. One of them looks like she's about to die!" Gear shouted causing everyone including the Breed to gasp.

Gear landed on the ground and ran towards the girls

As he was a few feet away from the girls a scythe was poised at his neck.

"Gear!" Static and his friends shouted

"You will not take another step closer until you tell us where we are and why we're here. If I don't get a good enough answer your head will be on the floor in a matter of seconds."

Gear gulped and stuttered "Y-you're in Dakota city in California located in the United States. Why?"

Andrew poised the scythe closer to his neck drawing a little bit of blood. "Are you with the man who attacked us?"

This caused Gear to get confused "What are you talking about we were fighting those guys over there until you four came falling out of the sky." he said as he pointed to the Breed.

Andrew then removed the scythe from Gears neck who then put his hand on the spot where the blood was.

Ebon then walked up and picked Andrew up by the collar of his shirt "Who the hell are you and what was that all about?"

Andrew's eyes flashed red and his shadows morphed into four hands each of which grabbed each of Ebon's limbs and pinned him against the wall of a nearby building.

Everyone gasped in surprise. "Wow he is more of a shadow user than Ebon is." Hotstreak said in surprise.

Andrew walked up to Ebon and said "Now listen very carefully I'm still not sure if I can trust any of you. Both me and cousin Naruto who is looking after the girls right now who happen to be our girlfriends were attacked on our vacation time. We were just walking to our friends country since we protected them from a tyrant and invited us to their home for the week so I will ask again. Are you with the Akatsuki?"

Ebon shook his head and said "We never heard of a gang called the Akatsuki so no we aren't."

Andrew let the shadow arms retreat back into his own. "Andrew we need to get them to a hospital now!" Naruto shouted as both choked out some blood.

"Where is the nearest hospital?" he asked Gear. "It's 4 blocks south and 2 blocks east of us. It's the tallest building on the block."

Andrew walked over and picked Haku up and draped her over his shoulders while Naruto picked up Hinata in a similar fashion.

"Thanks. Naruto lets go." The two ran up a building with their chakra and headed in the direction the hospital is.

She Bang whistled. "Dang I wish I could do that. Also their pretty fast too."

Static told the group "Let's go to the hospital. Those guys aren't from around here so they might cause some trouble without meaning to."

"Right" They all took off and headed in the direction of the hospital.

Ebon groaned and walked over to his posse. "Ebon you alright?" Talon asked. "Yeah I'm fine. Guys we're going to the hospital as well. I want to ask that kid a few questions about his powers." He said as he created a shadow portal engulfing the entire group.

At the Hospital

"We have an two severely injured woman we need a doctor now!" Nurses took the two girls and laid them on gurneys.

Once they were properly transferred they were immediately rushed to the emergency room. The receptionists were a bit freaked out by their appearance especially the weapons but told them to sit in the waiting room.

In the waiting room a black and purple portal opened up revealing the Breed. Soon after they showed up Static and his crew entered the room as well.

Ebon walked over to Andrew and asked "How the hell did you do that with the shadows? I can control shadows and darkness but I've never been able to do that before."

Andrew thought about what he should say since they were in an unknown area but then realized they are in a different dimension so it doesn't matter. "It's been in my blood ever since I was born."

Ebon was confused so he elaborated. "In our world most of the organic objects have chakra. Chakra is the balance of physical and mental energy within the body. Naruto and I are ninja. In fact most of the major countries have shinobi, samurai and ninja who can actually wield chakra. We use the chakra within our bodies to use jutsu/techniques related to the five major elements fire, water, earth lightning and wind. Chakra is also used for other things like increasing our physical strength, attaching us to buildings so we can run up them, walking on water, healing injuries, increasing our jumping distance, and many other things. In some people their chakra is different. Some are mutated to allow them to make them stand out compared to the average ninja called bloodlines. These mutations will either affect the body, the type of chakra, and the senses. Mine allows me to bend shadows and darkness at will depending on how much chakra I use which a mutation in the chakra. An example of a common mutation of the senses would be the eyes. Naruto show them your dojutsu."

Naruto turned his eyes to the group revealing the kadougan. They gasped in surprise at the odd looking pattern. "The eye mutations are called dojutsu. Each one is different. His eyes allow him to prevent illusions to be cast on him and can cast a illusion on others. Not only that but he can unlock a bloodline of others and actually give them a bloodline as well. However it would be random. Finally he can enter one's mind and entrap their spirit inside forcing them to go into a vegetative like state. He can bring others into the mind as well by putting some of his chakra into someone."

Kangor whistled "Those are some fancy eyes mon."

Andrew nodded in agreement. "For the body mutations the best example would be a friend of mines family who can change the size and mass of any part of their body and the body entirely. We call these mutations Kekkei Genkai."

"Damn a world where most people can do that. That sounds pretty dangerous." She Bang said.

"Your right. It is. We were actually attacked by one with a dojutsu that actually started our village. His name is Uchiha Madara and the bloodline is called Sharingan. The ability of this bloodline allows the user to copy any Nin, Gen or taijutsu. Ninjutsu is any technique that involves the elements. Genjutsu allows the user to create illusions on anything. It can be as simple as hiding an area from an enemy to making it seem as if your inside hell itself. Some illusions are so powerful that it is actually real. People have died from shock because of genjutsu. Taijutsu is what we call hand to hand combat in our world. Our own village has an expert on it. He can run at extreme speeds and his punches and kicks can leave craters in mountains. The Sharingan's most deadly abilities are sending their targets to the moon god's home dimension called Tsukuyomi. It is classified as a Genjutsu. In their time flows differently. You can spend three days in their but only a second will flow by here. However anything that happens to you, like let's say stabbed in the shoulder it will feel like you'll be stabbed physically for the three days you are in there. People have either died or were put into a vegetative state. Lastly from all I know of its abilities is summoning the sun god's ancient flames Amaterasu."

"Pfft those flames are probably nothing compared to my own." Hotstreak gloated as he summoned a fireball in his hand.

"Oh really let's get some large buckets and fill them with water then." He asked the nurse for two large tubs of water which she complied.

Both tubs were around the size of an average size bathtub you would see in a bathroom. "Alright throw your fireball in there and I'll throw mine after you."

Hotstreak decided to humor him and threw a small fireball in the water which died down as soon as it hit the water. "Now watch the Amaterasu flames."

Andrew then summoned a black fireball in his left hand. "The flames are black?" Andrew sighed. "They are sacred flames for a reason." He then threw the fireball at the water. "Hah told you there's nothing... wait WHAT?" The flames were actually burning on top of the water's surface.

"The Amaterasu flames are sacred because they cannot be doused. The only way to get rid of them is if they completely burn away the target or if I remove them. So I can summon it on water and they will still burn as if it was paper." He said this and removed the flames as the water was completely gone.

"That's awesome can you show me how to do that?" Hotstreak asked awed by the power of the flames. Andrew shook his head "I can't I got permission from the sun god himself. I don't think h is the god of this world so there is no use in trying."

Hotstreak dropped his head in disappointment and sat down. "So how'd you get here then?" Static asked. Andrew sighed "My guess is that Madara, the person who attacked us sent us here using a space time ninjutsu. That's the only thing I can think of. However we have no idea how to get back now."

The doctor then ran to the group "One of the girls is fine but the other is in a extreme condition and I don't think she'll make it."

Naruto then got up and shouted "Which one?" He shook his head "The pale eyed one..."

Naruto trembled on anger and grief. Due to his emotions red chakra seeped out of his body. "Take me to her now!" Andrew said to the doctor.

"I'm sorry but I cannot do that. She has another circulatory system that has a blue aura surrounding it. We think that may be the cause of it but we have no idea what it is so we can't do anything about it."

Andrew threw him to the wall hard causing the man to fall into unconsciousness and began looking for Hinata with Naruto following right behind him.

The bang babies were shocked at his actions and moved to stop them but couldn't keep up. They finally made it to the room where Hinata and Haku were in and stood next to Hinata.

Andrew's appearance changed shocking the bang babies even more as his eyes changed as well as his teeth and nails. He put his hands over the wounds and had a green aura around it.

What surprised them was that the wounds were healing instantly as his hands moved over them. "H-How'd you do that?" Onyx asked in amazement. "Like I said before chakra can be used to heal as well." He looked over to Haku who's injuries were completely healed and then over to Hinata.

"It looks like they are just sleeping now. We'll take them out of here now. Their injuries are healed but we have nowhere to stay. Damn."

Static thought about it and said to Andrew and Naruto "Why don't you guys come to my place?"

Naruto shook his head "I don't think that's a good idea. If this world doesn't have many people carrying around weapons like we do in ours they'd freak out." "Good point"

Ebon was in the middle of a group huddle with the Breed. "You sure about this Ebon. I mean they look dangerous." Ebon looked at Carmen and said "So do we so what's the problem?" Ferret then said "They carry weapons around with them. Not to mention I don't want my head to be removed by that nasty looking scythe." "We'll have them stay so stop complaining."

Ebon then broke from the huddle and walked over to Static's group and Team 8. "Yo we'll have them stay with us for now. We won't do anything wrong the entire time they are with us. Besides they don't have many other places to go either. You guys know where our hideout is so meet us there tomorrow at noon. "

"I agree we're still not well acquainted with the area yet. So where is your place?" Andrew said with Haku in his arms.

"That's not a problem. Just walk over here and we'll enter straight into our hideout. Both Naruto and Andrew complied and were enveloped in the shadow portal with the Breed.

In an old subway the portal opened revealing the Breed and the ninja. "Welcome to our Subway of Solitude." Shiv said exuberantly.

Naruto tilted his head in confusion "What's a subway?"

Ebon then asked "You're world isn't that technologically intelligent. Well it's pretty much a underground railroad for trains but this one is abandoned since they built a new one last year."

Naruto nodded his head in understanding. "We have trains but no subways. One of the country's in our world, The Land of Spring is the most technologically equipped. They have many machines ranging from Vehicles that they said run on engines, flying machines and trains. No other nation or country I know has any of that technology."

"Ok well let's find a spot for you guys to sleep. Onyx bring down those two couches from the old juve hall they can sleep on those for now while I go find some blankets."

Onyx complied and left the subway while Talon looked around the area for any extra blankets. Soon enough Onyx came down with two large couches over each shoulder and placed them down while Talon found four extra blankets. Andrew and Naruto set the girls on each couch draping the blanket over them while the Breed got comfortable.

Naruto sat down with Shiv, Ferret, Carmen and Onyx asked then about his life in his world explaining his life from the academy days to now while Andrew sat with Ebon, Talon, Puff, Kangor and Hotstreak.

"So Andrew how about telling me about your shadow abilities?" Ebon asked.

"I don't mind but is your abilities a bloodline?" Ebon grimaced at that. "Actually no they aren't. All of us here and Static and his crew were in an event called the Big Bang. One night there was a gang fight at a dock area and someone shot a barrel of a chemical of some kind that mutated us. All of our abilities are from that gas. I control shadows and darkness to a degree, Talon grew wings and can make a harpy like wail, Kangor's feet grew and are now incredibly strong, Puff and turn into a vapor and shoot out a knockout gas as well as an acid gas from her mouth, and Hotstreak can manipulate fire. The guys with Naruto is Shiv who can make anything out of light energy, Carmen who has the abilities of an Armadillo, Ferret has an increased sense of smell which allows him to smell things from a mile away. Maybe even more but we haven't tested that yet and lastly is Onyx who has increased strength. The guys you met earlier were affected as well. Static controls static electricity, Gear has apparently an increased mental capacity and She Bang has incredible flexibility and enhanced strength. Apparently the gas that changed us was made by a place called Alva Industries."

Andrew spat in disgust. "What's wrong Andrew?" Puff asked.

He looked up and said "It sounds like another Orochimaru in your world." "Who's Orochimaru?" Kangor asked in confusion.

"He was one of the strongest ninja taught by our village leader Sarutobi our third Hokage. He was given the title sannin like his teammates for the animals he summons and his strength. One day he was found experimenting on human bodies trying to learn all the jutsu in the world. He created something called the curse mark and put it on his subordinates. I found out all this information from the other sannin Jiraiya who is my second teacher. He told me that the curse mark slowly erodes the body from the inside out as it is used but increases the chakra in the body exponentially. My girlfriend Haku was actually on a mission one day to stop a sea creature that had been destroying ships, killing those on board and stealing the goods. Around th end of her mission she found out it was the person who saved her life earlier. However she was being manipulated to steal the stuff because she was promised to return to normal. She was turned into a half fish half human by none other than Orochimaru. To top it all off she found out he was never planning on returning her to normal. She helped Haku end the mission and is currently in the village getting checked by the medic in the country."

"Sounds like one nasty man. I wouldn't want to meet up with someone like him in a dark alley." Hotstreak said as he shuddered.

Andrew then turned to Ebon and said "I don't think it'll work but we can try anyway." "Nice let's get on the rails and find out. Let's get some light though."

Both Ebon and Andrew walked onto the unused railway as talon and Puff put on spotlights. "Alright usually for me I use my chakra and mold it into what I want. Watch me. I'll try to make a hand and arm come out of my own shadow."

Andrew clasped his hands together and focused his chakra. A pure dark hand then rose from his shadow that circled around his body as it increased its height. "Now you try it."

Ebon did the same thing as Andrew and clasped his hands together. He knew he didn't have chakra but did it anyway to help focus. He started to sweat but a small arm and hand popped out of his shadow that only went up to his knee before returning back to his own shadow.

"Good at least your getting it. The more you practice the easier it'll get." Ebon nodded as he wiped the sweat from his forehead.

He looked at Andrew and saw a faraway look in his eye "Yo Andrew what's up?"

It took him awhile to register what he said but didn't say anything. This intrigued him and the others and decided to get him to cave. "Come on you can tell us it's not like we can go to your world and make your life worse."

Andrew sighed in defeat and motioned for them to get closer. "Alright I really don't like telling anyone this but I'll make an exception here. First let me give you a little history lesson on my world. There are three main gods in our world Kami the ruler or heaven, Shinginami the ruler of hell and Paladin the 100 tailed dragon also known as the silver knight, the god of neutrality who lives on the world himself. One day a man had found Paladin on the world and stole ten tails worth of chakra from the god and took it. However back then the people of our world didn't know much about the nature of chakra. Because it was such a large portion of chakra with nothing containing it the chakra formed into a being called the Juubi. Juubi was known to be as tall as two mountains stacked on top of each other. When Paladin found out that his chakra was stolen it was too late. Gods cannot deal with mortals directly so he decided the indirect approach. The Juubi was a being of chaos and destroyed everything in sight which angered Kami and Shinigami. The gods chose one man to stop both the Juubi and the man who stole his chakra. The one chosen was then known as the Rikudou sennin. He killed the one responsible for the Juubi's arrival and fought in an epic battle with the Juubi. The battle lasted for days neither of which backing down or tiring. Until one day he decided to seal the being into his body."

"How did he seal such a large creature inside of himself?" Ebon asked intrigued but confused with where this was leading.

"From what we were told in the academy the Rikudou sennin separated the Juubi's chakra into nine separate beings. They are the one tailed raccoon dog, two tailed cat demon, three tailed lobster turtle, four tailed ape demon, five tailed dolphin horse, six tailed slug demon, seven tailed beetle, eight tailed octopus bull demon and the nine tailed fox demon. They are what we call Bijuu. After he separated the chakra he sealed the Juubi's body in a prison. It is rumored that he had sealed the Juubi's body into the moon with a technique Kami had taught the sennin."

"Yeah right. Like I'd believe that." Hotstreak snorted in derision. Andrew gave him a blank look. "Yeah sure just like how you didn't think my fire could burn on top of water either." Hotstreak grunted and crossed his arms as Ebon motioned for him to continue.

"Now time went on in life and the countries and villages were created. Our village was created by Hashirama Senju head of the Senju clan and Madara Uchiha the founder of the Uchiha Clan. Hashirama became the first Hokage of our village which had angered Madara. Madara tried to get the rest of his clan to help take over the village but they shunned him and left him to rot. He then self exiled himself from the village. Years later Madara fought against Hashirama in a valley at the border between our country and the land of earth. The two fought long and hard neither giving up. Madara used his secret weapon that no one thought he had. The Kyuubi no Kitsune."

"Wait hold up your saying he controlled the Kyuubi. How?" Puff asked. "It is rumored that the Sharingan has the ability to control demons. I have no idea how it started but it is entirely possible."

"He had summoned the beast in their battle. However thanks to Hashirama's wood element ability he was not only able to defeat the Kyuubi, he sealed it away and killed Madara...or that's we thought until now. Time passed as the village prospered until the time came of the Fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze my uncle and Naruto's father. I was one by the time my uncle became the Hokage and my aunt was due with Naruto soon. Unfortunately aunt Kushina was giving birth a week after uncle Minato became Hokage."

"Why do you say that mon? Wouldn't it be good that Naruto was being born?" Kangor asked in confusion.

"Yeah they were but it was what happened the day of his birth that is the problem..." He cut it off there.

Ebon got frustrated with him and asked "So what happened? Come on tell us."

Andrew's face turned dark and said "The Kyuubi no Kitsune attacked the village."

They all gasped in surprise and were about to say something but he continued. "My mother died giving birth to me so the only family I had was my father, uncle and aunt. But on that night I lost all of them. Naruto was born but aunt Kushina died from childbirth just like my mother. My father, uncle Minato, the former Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi and Jiraiya sensei fought the beast..."

"What happened?" Talon asked gently as she put a hand on his shoulder.

"My father died trying to buy time for uncle Minato. My uncle knew he couldn't kill or defeat it so he did the next best thing. He sealed it away." "That's upsetting. I know what it's like to lose a father. What did he seal it into?"

"He sealed it into Naruto." Silence. Pure agonizing silence followed. "It wasn't that bad. Right mon?" Kangor asked trying to lift their spirits a bit.

At that Andrew's eyes narrowed in anger shocking the group at how fierce his gaze was. "Oh you would think that but no it didn't work that way. Because uncle Minato died Sarutobi had to become Hokage again. He told the council that uncle Minato gave his life to seal the fox into Naruto and asked that he should be seen as a hero. He didn't tell them that Naruto was his son due to the amount of enemies he made during the last war. The reaction was not what he expected though. The civilian side of the council as well as the clan head of the Uchiha clan demanded that Naruto should be killed."

"WHAT? Why?" all of them shouted.

He scoffed in derision. "They didn't have faith in my uncle's seal and thought the fox was going to take over Naruto and that the fox would destroy the leaf village once it was free. Sarutobi quickly ended it by passing a law that any mention of the fox to the younger generation at all they would be executed. After he put both Naruto and myself into an orphanage. Once we were in there our lives started to became a living hell."

"How?" Hotstreak asked.

Andrew said sadly "Instead of telling you I'll show you. Naruto! Bring the others over here."

Naruto nodded and walked over with Shiv, Carmen, Ferret, and Onyx. "You told them everything right?" "Yeah" "Alright I want to show them something so go ahead and do what you do."

Naruto walked up to each member of the Breed and Implanted some of his chakra into their bodies. "Alright guys just look at my eyes. It'll feel like we are somewhere else but our bodies will still be here. "

Everyone looked at Naruto's eyes and the vortex like pattern receded a bit taking all of them into his mind.

They all appeared on a large plain with a field of flowers off to the side and a tree off in the distance. "Where are we?" Carmen asked.

"We are in my mind but first there is someone I want you all to meet. Kojoro!" As soon as he said her name Kojoro came entered the area in her demon form scaring practically everyone shitless.

"**What can't stand my beauty?" **she said teasingly causing both Andrew and Naruto to sweatdrop. Naruto then turned to the Breed and said "This is Kojoro the Kyuubi no Kitsune."

Ebon was the first to recover "Andrew you weren't kidding about the size of the Kyuubi. I nearly had a heart attack when I saw her." Andrew smirked at that. "She's not the only one here. You know what I said about Paladin earlier?" Ebon, Talon, Puff, Hotstreak, and Kangor nodded.

"Yeah. Why are you bringing him up mon?" "Paladin come on out!" Paladin descended from the skies landing right behind Andrew. His appearance caused Carmen and Ferret to fall backwards while everyone else trembled at the deity in front of them.

Each of Paladin's five heads studied the nine Bang babies in front of him. His black wings were folded behind him. All of his tails were enclosed making it look like he had one giant tail. If you looked close enough you could see that his giant tail is actually made up of 100 different tails with the same colors as the heads were.

"Y-you never told us you had him in you. How is that even possible!" Hotstreak shouted as he stopped trembling. Andrew shrugged "I wanted you guys to meet him first hand as well as Kojoro. Besides you never would have believed me even if I told you. I know you thought the story about Kyuubi was probably a lie and it being sealed in Naruto was a lie so I wanted to show you guys first hand."

"He's got a point Hotstreak to let it go." Ebon then turned to Andrew and asked "So you wanted to show us something other than those two right?"

Andrew nodded and turned to Paladin and Kojoro "Guys I want you to activate our memories. You know which ones I'm talking about. Naruto and I will go over there until your done and then we'll leave. " Both demons nodded. Paladin swiped the air in front of them and a huge screen appeared. "**All right you guys might want to sit down for this because it might take awhile."**

He then conjured up several chairs for them to sit on as Kojoro played the memories. They watched everything from their treatment in the orphanage to the near death beatings they had lived through. At the end of the memories all the girls had their hands covering their mouths with tears streaming out of their eyes. Carmen and Ferret ran off and threw up from what they saw while Kangor, Hotstreak, Ebon, Onyx and Shiv had their eyes and mouths widened in shock unable to say anything.

The area morphed and changed until they all were back in the dimly lit subway again.

"If I's alright with you guys I'm going to bed. The stress from today is enough already so good night." Andrew walked over to Haku took a spot next her and fell asleep with the blanket draped over himself. As if Haku sensed him nearby she rolled over and leaned on him as she slept peacefully.

Naruto did the same thing until he too fell asleep.

"Yeah. Guys I think we should change our perspectives on doing good in some ways." Talon says.

They all look at her in confusion. "Do you really want to end up like those villagers. Look at how those two were treated most of their lives. I know some of us had some bad lives but not as bad as them." She shook her head. "I don't want to end up those people. I'm going to talk to Static tomorrow. You guys can do what you want but I'm going to bed."

Talon walked over to her usual spot and fell asleep. The others walked to their beds as well thinking about what they just saw. Ebon was the last one. '_Maybe Talon's right...'_ He thought before he too went to sleep.


	18. New enemies and allies!

******Hey guys, I know this is my first fanfic but can you at least tell me what you think of it. I mean I'd like to hear what you guys think of my story. I'll admit chapter 15 was bad but I wanted to have a NaruHina happen but had no idea on how to actually do it right so I came up with some crap that might work... If anyone can give me tips on how to write out better ways for getting two people in a relationship I'm all ears.**

******Sorry for not updating this sooner but work has been getting in the way as well as getting ready for college. I also have been coming up with other ideas for fanfics such as Naruto crossovers with Pokemon, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, or the Dragonlance series.**

******I have been leaning ********more towards Percy Jackson at the moment but I'm not sure which book I should use. I set up a poll on my profile page (at least I hope it's there... still not sure how it works with this my first time doing but let's not worry about those things) If it isn't just send a review of which one you want. The final day for it will be 7/25/12.**

******I have down the choices The Lightning thief, Battle of the Labryinth, and the Last Olympian. Depe********nding on which book wins will depend on what characters to the story from the Shinobi World.**

******That's all for now I hope you enjoy this latest chapter and please review I want to know what you guys think! Thank you Malix2 and Masamune24 for your kind words and for keeping up with the story. I for one can't wait to write the Chunin Exams. I have everything set up perfectly for it.**

******Sudden demonic laughter comes out of no where**

******Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in the story except for Andrew.**

**The next day**

"Virge what are we going to about Andrew, Naruto and the girls there with? If they stay with the Meta Breed long enough they might join their group and I really don't want to be on the end of that scythe again." Richie asked

"Come on Richie they were surprised and worried. I'd react that way to if I was attacked and sent to another world." Adam explained as he walked at a really tall height to keep up and talk with them.

"They seem friendly. We should get to know them better today. Besides they need to blend in with society so later we should bring them to the mall and get them to change." Shenice said as she jumped to another rooftop.

"To answer your question Richie, we're gonna have to let them stay with the Breed for a little longer. Besides I doubt they'd join them anyway?"

"Oh, and what makes you so sure of that?" he said sarcastically. "I feel they aren't like that." Virge said as he landed as they got to the abandoned subway entrance.

They walked in to find the Ninja up as well as a depressed looking Breed. "What do you think happened to them Virge?" Richie whispered. "I don't know but I intend to find out."

He walked up to the group. Before he could say anything Talon then asked "Static can I talk to for a second alone?" The request confused him. "Uh sure."

Shiv walked up to the two and handed Talon a player of some kind which she took in confusion. "I know what you're going to tell him. I recorded everything last night as a joke but now I don't want it. You might want to let them hear it since I don't think Andrew or Naruto would like to repeat everything again." He said in an unusually quiet and serious tone.

She nodded in understanding and led Static outside. "What's going on with you guys? We came here expecting something big. Not walking in and the mood is like someone died."

She shook her head "After last night a lot of us started thinking about what we've been doing up until now. Here listen to this." She played the recording device.

When the recording ended he said "That's deep but that doesn't explain why everyone is the way they are right now." "It's not my place to say that is up to Andrew and Naruto. Have the rest of your crew listen to this and then ask Naruto to show you all what really made us like this..."

Static nodded and took the recording from Talon and walked to the others. "Guys you should listen to this." He played the recording again as they listened.

"Dang there are things like that in their world? Sounds pretty scary." "Yeah well let's talk to Naruto and figure out what Talon was talking about."

The four heroes walked over to Naruto and Hinata. "Yo Naruto can we talk for a sec?" "Yeah sure." Naruto kissed Hinata on the forehead before walking over to the group.

"So what's up?" "Talon told us to come to you to figure out why everyone is all depressed so what gives?" Naruto cursed under his breath but sighed in defeat. "Alright sit down over there and I'll show you." Naruto said as he pointed to an area wide enough for all of them.

They sat down and he walked up to each of them and injected his chakra into their bodies. "Naruto what are you doing?" Rubber Band Man asked in confusion. "This is a way for me to create a link for all of us to see into my mind. By injecting my chakra into you it allows for your minds to enter my own when you look into my eyes. So go ahead."

When he sat down all of them looked into his eyes and saw the Kadougan activated.

Inside Naruto's mind they found themselves in the same environment the Breed were in. "Yo Kojoro we have more visitors."

She appeared in her demon form stretching like a cat and yawned. "Naruto did you have to wake me up from my nap? I was having a nice dream..." She then noticed the gaping heroes and shook her head. "Let me guess same thing as last night?"

Naruto nodded his head and then told the group "I know you heard the conversation from last night. To put it simply I have the Kyuubi no Kitsune inside me and Andrew has Paladin sealed within him. She will be showing you guys my memories and that is all."

She showed them all the memories while they watched in horror...

In LexCorp

"Sir there is a disturbance on the radar."

Lex Luthor turned to gave an irritated look at the man in front of him. "What kind of disturbance are you talking about?" he asked

"It seems there has been a dimensional rupture in Dakota sir. When the event occurred several presences came out of the rip and they seem to be extremely powerful..."

"Hmm interesting... get the troops ready to head out. You will be heading to Dakota. Watch out for Bang Babies. I heard that they have powers through an event called the Big Bang so if possible capture some for me for experimentation long with whatever came out of the interdimensional rip... Also bring some Kryptonite. I believe that the League will be showing up as well."

The man saluted. "Yes sir!"

In a tower in Earth's orbit

"Bruce, explain to me again why this is so important." Clark said, without taking his eyes off the computer monitor.

He didn't answer as he continued to type on the computer where a blinking light was flashing on a map of the United States located on California.

Superman was getting frustrated with the lack of a response and was about to ask again until Batman said "Dimensional ruptures have a habit of being problematic first there was the invasion last year from another dimension. This year a creature nearly took out New York as it came out of nowhere near the Empire State building."

"Now, there seems to be a portal from another dimension opened up in California and several things came out of it that seem to be very powerful."

By this time all the league was there hearing the proclamation. Green lantern then asked "Where in California is it located?"

"Dakota" his eyes widened in shock and had a worried expression on his face. "Don't worry about him that much Virgil and his friends are very capable." Bruce explained.

"We should still go, they may be able to take care of themselves but I get the feeling that these beings are on a whole other level compared to them. I'll go ahead and meet up with them to see if they heard of any strange activity or if they engaged whatever came out of the portal. Meet up with me as soon as possible."

He then took off and headed for Dakota. "Bruce try to pinpoint the exact location of the things that have come out of the portal. When you find out their location we'll meet up with Lantern."

Back in Dakota

The heroes stood in a stunned silence after watching the memories while Andrew and Naruto talked. "It's a good thing we only showed them a watered down version of all our memories or else they will be stuck like that for days."

"Yeah but why show them at all? I would've liked to keep them a secret not sharing them with complete strangers." Naruto said in annoyance.

Andrew nodded his head in agreement. "Your right but we need allies here and the best way to do that is showing them our shitty lifestyle. I don't like it either but having them pity us and offering what they can is the best option we got. Besides they don't seem all that bad we might actually enjoy it here."

Naruto snorted but didn't say anything as they walked to their girlfriends. "Naruto-kun do you think we'll ever get back home?" Hinata asked with despair in her voice.

"Of course we can and will! Nothing is impossible!" Naruto spoke with conviction in his voice.

Haku sighed in disappointment. "I hope your right Naruto-kun..." Andrew put his hand on her shoulder and brought her closer.

They were interrupted when Static walked up to them. "Alright I know you guys are new here but you need to change your outfits. If you guys walk around like that you'll draw unwanted attention especially with the weapons you guys carry. So we'll go to the mall and get you guys some new clothes."

They all looked at their current clothing and gear.

Haku wore a moss green, striped turtle-neck sweater and a split skirt in matching colour that reached down to her knees. On the outside of that, she wore a green blue short kimono with white edges, and around her waist a green brown obi, in the same fabric as her sweater, with a fringed trail. She also wore light brown platoon sandals with straps in the same color as her kimono and nail polish on her fingernails and toenails in matching blue green color. Her long hair was gathered in a white bun holder tied with a green blue, while two locks of her hair fell loose framing her face, bound with metal hair cuffs at the ends. Haku had a black leaf Hitai-ate around her forehead.

Hinata has dark blue hair and fair skin. She also has white eyes which have a tinge of lavender. Her hair is in a short, leveled hime-cut style just above her forehead, with chin-length strands framing her face. She wore a cream-colored hooded-jacket with a fire symbol on the upper right and left sleeves and fur around the cuffs and hem, and wore navy blue pants. She had the Hitai-ate wrapped around her neck.

Naruto has blue eyes and blond, spiky hair as well as the whisker birthmarks o both of his cheeks. Naruto's outfit consisted of an orange tracksuit with blue on the upper shoulders area as well as around the waist, a white swirl with a tassel on the left side, a red swirl on the back, a large white collar, orange pants, blue sandals, and a blue Hitai-ate around his forehead.

Andrew has hazel green eyes with brown spiky hair (similar to Gaara's which is slightly taller but shorter than Naruto's). His outfit consists of a blood red undershirt with a black overcoat (imagine Ibiki's black coat but with a shorter collar) and black pants and sandals matching the jacket. On the back of the overcoat in the center is a symbol showing three candles and a sickle across it (Namikaze clan symbol).

"Talon, Puff and myself can help the girls with that." She Bang says.

"Gear, Rubber band man and me will help you two get some new clothes as well and maybe the others as well." Static said with a grin.

"Uh Static we can't go out in public here. Besides people will ask questions if they see us hanging out with you guys." Onyx says.

Gear smirked. "Actually guys I made a device that looks like a metal wristband for both Static, She Bang and myself to walk around with these on. So Onyx you, Ferret, Carmen, Ebon, Talon, and Kangor put these on your wrists."

They each took the device and "Well all right." Ebon says as they put them on and they started glowing and in a flash those few Bang Babies looked normal.

Ebon transformed into a man with Dark skin, a black shirt, gray vest, violet pants, and cornrows on his head. Talon had regular skin with no feathers or wings, and a real face. Kangor's feet shrunk to regular feet size. Ferret's snout shrunk back down to a regular mouth and nose. Carmen was a husky white guy with a bald head and Onyx looked like a regular big black guy with a bald head.

"I'm normal." Talon gasps.

"Never thought I'd look like this again." Ebon looks at himself.

"Me feelin' kinda light on me feet." Kangor says looking at his regular feet.

"Well come on let's go to what we call the mall." Static says.

"Mall?" they all ask ask.

They walk by a store window with numerous TVs displayed each showing the same news footage. Curious they decided to see what was the latest.

"This is Shelly Sandoval coming to you live from Alva Industries where it has just been robbed by unknown sources." The news reporter reports.

"Alva Industries?" Haku asks.

"Looks like we better check it out." Static says.

The Breed took off the bands and were on their way to the Industries, "Looks like Alva's attracted another thief." Static says.

"Who is this Alva?" Naruto asks as he ran along the buildings with the other's using their chakra to keep them attached by while Gears fills him, and the other ninja in.

"Edwin Alva; head of Alva Industries, and he's one of the richest men here in the city, perhaps the world." Gear began, "It was his industry that created the gas that transformed all of us."

"We tried to expose him but our data got fried." Static adds.

"So what is wrong with him then? He against you guys?" Naruto asks.

"More like neutral." Static replies, "A lot of other guys steal equipment from his company to use for their own reason."

Soon enough they arrived at the scene where an opening in the building's wall was seen, but was police taped up. "Should we go in through there?" Tenten asks.

"Not necessary, we'll go through our favorite opening." Static says as they headed for a window.

Inside his office Edwin Alva was sitting at his desk with his elbows on the table folding his hands brooding. Then his windows flung open and Static and the others enter.

"Oh it's you." Alva says bored.

"Nice to see you again to Alva, sorry we always have to meet under these circumstances." Static says cracking a joke.

"I'm in no mood for jokes, so could you please state why you all are here?" Alva asks annoyed.

"We heard about your latest steal, thought maybe we could find your culprit, I mean normally when someone steals from you it involves me." Static explains.

"What was stolen was numerous weapons that we have been developing ranging from simple ray guns to nanobots that are able to destroy anything. They were meant to help cure cancer but in the wrong hands they could become more... deadly. They also took several tons of metal plating that we just completed. It was made to withstand anything from a grenade to a nuke. Sadly we haven't tested it yet." Alva explains.

"Any idea who might've done it?" Gear asks.

"All that we found at the scene was this." Alva explains as he handed a card that you usually find in a deck to Static causing both him and Gear to gasp in shock.

"Is it who I think it is?" Gear asked in worry. Static nodded his head.

"What's the big deal about that card?" Hotstreak asked in confusion.

Static turned to him and showed the face of the card to him. "What type of card is this?" Static asked in a somber tone.

"A Joker. So what's the big deal about it? Are you going to tell us or not?" he asked with annoyance in his voice.

Gear pinched the bridge of his nose and scowled in annoyance. "Hotstreak who is the most notorious villains in Gotham?"

Everyone paled including Alva who was listening to their conversation. "I don't know! There are many creeps in that town just answer the damn question already!" he said in aggravation

Static then intervened. "Alright Hotstreak here's another clue who's Batman's biggest rival in Gotham?"

"Pfft that's easy it's the J..." his eyed widened in shock with a look of horror on his face.

"That's right we are facing the Joker the most notorious villain in Gotham the Joker." He then turned to Alva. "You better tighten security here if he comes back you'll need to be ready." With that said the Bang Baby's and shinobi left.

"...So mind telling us what's going on?" Andrew asked. All the ninja stayed silent during the conversation since they didn't have a clue on what was going on.

"A criminal from a town called Gotham called the Joker came here and stole weapons from Alva. However we have no idea what he is up to. Gear and I fought against him with the help of the 'guardian of Gotham' who goes by the alias Batman. I am kinda curious as to why he is here again though." Static explained as they all were on the move again.

Gear then said "If you guys are going to help us you need to come up with alias' if you guys are planning on helping us out with what we do, you need to have two kinds of looks. Your regular clothes that you'll be wearing not on duty and one for when you are on duty. Since we couldn't go to the mall your current clothes that you wore when you came here will be what you wear when helping us. When we get to the mall we'll get you guys some clothes."

All four of them adopted a thinking pose.

After a minute all of them came up with an alias for themselves. "So what did you guys choose?" Rubber Band man asked in curiosity.

Andrew spoke up first. "I'll go by the name Wyvern. It's a dragon species that I am familiar with and my abilities are based off of dragon's."

Naruto thought about it and smirked. "I'll go by the name Kyuubi. It'll strike fear into my enemy's just like it did in our world." "_**Awww why thank you Naruto kun that's thoughful of you."**_ Kojoro said as she kissed him on the cheek in his mindscape causing him to blush in there and in reality.

Andrew and Haku could barely contain their mirth when they saw his face redden while Hinata looked at him in confusion.

Haku then spoke up. "I'll go by Kōri. It means Ice in our world and my kekkei Genkai is ice manipulation so it's perfect."

Hinata was still deep in thought. "Yo Hinata what'll be yours?" Naruto asked.

She shook her head. "I've got no idea Naruto-kun. I can't come up with anything."

He adopted a thinking pose. "How bout Tenshi? It fits." This made her blush. "Arigato Naruto kun but I think I'll use my sister's name Hanabi."

He shrugged his shoulders and hopped to the next building.

"Alright now that we got that done let's look for the Joker. He's bound to be here somewhere..."

"Umm Static-san if you have a picture of him I could help look around." Hinata said causing all of the bang babies eyebrows to rise.

"Sure hold on" Gear said as a picture of the Joker came out of a compartment from his backpack. He handed it to Hinata who studied it for a minute before handing it to the others.

The bang babies stopped to see what she would do. Hinata put her hands in the ram seal and shouted "**Byakugan**!" The veins near her eyes bulged and her eyes color changed to pure but somewhat clear white.

They all reeled back in shock in surprise. "W-what did you do?" Talon asked.

Andrew then walked up. "Remember what I said about dojutsu? Well Hinata has one as well called the Byakugan. it allows the user to see over long distances let's say a mile with x-ray like vision in a 360 degree radius as well as see the chakra network in a person's body as including their chakra points which are pressure points in the chakra network. So Hinata see him yet?"

She nodded her head. "Yes I see him with two other people who seem to be wearing a strnge mask and using two things with fire coming out from them on some type of metal..."

"Let's go then!" Static said as they headed in the direction Hinata said they were in.

They all made it to the old run down warehouse breaking down the door revealing the Crown Prince of Crime; the Joker. Accompanying him was his sweetheart Harley, and his three cronies Mo, Lar, and Cur.

The two people who have welding masks on took them off revealing it to be Specs and Trapper two of Static's old rivals.

Both snobby geniuses turn around to see the group, "Well look Mr. Specs, if it isn't Static and his crew with new additions." Trapper said to his partner.

"Indeed Mr. Trapper, always needing to find the culprits." Specs replied.

Static frowned at their mockery but before he could say anything Joker's voice came up. "Now, now, that's no way to talk to a guest."

"So you two snobs work with clowns now?" Gear asked the geniuses.

"Quite the opposite Gear." Specs replied.

"That's right kid, I hired them myself." Joker said.

"Hired them?" Static raised a brow.

"Yes." Joker said as he paced, "You see technology isn't our forte." He said motioning to his three muscle lackeys.

"So I called in these two who're willing to build me any scientific device and gadget I require."

"And for our troubles we get paid very handsomely." Trapper added.

Joker smiled, "Kiddies!" he orders Specs and Trapper.

Specs and Trapper grab their armor and become Spectral and Speedtrap and go at it with Static and Gear while the others stayed back.

"Yo why don't you guys show us what you got by fighting these punks." Ebon said as he pointed to some escaped convicts that came out from behind them that are working for the Joker.

Naruto smirked. "That's too easy." He got into a Taijutsu stance as well as the others and charged into the crowd of criminals.

They began taking them one by one. Hinata taking them out with the gentle fist, Andrew with the dragon fist style and Naruto and Haku with their own unique style's.

In the midst of their fighting the wall on the opposite side of the fighting exploded inwards with soldiers swarming in. Twenty-something armed men came running in armed with intensity lasers, assault rifles and some type of gun with green ammo as well as one man in a green and purple exoskeleton who walked in last.

The man in the suit looked at his metallic arm which had a radar on it. "Troops our targets are those four people get them in any way possible but leave them alive to be brought in."

He motioned for the men to move forward but as he did so the ceiling was removed by green energy. When the ceiling was removed the Justice League was revealed in all their glory.

"The League!" Both Static and Gear gasped in surprise. Superman looked over all the people in the warehouse. When he saw the armored man his eyes narrowed and grit his teeth in anger. "Luthor!"

Luthor looked up at the Justice League, particularly Superman. "Ah Superman what a pleasant surprise. However I am not here to deal with you I am here for them." he said pointing to the ninja.

"So if you don't mind I'll get back to getting what I came for." He turned back to the ninja at the same time as Superman flew into him punching him into the wall.

With Superman making the first move everything turned into chaos. Bang Babies were fighting the criminals, Luthor was fighting Superman who was on his knees as he was hit by the green bullets, the League fought the Joker's minions with the exception of Batman who was fighting Joker leaving the ninja with the soldiers.

"Ithink we should use ninjutsu. Those weapons look dangerous." Haku told the others.

"I agree let's go!" Andrew said. They ran into the group doing several hand signs.

**"Fire style; Dragon Flame"**

**"Wind Release; Wind Dragon Gust "**

**"Ice style: ****Demonic Ice Crystal Mirror"**

**"8 Trigrams 64 Palms"**

All of the others stopped fighting and watched them perform the techniques in shock and horror. They watched Andrew shoot out flames from his mouth at an intensity so great the soldiers could not react in time to dodge it. Naruto created a dragon purely out of wind that engulfed the soldiers which ripped them apart. Haku created a huge dome of ice mirrors surrounding the soldiers. They fired their guns at the images of Haku but were deflected. The result of that was a hail of senbon raining down on them killing them all as the senbon turned them into human pincushions which had killed them as a senbon was in each of their hearts. Hinata ran forward with incredible speed striking the remaining soldiers and struck their hearts as she used her gentle fist to take them out with ease.

Luthor grit his teeth at the loss of his men and retreated escaping the warehouse along with the Joker and Harley. The convicts started to run for their lives to avoid the ninja seeing as to how they massacred the soldiers with ease as well as the Joker's three cronies Mo, Lar, and Cur.

Static saw this and shouted "Don't let them escape." The League and bang Babies ran after the convicts. Andrew turned to Naruto "I wanted to test this new technique I've been working on. They created the perfect field for me to try it."

He put his hands in the Hebi seal and shouted "**Shadow style: Field of Binding Shadows**"

The Bang Babies and League stopped and watched in awe as the shadows of the surrounding objects including the convicts own shadows began cocooning them all of them in shadows. However it left Andrew gasping for breath after.

"I guess that took a lot more out of me than I thought" he said panting between each word.

A couple of hours later the group managed to put all the convicts back in prison and were now in the area where the ninja appeared.

"Yo it wasn't necessary to kill. Them here we capture them and send them to prison." Static said. Everyone was disturbed with the deaths of those men and how the ninja are not affected at all.

Naruto shook his head. "They were after us so we took matters into our own hands. We don't like killing either but we were doing it protect ourselves. In our world it is quite common but it is my dream to change that when I become Hokage."

Static began saying "We don't… you weren't supposed to do that."

"Oh. He was required for interrogation, then? I apologize, but I was not informed of that prior to this operation. I assumed termination was the objective."

"Termination is NEVER an objective. Not with us," glared Batman. "We don't kill."

Andrew seemed puzzled. "But… the nature of the fight necessitated lethal action. You guys…" he gestured to the rest of the heroes and Breed, "…fought in a way that that we usually do. We put all our effort into finishing the job. I assumed the intent was to kill them not to mention they seemed to be after us specifically."

"Yes that's true, but we always capture them never kill. It's not our job to judge them but the city itself so we always aim to capture." Batman said as he swept his hardened gaze over the shinobi.

Static closed his eyes, trying to ward off the feeling of dread that enveloped him. "Look." He said carefully. "In our line of work, you're not supposed to kill, understand? Not by accident, definitely not by intent. Regardless of the circumstances, you do NOT use lethal force."

"Why?" All four ninjas looked confused.

"You… you just don't!"

"We're not the ones to make that call," supplemented Superman told them repeating Batman's words. "We capture, but we leave it up to the populace to try and sentence the criminals. Not us."

Haku frowned. "You try and sentence people who attack cities?"

Naruto hesitantly offered, "I suppose… putting it before a trial WOULD keep people from holding grudges… from continuing the cycle. But it doesn't seem worth it, really. I mean, if you're pretty sure the civilians are going to execute him ANYWAY."

"Actually…" Static exchanged a glance with Gear, "…generally our society tries not to execute criminals either."

You could have heard a pin drop in the room.

"WHAT?" Haku finally managed to yell. "You mean you have tons of these… dangerous, homicidal maniacs out there and you don't DO anything about them?"

"Of course we do! We capture them and lock them up!" Rubber Band man insisted. "We don't kill people, but we…"

"You lock them up and let them spend the rest of their life in prison, then?" Andrew and Haku frowned.

Naruto shrugged. "It… kinda makes sense. It lets them live their life, but it keeps them from harming others. I mean, once you lock them up, they're pretty much locked up for good."

Andrew gave an apologetic look. "Sorry about that but we are unfamiliar with the way things work here. Not to mention we just want to get back home. Naruto is right none of us like to kill without reason. However in our world there are those who do it for fun or money so we have to kill them. Not to mention those guys said they wanted us alive. I do not plan on becoming a human guinea pig. One of our friends was subjected to that against her will and was transformed into a creature by an insane ninja. We don't want to end up in a similar predicament. Now you see why."

She Bang nodded her head in understanding. "I completely understand. I am in the same boat as your friend. I was born in a lab created with my abilities. My parents were the scientists who had created me with enhanced strength and flexibility so I wasn't given much of a choice either. However in your case your friend was forced into a lab and experimented on while she was already alive so I can agree, I'd do everything in my power to prevent that too."

Superman shook his head "Alright but no more killing. Also we'll try to find a way to open a portal to your home. Gear we might need your help as well."

He nodded.

"All right, well everyone get some rest well come back when we complete the portal to the other world." After that they all went their separate ways.


	19. Returning home

**Hey guys I finally found a way to write this chapter so I hope you like it. Unfortunately this will be the last time you see anyone from Static's world. I led myself into a pit by including it so say goodbye to them for good. Also two more chapters until I start the Chunin exam. I can't wait! Also someone completely unexpected will be appearing next chapter. Review me your response and I'll let you know if your correct. If you get the right answer you'll get this cookie (::)**

The next few days things have been okay. There have been no fights lately and the bang babies seem to have warmed up to the shinobi.

Yesterday Static, Gear and She-Bang had revealed their true identities to the Meta Breed shocking them all. After Hotstreak threw a couple of punches at Virgil causing him to be stuck to the wall via static electricity he calmed down.

That day was tense for the bang babies but they agreed to go to the mall to get the shinobi some regular clothes the next day.

Currently Ebon is training in the subway with Andrew yet again, Naruto and Shiv were pulling pranks on the other bang babies while Haku and Hinata were talking to Talon and Puff.

**With Andrew and Ebon**

"How's your progress?" Andrew asked the violet man as he had his hands in the hebi seal controlling three dark arms rising from his shadow.

Said man smirked and said "Why don't you take a look for yourself?" He put his hands in the hebi seal like Andrew did and a shadow arm arose from his shadow to the height of the subway and had it grab one of the lone basketballs that were sitting around and started dribbling it.

"Wow. I'm impressed. You managed to not only increase the height of it but also control the motor functions in a few days. Great job." Andrew said as he extended his hand. Ebon smirked and hand the shadow hand stop dribbling the ball and shook his hand with it causing both boys to laugh.

Both of them headed back to the group where they saw Onyx, Kangor and Hotstreak chasing Naruto and Shiv who were laughing hysterically as they ran from the trio. Andrew sighed "What did they do now?"

Ebon started laughing out of nowhere startling him. "Take a closer look at them." he said pointing to them. Andrew turned to look at the trio and started laughing as well. Hotstreak was apparently in the shower before and saw he was running at the two in Bright pink my little pony boxers. Kangor was dressed in a complete clown outfit. He had his face painted white with a bright red nose, multi colored clown suit and clown shoes that Shiv and Naruto somehow got to fit his size. Onyx on the other hand was painted bright orange with the words **I'm a Brony** painted on his back in blue.

Everyone who wasn't running stopped what they were doing and laughed as the five ran in circles until the trio finally caught them. They grinned mischievously at the two who gulped. "H-Hey let's talk about this guys..." Naruto stuttered which Shiv agreed by nodding his head while still having a grin plastered on his face.

Hotstreak had a manic grin on his face. "Oh sure like that's going to happen. Kangor hold them down!" The Jamaican man smirked. "With pleasure mon." He pinned both boys on the floor with his feet firmly planted on their backs so they couldn't get up. "Onyx the honors are yours..." Hotstreak said as Onyx was grinning from ear to ear as his hands descended to them.

**At the entrance of the subway**

Virgil and Shanice walked into the subway having a conversation. "So, how do you think they're getting along?" Virgil asked.

"Yeah. Andrew and Ebon seem to be getting along pretty well and I know that Talon and Puff are definitely happy there are more girls in their group. However Na..." "ITAI/OWWWWW!"

"Let's go" Virgil said as he ran down the steps with Shanice right behind him.

When they both got in the room Shanice got in a stance and Virgil had electricity cackling around his hands. "What ha-" They took a look at their surroundings and fell to the floor laughing hysterically along with everyone else in the room.

Onyx was laughing evilly as he held Naruto and Shiv five feet in the air... by their boxers. Both of their faces were contorted in pure agony and seemed to be stuck in that position.

Virgil was the first to recover. "Alright guys lets go to the mall. We don't want to have a big crowd so it'll be me, Shanice, Ebon and Talon who are going with them." They all agreed as Onyx unceremoniously dropped the two on their butts as he Kangor, and Hotstreak walked away.

Hinata, Haku, and Talon walked up to Virgil with Andrew and Ebon right behind them. "Yo Sparky plug, where's brain boy and my little bro?"

"Gear's helping Batman with the portal to send these guys back and Adam is doing a record deal if I remember correctly."

"Oh" Both Talon and him put the wristbands on transforming themselves into what they originally looked like before he turned to Naruto and said "Come on already we don't have all day!" Naruto growled at him. "If you were in my position you'd be down in pain as well." He said as he stood up trembling in pain.

He shrugged and turned back to Virgil. "Let's head out then." They nodded and walked out with Naruto following like he had just got off a horse.

**At the mall**

"Virgil-san, when do you think we'll be able to head back home?" Haku asked as she looked at the TVs in the appliance store they passed.

"From what Richie told me they might be done either tonight or tomorrow." At that the ninja perked up. "

"Really? That soon? Awesome!" Naruto said excitedly.

"Yeah but in the mean time we're going to take a look around to get you guys some parting gifts as well as some clothes." Shanice said smiling at them.

"Arigato" they all said.

As they walked by Virgil said "Hey lets go into the music store I want to see if they have any new CDs." "Sure. I'm curious if Adam's music is a hit yet anyway." Ebon said as they entered the store.

Ebon walked around looking at the different artists with Talon right behind him, while everyone else did their own thing.

Andrew walked up to Virgil when he saw him holding a disk next to his ear which was spinning rapidly. "What are you doing Virgil-san?"

"Hey, Andrew. I'm listening to some music. Here listen to this." He went to some random disk and held it close to Andrew's ear.

Andrew's eyes widened when he heard music coming from the disk and smiled. "Hey this is really good music. Mind if I buy it?" "Sure everything is on us today. Consider it a parting gift. Hell I got an extra Mp3 player at home. If you find any more music you might like we can download it on the Mp3 player."

"Great thanks!"

Within 10 minutes they finished up in the music shop. Ebon bought a few of his brother's CDs and Andrew wound up getting five albums. The Beatles albums 1 and Abbey Road, as well as Skrillex's albums, Bangarang, Scary Monsters and Nice Sprites, and More Scary Monsters and Nice Sprites.

"Alright where to next?" Naruto asked.

"We'll go to the Wal-Mart. You guys should get some new clothes, maybe a bathing suit for the pool later." They all nodded in agreement and left.

Later on at Wal-Mart they entered the clothing department where Talon and Shanice took Haku and Hinata to the women's department, while the guys went to the Men's department.

"Here Andrew, Naruto try some of these on." Virgil hands Itachi some shirts and pants and he goes into the changing room.

"Wonder how they'll look?" Ebon wondered.

"As long as he doesn't attract fan girls." Virgil says.

"God help us all." Ebon shivered at the thought.

While at the women's department Hinata and Haku were deciding on what to wear seeing some of these clothes were so new to them.

"I really wanna look beautiful for Naruto-kun." Hinata says drumming her index fingers together.

"Same for me. I wonder what Andrew-kun will think of me in these." Haku said looking a light blue shirt.

"They really mean a lot to you girls doesn't they?" Shanice asks.

"Naruto means the world to me." Hinata admits.

"Well girls we're gonna help you look great for your men." Talon smiles as they gather some clothes for them.

While back in the men's department the guys were waiting outside a changing room, "Sometime before next year Andrew, Naruto!" Ebon calls.

Andrew came out of the changing room dressed in sneakers, black slacks, a red T-Shirt with a image of two fighting dragons, a black unbuttoned shirt over it and a dragon skull necklace around his neck.

Naruto had a pair of black Nike sneakers, blue slacks with orange lines going from the waist to the ankles, a orange T-Shirt with the image of a sleeping tiger on it and had a wristband with a fox's head on it.

"So how does we look?" Andrew asks.

"Not bad guys." Virgil said while giving them a thumbs up causing them to smile.

"Yeah, your girls would be so proud." Ebon chuckled.

Back at the women's department the girls waited until the two kunoichi came out.

Hinata was now wearing a short sleeve light blue shirt that showed off a bit more of her chest then her first outfit did, a jean skirt which revealed her luscious legs, and black slip on shoes. Haku came out wearing a sleeveless light blue shirt, blue flare jeans, and tennis shoes.

"Awesome!" Talon called out.

Shanice whistles, "You girls sure look quite a catch now."

"Naruto and Andrew going to be counting their blessings once they sees you girls." Talon adds.

"They sure will." Haku smirks.

Soon after they were all paid for, the guys exited out first with some of the girls inside waving goodbye to the shinobi who looked nervous.

"Naruto, I really hope we don't get a group of fangirls like Sasuke..." Naruto started sweating and gulped. "Let's get out of here and quick."

They quickly left the Men's department and made it outside.

"Oh Naruto/Andrew-kun…" he hears two female voices saying in sing-song.

They turns back to the entrance of the clothing store and drops their jaw seeing their girlfriends in flirting poses. Hinata rested her right hand on her hip while using her left hand to push her hair back behind her head and Haku had her hands behind her giving Andrew a cute smile.

"Wow." both Naruto and Andrew said.

"How do we look?" Haku asks as the two girls spun around showing off their outfits.

"You look beautiful Haku-chan." Andrew replies.

"So what do you think of our home boys Andrew and Naruto?" Ebon asks the girls.

"Whoo not bad, you got the look now." Shanice says.

"I'll say." Talon agrees.

"You should've seen the ladies in there were drawn to them like flies to light." Virgil says.

"So that's where all the ladies were going, we thought there was a sale." Frieda says.

Suddenly a large crash was heard and they heard screams of people running for their lives. They look down to the next level seeing Hyde, Replikon, Chainlink, Slipstream, Replay, AquaMaria and Specs and Trapper in their outfits causing chaos.

"What're they doing here?" Shanice gasps.

"Not here for the new Lil' Romeo CD that's for sure." Virgil says.

"I was itching for a fight, so I'm up for doing some more good here how about you Talon?" Ebon asks the guys.

"I agree." Talon agrees.

"Well time to lose the disguise." Ebon and Talon removed their wrist bands and they return to their Meta Human form while Virgil and Shanice ran off and come back in their hero uniforms.

"Let's go!"Naruto called out.

So the Meta-Humans and Shinobi rush in, "Yo Hyde, why did you gather this group, you all planning on going after the half off sale prices?" Static asks.

"The only thing half of we want is you!" Hyde says trying to grab Static but misses.

"Hands off the threads." Static says.

Slipstream summoned a huge burst of wind and sent it to the heroes but Talon stopped him by using her Harpy wail.

Chainlink was balancing himself on two of his metallic arms and sent his two extra metal appendages at Hinata who dodged them.

"Hold still girl so I can hit you!" He said getting extremely frustrated until Naruto came up behind him shouting "Stay away from my girlfriend!" and kicked him in the head causing him to fall and face plant on the concrete floor.

He slowly got up holding his head and looked up to see Hinata in her family's fighting stance, "You are now in range for my divination!" she starts, "Gentle Fist Art: Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms!" she shouts and began stabbing Chainlink's body with her fingers. "Two palms, four palms, eight palms, sixteen palms, thirty-two palms, sixty-four palms." Hinata said as her last round of strikes hit Chainlink causing him to fall unconscious.

"Nice one Hinata." Andrew said while dodging a punch from Hyde and kicked him in the face causing him to scream out in pain.

"Arigato." She thanks him.

Slipstream got out of his daze and was flying around conjuring up a hurricane of wind but Talon flew along screeching at him causing him to cover his ears to block out the high frequency waves coming at him but one of the hurricanes ended up blowing her back.

Naruto was staring down Replay, "You don't look so tough." Naruto getting a good look at Replay.

"Looks can be deceiving!" Replay says as he multiplies resulting in seven of him, "How do you like us now?" they all ask.

"That's it?" Naruto asks in bore which confused Replay as he saw Naruto form a hand sign, "Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu!" he calls summoning about fifty clones.

"What the?" The Replays gasp.

"How do you like _us_ now?" The Naruto's ask the Replays.

They then charge each other and with less Replay's than Naruto's they were all taken down with ease and Naruto holds the real Replay by the collar, "Little thing about clones, make sure they have the skill to back you up." He throws the guy aside and goes back to help Static who was avoiding some freezing blasts from Spectral (Specs) and She-Bang who was using her acrobatic skills to dodge SpeedTrap's (Trapper) decelerating blasts.

"Hey idiots!" Naruto yelled causing "Specs and Trapper to look at him. "Try this on for size. Kage Bunshin no jutsu!"

He summoned five clones. One of which was focusing chakra into the originals hands while the rest lunged at the two genius'.

"Well what do we have here Mr. Trapper?" "It looks like the orange runt wants to play Mr. Specs. Shall we?" Trapper said with an arrogant look on his face.

Specs smirked "Of course."

Trapper shot his decelerating beam at two of the clones allowing him to punch both of them to disperse while the other two were frozen solid in blocks of ice until they dispersed as well. However they didn't have time to gloat when the original had a sphere of chakra in one hand extended forwards right into Specs chest while the remaining clone had a fist covered with spiraling wind at Trappers chest.

When both fists made contact the armor on both genius' chest broke away and they were sent flying into the wall knocking them out instantly.

Haku was having trouble. She tried taijutsu on AquaMaria but it proved futile as she was made of water so she improvised. AquaMaria shot a stream of pressurized water at Haku but she jumped into the air dodging the attack and went through several hand seals. Ending on the Nezumi seal (rat) she called out "Hyourou no Jutsu." (Ice prison technique). A sphere of ice formed completely around the shocked elemental woman.

When the dome completely incased her she started pounding away in her ice prison. Haku saw several cracks in the shield and went through another seal sequence put her hand on the ice dome and called out "**Inyou Furīzu**."

There was screaming for a full minute and then stopped. The ice dome melted away revealing a ice sculpture of Aquamaria.

She turned around and saw Andrew still trading blows with Hyde. He had bloody fists and was sporting a swollen eye.

"That's it!" He shouted and put his hands in the rat seal and shouted **"Shadow strangle jutsu!"** Three hands erupted from Hyde's shadow. Two pinned him down while the third went for his neck and started squeezing.

His eye bugged out as he tried to breath but couldn't. Hyde stayed in that position until he passed out as the hands retracted back into the shadow.

Andrew sighed "Man that was annoying. I wish I did that in the beginning so I didn't have to get this." He said as he pointed to his swollen eye which Haku was tending to.

"Now that's what I call teamwork." Static looks at them all who smile and pump a fist up.

They all watched from the top level as the Rough Pack who were all wearing Bang Baby restraining devices, being escorted away by the police and other authorities handling the Meta-Humans.

"Looks like Hyde and his new crew are going back to jail for an even longer time." Shanice says.

"Thanks for all your help guys." Static says looking at Talon and Ebon, and the four ninja.

"No prob there hero." Ebon says.

"Yes Virgil, it felt great to finally do something good out in the open." Talon said with a smile.

Suddenly Superman and the Flash came in via super speed and flying from the entrance of the mall and stood in front of the kids.

"Hey guys" the Flash said grinning like a mad man.

"Sup" Naruto said as the two fist pumped.

"The portals done so we need you guys to come to Metro Tower." Superman explained.

Naruto started jumping with joy. "YATTA! WE CAN GO HOME!" He was so happy he hugged the Flash who was desperately trying to get him off causing everyone to laugh at his antics and the Flash's position.

**At Metro Tower**

The Meta Breed, Justice League, Static and group and the shinobi stood in front of a large circular platform with an arch over it that looks like an upside down U with several computers off to the right.

The shinobi started saying their goodbyes to everyone. The girls were hugging Talon, Puff and Shanice. Naruto was fist pounding Hostreak and the guys while stopping by Shiv to talk about new prank material.

"Yo, Naruto here's a gift for you." Shiv said as he handed Naruto a shoebox full of things. Naruto took it graciously until Shiv whispered in his ear "Your town will be in for a surprise if you can figure out how to use them."

Both grinned evilly and shook hands. Naruto then went to walk to the others to say goodbye as well.

Andrew was finishing a deep conversation with Ebon and Virgil. "So Ebon keep working on shaping the shadows and you'll be a master at it. Once your done with arms and weapons you can turn your shadows into an shield that even light can't penetrate."

"Thanks for all your help brotha. I didn't have anything to give you as a souvenir so instead I have Virgil some music to download on the Mp3 player for you. It's a gift from both of us." Ebon said as they shook hands.

Andrew smiled. "Thanks man I appreciate it stay out of trouble now or else you'll have to deal with 'Static'."

Virgil and Andrew laughed as Ebon crossed his arms and mumbled. Virgil walked over to Andrew and handed him the Mp3 player and shook hands.

"It's been fun Andrew. Maybe we'll see each other again some time." Batman then walked by and said "Sorry but there won't be a next time."

"Huh! Why not?" Virgil asked in shock and a bit disappointed.

"After we send them home the machine will be destroyed. We only made it to send you ninjas home, your arrival takes care of that, so after we transfer you we'll destroy it. It's not much use to us, anyway, it can only be powered by your chakra anyway since it'll act as a homing beacon for you." Batman explained.

Andrew nodded his head in understanding and left the three to say goodbye to the others.

Once they were done the Shinobi were done saying their goodbyes they stood on the platform waiting as Batman fiddled with the computers. Haku had Puff's gold earrings as a memento while Hinata had Talon's.

Carmen and Ferret made the ninja boxes of food before they left in case they got hungry which Naruto readily agreed.

"Aright you four. All you have to do is send your chakra into the platform and everything else will flow on its own." Batman said as he pressed a few buttons on the computer.

The ninja nodded their heads and focused their chakra to their feet which was then absorbed into the platform. The lights on the arch began glowing multiple colors of red, blue and green as the chakra was absorbed into the platform and suddenly in a flash, a sudden strange warping of space like a great whirlpool, and the ninjas of Konoha were gone.


	20. Surprises around every corner

In the Hokage tower, Tsunade was examining the forest. So beautiful and tranquil.

"BOOM!" She looked towards the Forest of Death to see a large gout of fire explode. She sighed and took a sip of her tea.

"It seems that Anko is training them for the upcoming the upcoming Chunin Exams." Tsunade chuckled as she took another sip of her tea. "Not that they need it. If they could take on the Sanbi, I'm pretty sure they can hold their own during the Chunin exams.

**In the Forest of Death**

The forest was a mess. The area where the fireball landed was a crater ten feet wide and five feet deep. Around the area, the ground was scorched black.

**"Katon: Burning Ash Smog"**. Andrew spewed stagnant ash at Naruto and clicked his tongue causing the ash to ignite. However at the last second Naruto replaced himself with one of his shadow clones and got Andrew with an uppercut causing him to falter a bit.

Andrew regained his composure quickly and threw multiple shuriken hoping to catch Naruto off guard. Naruto saw the incoming projectiles and went through several hand seals.

"**Wind element: Wind Veil**" A near invisible tornado spun in front of Naruto blocking all the projectiles.

When the tornado shield dispersed Andrew held out an arm and shouted **"Ninpou: Hidden Dragon Hands"** Five long dragons flew out of his sleeve and wrapped themselves around Each of Naruto's limbs an bit into his skin preventing him from moving.

"Do you yield?" Naruto sighed in defeat and nodded his head. "Good." He had the dragons return to his sleeves. "Man I love that technique. I really need to thank Anko nee-Chan and Paladin sama for that technique."

Naruto chuckled as he nursed his wounds. "Yeah it's really cool but it hurts like hell." He then adopted a thinking pose. "I wonder how their trainings going..."

About a quarter mile from their location Haku was undergoing rigorous training with Anko.

Haku actually felt fear for her life for the second time. Anko had her stand on a 10 feet pole and dodge spears while wearing a hundred pounds with gigantic snakes below her if she failed and placed explosion notes all around her and threw kunais at her.

Haku closed her eyes and went through a set of hand seals at a rapid pace. Another volley of kunai came at her. She opened her eyes as she finished the sequence and called out "**Hyouton: ****Tōketsu nadare**" A huge wall of ice surrounded her and began flooding the area in giant blocks of ice destroyed the area around her.

She heard clapping and turned around to see Andrew, Naruto and Anko clapping for her. "Great job hime I knew you'd get the jutsu down." Andrew said as they embraced each other.

"Great job today Gaki's. You guys go home and get cleaned up. I have to do a couple things so meet me at the Hokage's tower in 3 hours." The trio nodded their heads and Anko Shunshined out of the forest.

"Andrew-kun, I'm exhausted. Will you carry me until we get to back to the house?" Haku asked.

Andrew was about to say no in a teasing manner but made the mistake by looking into her eyes. She had the puppy eyes at full blast.

"Okay Haku-hime, you can stay there until we reach the house," Andrew said. Haku cheered and kissed him on the cheek.

Andrew blushed though when Haku nuzzled his cheek,

Andrew looked at Haku. She really was beautiful. Her skin was flawless and her hair was long and soft. It didn't hurt that she had a well-developed body that was much better than the girls her age in Konoha.

"Haku-Chan," Andrew said softly.

The rest of the trip was finished in silence. Once they arrived at the house, Naruto went straight into the shower to get ready for his date with Hinata. Andrew tucked Haku in her bed. She really was beautiful. Andrew blushed and felt his heart race.

"Rest well Haku-hime," he whispered and left the room. Haku smiled, despite the fact that she was sleeping.

Andrew yawned and decided to take a quick nap as well. He went into his room and passed out as soon as he hit the bed.

**1 hour later**

Andrew was now up and went upstairs. He soon came up to the bathroom as he slid open the door.

"Andrew-kun?" Andrew turned to see Haku bathing. Andrew blushed extremely red. He felt his head heat up drastically.

_**"3.2.1. Lift off," Paladin said as he roared with laughter.**_

Andrew suffered a nosebleed that made him fall to the floor unconscious. He landed hard on his head.

"Andrew-kun!" Andrew cracked open his eyes to find himself staring at Haku's eyes. They were full of concern.

"Are you alright?" Haku asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Andrew grunted. He lifted his head and had a great angle of Haku's bare chest. Andrew blacked out from the blood rushing to his head.

"Andrew-kun!"

After an hour, Andrew woke up. He opened his eyes to see Haku, fully clothed. "Ah Andrew-kun you're awake."

"Sorry about that," Andrew said.

"It's alright. It was an accident." She said.

"Want to get something to eat Haku-hime?" Andrew asked. She gave a small smile. "Sure Andrew-kun."

After Andrew took his shower and got changed both Haku and Andrew walked hand in hand to Ichiraku's.

**In an unknown location**

_Where am I?_

_What's going on?_

_Why do I feel so tired?_

Darkness again enveloped the mind, it had been happening more and more, the brief moments of awakening and sanity. But the moments were beginning to lasting longer each time.

An unknown amount of time passed in the darkness. No feelings, no emotions, no memories, just darkness. And as her eyes opened she saw around her tubes leading to machines, there were only a few of them and the tubes seemed connected to her.

She breathed slowly as the memories came again. The room was dark, it looked as if it was rarely attended and the lights were dimmed. She tried to move her arms but they barely managed the motion before dropping back to rest beside her.

She lay there a few minutes, waiting for the darkness to again envelope her. Her eyes dimmed and then brightened with each breath, the darkness slowly receding but leaving her with no idea of who she was or where she was.

Slowly her hand moved to remove the tubes in her arm. It was slightly painful but she let out a sigh of relief as she felt the needles leave her body. She tried to rise but found herself too weak to do so. She merely managed to move her head to from side to side.

The room she was in was a small cell. Each side was concrete blocks with grey paint over them. It was a small room with little more than enough space for her cot, the machines around her, and enough room for a single person to move around comfortably. The door to the room looked unlocked and the outside hallway was dark.

Trying again she managed to raise her head, her mind swimming in confusion at the movement after being in darkness for so long. Her arms were beginning to regain feeling and she ran her fingers down her legs, she could feel her legs and her fingers on the smooth skin. She let out a small sigh of contentment at the touch and the returning of feeling in her body.

Slowly she began to move herself again, each time managing to move a little more. Her body felt enormously heavy and stubbornly refused to move at her command. She had to slowly move each part of her body as feeling returned until she finally managed to move herself into a sitting position and surveyed herself. Her hair was long and hung in a dirty, tangled mess. Her body was covered only by a hospital gown but appeared uninjured.

_Where am I?_

She tried to stand from her cot only to find her legs had trouble supporting her. Her legs simply didn't have the strength to maintain her body and collapsed underneath her. She fell back to the cot in pain and exhaustion. She tried again using her hands on the machines next to her to support her.

She took deep breaths as she tried to walk forward, pushing herself toward the door. One step, a second step, slowly her legs began to remember their function. Her legs trembled and burned in retaliation to their use after so long asleep. She made it to the door but was still struggling to remain standing. She stopped and began to take deep breaths, she had only gone but a few steps and already her legs were protesting that much use. She tried the doorknob and found it unlocked.

The hallway before her was silent and darkened with a light coating of dirt. The sides of the hallway were made of compacted dirt and the ceiling concrete giving mute testimony that there were more levels above her. The floor beneath her was hard and rough under her bare feet. She took a deep breath and placed a hand on the wall beside her for support, leaning heavily as she began to walk down the hallway.

She had no idea how long had passed but flashes came to her mind, memories surfacing after so long. She saw a man with the brown eyes handed her safety over to an older man, he had lines on his face but smiled gently at her, and he radiated strength and confidence and was obviously still in his prime and a blonde haired cerulean eyed man with a huge grin on his face.

The lights in the hallway began to brighten bringing her back to the here and now. Her eyes hurt slightly at the brightened lights but thankfully it wasn't much and her eyes slowly began to slowly adjust.

She slowed and took a moment to catch her breath. She hadn't realized how tired her body was from simply walking. After a few minutes to catch her breath she continued on. She continued down this corridor, it seemed to be the main one that the others connected too and her body simply wanted to continue in a straight line, it was easier.

Finally she came to a fork in the corridor. The corridor she followed branched off going right or left but no indication of which one was the exit. Without knowing it her hands felt the walls. She noticed one side was smoother than the other and her feet felt for the slight wear on the fool which indicated that one path was more traversed. And so she chose to go right and follow the instincts of her body.

As she followed the hallway her memories surfaced again, she saw herself in a classroom, she was writing something. She saw a young blonde boy near her who laughed with her and talked to her. Then an older version of the boy and saw the love in his eyes. The image seemed to recede and she saw they were standing on the balcony of a tower and a sense of safety surrounded her in the memory.

Again she was brought back to reality as her nose caught a new scent. She had no way to understand how much time had passed but her body was beginning to hunger, but when she caught a breath of air, it was different.

She looked for the source and saw a doorway she had passed and moved backward and sniffed again, and again she smelled fresh air coming from the door. She opened it to find a stairway leading up and down. The stairway had a few lights but it wasn't much more than the previous hallway and the stairs were made from the same concrete as the hallway. Her brow was beaded with sweat and her body was cramping up from the short walk to the stairs.

Following her nose she began to take the stairs upward moving slow as her legs began to burn from the exertion. Her entire body was tired beyond anything she could understand. Her reactions felt sluggish as she forced herself to move up the stairs and her mind seemed to have a constant cloud over it.

She followed the stairs as high as they would take her until it came to stop at a doorway. She stopped and breathed heavily, every muscle in her body was burning from the exertion of the climb. She pushed the door open to find herself in a small room that looked like a personal library with an oak door on the other side of the room.

Her nose told her that there was fresh air behind the door and walked towards it. She went through the door and found herself in a supply closet filled with cleaners, brooms, and various other cleaning supplies. Her eyes widened slightly in surprise. She listened and heard voices in the hallway before her. She froze and instinct alone told her to move and through hardwired reflex she flattened herself against the wall next to the door so not as to be discovered.

As the voices passed she breathed slightly easier. She opened the door slightly and saw the light beaming through the crack was brighter than anything she was used too. Her eyes immediately felt pain as if someone had pierced them with a burning nail. She brought her hand up to protect her eyes and silently closed the door. It took her eyes a few minutes before they returned their normal sight to her.

She knew she couldn't stay, her instincts were screaming to keep moving, that staying in that closet would lead to capture. She took several deep breaths and opened the door. She kept her eyes almost entirely closed and a hand to protect them from the harsh light and instead used her free hand on the wall and the feeling over her bare feet to guide her to where her nose said was outside.

She broke through a small reception area and she heard several people gasp in her direction. Her mind shut down, she had been discovered, and training and reflex so hard wired in her that it acted without her even telling it to on a conscious level took over. She flung herself to the side near the door and with the door to her back and quickly exited the building.

She heard the sound of more people coming and pressed the door handle opening the door and found herself outside. She began running in her weakened condition.

But then she saw the tower, the one place that screamed safety in her mind. She was certain he would be there, the blonde man with the blue eyes who held such emotion for her. And again her training took over and her body was forced into a run as she bolted for the tower.

She knew she was being followed, she felt it, she heard the voices, and she knew the shadows were moving. Her eyes were blinded by the light of the sun and hurt painfully, she simply couldn't see anything but her body knew this path, knew these roads. She moved faster with each step, her body flooded with emotion as memories of the blonde man returned to her. She ran off the power of raw emotion.

Candle lit dinners with him, holding his hand, the feeling of his lips, a starlit night with a picnic set up on top of a large mountain with a flower filled meadow behind them, it all returned in a rush as she took step after step toward the tower. Her heart was racing, her body was pushed beyond its ability in her weakened state but she felt the doors to the tower with her fingers and pushed her way in before continuing her flight.

Adrenaline pumped through her system as she ran through the corridors. She heard voices shouting to stop her as her mad rush she made it to a reception area. Her eyes were able to see fuzzy shapes and she could just make out the doors before her.

And she screamed with all the pain and remorse and terror in her body the one word that came to her as she struggled against the hands pulling her back from the doors, "MINATO!"

Suddenly everyone stopped, they were silent at the cry. She sobbed on her knees, tears streaming down her dirty face. They watched her as pan struck their own hearts at the sight and all they could hear saying as she began to crawl toward the door was "Minato" over and over between her sobs as she tried to reach out to the office of the Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

The doors opened as a frantic Tsunade emerged. She was wearing her usual grass-green robe with the kanji for _gamble_ written in black on the back, inside a red circle. Underneath she wore a grey, kimono-style blouse with no sleeves, held closed by a broad, dark bluish-grey obi that matches her pants. Her blouse is closed quite low, revealing her sizeable cleavage.

She had heard the woman scream the name of her son, something she had never expected in the last thirteen years. In a rush had opened the door to find a crying young woman crawling toward her office. She looked up at Tsunade, her eyes barely able to make out her shape and the tears streaming down her dirt covered face. Tsunade stopped and gasped at her.

Her hair, it was clean, would be a deep red and long. Her eyes were emerald green and her skin pale from lack of light. She was half naked in her hospital gown and her hands were stretched in a pleading stance as she said Minato's name over and over through her sobs. Her face was thin and gaunt and her body looked as it had been extremely malnourished.

"Everyone, no one is to speak of this. Get this women into my office immediately, send for a team of medics from the hospital. I want a futon in my office for her to lie down on as well and blankets and tea! I want a contingent of ANBU around my office with the highest security immediately!" The Tsunade ordered.

Shizune left immediately to carry out her masters orders while everyone simply stared at the sobbing and hysterical woman before them before she released an immense amount of killing intent at them, "I SAID NOW! GET MOVING!"

As everyone immediately vacated the area Tsunade leaned down and picked the woman up and carried her into his office in her arms. She was still crying hysterically as more and more memories began to surface. A futon was brought into her office immediately along with several blankets and a pot of tea and some brushes and extra clothing. She thanked them for thinking ahead as he laid the woman down on and covered her in the blankets.

She had felt as light as paper to the aged woman, she couldn't believe she weighed so little. Her lips were dry and cracked and her eyes were slowly regaining a sense of where she was. Tsunade lifted a cup of tea to her and she drank sips from it. She had finally calmed down once she was brought into the office, it was somewhere she associated with safety and security. She had tried to lift a cup of tea herself but failed, her bolt to the tower had simply taken everything her body had left and it was shutting down on her, her muscles were giving out from exhaustion now and the Tsunade helped her lay back against the pillows gently.

She began felt safe here and she knew the aged woman would keep her safe. She began to relax more and more as her body demanded rest of her. She knew the woman before her, she looked the same the last time she saw Tsunade but she knew she was the same one who had agreed to her informal marriage with Minato.

"Dammit where are they." Tsunade muttered as she began to examine the woman. Within minutes three medics and Shizune walked in and gave the woman a sedative which allowed her to promptly fall asleep on the futon. The team, Shizune and Tsunade went to work and their hands glowed green as they checked her vitals and healed any possible damage from her run to the tower. They took blood samples and had them sent to the lab. It was late in the evening when they finished their examination and gave their reports.

Tsunade dismissed the medics and had them leave except for Shizune. Right now Shizune stared at the report dumbfounded as she explained the results to Tsunade.

"Her entire body is atrophied, like we see in long term coma patients. Her mind seems to be intact but we have found traces of drugs in her blood which we use to induce medical comas in patients who have been seriously injured and required time and rest to recover. We can't find anything wrong with her aside from horrible malnutrition and the muscle atrophy. We're already working to reconstruct her muscular development and we'll see about removing the remaining traces of the drug before morning. Even with our work on her muscular system she'll need several months of fitness training and good dieting to regain the bulk of her lost weight and muscle tissue. But we should be able to reconstruct it enough to where she won't have to stay in the hospital." Shizune explained

Tsunade sighed. "The drug is probably messing with her mind and memories, for someone to be placed into a medically induced coma like this for so long to allow these symptoms to come about are just horrible! Tsunade sama, it would explain the way she acted when she got here, she probably had some memory of this tower being safe and came to it for protection."

"I will be remaining here with the woman until she wakes up. You and your team are not to mention this to anyone, understand?" Tsunade told Shizune.

With a nod and a bow Shizune returned to the hospital to as Tsunade sat and watched.

_Kushina? Minato's wife and lover? Nobody told me she was still alive! I thought she was dead these past thirteen years. What happened? Why didn't she watch over Naruto-kun and Andrew-kun. She simply disappeared and hasn't been heard from since that day and now here she is. Whatever it means it is going to be a lot of paperwork,_ she thought to herself.

It was early morning when the woman awoke again. She found it easier to move and she was laying comfortably on the futon. She raised her head and looked around and saw Tsunade before her. Her memories were still groggy from the after affects of the drugs used to keep her in the coma but she knew to whom she was speaking.

"Tsunade baa-Chan? What are you doing here? I-I thought Minato would be here," her voice was merely a whisper as it escaped her lips.

"It's alright Kushina, I'll have some tea brought in immediately, just rest a moment. I want you to tell me everything you can remember and I'll fill in the gaps as best I can." she said as she tried to hide the tick mark that emerged. _I swear Naruto inherited his personality from his mother. _Tsunade spoke gently to the woman before her, knowing she was still confused and probably didn't have all of her memories back yet.

The tea arrived, it was a special blend from the Hokage's own garden and had a very good calming effect on people. She handed a cup to Kushina her took several sips and thanked the Hokage.

"Now why don't we start from the beginning, tell me everything, your name, where you're from, and please start from the beginning. This room has been secured from intrusion and I have a contingent of ANBU outside guarding us. I also have a silencing jutsu placed around us so no one can hear our conversation. I need confirmation on some things so your safe here Kushina, I promise." she smiled gently at her and she nodded.

Kushina nodded, "My name is Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze, well, most people know me as Kushina Uzumaki. I was born in the Whirlpool Country which was destroyed and absorbed into the land of fire. I came here when I was young, seven years old. I was the only survivor of the Uzumaki clan but I chose to remain here and go to the academy and become a kunoichi of the leaf village."

The memories had come back with more clarity when she had awoken and she was now sitting on the futon with the blankets wrapped tightly around her as she held the cup of tea in her hands taking sips every so often.

"I fought for the village in the great shinobi war and earned the nickname the Crimson Death. I also met your son Minato Namikaze, the fourth Hokage, while at the academy who helped me through the academy and was my best friend and later my husband. I remember our wedding, it was a quiet wedding with only a few friends, and… I-I remember…" her eyes suddenly shot open, her body froze as the final pieces fell into place and she dropped the cup of tea as she grabbed Tsunade's clothes and pulled her to her face.

"Naruto! My god, where is Naruto! Is he ok? What's happened to him! Where is Minato? He did it didn't he, he sealed the beast in our son and he's gone! That's why you're here and he isn't! Where is Naruto! I have to find him!" Kushina began to rise only to be held back by Tsunade as she pulled her back to the futon and placed his arm around her in a hug.

It was then that Kushina realized how thin she felt as she had tried to rise and brought her hands to her face and saw how thin her arms and body were. She felt her hair and realized how dirty she was. But none of this mattered, the only thing on her mind was Naruto, she had to get to Naruto and make sure he was safe!

"A lot has happened Kushina, please calm down, take some deep breaths, I'll explain everything. Naruto is safe and well." She chuckled "Actually he's the reason why I took the position as Hokage. Now, please just give me a moment to collect my thoughts and I'll bring you up to speed," Tsunade spoke in a gentle voice as she held the woman in check. She knew she was still terribly weak from her ordeal and would need time to recover but he also knew they needed information on where she had been all these years.

Kushina took several deep breaths as Tsunade handed her another cup of tea. He took a moment to allow her to breath and gather herself for what he had to say.

"Minato did seal the Kyuubi no Yoko within Naruto that night he was born. That was thirteen years ago Kushina, we… we thought you were dead. And you're right, that's why Minato isn't here, but I assure you that Naruto is safe and healthy. He is thirteen years old and I know for a fact that he'll look almost exactly like Minato did. We'll go see him very soon, I know you don't like it but we need to figure a few things out before we leave here. Kushina, where have you been? We thought you were dead and now you suddenly appear, what happened?"

The momentum of the words struck Kushina Uzumaki as if a mountain had been dropped on her. Thirteen years of her life was gone! Thirteen years with her son! And Minato was gone as well! She felt the weight of those words press down on her as she struggled to remember that night so many years ago. It had been storming outside, they knew the Kyuubi was approaching and Minato didn't have much time.

"I-I had just given birth and Minato was there, he smiled and we were so happy. Even though we knew what was coming we wanted to be a family if just for a moment. Then the ANBU arrived, they told him the Kyuubi was nearby and he was needed. He smiled at me and kissed me cheek telling me that he was glad to know Naruto wouldn't grow up alone.

"Then a squad of ANBU arrived shortly after that and I was told they were moving me to a more secure location, something about protecting the roots of the village. I thought it was a term of endearment for their Hokage and his family but as soon as we were outside the hospital I was rendered unconscious. Then the next thing I knew I was in some kind of cell and strapped down to a table and they were taking blood samples and I heard these voices talking about the 'Kyuubi containers mother' and wondering if I was a random choice or someone special for my blood. They didn't seem to know I was Minato's wife."

As she talked her memories returned sharper and she recalled the voice, and the face of the man who had imprisoned her.

"I remember! Yes! One of the voices was Danzo's! That Son of a Bitch! He did this to me with his ROOT! I-I'LL KILL HIM FOR THIS!" Kushina screamed as her very essence burned with hatred for the man who had stolen thirteen years of her life, thirteen years away from her son, and she again tried to rise as her rage took over her as her memories returned from that night.

At that proclamation Tsunade started seething as well. He was the reason why both Jiraiya and Tsunade left. Now he has crossed the line!

"No Kushina, I'll handle Danzo, he won't escape justice for this. I promise. From what the medic nin's could find they must have determined nothing special about you and simply put you into a medically induced coma. Also if you were out of the way he would have a much easier chance of taking Naruto as his own and turning the boy into a weapon. If I would guess Danzo probably thought he might be able to use you later as a bargaining chip against Naruto if he ever became like his father but didn't want to leave you alive or awake knowing your reputation," Tsunade said to calm the raging woman.

"Right now, the most important thing is to get you healthy and return you to your son and nephew. I know it's going to be hard for you but I think you need to understand what he's gone through for the past ten years. I know Minato hoped he would treated as a hero…" but as the Hokage was about to begin his story Kushina interrupted.

"Minato always put too much faith in the village, I knew our son would be treated badly but I thought I would be there to be with him and hold him and comfort him. I figured if I was there he would be safe from harm and the village would accept him a normal boy a lot easier, I take it that didn't happen..." her voice was filled with rage at being denied her son for so long, missing so many times she could be with him, to push him on the swing, so many birthdays she had missed, and her eyes had tears streaming down them as she felt a wave of regret pass over her.

Now she opened her eyes as she recalled what Tsunade said. "Wait Andrew-kun's alive too?" She asked as she turned her tear stained face to Tsunade nodded. "W-what happened to Arashi-kun? Ayumi-Chan?" Tsunade shook her head and had a sad look on her face as she mentioned her eldest son. "Ayumi died while giving birth to Andrew a year before you and from what Jiraiya told me was that Arashi was impaled by the Kyuubi's claws in a attempt to stall it for Minato-kun."

"And to answer your question, I-I'm afraid not, most of the people couldn't tell the difference between the container and the monster contained within and they treated Andrew the same way they did Naruto. I'm sorry Kushina, if I knew they were alive before I would have taken them with me. Sarutobi sensei passed a law which made it illegal to discuss the kyuubi no yoko or its confinement or to harm the boy under pain of death and both Sarutobi sensei and I have carried out that sentence many times to protect him. Many stores refuse to sell to them, or they charge them higher prices, and the parents told their children to stay away from Andrew and Naruto. The way I understand it, they both had a very lonely life and I've done my best to make it up to them. The villagers know of their heritage but most still treat them poorly. Right now they are living in the Namikaze compound. There is only so much I can do, I'm sorry Kushina."

She saw Kushina's tears increase as she cried in silence. Her hands clenched into fists and he knew she was close to flying off again.

"But it hasn't been all bad, let me tell you about him before you pass too much judgment. Several clans tried to adopt both of them when he was found to be an orphan including the Nara's, the branch clan of the Hyuuga, Akimichi, Inuzuka, they all wanted to keep them safe and honor Minato's will. They're children have kind of become friends with Naruto and Andrew. And you'll know them immediately, he has such faith in humanity Kushina, he's such a caring person, even after everything he wants to become Hokage to protect this village and earn their respect. Reminds me of you when he talks about earning others respects and Andrew-kun is exactly like his father. Always serious but knows when to have fun and loves his girlfriend unconditionally like Arashi did with Ayumi Chan. He's even got his mother's bloodline."

"He sounds like my little Naruto, and Andrew seems exactly like his father like you said Tsunade baa Chan. I won't let them be alone a moment longer Tsunade, I want to see them immediately," Kushina said as she rose and felt the blankets begin to slip off her shoulders to reveal her half naked state in the hospital gown. She blushed and gathered the blankets around her again.

"Um, maybe you should shower and get a change of clothes first and a meal. You were in safe condition but malnourished so we need to get you fed," Tsunade told her as she continued to blush in front of the her superior.

She was handed a robe and led to the Hokage towers private bathing area for VIP's. Kushina knew exactly what the bathroom was like since she and Minato had come there several times together. She blushed as she thought of Minato's toned body against hers as the hot water rained down on them. She remembered his strong arms holding her to him and her breasts pressed against his firm chest. She sighed at the memories brought back in the room and then depression hit her as she remembered that was more than thirteen years ago and that she would never hold her love again. But her heart held up by the thought of finally seeing her little Naruto again, even Andrew, and she knew nothing would stop her from that moment but she also didn't want to look like a mad woman when they see her for the first time.

She turned the hot water on and began to scrub her body clean of the dirt and grime which had accumulated over the years. Her hair was the worst part and she was forced to spend nearly an hour untangling it and straightening it out. After scrubbing her skin raw and removing the smells of dirt and decay which had followed her she exited the shower to find a fresh robe and several sets of clothing laid out for her.

She decided on a pair of black pants and a dark green shirt with a black jacket with red swirls on the shoulders. She had thought about a dress as being more appropriate but none had been provided. She quickly dressed and dried her hair, allowing it to hang freely before returning to the Hokage's office.

"You look much better Kushina, are you feeling alright? I had some lunch brought for you, my private chef whipped up your old favorite, Shrimp Ramen," Tsunade told her but she shook her head.

"No Tsunade, I will not eat until I find my Naruto as well as Andrew. My first meal will be with them. Both of them haven't had a mother figure in their lives so I want to see them now. It's been longer than I wanted to wait anyway and I won't wait a moment longer. I agreed with you on getting changed and showered before going but now that that's done I will see my son and nephew."

The fire in Kushina's eyes was so bright Tsunade knew she wasn't going to win this fight. She knew that there was no way this was an imposter, only Kushina Uzumaki would have such a spark inside her. She smiled as it reminded her of Naruto.

"Alright Alright, let me look into the crystal ball so I can find him. I don't want you to interrupt his date if he's out right now."

Kushina's head shot up in shock and had a huge smile on her face. "OH! Who's the lucky girl? I need to know!" Kushina said squealing in happiness that her son has a girlfriend.

Tsunade had a huge grin on her face as well. "Hinata Hyuuga. The one you had made a arranged marriage with Hannah Hyuuga years ago." Kushina was squirming on the spot now. Tsunade quirked an eyebrow until Kushina exploded. "KAWAIIII! I KNEW IT WAS GOING TO HAPPEN! HAISHI YOU LOSE!"

Tsunade was holding her head to stop the ringing in her ears. Kushina then got into a thinking pose as she tried to remember something. "Tsunade baa Chan you said Andrew kun has a girlfriend right?" Tsunade nodded her head confirming it. "Who is it? Someone I know?"

"No, Andrew-kun didn't explain the full details to me about how they met but I know she's not from the village." Kushina nodded her head in understanding and Tsunade took out the crystal ball. She focused on Andrew and Naruto in her head and a image appeared in the orb. It showed Andrew and Naruto sitting at Ichiraku's with Hinata and Haku happily eating their ramen.

"Sugoi, Hinata-Chan looks exactly like Hannah and you were right about Andrew he does look like his father face and hair. But he definitely has Ayumi's eyes. I'm guessing that the other girl is my Oi's (nephew) girlfriend?" "Yes. Haku is a great woman. She has a strong heart, complete faith in her friends, and loves Andrew a lot. I couldn't ask for a better woman for Andrew-kun" Tsunade said happily.

"Shall we get going then?"

With a sharp nod the Tsunade left the Hokage tower in the presence of the red headed woman who had come bursting in the day before crying for Minato Namikaze. As they walked down the hallway many people stopped and stared at Kushina. Her flight the day before had caused many to wonder at who she was and now that she was cleaned up, even as thin as she was, everyone recognized the beauty of the woman before them.

As they exited the tower Kushina stared at the changes to the village, things were the same but different. Shops which had been new when she had last visited them showed signs of age and either fortune or hard times.

She felt oddly out of place as she walked with Tsunade. For her mere days had passed since walking through this market with Minato. And now things were different and yet the same. She couldn't help feel the loss in her heart as she knew that never again would Minato's smiling face be seen to meet her for ramen or walk with her arm in arm. She looked at the people around her, many not recognizing her as the woman who had fled to the tower the day before as she was lost in thought.

The realization was slowly taking hold of her again and its enormity was overwhelming, Minato was gone and she had missed out on thirteen years of her son's and nephew's lives. It was gone in the blink of an eye and before she knew it she and Tsunade were a block away from Ichiraku's ramen stand.

Kushina stood there for a minute in silence as she watched the four eat and laugh among themselves. Tsunade nudged her encouraging her to go up to them.

She took a step forward toward the child before turning the next step into a sprint to the boy. She came to a stop a few feet from him and looked him in wonder. Her green eyes had tears running down them and she could only stare at the blonde haired Naruto before her.

All four of the kids heard the sound of someone running and looked at the red haired woman before them. Naruto who was closer to her gave a bright smile. "Hi! I'm Naruto, who are you?"

She stared speechless at the boy "Naruto who is this woman? Do you know her?" Hinata asked looking at Kushina curiously. Haku looked at Andrew to ask the same question but he shook his head. "I-I, N-Naruto, y-you, your beautiful!"

"Um, thanks I think? Are you ok? You're crying?" he asked with concern in his voice.

Naruto was thoroughly confused by the woman before him and wasn't sure what to make of her.

"Naruto, my little Naruto, you… you look just like him, like your father, I-I'm, my name is Kushina Naruto, Kushina Uzumaki. I-I'm y-your mother my little Naruto."

Kushina's entire heart stopped at that moment as she watched her son's reaction, her entire being had been so afraid of this moment when the Tsunade had told her she had been gone for so long. She was so afraid he would reject her, so terrified that he would hate her for not being there for him for so many years. He dropped his ramen bowl startling Teuchi and Ayame as they ran out to see the problem to only gasp in shock.

"K-Kushina is that you?" Teuchi asked completely shocked that she as alive. She didn't answer her as Naruto looked at her. He stuttered the only word that was on his mind, "M-m-mom?"

She nodded to him as she was too scared to do anything else and smiled softly at him and began to try and apologize for not being there for him, "I'm so so-"

She started but was forced to stop a blonde bundle suddenly attached himself to her in a fierce hug. He was crying onto her shoulder as she held him there, holding him close to her and refusing to let go. She held her son close to her, refusing to let him go for anything in the world.

"Mom! I knew you'd come back for me, I knew it!" he said as he cried on her shoulder as the dream he had held for so many years finally came true.

The Tsunade smiled, she was happy that both Kushina and Naruto finally met each other. And as she watched on her noticed Haku, Ayame and Hinata had tears streaming down their faces. She frowned when she saw Andrew hang his head down and felt a depressing aura surround him. Her heart ached as she remembered his mother died and would never get to meet her.

Kushina and Naruto held each other for a long time until Tsunade nudged Kushina and pointed to Andrew. Kushina frowned as she noticed the state Andrew was in and embraced him as well. That's when the dam broke and tears started to stream down his face too. He returned the hug as Kushina kept muttering "I'm sorry."

They held each other for a long time before they finally broke the embrace.

_Welcome Back Kushina, I get the feeling you, Andrew and Naruto are going to cause a lot of trouble in the future aren't you_, the Tsunade thought to herself.


	21. Stories toldassumptions made

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in the Narutoverse. They belong to Kishimoto. Andrew and his bloodline are the only things I own. **

It was early the next morning, the light from the sun was just cresting over the forest and quiet shone in the Namikaze compound in Konoha. Kushina stood in the kitchen of the main house staring at a picture of herself and Minato.

She had wanted to make the boys and Haku breakfast but right now she was caught in her own mind as thoughts of her past filled her very soul. The day before Kushina had pushed the feelings coming to her and the memories aside and tried to live only in the moment to be with Naruto and Andrew. She had been so caught up with finally being with her son and nephew that reality had not completely set in on her and now in the early morning quiet she was forced to face that reality.

It was difficult to remember that more than thirteen years had passed since her last time in this place. To her it was only weeks before when Minato had come into their home through the window and kissed her while placing his hand on her pregnant stomach and smiling. To her only a few days had passed since Naruto had been safely in her arms as an infant. And now she was standing in her old home.

Kushina also felt the depression of knowing Minato was never coming through that door again. That she would never see his soft smile or hold his strong hands or feel his lips, it made her regret not kissing him that night. She had no idea how precious such things would be later in their lives or the sacrifices they would have to make. But she also knew she would not let her boys make the same mistakes with Haku or Hinata.

Finally Kushina brought herself back to the kitchen and began to push her mind back to the present where she began to pick up the pots and pans and turned the stove on. She had cooked for years on this stove and knew just what they would like, breakfast ramen! Her secret recipe involving bacon, eggs, and ramen noodles all soaked in fried rice and a sauce made from the ramen liquid.

She had felt the anger at the village well up inside her and released a massive amount of killing intent towards them. In fact it had scared most of the village as well, she was not known as the 'Crimson Death' without good reason.

She heard one of the bedroom doors open and saw Naruto came out and entered the kitchen, she had practically squealed at how cute he was when she saw him in his hippo pajama's. She smiled at him brightly with her entire heart in her gaze.

"Good Morning my precious boy, how did you sleep?" she asked him as she made the final preparations with the meal.

Naruto's eyes widened at her and he started to cry, tears streaming down his face as he responded, "Y-You're really here, i-it w-wasn't a d-dream!"

Naruto had awoken expecting to see his empty kitchen again, he had thought finding his mother was just another dream. A good dream, but a dream, and when he saw her standing before him he simply broke down at the joy flooding his entire being.

_She's real! She didn't leave me! She's here!_ He thought to himself.

And with that he launched himself to her and she was only barely able to move in time to catch him as he hugged her tightly. She was so shocked it took her a moment to realize he must have thought the day before was a dream and he had probably had that same dream many times before. She was saddened for a moment at the reminder again that she had 13 years of her life with him taken away.

_I will kill you myself for this Danzo, slowly filleted over an extra large skillet,_ she thought to herself as she comforted her son.

"No honey, it wasn't a dream, I'm here to stay and I love you dearly and I won't ever leave you again," she told him in a soothing tone as he held her tightly as if afraid if he let her go she might disappear.

She then heard the other two bedroom doors open and Andrew and Haku walked into the kitchen. "Alright guys what do you want for breakfast today? We got-" "That's not necessary Andrew-kun I already made breakfast."

Andrew's and Haku's eyes widened as they heard Kushina's voice. They turned around and saw Kushina with four steaming plates of food on the counter with Naruto hugging her. "It was real..." Haku hugged Andrew and kissed him breaking him out of his daze.

Finally Naruto let her go long enough to sit at the table where she brought four plates loaded with her special breakfast ramen. They stared at the meal before him, the steam rising from the hot meal of fried rice, ramen noodles, eggs, and bacon all mixed together and he started to cry again as he looked at the plate.

She was so worried they wouldn't like her cooking and was watching Naruto as his mouth surrounded the fork and he swallowed the food. Every fiber of her being was focused on this one moment.

_Please let him like it! Please let him like it!_ Kushina thought to herself as nervous butterfly's found themselves in her stomach,

Suddenly Naruto's face split in the biggest smile he had ever had before. "It's the best breakfast I've ever tasted mom! Thank You!" He told her and began to dig in. Andrew and Haku ate as well. "Wow Aunt Kushina this is great!" "This is really good Mrs. Namikaze." Both Andrew and Haku said as they ate the food.

Kushina waved her hand dismissively. "Andrew-kun you don't have to call me that. I'd prefer if you'd call me mom." At that Andrew stopped eating and looked at her for a full minute. Tears entered his eyes. "Arigato, kaa-san." Both Kushina and Haku smiled at him as he turned his attention back to his food.

Kushina looked at Naruto again and saw him shoveling food into his mouth. _Minato, he is so much like you with that smile that reminds me of the sun itself but he has my terrible table manners,_ Kushina thought to herself with a giggle as she began to eat her own meal.

As they finished eating they heard the doorbell ring. "I'll get it." Kushina told the kids as she dumped her plate in the sink and headed to the door.

She took a look out of the peek hole in the door and had a smile on her face as she recognized the man. She opened the door and hugged him. "It's been a long time old man."

The man she was hugging was the shocked figure of the former village leader Hiruzen Sarutobi. "I thought you were dead Kushina. What happened?"

"Come on in and I'll explain." She closed the door behind Sarutobi. She led him to the living room and sat on the couch and explained everything that happened to her.

To say Sarutobi was pissed was an understatement. He was downright furious at his former teammates actions. "He will not go unpunished for this. He has defied the laws and lied too many times. Now it will end!" He knew the impact of the lies Danzo has told Tsunade, Jiraiya, hell even himself.

_I never expected you to sink this low Danzo,_ Hiruzen thought to himself, _at one time I would have let our old bonds hold me back but I have seen where waiting and allowing a snake to live leads in life. I won't let it happen again!_

"Kushina I need to go and talk to Tsunade. Why don't you get reacquainted with your family." When he saw her nod her head in agreement he Shunshined out in a puff of smoke.

As Sarutobi left Kushina went to her bedroom she walked to the closet and opened it. She began to unconsciously feel the wall. Eventually her fingers found a spot that wasn't like the others, it was slightly softer, more pliable. She pressed the point and a small opening appeared in the wall revealing two nasty looking katanas.

Both blades were 3 and a half feet in length each their own color. The one on the right was the same red color as her hair and emanated an dark aura while the one on the left was cerulean blue emanating a calm but dangerous energy.

She picked both weapons up and strapped them both on her back in a X shape. She closed the hidden door and walked downstairs to get ready for the council meeting and to talk to the kids before they left for training.

"So you're a kenjutsu legend?" Naruto asked her. Kushina nodded that she was one at the time, but she hadn't been active for a while so it must have died down.

"That's right Sochi. All the people who came at me...I cut them all down without a hint of hesitation. I was call the Red Death. All people saw was a red blur from my hair before they fell to the ground," Kushina said with that all too innocent smile that made Naruto sweat. Suddenly the blond got an idea and gave a foxy grin while turning to his mother.

"Hey Kaa-san, would you teach me kenjutsu? I'm good, but I'd like to know some of your techniques if I can," Naruto pleaded to his mother. Kushina gave a small smile at the thought of Naruto defeating enemies with her techniques and the idea wasn't so bad.

"Alright Sochi-kun. I don't mind, but be ready for me. I won't hold back just because you're my son," Kushina answered making sure Naruto understood what she was saying. Naruto cracked his knuckles before pumping his fist in the air.

"It'll have to be later though Naruto-kun. I have to attend the council meeting soon. Why don't you three spar with each other while I am in the meeting." "That's a great idea Kaa-san. Can Hinata-Chan come over as well?"

Kushina smiled at her sons behavior. "Of course my Sochi." She kissed his forehead and walked out the door ready to create some chaos. It took a couple minutes but she made it into the Hokage's office where Kakashi, Sarutobi, Jiraiya stood in front of Tsunade's desk. "Ah good. I was wondering when you going to be arriving." Tsunade said as Kushina entered the room.

Kakashi walked up to Kushina and gave a deep bow. "I'm sorry Kushina. I tried my hardest to help Andrew and Naruto out as much as possible but the council prevented me from doing so. When I was an ANBU captain me and my team consisting of Neko, Tora, Hebi, and Weasel (would give Japanese name but is the person's actual name). Three of which were your students and your closest friend. We guarded the with our lives but when we had missions the ANBU teams in charge of them would lead the mobs and help beat them. I am truly sorry that I couldn't do more to protect them."

Kushina placed her hand on Kakashi's shoulder as he stood upright again and saw her smiling at him. "It's ok Kakashi. I'm just glad that someone was there to take care of my boys. But what did you mean about my team?"

Suddenly three figures entered the office. The one with the cat mask had purple hair showing and wore the standard ANBU uniform on and was kneeling in front of the Hokage's desk with her sheathed katana in hand, the one with the Tiger mask wore a Jounin uniform but had the mark on his wrist signifying him as a special Jounin with a standard katana placed on his back and the final one wore the weasel mask wearing a black cloak over his entire body revealing nothing except for the black katana on his hip.

"Hokage sama, you called for us?" The Tiger and Cat masked ANBU said simultaneously.

"Hai. I called you two here for you to meet someone." Tsunade said but turned her gaze towards the cloaked ANBU. "But I didn't call you here. Who are you?"

Before the weasel masked ninja could respond Sarutobi intervened. "I called him here. He is my personal spy in a certain organization. However I felt he should hear or yet see it for himself."

Tsunade nodded her head in understanding. "Alright. Neko, Tora remove your masks and state your names. We have a guest here who would like to know your names."

When the ANBU ninjas got up to see who Tsunade was talking about they did a double take. Even the cloaked ANBU was now standing. Even though his face was covered by the mask you can clearly tell his eyes were wide with shock.

Both ANBU with the Neko and Tora masks removed them revealing their faces. The purple haired female stuttered "K-Kushina sensei?" Said red head was shocked as well and muttered "Yugao-Chan, Gekko-kun?"

Yugao ran to her sensei and hugged her. "Where were you sensei? Why did you leave Naruto and Andrew kun all alone all these years?"

"I think I have an idea." The cloaked figure said as he removed his mask revealing him to be Itachi Uchiha causing several of the older ninjas to gasp in shock while Gekko and Yoga had their katanas out and were in kenjutsu stances.

"So you returned you traitor!" Gekko snarled at his former teammate. Before they could lunge Kushina intervened. "Wait, what? What do you mean?" Yugao decided to tell Kushina the story of how Itachi killed his entire clan in one night but sparing his younger brother Sasuke.

To say Kushina was pissed was an understatement. "You did WHAT?!" she screamed loud enough that Andrew and Naruto heard from the Forest of Death with Anko. "Hey gakis, did you hear that?" Naruto chuckled. "Oh yeah. Let's just say a relative of ours is really pissed at a certain group of people right now." Anko shrugged her shoulders as she continued her assault on the boys.

Kushina walked up to Itachi with her hair flying around in nine strands like the Kyuubi's tails with anger evident in her eyes. For once in his life Itachi was scared shitless. He knew what his sensei could do. She wasn't called the crimson death for nothing.

Itachi was backed up to the wall with Kushina gripping both Katana handles ready to whip them out to stab him but he quickly shouted out "You think I wanted to kill my family?!"

That got everyone to shut up and look at him in confusion. Even Kushina stopped her tirade. "What do you mean Itachi?"

"It was an order by Danzo and the elders!" Now everyone was giving Itachi their complete attention.

"My father planned Coup D'état. I was asked by both Sarutobi sama and Danzo to act as a double agent for both the Uchiha clan and the village. You guys know that I became a pacifist after the war. I agreed to wipe those involved in the coup but no one else. My aunts, uncles, cousins, hell even my own mother were against it. Sasuke didn't know anything about it. Around that time when I accepted the mission I noticed another man with the Sharingan who held a grudge with both the village and the Uchiha clan. I made an agreement with him. He would help me wipe out the clan other than those who I wanted to stay alive, but he wouldn't touch the village. I talked to Sarutobi the same night about keeping my mother and brother safe. However after the meeting Danzo appeared in front of me an put me in an unbreakable genjutsu with the one thing that could control me."

"What was that?" Kushina asked in a quiet voice.

Itachi managed to get up and held anger in his eyes. "He had Uchiha Shisui's right Sharingan eye."

Dead silence. Everyone was floored by the news, even Sarutobi who had known Danzo for a long time was stunned. He was about to say something but Itachi continued.

"He used the technique **Kotoamatsukami**. It is the ultimate genjutsu that Shisui could use with his Mangekyō Sharingan. The technique itself allows the user to enter the opponent's mind and manipulate them by giving them false experiences, making it seem as if they were doing things of their own free will. It is regarded as a genjutsu of the highest class, due to the victim being entirely unaware that they are being manipulated."

"But what did he make you do and how did you realize you were being manipulated?" Sarutobi asked while he was inwardly fuming with Danzo's betrayal.

Itachi sighed as tears streamed down his face. "He had me kill those that I wanted to protect. I killed my aunts, uncles, cousins..." The tears freely fell down his face now. "Even my own mother. After I killed my mother I was heading out to kill Sasuke by my 'comrade' released the genjutsu on me after he completed his job. Once I realized what I had done I used the technique Tskuyomi on Sasuke to see what I wanted him to see while I escaped. Before I fled the village I returned to Sarutobi telling him the job was done and that I'd be joining the organization formed by my 'associate' to spy on them."

Jiraiya then asked "What was your associate's name? I already know you joined the Akatsuki."

Itachi gave a low chuckle as he wiped the tears from his eyes. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Kushina got frustrated and lifted Itachi in the air by his clothes. "Who is it dammit!"

"He goes by many names. But the one thing I know is that he goes by Madara Uchiha."

Kushina shook him. "No way. You are lying he's dead. Hashirama killed him years ago.

He chuckled again. "Your right sensei he did. I said he goes bythe name Madara... but I don't think he is. Before I continue though what happened the night of the attack we thought you were dead. How are you here now?"

Kushina gave a heavy sigh and sat in the seat in front of Tsunade's desk. "I was pregnant with Naruto going into labor with Biwako, Taji and Minato by my side. I finally gave birth to Naruto..." Kushina's eyes started to tear up. "But something happened. A man in a orange mask with black marks going from the left side to right side of his mask and a single eyehole on his right side. He killed Biwako and Taji as Minato tried to strengthen the seal on me to stop the Kyuubi from escaping. He threatened to kill Naruto if Minato-kun didn't get away from me. The Kyuubi's power pulsed as it tried to get out of the seal on my body and Minato tried to stop it but the masked man threw Naruto in the air and tried to stab him with a kunai. Minato saved Naruto by using the Hiraishin to get out of there with Naruto. When Minato left the man brought me to some strange area with a strange rock formation and used an unfamiliar binding seal on me. He told me he was going to extract the Kyuubi out of me to destroy the leaf. Somehow he knew that the seal on me would be weakened through childbirth and separated me from Minato. When I looked into the eyehole I saw the Sharingan and before I knew it he somehow put a genjutsu on the kyuubi. After that I blacked out when the bijuu cloak appeared over my body and before I knew what was going on the Kyuubi was out of my body in all of her glory. I managed to survive the extraction because of my clans longevity and healing capabilities but I was extremely weakened. He was controlling the fox and had tried to use it to kill me but Minato-kun came at the last second and saved me. He brought me to the safe house where Naruto was and left me there to recuperate and stay with Naruto. Minato put on his cloak and vanished to stop the Kyuubi and the masked man. Last thing I know I hear screams in the air, fires burning can be seen through the window and the Kyuubi was attacking the village. Then a squad of ANBU arrived shortly after that and I was told they were moving me to a more secure location, something about protecting the roots of the village. I thought it was a term of endearment for their Hokage and his family but as soon as we were outside the hospital I was rendered unconscious. Then the next thing I knew I was in some kind of cell and strapped down to a table and they were taking blood samples and I heard these voices talking about the 'Kyuubi containers mother' and wondering if I was a random choice or someone special for my blood. They didn't seem to know I was Minato's wife. That's when I recognized the voice as Danzo's! Yesterday I woke up in the same exact cell and ran all the way here to find Tsunade sitting in the Hokage's chair instead of Minato-kun." She concluded as tears flowed down her face.

At the end of her story the KI in the room spiked in the room. Tsunade's grip on the table was so strong it started to splinter. Jiraiya and Sarutobi took in deep breaths but their flaring chakra proved that they were pissed. Gekko and Yugao had their katanas in a firm grip as if they were about to strike down Danzo. Itachi' s eyes changed to Mangekyo at the conclusion of the story but managed to keep his cool.

He took a deep breath and broke the eerie silence. "That is the same man that I asked to help me kill off the Uchiha clan. But I said he went by the name Madara before. Not that he was."

Kushina eyed Itachi as well as everyone else. "What are you getting at Itachi?" Sarutobi asked as he managed to calm down.

"I have fought/sparred with him before but every time I did he only used one technique."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Jiraiya asked

"Well the fact that he only reveals one eye all the time which happens to be an always active Sharingan is what I'm getting at. Not to mention that there is only one space-time ninjutsu that the Sharingan grants the user."

Kakashi gasped at the assumption. "A-Are you saying it's..."

"Like I said before Kakashi. It's a guess but I believe it is him."

"Who is he talking about Kakashi?" Sarutobi asked clearly irritated that they are beating around the bush.

Itachi answered for Kakashi. "I believe it to be my cousin. Uchiha Obito."

Jiraiya's and Sarutobi's jaws dropped to the floor in shock while Gekko, Yugao, and Kushina were gaping like fish. Tsunade then decided to intervene

"Right, well right now the council is assembled but do not know the reason for the early meeting. Gekko, Yugao, Itachi you are welcome to join us as long as you wear your ANBU gear." Tsunade told them all who nodded in return before turning and following the Kage out of her office and into the council chamber.

As they all entered the chamber Kushina noticed the first impression was how dark the room seemed, kind of mysterious. The lamps on the walls did not seem to produce much light for the room's size, and the room was quite big, easily large enough to hold several hundred people if needed, although right now it only contained a roughly a little over two dozen all standing at a table. The table was long and was broken into three sections much like a U shape with a long strip open in the center, obviously to allow those presenting before the Hokage and council movement to speak directly before them with the end of the U, where the Hokage sat, on a raised platform giving him a higher vantage point.

Currently in the room were the clean heads of the Nara, Akimichi, Yamanaka, Hyuuga, Inuzuka, Aburame, Sarutobi, with three empty seats marked for the Namikaze, Uchiha, and Senju clans. Opposite the clans and the three empty chairs were the three shinobi elders, an empty chair were Danzo would normally have sat, Homura, Koharu, and the seven civilian district representatives. The three missing clans were voted by proxy representatives. The Hokage voting for the Namikaze and Senju clans and Danzo having held control of the Uchiha clan seat until Sasuke became of age to take control of the seat.

As Tsunade took his seat the remaining councilors did the same, some giving passing glances to the Sannin, Kakashi, Kushina, Sarutobi and the ANBU.

"This meeting has been called for a very specific reason, for the past thirteen years two clans were believed wiped out, gone without an heir or remaining descendant. Yesterday this two of those clans returned to us." This announcement caused a buzz among the councilors.

"Before us today is Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze, wife of Minato Namikaze, my son, the Fourth Hokage and last of the Namikaze clan." The Hokage announcement had the affect of dropping a bomb in the middle of the council.

Once the councilors had a moment to adjust to the information they erupted in a roar of questions and confusion which the old Kage secretly enjoyed. Many different claims of deception and lies, calls for proof, and demands why this information was only now reaching the council exploded into a loud mass of yelling. Tsunade quickly tired of the councilors and within a moment restored order with a loud gavel before she motioned to Hiashi who had simply motioned to speak during the ruckus.

"Tsunade sama, I assume you have the documents to prove this claim or else you would not be making it. If this is true then we are indeed fortunate this day for the return of an heir of two powerful clans. However I must ask why were we not informed the Fourth had a child?"

There were several nods from other councilors at the question. Sarutobi motioned to answer the question for her which she complied. "It was simply for the safety of the child himself. Minato made many enemies during the third great ninja war and with both himself dead and his mother missing we were left with no other option than to hide his identity from everyone for his own safety. But you still treated his nephew Andrew the same as Naruto. So I'd like an explanation for that." Sarutobi directed the last question to the civil council who began sweating.

Hiashi nodded to this as the political implications of this went through his mind. Next to speak was Shibi Aburame in his quiet, monotone voice, "That is a logic reason for keeping the identity of the boy secret. Should Iwa or another village have determined his heritage they would have sought revenge for the Fourth's actions during the third great shinobi war."

Shikaku Nara was next to speak, following up after Shibi, "The one thing that I have to ask if where Kushina was and why she suddenly just appeared again. No offense Kushina, I'm happy to see you and all but your return like this is just, troublesome. Where have you been that you couldn't take care of your own son and nephew."

"Kushina was kidnapped from the hospital the day Naruto was born. We determined that ROOT shinobi under Danzo's direction, why he did this we are still attempting to determine. After determining that he could find nothing special about Kushina he placed her into a medically induced coma for future use in case Naruto or Andrew ever turned against him. She developed a resistance to the drug and eventually regained consciousness where blind instinct took over and she managed to make her way to the Hokage Tower seeking safety."

As the comments continued several documents were passed down from Tsunade for the councilors to see as confirmation of both Kushina's marriage and Naruto's heritage. Most of the clan heads took the news in stride while several smiled openly at the news. The civilian counter-parts were not so happy knowing they had instigated many of the pains the boy had gone through in his life. The shinobi elders were rather detached as none of this really affected them.

"I also must inform you that Danzo has been found guilty of treason to Konoha, although the details are an S-Class secret currently. Danzo is now considered a missing-ninja and hunter teams have been dispatched to locate him and kill him immediately." Tsunade said.

At this news the remaining two shinobi elders eyes widened realizing how close they may have come to conspiring with a traitor on many occasions. The rest of the council reacted to the news with more shouting and confusion. The clan heads took this in stride, although with some obvious anger of Tsume Inuzuka and an increased buzzing around Shibi. The civilians, Hiruzen noted, were quietly whispering to one another and passing notes. He narrowed his eyes and he decided to continue without leaving room for discussion on the matter.

"Now, Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze has requested to address the council, a request I now grant," Tsunade said as he motioned for Kushina to step forward.

Nodding her head to the old Kage Kushina walked up the tables of the council before stopping, a terrible fire taking light in her eyes, "I am Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze. When I came here I was the last of the Uzumaki Clan with the destruction of the whirlpool and my home. I had lost everything but in my time here in Konoha my cousins, the Senju, took me in to a new home here in Konoha. I fought for this village, killed for it, made a life here and I eventually fell in love and became the wife to Minato Namikaze here." She began to turn to look upon each face of the clan heads, many who she had known for years before her disappearance.

"I thought Konoha was a wonderful place that accepted everyone and upheld the virtues set forth by the First Hokage. Loyalty to comrades, acceptance of those different, the belief in the will of fire! I made friends here and looked forward to raising my family here. Apparently I was wrong. Upon my return what did I find? My son, Naruto and my nephew Andrew, living a life of hell in the village that I had thought would protect him."

Kushina's eyes narrowed as she began to look at the faces of the civilian councilors, "Fearing for their lives, particularly on Naruto's birthday, due to groups of drunk civilians, requiring ANBU guards to protect his very life who happen to be sitting with us right now. Kicked out of stores, overcharged for rotten food and rusty equipment, purposely ill trained by the academy instructors in hopes he will die in the field which my husband's student Kakashi help remedy, and that is just the start of the list of aggressive treatment by this village."

"Now, of course, why does this affect anyone of the council? Simple, the people don't act without leadership. So I began to wonder, how did my family become so hated so universally? How is it that every shop, every grocery, every bank, all of these institutions acting in a single mind against two children? So we started going over old ANBU reports with those four over there-" she pointed to Itachi, Gekko, and Yugao. "-and what did we find you might be asking. The civilian councilors of in this room used the civilians prejudice, against my son and nephew, giving back room deals for contracts to get shops to refuse them. Sorry to say, you live in a ninja village, it is not so easy to hide your fingerprints from ANBU assigned to guard a child. And I have hundreds of files reporting these incidents!"

She stopped for a moment turning her glare, Kushina and the ANBU in the room, as well as Kakashi released killer intent upon the entire council. While the clan heads were only slightly affected their civilian counterparts shuddered in fear as they felt the brunt of their anger. It was obvious who they placed the majority of the blame on for these actions.

"My Son, the Son of Minato Namikaze, the Yellow Flash and Fourth Hokage! The Heir to the Uzumaki and Namikaze clans! As well as my nephew! The other heir to the Namikaze clan and the Yami clan! And you DENIED THEM THEIR HERITAGE! YOU TREATED THEM LIKE TRASH! HOW DARE YOU PASS JUDGMENT UPON NARUTO FOR SOMETHING HE HAD NO CONTROL OVER YOU BASTARDS AND WHAT THE HELL WAS WRONG WITH YOU WHEN YOU KNEW ANDREW WAS MINATO'S NEPHEW AND TREATED THEM LIKE SHIT! WHAT GAVE YOU THE RIGHT! WHO APPOINTED YOU TO CONTROL MY CHILDRENS FATE! Her eyes obtained an unholy fire as her rage was stoked, she roared at the council, killer intent leaking from her very being to become an oppressive blanket which started to suffocate those under its direct path.

Taking a deep breath to bring herself under control she continued glaring at the council before making her greatest threat, " Originally when Andrew turned sixteen and obtained the rank of Jounin, he would have brought in a new clan with his bloodline. Now I have half a mind to uproot the Namikaze and Uzumaki clans and preventing a new clan from forming within the village. Maybe we should leave. We are the clan who holds the Hiraishin technique, Rasengan, or perhaps the sealing mastery by the Uzumaki clan, the new bloodline and techniques from the extinct Yami clan, not to mention the entire wealth, and power associated with our clans, and the entire Namikaze district is moveable by my son and nephew to anywhere they want."

The faces of the council paled at the threat, they knew that the accounts of those two clans made up well over 50% of the current hard funds and investment in the entire village. Their removal would bankrupt the village! Then on top of that some of the most powerful jutsus ever seen including the Hiraishin and seals of the Uzumaki and Namikaze would drastically shift the balance of power in the shinobi world not to mention they'd also be losing another valuable bloodline.

"Obviously, my kids have a love for this village, despite the stupidity in this village. Therefore I'll make this short. This council will apologize publicly for the insults given to the Yami, Namikaze and Uzumaki clans. We shall receive written letters of apology from each of you and the civilian councilors will be dismissed from their positions and new elections will be held at the convenience of the Hokage. I am well aware that you were the ones who planned and worked behind the scenes to hold my kids as scapegoats for everything that went wrong in this village. You barely hid your actions and those who would use children to advance themselves do not deserve to hold such an esteem position.."

As Kushina dictated each term the councilors grew angrier and angrier. How dare she order them to do such a thing! How dare she demand they give up their positions and power! To PAY for merely using some kids to advance themselves! Didn't she know to whom she was speaking? They were the council, even if she was the wife of Minato Namikaze and the brats were his family they were in charge!

"These demands are outrageous!" one screamed, "I will never give up my position!" another yelled.

"And who were you to turn an entire village against two kids for your own personal gains? Even now you show no guilt for your actions. Every day shinobi go out and are forced to accept the consequences of their actions, and now you will do the same!" Jiraiya told them with a cold glare silencing several of the quieter civilian councilors and receiving mild approval from several clan heads.

"Who are you make such demands upon us! We are the council, and you are just some whore the fourth fancied! I doubt he even ever meant to marry you, I bet you just got pregnant and forced him to marry you using that bastard as a bargaining chip!" A pink haired female councilor said before realizing she had gone too far.

It took less than a moment for everyone to realize Kushina had her katanas ready to slice the woman's head off. "If it isn't little Sakumo Haruno. Who did you have to screw to get your spot on the council?" Kushina told her as she inched her blades closer to her throat causing it to bleed, " Minato loved me dearly and I loved him more than anything you will ever realize you bitch," Kushina's blades got even closer causing more blood to flow.

Jiraiya placed a hand on Kushina's shoulder, lightly pulling her away from the woman, letting her drop to the floor.

"Minato wouldn't want that Kushina, besides, she isn't worth it" Jiraiya told her, although as Kushina nodded and turned to move back to the her original position. She smiled sweetly, making everyone in the room nervous. "Does anyone else have a comment to make about my son and nephew?"

The remaining members of the civilian council wisely chose to remain silent as Kushina returned to her place between Itachi and Yugao, although they still looked rebellious.

"There is also the matter of the clan seats of the Uzumaki and Namikaze clans. I would like both of them reinstated with myself as representative of the Uzumaki clan and my acting as proxy for the Namikaze until my son is old enough."

Hiashi frowned at this, "If you married the Fourth you joined his clan, the Uzumaki clan wouldn't get a seat on the council Kushina."

Sarutobi also frowned, "He is correct Kushina, unless there is a legitimate heir I cannot agree to giving the Uzumaki a seat on the council. But you do have the right as clan head for the Namikaze."

Kushina nodded her acceptance before withdrawing while ignoring the death glares of the civilian councilors aimed at her back.

_That's what you bastards get for messing with my family!_ She thought to herself.

She then turned around and said "However when Andrew comes of age I would like to have him recreate the Yami clan. From what I remember Ayumi-Chan telling me was that her clan and village was wiped out by another village called Hikarigakure. Unfortunately I didn't know anything of the village and there are no records or files on that village in the libraries anywhere."

The remainder of the council meeting proceeded quickly with little else to discuss and the civilian council grumbling but lacking either the votes or support to alter the circumstances of Kushina's demands.

After the meeting Kushina and the ANBU with Kakashi before they could be cornered by any of the clan heads. Kushina wanted to avoid having to play politics or any attempts to arrange political marriages for a while longer. Tsunade asked Jiraiya and Sarutobi to remain behind.

Kushina walked to training area 8 where Naruto told her that their sensei would be training them for the day. She contemplated what type of training they'd be doing right now until she heard a loud explosion coming from the training area. She ran full speed but when she got there her eyes were wide with shock.

There were broken trees, craters, and huge slash marks. She looked at the field in awe as she saw Naruto, Haku and Andrew rending off multiple snakes around 20 feet tall where a woman with purple hair stood on the head of the tallest snake which was 40 feet in the front of the large group of snakes.

"CHARGE!" the woman shouted. The large group of snakes descended on the three genin as Kushina ran closer to protect them.

Naruto went through a series of hand seals and shouted "**Wind release Rising Dragon**" The approaching snakes hissed in anguish as a dragon made of pure wind hit them slicing them into pieces before dispersing back to the summon realm.

Andrew took his scythe out and began twirling his scythe above his head and called out "**Azure flames: Blaze Wheel**" The scythe burst into blue flames and he threw the rapidly spinning flame scythe towards the approaching snake avalanche slicing them in half and disintegrating them which then returned to Andrew as the flames disappeared

Haku closed her eyes and calmly went through a long series of hand seals. When she opened her eyes she shouted out "**Typhoon Ice Vortex Technique**". The unfortunate snakes in front of her got caught in a raging whirlpool made of pure ice which funneled back to the ground . When the snakes entered the giant vortex they had reappeared to the ground as the poor snakes were frozen solid and then crushed into huge blocks of ice.

Kushina stood there in awe at the power the genin displayed. When she got out of her stupor she began clapping startling everyone in the vicinity.

"Kaa-Chan!" Naruto said happily as he ran towards Kushina. But before he could make it to her Anko got behind her and held a kunai to her throat.

She hissed "Who are you? Why is the gaki calling you his mother? I know who she is so you better give me the right answer."

Kushina had a devious smirk which made Anko. "Awwww isn't that cute. My little hebi-Chan is worried for my son."

Anko's eyes widened at the nickname and dropped her kunai as she forced the woman to face her. "Kushi? Is it really you?"

Kushina smirked and playfully pouted. "Don't tell me my cute hebi-Chan forgot me already."

Anko then glomped the red head and squealed happily. "Kushi-Chan it's great to see you again. Where were you all these years?"

Kushina laughed at Anko's antics. "Why don't we talk about over Dango and Sake? My treat?" Anko nodded her head excitedly as she started to drool making Kushina giggle at the Jounin. She turned to the three genin and said "Alright kids I'll see you tomorrow morning. I've got some catching up to do with Anko. Bye!"

With that both kunoichi ran to the village.

Naruto turned to his cousin and his girlfriend and said "Anko's scary like that. I've never seen her that hyped up before and it scares me."

Andrew only shrugged and said "Oh well. There's nothing we can do about it. Personally I think it's a good change. Kaa-san is back now and it seems Anko nee-Chan and her go way back so maybe it's better this way. However what we have to worry about right now is the Chunin exams coming up soon so we need to be ready for it."

Both Haku and Naruto nodded their heads in agreement as they walked back home to get some rest before their next mission.


	22. Chunin Exam: Part 1

Naruto yawned and got out of bed. After doing some morning stretches and his morning business, he noticed the smell of something sweet and savory in the air. He followed it to the kitchen where he saw his mother cooling off buns of sweet smelling bread. After she placed the last bun on the cooling tray, she noticed Naruto drooling.

"Good morning Naruto. I made some melon-pa buns for breakfast." Kushina said smiling at her son.

Naruto grinned. "This smells great."

Naruto grabbed one off the cooling tray and took a big bite out of it.

"WOW Kaa-Chan! These are great. Do you mind if I take some for Anko nee-Chan?"

"Not at all," Kushina said happily. Naruto hugged her.

"Thanks Kaa-Chan!" Naruto went to his room and changed into his clothes.

Naruto put on his orange jumpsuit and slipped on his sandals. By the time he got back downstairs he saw Haku and Andrew already dressed and eating breakfast. He grabbed three buns and another one for himself. He put the three buns in a scroll, still piping hot, and sealed it into a scroll. He then grabbed several cans of rice milk and sealed them in the same scroll. He waved at Kushina as the three exited the apartment.

Naruto and the others arrived at training ground first. They waited as Anko arrived. She grinned at her students. Once she saw them she started throwing kunais at them which they easily deflected. Anko grinned at her team.

Team 8 spent the next month and a half before the Chunin exams juggling training, C-rank missions, and the two low B-rank missions, and strategizing. The training was intense as Anko placed them in extreme situations such as in a pit with giant snakes wearing hundred pound weights on their limbs. Naruto often sparred with Haku, and Anko at the same time without his sword or ninjutsu while other times he learned new kenjutsu stances and techniques from his mother. Anko also taught Naruto several useful Genjutsu for him to use with his bloodline. Andrew and Haku trained together and came up with new jutsu ideas for their bloodlines. Because of Anko's intense training, they all learned more advanced and deadly jutsus.

Due to the complete success of the Sanbi mission, the Hokage granted Team 8 the privilege of C-rank missions and some low B-rank missions, despite some of the council's protests that Sasuke should also gain this privilege. However, the protests stopped when time after time, Team 8 performed the missions flawlessly and in record time. So far the mission count Team 8 had done was 31 D-rank, 20 C-rank, 5 B-rank, 2 A-rank and 2 S-rank.

Anko was truly proud of her team. Their teamwork was perfect. They knew their jobs and roles in the team. Haku was the healer, scout, and support in the group. Andrew was the leader, stealth expert, assassin, strategizing, capturing expert in the group. Naruto was the primary assault expert in the group and close combat expert if they ever got into a tough spot. Team 8 with Haku's healing capabilities she gained from training with Tsunade and Shizune, Andrew's strategy and leadership, and Naruto's unrestrained power, they were among the likely candidates to pass the Chunin exams. Not only that she knew each one of them contains demons which would help them in a moment's notice.

The week before the exam, Anko had the team work with their summons and learn techniques from their bijuu. Haku managed to combine the hidden mist jutsu with the Sanbi's hallucinogenic mist as well as learn some new combination attacks with the snow leopards. A few days ago Haku had finally managed to summon Shiroi inazuma the boss of the snow leopards, and they hit it off really well.

Andrew on the other hand learned quite a bit from Paladin. Since Paladin can use all five elements he taught Andrew how to put the type of elemental chakra in his lungs and allow him to use each like he was breathing. Unfortunately Lightning and Earth were the hardest for him to learn but he managed to get it down. Every time he tried to use the earth chakra his throat would get stopped up with mud or a rock where Anko had to slam him in the back to dislodge the objects. On the other hand the lightning chakra would always make his mouth numb and wouldn't be able to move his jaw. One day he overloaded it and it backfired. His entire face was unmovable and his tongue was hanging limp out of his mouth which he couldn't close. Naruto, Anko, Kushina even Haku laughed at him and teased him for it ever since. But he finally got them correct and could now use them all without any repercussions.

Naruto spent most of his time working with the foxes. His training consisted of intense stealth and trap making... in other words pranking the entire village with his fox summons. Every day was worse than the next. One day Naruto and the foxes somehow got into the Hyuuga compound and put orange and yellow die in their shampoo. That day everyone saw the entire Hyuuga compound from the main and branch families with orange and yellow hair. The only ones that were spared were Hiashi, Hinata, Hanabi and Neji who were laughing the entire time knowing that it was their favorite prankster. Yesterday they managed to knock Sasuke unconscious. They dragged him to the Hokage monument and tied him upside down in a green spandex suit from the Third's face with written in bright orange paint **FANGIRLS BEWARE: I AM AN EMO AND GAY LOSER, I ENJOY THE **_**YOUTHFUL **_**HUGS OF THE GREEN BEASTS AND CREATING THE YOUTHFUL GENJUTSU!**

Needless to say the fangirls and civilians were horrified and they tried to take down their Sasuke-kun but were unable to as Gai and Lee saw the sign and ran up to Sasuke hugging him in his unconscious state creating the horrid genjutsu disturbing everyone. Meanwhile every shinobi was laughing at Sasuke. Even Itachi who decided to stay in the village longer to talk to Kushina was laughing at his brother's fate but was abruptly ended as he had to witness the horrid Genjutsu.

Today Team 8 met the Sand team quite by accident. It began with them strolling down the street heading towards Ichiraku's. However, they saw the Konohamaru corps run afoul of two Sand genins, a girl and a guy. Naruto recognized Konohamaru, grandson of the former Hokage. He decided to step in when one of the genins picked Konohamaru up in a hostile manner.

Naruto switched places with Konohamaru and punched the genin in the face. The genin fell down with a bloody nose. His teammate began to reach for a large fan on her back but froze when Andrew instantly had his scythe pointing at her throat and Haku had senbon ready as she got ready to throw them if necessary.

"You know, if you're visiting a foreign village, you should attract as little attention as possible. Attacking the former Hokage's grandson just because he accidentally bumped into you is definitely asking for trouble," Andrew drawled. He watched as the girl glared at her teammate who paled under his thick face paint. Naruto detected a ninja hiding in a nearby tree.

"Whoever you are come out. I can sense you behind the tree." Naruto called out.

The ninja who was hiding came out. He was shorter than Naruto, had red hair, and a large gourd on his back. It was his eyes that stood out the most though. They were dead looking but glinted as if the ninja was hiding something. Naruto noticed out of the corner of his eye that the two genins he met were pale white and sweating like crazy.

"Gaara, we-," the painted ninja stammered. Gaara looked at him.

"Shut up before I kill you," Gaara said almost without concern. Naruto saw the paint start to dribble by the huge amount of sweat coming down the painted genins face.

Gaara turned back to Naruto. "My apologies for my teammates. They have been eager to compete. Much too eager."

Naruto sheathed his katana. "No problem. Here's a tip. Don't attract too much attention. That way, you'll have a better chance in the exams."

Gaara nodded. "Thank you for this advice. I'll be looking for you in the exam,-"

"Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto said.

Gaara nodded and looked at Andrew and Haku. "What are your names?" He said in a monotone voice. "Andrew Namikaze and Haku Momichi." Gaara nodded. "Until next time. Kankorou. Temari. Let's go."

They watched the Sand genins go. They felt a familiar aura when they were talking to Gaara. Something familiar and dangerous.

Naruto shrugged. He turned to see the three children that had bumped into the Sand genin. They were looking at him with adoring eyes.

"You're so cool niisan!" they said in unison. Naruto sweatdropped.

"Thanks but who are you? I know Konohamaru by the old man but not you two squirts," Naruto said.

The girl in the group spoke up first. "My name's Moegi!"

"And I'm Udon," the kid in the glasses said.

"My name's Naruto Uzumaki and this is my cousin Andrew Namikaze and his girlfriend Haku. Pleased to meet you," Naruto said.

"Can you teach us to be strong?" Konohamaru asked. Naruto grunted in disbelief.

"Please nii-san!" Moegi asked. All three were making the puppy eyes, pouting look.

"Damn," Naruto thought. "Must resist puppy eyes." He turned his head and they had them out full blast and failed miserably.

"Do you want to be strong?" Naruto asked in defeat. The three nodded eagerly.

"Then my first challenge is to prank several chuunins and some Jounins at the same time. Purposely let them see you and out last them in a chase," Naruto said.

The three tilted their heads in confusion. "Why Naruto-nii-san?" Konohamaru asked.

"Planting pranks takes stealth. Outrunning them takes strength and stamina. Having such a number caught in prank at the same time tikes cunning. These three things are the abilities a ninja must have to be the best," Naruto explained.

"Now when you are able to do that three times in a row, that tells me you will be ready to be taught the secrets of the ninja."

The children nodded. "When we do, you'll teach us right?"

Naruto grinned. "I'll teach you my favorite moves if you're able to guys."

"What are we waiting for?" Konohamaru shouted. "Moegi, get some pies and ninja wire! Udon get some string, water balloons, scissors, and nails. I'll get some other things we can use. Let's meet at ojii-san's house in two hours."

Udon and Moegi nodded. They bolted, eager start. Naruto chuckled as they ran as fast as their little legs could carry them. He chuckled, knowing he released a scourge on the ninjas of Konoha.

Andrew shook his head in disbelief. "You know baa-Chan's going to kill you once she finds out you told them to prank the village. Not to mention the paperwork she's going to have to fill out."

"I know but it'll be funny as hell to watch. Not to mention baa-Chan will laugh at them anyway despite the paperwork she'd get from it." Naruto responded.

Andrew just sighed and headed to Ichiraku's with Haku next to him leaning her head on his shoulder as they walked away.

As the week ended, Team 8 was fully prepared for the Chunin Exam. They knew the other teams would pose a challenge, but they were confident that they could beat them.

Anko told them the details and time of the test. When she finished she had final words to say.

"I want you to be careful. Listen to Andrew as he is a good strategist and lead you guys into many missions that ended successfully. Naruto, listen to Andrew's and Haku's advice as they are smart enough to avoid useless battles and accidents. There is a high chance of death in these exams so show don't goof off," Anko warned.

"I also want to say I am proud of all of you. You are known as the strongest genin team in Konoha and deserve it. It's not every day a team comes back alive from meeting the Sanbi. It is likely you'll return as chuunins and soon Jounins. I hope you pass and make yourselves, me, your family, and Konoha proud," Anko said, her eyes watery.

She gave them a group hug. "Let's get a picture before you go!" Anko exclaimed.

She pulled out a camera and made a shadow clone. The shadow clone took the camera and held it up.

"Now get a bit closer. That's good. Now everyone get ready. 1,2,3! Say Dango!" the Anko clone said.

"Dango!" everyone said. Haku and Naruto flanked Andrew while Anko was behind them. Naruto and Anko had huge grins on their faces while Haku had her head on Andrew's left shoulder with a small smile on her face and Andrew was grinning. Behind the group were several trees and the Hokage monument being illuminated by the sunset.

"Now, report to room 301 in the Academy building at 9 o'clock sharp. Good luck," Anko said.

They went straight back to the apartment. Naruto opened it to see Kushina cooking dinner, Kakashi reading his porn, Itachi and Yugao in a conversation, and Tsunade drinking sake.

"Hello Naruto-kun, Andrew-kun, Haku-chan. I'm making yakitori and gyoza. Does that sound good to you?" Kushina said.

"Yeah " Naruto said. Haku placed some plates and chopsticks on the table and patiently waited for dinner.

"So brats, do you think you're ready?" Tsunade asked.

They nodded. "We've got a lot of training in. I think we can become Chunin and eventually Jounin easily." Haku said.

"That's good to know. Now you two don't have to worry about the Akatsuki as much if you are training hard enough." Itachi said as he sat down at the table.

"After I eat dinner I have to head back to the Akatsuki or else they'll think I abandoned them. I'll give Jiraiya sama tabs on their location, the bases they have and information on each member of the group."

"We'll miss you. Hopefully we'll meet again Itachi but on better terms than we did the first time." Naruto said as he slightly glared at him.

Itachi rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "I didn't want to go after you but I had to play my part or Kisame would be suspicious."

Naruto stopped glaring at him and nodded in understanding before getting a smirk on his face. "Itachi what did you think of my prank on Sasuke?"

At that everyone roared with laughter. Itachi chuckled "I never laughed so hard in my entire life. Not even when our neighbors dog stole his pants when we were younger. The dog had his pants in its mouth as Sasuke was chasing it in bright pink boxers."

Everyone erupted in another fit of laughter after that. Kushina smiled seeing as everyone was getting along and served dinner. The dinner was delicious. They ate a small quiet dinner together, everyone enjoying it.

After dinner, everyone left to go home, and Kushina and family went to bed. As Andrew came back from the bathroom, he saw Haku in his bed.

"Haku what are you doing in my bed?" Andrew asked.

Haku pouted. "I wanted to sleep in the same bed with you."

Andrew sighed. "Do you know what kaa-san would say when she sees us in the same bed together?"

Haku shook her head. "Don't worry about that. She knows we're going out together and that we love each other so she wouldn't mind."

Andrew sighed, knowing he wasn't going to win this conversation. He lifted the covers of the bed to reveal Haku wearing only a t-shirt and panties. Andrew nearly had a nosebleed. He laid in his bed and blushed as Haku hugged him tightly.

"I love you Andrew-kun. I wouldn't know what to do if you died," Haku whispered.

Andrew turned to face her. "I promise I will not die. I'll be always by your side Haku-hime."

Andrew and Haku closed the distances between their faces. They kissed passionately and lovingly. Haku hugged Andrew fiercely as they made out. It was the best kiss for both of them and it shared sparks of pleasure throughout their bodies. It was heaven for both of them.

The next morning both Haku and Andrew put a henge on their faces to hide their blushes and Andrew's stupid grin.

They greeted Naruto but noticed something wrong with them.

"Andrew, Haku, is something wrong?" Naruto asked.

"N-No, why?" they both stuttered

Naruto made a hand seal. "Kai!"

Their henges fell off and revealed a widely smiling Andrew and a blushing Haku. Naruto smirked,

"So, mind telling me how you lost your –"Naruto asked.

Haku slapped him while yelling pervert and Andrew cried out. "NOTHING HAPPENED LAST NIGHT! JUST DROP IT!" Andrew yelled blushing furiously. Naruto shook his head not believing it in the slightest.

The Academy was full of genins waiting to take the test. Team 8 walked around and saw a fighting on. They went to have a look.

They saw Lee on the ground with a bruise on his face. His teammate was on the ground beside him. They were looking at two genins guarding the testing room center.

"Please let us in," the Lee said. "We just want to take the Chunin exams."

One of the genins laughed. "If you can't stand up to us, you aren't going to survive the exams. We've taken it three times and still haven't passed it. You're better off leaving if don't think you're up to it."

"That's right but you will let me through and remove the genjutsu on the door," an arrogant voice said.

Team 8 facepalmed face. Sasuke strutted up with Sai to his right and Sakura following him like a lost puppy. The genins smirked.

"So you saw through the genjutsu eh?" The door revealed to be a section of the wall. The genin launched a swift kick at Sasuke. Sasuke lifted his leg to intercept the kick with one of his own.

Several things happened in a blink of an eye. Lee came between the two and grab their legs with his hands. Behind Sasuke and the other genin, Andrew and Naruto had a kunai at their throats.

"Sasuke, I sometimes wonder why the council favors you. Didn't you see if you kept quiet about the genjutsu, you would have noticed it cut down on competition," Naruto scolded.

Sasuke smirked at Naruto. The black eyes gave way to the Sharingan with two tomoes in each eye.

"Now that I have these I eyes, I'll be able to become much more powerful than you can dream," Sasuke gloated.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Sasuke, until you know the meaning of hard work, you will never beat me."

Andrew signaled to Naruto to release his hostage, as Andrew glared at the genin.

"What are you doing here, Kotetsu, Izumo? Get back to the Hokage's office," Naruto snapped. Kotetsu and Izumo grimaced but left along with the other genin.

Naruto was about to walk away when he someone tap his shoulder. He turned to see a Neji looking at him.

"Can I help you?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah you better treat my cousin right or they'll be hell to pay. You understand Uzumaki?" the Hyuuga asked. Naruto smirked.

"Ugh Neji. I already told you I care for Hinata very much there's no way in hell I'd hurt her.," Naruto answered back annoyed as if he's had this conversation many times.

"Hey Neji, how's things been?" Andrew asked.

Neji turned to Andrew and had a genuine smile on his face. "Things have been going great so far. I have been helping Hinata sama with her training with Hiashi sama's approval when Naruto isn't training with her or making out with her."

Naruto got a blush on his cheeks trying to come with a counter argument but failing miserably as they laughed at the blond.

"Lee how's things going on with you?" Naruto asked. Lee went up to him and struck a pose.

"THINGS HAVE BEEN GREAT NARUTO-SAN! I HAVE BEEN TRINING WITH GAI SENEI TO BEAT YOU EVER SINCE THAT YOUTHFUL SPAR!"

Everyone was dazed as they tried to stop their ears from ringing. "Lee tone it down a bit. But any way I look forward to facing you in the finals."

Soon Team 8 made it to the door as Naruto opened the door as they were flashed a level of KI from the rest of the crowd. Naruto had a bored expression on his face along with his teammates as they looked to see the others walking towards them.

"Hey Andrew, your here," Shikamaru said as he patted Andrew on the shoulder.

"Of course I'm here Shikamaru, but to you that might be troublesome," Andrew told him. Shikamaru scratched the back of his head with a sigh and a nod as team 7 came into the room. Sakura instantly glared at Ino as the two girls dueled against each other as they butted their heads at each other. Andrew, Naruto, Haku, and Kiba shook their heads along with Shikamaru, Chouji, Hinata and Shino as Sasuke entered. Sakura and Ino stopped their glaring as they both crashed into Sasuke as they squealed.

"Hi Sasuke-kun," They both said to him. Sasuke huffed in annoyance as a silver haired boy appeared.

"Your all quite dense aren't you? Can't you see how tense everyone is?" he asked them as everyone chilled from the looks of frustrated genin, except for Naruto's team.

"Who the hell are you?" Sasuke said to him. Kabuto smirked as he adjusted his glasses.

"I am Kabuto Yakushi. I'm also entering the Chunin exams. I have information on nearly everyone here. I thought I might help the rookies out a bit," Kabuto said to them. Sasuke's eyes gleamed while Andrew narrowed his eyes at the man. He turned to his teammates and brought their attention to him.

"Something's not right here. Haku-hime, Naruto, keep your eyes open. That guy is hiding something, but I don't know what," Andrew told them. They nodded as they turned back to see Sasuke talking to the man.

"I want to see Sabaku no Gaara, Rock Lee and Team 8 from the leaf" Sasuke said to him. Naruto quirked up an eyebrow at Sasuke's mention of their team, but settled for nothing else

"First up, Rock Lee. He's a year older than you are and completed 20 D-rank and 11 C-rank mission. He's a taijutsu specialist but lacks greatly in ninjutsu and genjutsu. However, his taijutsu skill is beyond Chunin and possibly Jounin."

"Let's see, Sabaku no Gaara. His teammates are Sabaku no Temari and Sabaku no Kankuro. He has completed 11 D-ranks 3 C-ranks 2 B-ranks and, wow, 3 A-ranks. Apparently he hasn't gotten a scratch on him in any of his missions," Kabuto said surprising all the genin while team seven raised their eyebrows slightly.

"Next three are Konoha's Team 8. They are Andrew Namikaze, Haku Momichi, and Naruto Uzumaki. They are in your graduating class but have extremely impressive stats. Team 8 had done was 31 D-rank, 20 C-rank, 5 B-rank, 2 A-rank and.." He stumbled as he looked at the card and reread it.

"What does it say?" Sasuke asked clearly annoyed. "T-they completed 2 S-rank missions."

Stunned silence was all that was heard. The only ones not really affected by it were the other rookie genin except for team 7. "Apparently they had fought the Sanbi and survived while sealing it away with Jiraiya sama."

Sasuke grit his teeth in anger meanwhile everyone looked at their team in awe.

"They are a well-rounded team with no real weakness in taijutsu, ninjutsu, or genjutsu. The leader Andrew is definitely beyond Jounin skill. He excels in ninjutsu and is extremely good with a scythe and was the one to seal the Sanbi. Both of his teammates Naruto and Haku are well rounded in every field. Not only that Team 8 is the only one where all their members contain bloodlines. "

Andrew had enough. He grabbed Kabuto's pack of cards and breathed fire on them and burned the cards to ashes. However the damage was done. Team 8 was identified as the most powerful team in the room. Nearly all the genins were observing Naruto, Andrew, or Haku for any weaknesses. Naruto's temper snapped. He jumped up on a desk and released control of Kojoro's KI.

The effects were instantaneous. Everyone in the room was gasping as the suffocating demonic chakra drained the will to live from the body. The amount Naruto was releasing was greater than a Kage's. Gaara was holding his head in pain as a voice screamed in terror.

Naruto reigned in control of the demonic chakra. "NOW GO MIND YOUR OWN GODDAMNED BUSINESS!" He jumped down and saw that Haku and Andrew were unaffected by his outburst or the KI he released.

On the far side of the room three genin with gold headbands with a image of a sun with rays shining downwards were glaring at Andrew. "Is he the one?" the girl of their team murmured.

The male with two gold eyes nodded in response. "Yeah he is. I can see his aura clearly. He is of _**that**_ clan."

Suddenly a large smokes cloud appeared. "Hey worthless bastards!" Everyone turned to see a large group of chuunins and Jounins appear in the front of the room. The one in front spoke.

"Alright sit your asses down and shut the hell up. I am Ibiki, your proctor, and welcome to the gates of hell," Ibiki said startling most of the genin. Team 8 smirked as they turned to Ibiki. Soon everyone sat down as they all awaited his answers.

"Alright, we will now begin the written test. There is to be NO cheating. If you are caught cheating you will be deducted points from your score. Anyone who is caught five times with fail automatically," Ibiki told them.

"What how the hell is that fair?" Sakura yelled. Ibiki's KI flared as he turned to her.

"Nothing in life is fair, now shut your damn mouth and sit back down. After the written test, there will be a tenth question. I suggest you try to stay alive until that time," Ibiki told them. Andrew smirked as he already found out what the meaning of the test was. Haku made a small ice mirror and reflected it to Andrew and asked him if he found out the meaning of the test. She saw Andrew moved his hand in code and she smirked.

She then created ice mirrors to Naruto which he noticed and she relayed the message to him which caused him to smirk.

"Begin!" He yelled as the clock ticked. Andrew finished the exam within the first 20 minutes due to being book smart as well. Andrew looked to his right to see Sasuke flash his Sharingan to cheat. Andrew smirked as he saw Haku using her ice release to make mirrors as she copied the answers from him onto her paper. All around them, There were genins failing left and right. Many of the Konoha rookies were able to get their answers quickly. Sasuke and Kiba used their unique abilities to get the answers. Sakura got her answers fairly. Ino possessed Sakura, memorized her answers and wrote them down. She also possessed Chouji and wrote the answers on his paper. Hinata and Neji used their Byakugan to copy answers. Lee and his teammate used mirrors to convey answers. Gaara used his abilities to cheat off of a genin. However he saw Naruto just sitting there not doing anything which caused his smirk to fall.

'_What are you planning Naruto?'_

Ten more minutes went by and Andrew started to worry Naruto hasn't even touched his pencil yet and there was only five minutes until Ibiki ended the exam.

Suddenly he saw Naruto start moving. He saw put his hands in a familiar hand seal and face palmed. '_You never fail to amaze me Naruto.'_

A loud popping sound entered the quite room and everyone's heads turned to see a shadow clone of Naruto walk up to one of the disguised Chunin and take his test. The clone returned to Naruto and showed him the answers as the original wrote down the answers. Once Naruto was done the clone returned the test to the disguised Chunin and popped out of existence.

All the genin except for a handful looked at Naruto like he was an idiot while all the Chunin and Jounin smirked and lightly chuckled at the number one hyperactive ninja. Ibiki on the other hand could barely contain his mirth as well as Andrew and Haku. Naruto just grinned at all of them like it was an everyday thing.

In a Jounin break room, Kurenai, Kakashi, and Anko were waiting for the first exam to end.

"Man, it's boring without the genins," Anko moaned.

"You'll see them soon enough. I heard that Ibiki is the examiner for the first exam," Kakashi said to Anko.

Anko grinned. "Maybe your team but not mine, Kakashi. My team will definitely pass."

"Wait a minute Anko. What are you talking about?" Kurenai asked.

Kakashi looked at Kurenai. "You're just a new Jounin. Among the Jounins, Ibiki has a reputation for his skill as an interrogator. While most interrogators use either pain or psychology to make their prisoners talk, Ibiki has mastered the ability to do both," Kakashi explained.

"He's one of the most effective interrogators in Konoha's history. In other countries, he's labeled an A-class nin but has a nickname, Ibiki the Sadist," Anko added in.

"As all of you know already, the tenth question will be revealed now. However, this question is an all or nothing question. However, if you answer incorrectly, you will fail automatically, and be forbidden to take the Chunin Exams in Konoha ever again," Ibiki said. He let out subtle killing intent during his speech and increased it dramatically at the end. Every genin felt it and became extremely nervous except a few.

"However, you can choose not to take it. If you choose not to take it, you and your team will automatically fail but will be permitted to participate in any future Chunin Exams in Konoha."

At once there was an uproar among the genins.

"SILENCE!" Ibiki roared. The genins silenced almost immediately.

"Now if anyone wants doesn't want to answer the tenth question, raise your hand. The examiners will escort you and your team out," Ibiki said.

Andrew looked around. A large number of genins were leaving. After everyone who had chosen not to take the test left, Ibiki spoke.

"Now that all the weaklings are gone, you all pass," Ibiki announced.

Everyone was surprised. "What?" a Mist genin asked.

Temari stood up. "Then what was the first nine questions for?"

"This was a test of your intelligence gathering skills. I made the rules to put pressure on you as if this was a mission," Ibiki explained.

"What about the tenth one?" Ino asked.

"It was a test of your fortitude. The painful choice I had given you is a reality to Chuunins every mission of lives. These choices based on the info you have collected are in every mission you will ever undertake," Ibiki said.

"Now you have made it through the first part of the exam. I wish you luck on the next part," Ibiki said.

Soon a ball of cloth burst into the room as two kunai hit the ceiling and two other hit the ground holding up a banner. "Hello brats I am the second proctor for the exam, the Crimson Death, Kushina Uzumaki. You haven't witnessed anything yet. Now follow me and let's go," Kushina said as she pumped a fist in the air. Everyone in the room sweatdropped while Team 8 facepalmed as Ibiki appeared from behind the curtain.

"Your early Kushina." she smirked as her eyes swept over the genin.

"Hmmm, 76 people made it? Your getting old Ibiki," Kushina told him. Ibiki smirked as he looked at the Chunin candidates.

"Or we have a strong crop this year," He told her. Kushina smirked as she looked at everyone.

"Well it doesn't matter. When I'm done with them, more than half of this group will be gone," Kushina said as she startled everyone.

"Follow us to Training Ground #44, we will begin there," she said as she left. Naruto and his team got up as they turned to everyone else.

Ibiki gathered the test papers. He picked up Andrew's and saw an interesting note.

_Ibiki-san. There is a genin by the name of Kabuto. He is dressed up like a Leaf genin but has information that should be only known to the Hokage and certain individuals._

_Chunin Candidate, _

_Andrew Namikaze," _The note said. Ibiki narrowed his eyes as he took the note.

"Not bad Namikaze. Now I will go run this to Hokage-sama," Ibiki said to himself as he Shunshined to meet with the Hokage about the issue.


	23. Fight with the Light

"This is where the second exam will take. This area is called Practice Arena 44. Also known as The Forest of Death."

Naruto examined the forest and grinned. He nudged Andrew and Haku.

"Home Sweet Home, eh guys." Naruto said. The other two nodded. The Forest of Death was practically their second home since Anko dumped them there several times for survival training. They trained and explored in the forest so much that they practically knew the forest like the back of their hands.

Kushina pulled out a map. "The forest is a complete circle. In the middle is a tower. However, in the forest live some of Konoha's deadliest creatures. In addition to that, there will be enemy ninjas fighting for these."

Kushina then held up two scrolls. One was white with the kanji "Heaven" and the other is black with the kanji "Earth".

"Each team is given one of these scrolls. In order to pass this exam, a ninja team must have both of these and bring them to the tower. Nine of these teams will get a Heaven scroll and nine teams will get the Earth scroll. You will not open these at all. You have 5 days to complete the exam," Kushina explained.

"At maximum, there will be nine teams remaining. However as each day passes, the chance of battling one of the weak teams becomes less and less. The goal will become harder and harder. Enemy ninjas will constantly be around you."

"Also there are some rules. You have it make to the tower in five days with both scrolls with a full team. None of your teammates can be dead. Also there is no quitting in the middle of the exam. Everybody competing will be in the forest for five days," she explained.

"Now before we hand out the scrolls, you will sign a waiver absolving Konoha for your death if you die during this exam. When you do sign the forms, head to where the chuunins are waiting. After you hand in the waivers, you will be handed a scroll and be assigned to a gate around the forest. After an hour, the second exam will start," Kushina said.

Everyone was given one of the waivers. When Team 8 received theirs, they signed it without a second thought. They gave it to a Chunin who gave Andrew an Earth scroll.

Naruto grinned.

Naruto then decided to tease the other genin. "Say guys what do you think we should fight first as a warm up? The twenty foot Black widow?" He asked with a grin on his face scaring several of the Chunin candidates that heard him.

Andrew and Haku grinned seeing what Naruto was doing and decided to play along. Andrew shrugged. "I don't know Naruto. I think we should fight the lion that has impenetrable fur and a snake for a tail, that breaths fire. That'll be the best choice to start the beginning. I believe It's around gate 13 if I remember correctly."

The candidates around them began sweating and backed away from Team 8 thinking that they have gone insane.

Now Haku started to grin. "No way guys I know the best creature to fight for a warm up." Both of her teammates looked at her to see what she thought. The other candidates did as well but kept their distance from the crazed team.

"I think we should fight the dragons that are halfway to the tower. They should be really aggressive today because it's their mating season. That means their elemental capabilities should be amplified. That should be the best warm up for us before we go after some of the teams."

Andrew and Naruto smirked at her creativeness and laughed scaring all the genin around them. They made all backed away from the three as they laughed wholeheartedly while the team with the sun symbol on their headbands glared at Andrew and his team.

Naruto and his team lined up to their appropriate gate as they waited for the signal.

"3,2,1. The Second exam starts now!" Kushina announced. Every Chunin opened the gate for the genins. The genins rushed out, eager to fight. One team, a Grass team had a different objective. The leader of the genin team chuckled.

"Ku,ku,ku. Sasuke, you soon will mine," the genin chuckled. He licked his lips with an abnormally long tongue.

Andrew, Haku, and Naruto jumped in the trees and immediately went to a clearing. Suddenly a Mist team entered the area demanding them for their scroll. They were dealt with so easily that they didn't even need to use any of their trump cards. One of the genins was already dead while the other two were on their way. Andrew stabbed both genins to spare them of the pain. Naruto then searched the Mist genins' pockets. He retrieved a Heaven scroll and more ninja equipment.

"Wow. This was much easier than I thought. Well I guess we should head to the tower now." Naruto said as he started heading o the tower but was stopped when he heard Andrew's voice.

"You three can come out now. I know your there."

The three ninja with the sun head bands appeared in front of team 8.

The girl of the group had golden hair done in a ponytail. She had startling yellow eyes and had a scar on her left cheek. She wore a short-sleeved grey and purple blouse, black pants both of which had a design similar to clouds on them, purple fingerless gloves and plated gloves on both of her hands. Her forehead protector was wrapped around her upper arm where the gold metal shone in the sunny day. On both sides of her waist a two metal things that looked like flashlights with the top hollowed out sat.

The on her right was taller by Andrew by at least 5 inches. He had gold eyes and brown hair. He was heavily armored and a white mask that covers his face like Kakashi. He also wears a white cloth which also covers both sides of his face and the top of his head. He wears his gold forehead protector on a black cloth, and over his armor. Not only that he wears a black gi, with the sleeves seemingly torn off and black gloves. He also wears a gold necklace with cross around his neck which he wears over his platinum armor. He has a platinum mace strapped to his left hip.

The last boy had sky blue eyes with a ripple around the pupil, shoulder-length green hair with the top two bangs falling down on his cheeks on each side. He wore a dark-grey sleeveless vest falling to his knees where the inside was blue, a light brown belt, light grey pants and he had bandages covering most of his body from his neck down to his chest, including his arms. The boy has a sword strapped to his back and the place where the hilt and blade met was golden wings.

Andrew then asked "Who are you and what do you want from me? I know you've been keeping an eye on me since I entered the examination room."

The armored man chuckled. "Wouldn't you want to know you worthless Yami."

The girl slapped him upside the head causing the man to rub his head in pain. She looked at Andrew and narrowed her eyes. "My idiot teammate over here is Tasogare Taiyo, the blue eyed one is Gekko Tengoku, and my name is Nikko Hikari. We have come to end the Yami line once and for all."

Team 8 was confused. "What are you talking about? I'm from the Namikaze clan. I don't know anything about the Yami line."

Nikko gave him a blank look. "Don't lie to us we can tell when there is a member of Kagegakure still alive. Tasogare-kun's clan has the ability to see the auras of all people who have chakra and is able to tell which clan they are from and their bloodlines. Isn't that right Tasogare-kun?"

He grunted and bore his eyes at Andrew. "Actually now that I have a better look at him I can see that he is actually a descendant of the Kage and Yami clan." Both Gekko's and Nikko's eyes widened in surprise then narrowed as they looked at Andrew.

"Well, now that changes things. We now have a reason to kill you."

Team 8 sweatdropped. "What the hell are you three talking about. Are you talking about my bloodline boukyaku?"

Gekko snarled. "Of course we are. What? Are you playing us for fools? Kagegakure attacked our village during the age of the Rikudo Sennin. Five years ago the remaining Kage and Yami clan members attacked our village again and killed our parents before being wiped out. Now we have a chance for revenge!"

All three of the Hikari ninja took out their weapons and got into stances. Tasogare took out his mace and demolished a tree as he took a practice swing. Gekko took out his sword and go into a kenjutsu stance ready to lunge at a moment's notice. Nikko on the other hand took out the two flashlight like objects and held them like she was wielding two swords. When she channeled her chakra into them two beams of pure white light emerged from the objects that elongated to three feet for both.

Andrew took out his scythe and got ready to fight. Naruto took out his katana and stood in front of Gekko with his katana out and ready while Haku took out several senbon and stood in front of Tasogare.

"Gekko, Tasogare-kun you two get the orange idiot and the Yami's bitch. The Yami is mine!"

Haku had a tick mark on her forehead. "What did you call me you slut!" "Haku let me take care of her. It looks like Tasogare is going to be hard to beat so stay alert." She nodded and turned to the armored man that stood in front of her.

The three pairs leapt in different directions so that the others wouldn't interfere with their fight. Gekko and Naruto parried a few times before heading to the right. Tasogare swung his mace at Haku but she dodged it and threw a hail of senbon at him. Most of them bounced off his armor but some managed to get through the kinks in his armor.

"ARGGG you bitch you're going to get it now!" Ice cold silence fell after he uttered those words. Haku raised he head to him and they were colder than the most frozen tundra. "What did you call me?" she muttered coldly. "That's right I called you a bitch. What are you-" He didn't even get to finish his sentence as Haku kicked him so hard on his left side he was sent flying to the opposite side of the forest from the direction Naruto and Gekko ran to through several trees as she threw hails of senbon at him.

Andrew sweatdropped. '_Damn. Tsunade baa-Chan's training really has amazing results... Unfortunately Haku-hime also got her short temper. Oh well I still love her.'_

"Alright shall we dance?"

With Naruto and Gekko

Loud clashes of metal can be heard throughout this area of the forest. For a few minutes already they have parried each other's move. Every time one of them feinted the other somehow managed to parry the strike but neither have scored any hits on the other yet.

"Wow you're really good. I haven't had a good kenjutsu spar since I went against Hayate sensei." Naruto complimented Gekko as he parried another thrust from Gekko.

Gekko smirked. "Your right. Your really good too. I haven't fought anyone this good in my village in a long time. Why don't we make things more interesting shall we?"

Naruto grinned right back. "Why not." He put his hands into his seal with katana in hand and shouted "Tajuu Kage Bunshin no jutsu!"

One hundred Naruto clones with Katanas appeared in the area all grinning at Gekko who was smirking. "Impressive. Let's see what you can do."

All the clones swarmed him. Gekko's blade was a blur as he parried each of the strikes at him while occasionally stabbing and slicing a few of the clones causing them to disperse. Another wave of clones swarmed him and he went through a series of hand seals. "Mirage of the light sword"

When his sword was entered in a ray of sunlight that broke through the thick trees above them it glowed and four images of his blade surrounded him as the swords span at high speeds. As the clones got to close they dispersed leaving the original Naruto and 4 clones left.

"Damn what kind of technique is that?" Gekko chuckled. "When my sword _**Ten hikari**_ is bathed in ultra violet light it creates a genjutsu of four images of my sword spinning at high speeds around me while increasing my kenjutsu speed. In other words as long as my sword is in sunlight my speed is increased tenfold."

Naruto grit his teeth as the original and three of the clones each went through a different set of hand seals. "**Wind Style: Drilling Air Bullet, Wind release: Great Breakthrough, ****Wind Release: Rising Dragon**"

A huge burst of wind hit Gekko causing him to stumble which allowed the compressed ball of air and the wind dragon hit him full force leaving the boy unconscious. Naruto panted and gasped for air after the three techniques.

"Finally, it's over." Naruto managed to get out as he took in a deep breath before leaning on a tree trunk to rest before heading back to the others.

**With Haku and Tasogare**

Tasogare stopped flying through trees after the 10th one. He fell to the floor near a lake with several senbon piercing his skin through the joints in his armour.

"Damn she's stronger than she looks. Guess I shouldn't underestimate her." He got up and brushed the dirt off of himself as he picked up his mace and Haku entered the area still pissed off.

"Perfect now you're on my turf now" Haku said as she went through a series of hand seals. "**Water style: water dragon technique**"

A dragon of water rose from the lake and charged at Tasogare but he jumped out of the way and charged Haku with Mace upraised.

Haku saw this and called out "**Kōri no tate**" A shield of ice formed around Haku as it deflected the mace but it still managed to crack the shield.

"So this is your bloodline that the silver haired kid mentioned you had earlier. Impressive but not good enough."**Nichi hanmā**" His mace suddenly burst into flames and hit the shield of ice again shattering it completely.

Haku used a Kawarimi to get out of there as he swung at her only to turn the log into ashes. She was hidden in the foliage behind Tasogare as he tried to find her. She tool out several senbon and wrapped paper bombs around them. When he turned in the opposite direction Haku threw the senbon at him. It was a trick as he slammed them into the ground as soon as he turned around with his armored hand.

"Hah, did you honestly think I'd fall for that?" Haku reappeared and said "Yes. I did." He raised an eyebrow before hearing a sizzling sound coming from below him. He turned his gaze to the senbon below him and saw the fuses on the paper bombs already at the end. "Well fu-" BOOM

He was sent hurtling to into the lake from the blast. Tasogare managed to get up weakly since the water was only four feet deep he managed to stand up. His armor had scorch marks from the blast and was now soaking wet, but other than that he was fine.

His eyes now turned red as he looked at Haku who was calmly walking to the lake. "When I get my hands on you-" he stopped his rant when he saw his words weren't affecting her and that she placed her hands on the water he was confused.

"What the hell are you doing. We are in the middle of a fight and your soaking your hands. What did you break a nail or something?" He taunted causing her to narrow her eyes at him before and had mischievous smirk on her face.

"** Zettai rei-do**" the water underneath her hands began freezing in place instantly and the entire lake of water began freezing rapidly.

Tasogare's eyes widened in realization. "Oh shit!" He tried running but it was too late. The water on around him froze making him immobile. He poised his mace to break the ice around him but forgot that he was soaked as well and he turned into a human ice sculpture with his mace frozen above his head.

Haku began panting due to the amount of chakra she had to use to freeze the lake and Tasogare. She fell to the ground due to chakra exhaustion and decided to rest for a bit before returning to Andrew and Naruto.

**With Andrew and Nikko**

Both stood in the same spots not moving since their teammates ran off. Andrew was analyzing the situation while Nikko was deciding the best way to kill him. Getting tired of waiting she lunged forward with her two energy swords.

Andrew managed to block both weapons with the shaft of his scythe as he began going through one handed seals.

"**Ko he ge**" Dark tendrils rose from the trees shadows and wrapped themselves around Nikko's legs and waist limiting her movement.

She scoffed at him. "Do you honestly think that this would hold me?" she said as she took her weapons and sliced the dark tendrils causing them to dissipate. Andrew's eyes widened in shock that someone overcame that technique.

"Everyone in Hikarigakure knows how to break out of that technique. We've been fighting your clan's techniques for generations. We know their weaknesses."

She began swinging her dual energy swords viciously at him. She scored a few hits on him as his skin was severely burnt and was bleeding. He jumped out of her range and went through a series of hand seals.

"**Fire style: Chaotic Flames technique**" The surrounding area then burst into flames leaving them sitting in a circle which was10 feet in diameter.

She ignored the dancing flames and went through he own set of hand seals. "**Ten no hikari**" A beam of pure light shot at Andrew as he was going through his own set of hand seals. "**Kage kabe**"

The shadows from the trees and the shadows made by the flames formed a barrier in front of him trying to block the light beam. Said beam hit the wall of shadows. For a second it blocked the beam of pure light which he visibly relaxed at but suddenly it broke through shocking him as he quickly used a Kawarimi to dodge it.

"**Ninpou: Striking Dragons**" Five dragon heads came out of his sleeve surprising the Hikari ninja as they sunk their teeth into her skin causing her to cry out in pain.

"Don't move. If you do the venom will spread quickly which will make your body paralyze quicker." he told her as she dropped her weapons on the ground as her hands went numb.

Andrew walked towards her and whispered in her ear "I never heard of your village in my entire life. I was born in Konoha a year before the Kyuubi attack. My father was Arashi Namikaze who died on the day of the Kyuubi attack to help my uncle the Fourth Hokage to kill it. I never knew my mother since she died in childbirth so don't blame me for something my ancestors did. I have no motive to go after your village nor do I care. I just want to ascend in the ranks now leave me and my team alone."

With that he recalled the dragons and walked off to find his teammates. That was until he heard her say in his ear "Your ancestors are the reason why my parents are dead. Now I am going to avenge them." Before feeling a burning sensation on his back as he fell to the ground face first.

He turned his head to see Nikko standing above him completely unharmed. "H-How? The venom should have paralyzed you for at least 2 hours." She smirked. "It would have if was me in the first place."

She pointed her finger where Andrew looked to see the body he paralyzed and gasped in surprise. The body he had poisoned slowly dissolved in a shower of light. "**Hikari Bunshin, **one of the techniques my clan is famous for. They last much longer than a **Kage Bunshin** and can withstand more hits. It not only does that but it has the same capabilities as the shadow clone. Now it's time for you to die."

She flipped his body over causing another jolt of pain arch through his body. She raised her energy sword and descended it right towards his heart.

**With Naruto**

Naruto took a deep breath and sighed "Well it's time to meet up with the others. I just hope they're alright."

He got up and started walking in the direction he left them in but was kicked towards a tree. Naruto coughed out blood and looked up to see Gekko completely unharmed.

"What how? I saw you get shredded to pieces!" Naruto said as he coughed up more blood. Gekko smirked and tapped his body. The area he had tapped gave off a high frequency note. "Your right you did but that was my mirage technique again. You saw an image of me get torn to pieces. Unfortunately your techniques still hit me but I had my **Shinkirō yoroi **active which weakened your techniques by three quarters of their original power. I have to say you put a lot of chakra in those techniques that they even put a dent in my armor despite the fact it weakened them. Sorry to do this to you kid but I have to kill you now. I'll grant you a quick death for giving me a great battle."

Gekko then stabbed him in the heart causing him to scream out in pain. When he pulled out the blade he began walking away. "Such a shame to lose a fellow kenjutsu user." Suddenly a dark and oppressive chakra entered the area.

Gekko looked all over the place to discern its origin until he turned around and gasped in shock. A orange cloak of chakra surrounded Naruto. His nails grew to claws, his whisker marks became more defined, his pupils turned to slits and irises turned a blood red color as he bore his gaze on Gekko.

Gekko trembled at the sheer pressure the chakra put into the air. He noticed that the cloak around Naruto made him look more like a fox with the ears and tail formed by the cloak as well as his features.

Gekko then got into another stance as he saw Naruto grab his Katana and had his red chakra engulf the blade. In a blink of an eye he appeared right in front of Gekko and swung his blade against his chest .

Luckily for Gekko he had his armor activated or he'd be two pieces on the floor. The armor shattered and he received a long gash on his chest. Naruto then elongated the chakra surrounding his hand and grabbed Gekko by the throat and slamming him against the tree trunk causing him to cough up blood.

Naruto pulled him back and repeatedly slammed him into the tree trunk until he finally got face to face with Gekko. Gekko did the worst possible thing at that moment. He looked into his eyes.

Naruto had the Kadougan activated full blast as the vortex was spinning wildly in his eyes. The next thing Gekko knew he was sitting in pure darkness. He tried activating his light abilities but nothing worked. He thought he was completely alone in the darkness until he heard a loud growling noise behind him.

He turned around and saw the Kyuubi in all her demonic glory staring at him hungrily. Gekko tried running but knew it was futile. As soon as he took the first few strides the Kyuubi's jaws descended on him and swallowed him whole.

Gekko thought he had died. He had his eyes shut until he felt something drip on his head. It was pitch black. He tried activating the most simple light jutsu he knew and it worked. The orb of light lit up the small area he was in. He took in his surroundings and saw pink fleshy walls and saw that he was sitting in a foot of yellowish liquid. He put his hand in the liquid but immediately wished he didn't. The liquid started to eat way at his skin. He started screaming in pain and tried shaking it off but it got on his clothes which then eroding away. Suddenly the entire area he was in began flooding with the liquid. He screamed in pain and anguish as his skin and bones were eaten away.

With Naruto Gekko was screaming in a same manner until he finally passed out. The chakra cloak around Naruto vanished and he clutched his head in pain. "Ow, Kojoro-Chan what was that for?"

'_For being a baka! Do you even know what just happened?!_'

'_Umm, no. I remember him stabbing me but that was it until you hit me.'_

_'__You're lucky I was able to heal the wound fast enough so you didn't die. However the seal that Paladin sama put on you took a lot more of my chakra and gave you the Bijuu cloak. In that state you practically killed the kid. You came close to by nearly sending his soul in here for me to devour but somehow your conscience took over at the last second and turned it to a genjutsu instead of bringing him here.'_

_'Damn. My bad. I really need to be careful from now on. Thanks for the advice Kojoro-Chan.'_

With that Naruto broke the connection and ran back to meet Andrew and Haku.

While he was heading back Kojoro thought to herself '_ The seal seems to have pulled a lot of chakra out of me when I was healing Naruto. Normally that wouldn't be a problem but why is it affecting his DNA... I'll have to talk to Paladin sama about this.'_

With Haku

'Isobu sama have I finally met your standards.'

**'Yes you have child. You still have a long way to go to be the strength that I would like but you have proved to me that you can handle my power.'**

'Arigato Isobu sama. I think I'll go catch up with Andrew-kun now'

'**Wait. Don't you feel that chakra?**'

'What chakra? What are you talking about?'

**'Close your eyes and concentrate on your ice and tell me if you sense it'**

Haku did as she was told and focused her concentration on the ice. Her eyes widened in shock as she turned to Tasogare and saw him glowing with a red aura surrounding him.

'There's no way. His chakra completely disappeared. I know he was dead. Then how..'

Suddenly the ice surrounding Tasogare shattered and the frozen lake suddenly melted in the matter of seconds and the water was boiling. He calmly walked out of the water as steam rose off his armor.

"I have to admit I was caught off by your technique before. If it wasn't for the ability of my clan I would have been dead."

"H-how are you alive? I sensed your chakra disappear."

He chuckled and pointed to his armor. "My clan makes this armor continually store up heat and we use that heat for all our jutsu. So not only is it durable and nearly impossible to break it's the main source of our techniques. What I did was special even among those of my clan. I focused all my chakra around my chest which focused all the heat to that spot as well. Let's call it a secondary armor, because my clans bodies are unique. They don't use electrical impulses to use motor controls of our bodies such as moving our muscles. That includes the heart. Since the body always emits heat even a few seconds before death, I stored the heat near my heart preventing your ice from reaching it. However it has another advantage. By focusing all of our chakra in one point in my body, the heat that focuses on that point masks the chakra. That's why our clan is unique. We can focus the heat to any part of our body, including the weapon we wield as you noticed before when I made my mace burst into flames. As to how I got out of the ice I simply expelled all of that stored heat around my chest at once which destroyed the ice surrounding me."

Haku could only gape at the power of his clan. "That's impressive."

"Why thank you." He then focused the heat to his hand and threw his fist at her face causing come of her skin to get second degree burns.

"Now it's time for me to get serious." His right hand and mace erupted into black flames making her eyes go wide. "Impossible how can you wield the Amaterasu flames."

His eyes widened that she recognized the sacred flames and smiled. "Our clan was gifted by the sun god himself. That is why our clan is capable of using the heat the way we do and use the Amaterasu flames. That is why our clan name is Taiyo."

He launched himself at Haku and swung his mace at her spot on the ground. She managed to dodge the last second before the burning weapon could touch her. From her hidden location she saw that the spot he had hit had the black flames burn as well.

_'I can't get too close to him or else he'd use the Amaterasu flames on me. I need to take him out from a distance.'_

_**'Hey kid why don't you use my hallucinogenic mist. It will make him see what he either fears most or what he desires. When he is entranced by the images you can go up to him and use my ability called coral palm. It'll render him immobile and you can catch up to Andrew and Naruto. Not only that it can only be broken from an outside source so no matter how much heat he uses he won't be able to break out of it.'**_

'_Alright Isobu sama. How do I use your techniques?'_

_**'For the mist just focus my chakra into your lungs with only a little water chakra and just expel it from your mouth slowly. For the coral palm just focus my chakra to your hands and that's it'**_

_'Arigato'_

She focused the smallest amount of Suiton chakra to her lungs and added Isobu's chakra to it as she slowly spewed it out of her mouth. It was a slow process but within a few minutes the entire clearing was covered by the mist.

"Where are you bitch. Come out so I can beat you to a pulp!" Haku got a tick mark but continued to spew out the mist until it was thick enough for her to enter the area completely unnoticed.

Suddenly two figures appeared in the mist. "Hah so you finally came out, with a friend now too let me show you my gratitude." He ran to the two figures with his Amaterasu mace poised ready to end their lives. However when he got closer he ended the flames and dropped his mace in shock and disbelief.

In front of him were his mother and father. His father was wearing the same armor he was. The only difference was that he was a few two feet taller than he was, had red eyes and had red colored armor with the symbol of Taiyo the sun god branded on the front of his armor and a face mask that looked a lot like Hanzo's gas mask. His mother wore the same color armor Tasogare had, had the same gold eyes and was only a few inches taller than him. She had brown hair flowing down her back underneath her headgear and was smiling down to him.

When he was entranced by the images of his parents Haku took the opportunity and stood where the images of his parents were.

"M-mom, D-dad? Is it really you?" He asked as he walked closer to his parents and Haku.

His mother smiled "Of course it is my sochi. Who else would we be?"

His father's image snorted. "You better not think I'm uncle Shōmei or there's going to be hell for you boy." His father said but Tasogare knew he was teasing him.

Tears flowed down his eyes "Kaa-san, Tou-san"

The images of his parents walked up to him as well as Haku. His mother put her palm on his chest and his father slapped him in the center of his back which Haku imitated.

The spot on his back that she slapped corals started to grow rapidly. She kept her palm on his chest as the corals grew underneath her palm.

From Tasogare's perspective his mother was singing one of his favorite lullabies as a kid making the tears flow even more. As she ended the song his mother and father images began to fade. "Kaa-san! Tou-san!" He tried to move but realized he couldn't he looked down and saw he was completely encased in corals with Haku nowhere in sight.

His eyes were bloodshot from anguish and anger. He tried to destroy the corals by expelling the heat but the corals didn't budge. "I'll kill you!" he shouted as he struggled against the corals but it was futile. "I'll kill you" he murmured over and over again as tears streamed down his face and the mist dispersed.

**With Andrew**

Despite the pain he was in he was glad that Nikko flipped him over. As the energy sword descended he focused Raiton energy in his mouth. Once he stored enough in his mouth the blade was almost near his heart.

He shot out the energy and it shot her as quick as lightning. She was shocked so fast she didn't know what happened as her weapon skidded a couple feet from her as she was blasted back from the sudden blast.

She was dazed but she was able to hear him call out his next technique "**Yami Kiri no jutsu**" Suddenly a dark mist covered the entire area. It was pitch black and she couldn't see anything in front of her.

She murmured "**Raimuraito**" A small ball of light appeared in front of her but it didn't help disperse the darkness. In fact it made it even more ominous.

Suddenly she heard Andrew's voice but it was more demonic and it chilled her to the bone.

"**You are now in my domain. No light has ever shone in the darkness of my mist. Now the tides have turned**."

She turned to where she heard the voice and saw two yellow eyes with slits in them. She saw a reddish light shining beneath the two glowing eyes. Her eyes widened as the light same closer to her. She realized too late that it was fire.

She jumped to the left to hit a tree head first and her right shoulder and arm got severely burnt. She then heard a loud cackling sound and turned around to see the same glowing eyes boring down to her and below them was jaws with yellow colored energy arcing around it.

She tried running but the energy shot out at her this time at her back making the electricity arch through her spine making her immobile for a few seconds before she got up and started to run again.

This time the eyes appeared immediately in front of her scaring her out of her wits. Nothing glowed underneath them this time but she was shot back so violently she thought she felt several vertebrae snap out of place as she hit a tree.

She gasped in pain and leaned on the tree for support and closed her eyes to recuperate. It was short lived as she felt a cool but hard liquid hit below her waist. She tried to move her legs but realized she couldn't as they were stuck fast in whatever that substance was that encased both of her legs.

She moved to grab a kunai to break away the substance holding her legs but was stopped when she felt smooth but hard rope tighten around her torso and arms to the tree that was behind her. When she looked up she nearly had a heart attack.

Five pairs of the glowing yellow eyes bore down on her entrapped form. She put as much chakra as she could into the technique and muttered "**Raimuraito.**" This time the ball of light was bigger and actually lit some of the area.

She looked down at her legs and saw that they were stuck in some kind of mud and sighed in relief. She moved the orb to her torso and gasped when she saw a snake like creature slowly wrapping around her body. When the head came around she screamed in shock causing the animal to hiss in anger. It was a ten foot dragon as thick as a rope with two paws with extremely sharp talons at the end and two pure black wings the size of her arms.

She steeled her nerves and tore her gaze from the dragon tightening around her and looked at the ten yellow eyes gazing down on her. She had the ball of light move towards the eyes and what she saw made her scream so loud that everyone in the forest heard her.

"_Huh? That sounded like it came from Andrew's direction!_" Haku and Naruto thought as they reappeared in the area where they left Andrew and Nikko. What they saw was a pitch black fog closer to the tower than they were. "Well Haku-Chan, it looks like Andrew finally mastered the technique." Naruto said not really surprised.

Haku could only nod in agreement. "Haku can you take a look at my chest. He stabbed me and I need to know if it's alright." Haku smiled "Of course Naruto-kun"

**Back within the mist**

What Nikko saw were five very large dragon heads hovering a few feet away from her face. The copper colored one hissed loudly and swallowed the glowing orb plunging the area back into darkness making Nikko scream in terror.

The one directly in front of her had flames growing in its maw. She started to tear up and gasp for air as the dragon tightened around her body.

She then heard Andrew's demonic voice as if it being said four times. "**I'll say it again,**** I have no motive to go after your village nor do I care. However if you continue to follow me or my team I will not show you any mercy. I will kill you in the spot where you stand. Now be gone!"**

The flames shot towards her as she screamed in terror before blacking out.

**Outside of the mist**

Andrew finally emerged from the mist and was glomped by Haku. "Are you alright Andrew-kun are you hurt?"

Andrew grimaced in pain as she hugged him. "Easy Haku-hime. She got my back. Can you take a look at it?"

Haku nodded as her hand glowed green and got to work on his back. After a few minutes passed she healed everyone's wounds including her own.

"Naruto kun, you seem to be fine now due to Kojoro's healing abilities. But you have a scar where you were stabbed. Andrew-kun you though need to rest you were suffering from second degree burns on your back and several deep gashes. I managed to heal them but you should avoid sleeping on your back right now. Naruto can you go catch us something to eat?"

Naruto nodded and ran off to get dinner for the team. When he came back he had killed a deer and they ate the meat hungrily.

Haku then got up and said "I'll take first watch you two need some rest. You both suffered worse wounds than I have and are suffering from a mild case of chakra exhaustion. The shifts will be me, then Naruto, and Andrew-kun last. By the time you wake up your chakra should be replenished well enough where you can make a few shadow clones and put up the dark mist to stay alert and hide our position."

"Hai"

Both Andrew and Naruto nodded in agreement and fell asleep while Haku snuffed out the fire and put up the hallucinogenic mist to hide them.

**In a joint mindscape**

"Paladin sama, the seal on Naruto-kun seems to have pulled a lot of chakra out of me when I was healing him. Normally that wouldn't be a problem but why is it affecting his DNA?"

Paladin sat there in his human form contemplating what Kojoro was telling him. "Your right Kojoro. I noticed it as well when Andrew transformed into my dragon form in the mist. It worries me... Isobu is Haku having the same problems?"

A woman with three tails behind her and a large shell on her back entered the joint mindscape. "No she isn't. I haven't been sealed within her long enough for her to absorb enough of my chakra."

Paladin nodded his head in understanding. "Alright Kojoro when Naruto wakes up tell him to place a filter seal over all of their seals. That should stop it from occurring."

Kojoro nodded her head in understanding. "Hai"

**With Kushina **

Kushina stayed outside the gates as the heard some of the various screams from the participants of the exams.

"Sounds like people are getting eliminated now," Kushina said to herself. She gave a laugh as she heard another scream.

Kushina smirked but was interrupted as she saw a team of ANBU arrive to the scene.

"Kushina Uzumaki, we found something disturbing. We found three bodies out in the field," one of them said to her. She shrugged her shoulders as she looked at the ANBU.

"So? It's an exam. There are bound to be a few bodies found throughout the exams," Kushina told them. The ANBU shook their heads. The ANBU told the woman to follow them as she sighed. They didn't know what was going on, but if it warranted the ANBU's suspicions then it was worth looking into. After running for 12 minutes, everyone came up to three bodies on the ground as Kushina narrowed her eyes.

Kushina knelt on the ground and examined the bodies.

"We found them about half an hour ago. We aren't sure what the cause is," One of them said to the proctor. Kushina knew and it made her angry at the thought of 'him' being in the exam. She stood up fast as she turned to the ANBU.

"Alert Hokage-sama now. One of you go find Anko and have her com in as my backup now GO!" The ANBU vanished and the Kushina ran through the gates and into the forest as she searched for her target.

"Orochimaru, you better stay away from my family or you will live to regret it." Kushina said in a cold tone as she vanished into the forest in search of the snake sannin.


	24. Fight with the Sanin, Sudden Changes

**The next morning**

Naruto, Haku, and Andrew raced through the trees with a few feelings refreshed after their battles yesterday as they continued to head to the center of the forest as to get to the tower on time. Andrew turned his head to see Naruto with a big smile across his face as Naruto. Naruto turned to Haku, who also had a smile on her face. Everyone was in high spirits, but Andrew narrowed his eyes as he yelled.

"Naruto, Haku-chan. Look out!" Andrew yelled as a gust of wind came and blew everyone past the tree into a secluded area. Where they saw Sai going head to head with a gigantic snake.

Sai was dead tired as he sent another volley of ink lions at the snake which did little to harm it. He watched in resignation as the snake reared back for another strike. Sai closed his eyes for the inevitable pain.

After an eternity, he opened his eyes. Naruto was sitting by him, Andrew searched the area while Haku was tending to his wounds. The snake was dead, its head cut off.

"Hey Sai, what's up?" Naruto said cheerfully.

"What are you doing here?" Sai asked.

"The question is, what are you doing here?"

"I was on a scouting run for Sasuke when this snake appeared. I tried to kill it but the snake was too strong and fast. Sasuke and –"

The snake carcass behind them exploded into a cloud of smoke, Andrew's eyes widened.

"Only one other person has snake summons instead of Anko," Andrew said aloud.

"Sai, bring us to Sasuke and Sakura right now!" Andrew ordered.

Sai nodded. He led Team 8 to where Sasuke and a Grass nin were fighting. Sasuke had already tied the genin to the tree and burned him.

Sasuke turned to see Team 8 with Sai, Sasuke's anger clouded his better judgment. He leaped at both Namikaze heirs with a kunai in both hands. Naruto drew his sword, batted Sasuke away, and slashed at the genin.

The sword sliced the genins face into ribbons. Naruto knew this genin was not a genin.

"Orochimaru, what are you doing here?" Andrew growled. Team 7 was confused. The Grass nin chuckled.

"Ku, ku, ku. Namikaze-kun. I plan give Sasuke a little gift," Orochimaru chuckled. He then turned his gaze to Naruto.

"Well well, if it isn't the Kyuubi brat. Are you going to interfere with my conquest?" The man said to him. Naruto cursed his luck he stared off against the sannin Orochimaru.

"Orochimaru, S-ranked missing nin from Konoha. Wanted for many crimes ranging from unlawful experimentation to kidnapping of innocent people. Known to target little boys," Naruto said with the last one being a joke. Orochimaru twitched his eyebrow as Naruto pulled out his katana as Orochimaru took out his own sword.

"Well, it seems that I have some entertainment," Orochimaru said as Naruto charged at him. Orochimaru smirked as his sword clashed with Naruto. Naruto gritted his teeth as he tried to match the amazing power that Orochimaru. Naruto cursed as he saw Orochimaru disappear before kicking him into a nearby tree. Naruto cursed in pain as he slowly exited the tree.

Andrew took that time to attack and swung his scythe in an arc and sliced him in half. He was about to walk away from his victory but he saw that the two halves reattached themselves by snakes coming from both his upper and lower body.

Orochimaru chuckled with a sinister smile as both Andrew and Naruto looked at him like he was insane. "Kukuku. Nice coordination Namikaze-kun you almost had me." he mocked.

"**Katon: ****Saika no jutsu**"** (Fire element: Chaotic Flames technique)** Andrew yelled as he sent a raging inferno towards Orochimaru. Naruto went through his own hand signs.

"**Fuuton: Daitoppa**"Naruto yelled as the wind picked up and was launched at Orochimaru. Orochimaru smirked as both Andrew and Naruto was proving their worth. Thanks to the wind, the inferno grew much bigger as a giant explosion engulfed the entire field. Naruto and Andrew looked around as they couldn't find Orochimaru anywhere.

Orochimaru appeared behind with his sword poised at Naruto. Naruto managed to react in time as he blocked Orochimaru's sword.

"Excellent Naruto-kun. Show me the power of the Kyuubi. Show me all of your tricks," Orochimaru said to him. Naruto smirked while Orochimaru turned to see Andrew go through several hand signs making a dark tendril throw Orochimaru into a tree. Naruto thanked Andrew as he brought both his sword back. Naruto swung them at Orochimaru.

Naruto gave a battle cry as he sent multiple slashes, at Orochimaru as he swung fast and hard with the intent of destroying his target. Soon the tree behind Orochimaru broke as it fell to the ground. Naruto stopped his attack as he dropped to the ground in exhaustion. Naruto cursed as he felt a slight burning from his swords as his arms went numb. Naruto turned his head to see Andrew going through another set of hand seals.

"**Kage Akuma no Arashi**" Orochimaru's eyes widened as Andrew's hands were engulfed by dark energy and formed gauntlets over his fists and saw four arms appear from his shadow two of which grabbed a hold onto Orochimaru.

Andrew cried out as he continually punched Orochimaru with his heavy plated fists and the other two shadow arms punched him in a frenzy. Andrew stopped the assault and the two arms holding Orochimaru released as all the arms transformed into tendrils each of which grabbed him by each limb lifting him in the air as high as they could and slammed him into the ground.

Andrew was now panting from the exertion but gasped in shock as he saw that he was only pounding a earth clone. "Kukuku. I'm surprised to see another Yami clan member still alive. After my experimentation on little Ayumi-Chan.

Andrew stumbled as he uttered those words as Haku and Naruto gasped in shock. "What did you just say?" Andrew asked with shock evident in his voice.

"Oh I remember when I first met Ayumi-Chan. It was fourteen years ago on September 28th a year before the Kyuubi attack. I met her before trying to get her to join my cause but she denied it and used her Yami and Kage abilities to prevent me from getting closer to her. But on September 28th I put her in a comatose state after she went into labor so that it was easier to transport her from the Leaf's hospital. All I had to do was put a blood clone of her in replacement to make everyone think she was dead so I could research her body to find ways to gain the powers of the Yami and Kage clans. Sadly she died on the first day of experimentation. What a pity."

Suddenly everyone in the area was gasping as the suffocating demonic chakra drained the will to live from the body even Orochimaru started to get nervous as he looked at Andrew's now yellow slitted eyes. The amount of KI Andrew was releasing was greater than the Kyuubi's.

Everywhere in the forest the genin were gasping in shock from the pressure that filled the air. Gaara was holding his head in pain as a voice screamed in terror.

An red cloak immediately formed around Andrew. Two large wings emerged from the cloak and he sprouted four tails and had fire occasionally coming out of his mouth in short bursts. Orochimaru recovered if only slightly and was shocked when he saw the Bijuu cloak around Andrew.

'I-Impossible. I thought I knew where all the Bijuu were from my time in the Akatsuki. So why wasn't I told of that the Leaf had two Jinchuuriki. I need to change my plans now.'

He thought that as he dodged the chakra talons and streams of fire that Andrew shot out of his mouth. Naruto finally got out of his stupor and finally started going after Orochimaru scoring several gashes on him.

Sai, Haku and Sakura were watching in awe at the two genin fighting off an S-rank missing nin while Sasuke was seething. '_How do those dobe's have so much power? It should be mine!'_

Orochimaru started to get irritated he was a Sannin and he was losing to two genin! He was not going to tolerate this. _'Hmm maybe now would be the perfect time to see how my aura will affect the Jinchuuriki. It won't let me control them unfortunately but it'll definitely get them kicked out of the village and closer to my grasp... Yes that'll work perfectly.'_

He jumped back to avoid Naruto's sword and Andrew's chakra claw. Orochimaru put both of his hands behind his back which then glowed an ominous purple chakra. Both Andrew and Naruto lunged at Orochimaru not knowing his plan.

He raised both of his arms forward and shouted "**Twin striking shadow snakes!**" Snakes came out of both of his sleeves surprising both Andrew and Naruto as they were caught by the snakes. When both boys were ensnared the snakes brought both boys closer to him as two more snakes came out of his sleeves and lifted their shirts revealing both of their seals.

"Kukuku. The village will never let you stay after this. HA!" He shouted as he slammed both of his palms into both boys seals. Their eyes widened in shock before falling limp in the snakes bodies.

He placed both boys down on the ground and headed for Sasuke which he then elongated his neck to Sasuke and bit his neck. Sasuke screamed out as three tomoes appeared on his lower neck. He fell to the ground as Orochimaru left. Sasuke began to lose his consciousness as he passed out from the exhaustion.

**In a joint mindscape**

"KOJORO!" Paladin cried out as the Kyuubi came out writhing in pain.

"Ugh. Paladin sama, what did the snake bastard do to the seal. It hurts so much!" she screamed out in pain.

Paladin was in pain too but didn't really show it but it concerned him greatly. "Kojoro he is taking the DNA of our demon forms and merging them with Andrew and Naruto turning them into Hanyou!"

Kyuubi looked at him in disbelief. "Are you serious? How is that possible? Can you stop it?" she managed to get out before doubling over in pain.

Paladin sadly shook his head. "Anything I possible and no I can't stop it without breaking the ancient laws. But what we can do is help them hide it. All we have to do is teach them how to transform between their human and Hanyou forms. That's all we can do." Paladin said sadly as Kojoro whimpered in pain and sorrow for the boys.

**Back in reality**

" Kukuku, hear this brats, that mark is a little present for Sasuke that will allow him to have tremendous power, and remember this, someday, Sasuke-kun will come to me…in the lust for power" Orochimaru hissed and then melted into a tree trunk. The three then left to find a place where she could help the boys recover.

Sakura was yelling and screaming that no one could beat her Sasuke-kun. Haku and Sai had heard enough from her and knocked her out. "Fucking Banshee," Sai muttered who looked at Haku who was nodding her head in agreement. They landed in a clearing where they had decided to set up camp.

Haku was with the Naruto and Andrew watching over them. She soaked a rag with water she kept in her weapons pouch and placed it Sasuke's head earlier. She had checked their conditions an nothing seemed wring with them. Sasuke was getting a slight fever but that was it while Andrew and Naruto were writhing in pain but Haku couldn't find the source.

Sai and Haku then decided to make a few traps to get rid of any enemy genin that would attack them. After that, a few hours later, the three males had still not woken up and Sakura woke up again screaming at them which they knocked her out once again.

They then heard a rustling in the bushes and they turned and instantly drew a kunai and senbon. She then released the breath she was unconsciously holding when it was revealed to be a squirrel, but it was heading for her hidden trap. Sai quickly threw his kunai at the woodland animal once he noticed the paper bomb on its back which quickly ran away in fright. The bushes rustled again after a few minutes and then 3 Oto genin stepped out.

"Well hello there, we're looking for an Uchiha Sasuke, have you seen him?" the bandaged up one, Dosu asked.

"We're here to kill him" the one with spiky black hair, wearing a white top with the kanji for death on it and black pants, Zaku. Sai just stood in front of Sasuke, while Haku stood protectively over Andrew and Naruto, The desire to protect her teammates shone in her brown eyes.

"Well looks like we'll have to this by force" Zaku said and then stepped forward. Sai inwardly smirked, he was about to spring the trap.

"Matteo, Zaku, it's a trap" Dosu shouted, but it was too late, Zaku stepped on a trip wire and the whole ground gave way underneath the 3 Oto nin, Dosu and Kin jumped out of the way, but Zaku couldn't since he was closest to the trap.

"Oh you assholes, I'll get you" Zaku cried from in his hole, Zaku then channeled compressed air into the holes in his palms and then fired. The force of the air shot him upwards out of the hole. Zaku landed deftly on his feet and smiled. "Uh oh, plan failed" he teased. Haku glared before throwing a hail of senbon. Zaku dodged some of the senbon which punctured his arm while the remaining ones cut a trip wire which fired numerous kunai and shuriken at the Oto nin's defenseless back. Dosu then jumped in front of Zaku and revealed some sort of gauntlet on his left arm. The gauntlet then released a high pitched sound wave that stopped the weapons and they clattered onto the ground below. Sai then threw an exploding kunai at the 3, who jumped into the air. Haku then cut a vine and a huge log was released, intending to smash them. Dosu then used his gauntlet which shattered the log into splinters.

"Nice try" Dosu said, "I could tell you had prepared for a various amounts of scenarios, but I'm afraid we have to get through you to get Sasuke."

"I don't care about the fucking Uchiha. I don't want you near my boyfriend and his cousin you assholes" Haku snarled formed some hand signs. " **Water Release: Tearing Torrent** " Haku yelled out as the water from the nearby puddle rose creating a wave headed towards the Oto nin. The three ninja dodged the jutsu and were impressed at the powerful jutsu that Haku performed but didn't notice Sai drawing in a scroll. "**Super Beast Imitation**" Three ink beasts burst out of the scroll and slashed at the Oto nin. Zaku got irritated and then fired off a series Zankuhas, powerful streams of compressed air blasts. Haku created an Ice mirror which deflected the Zankuhas. Zaku grew angry at this and fired more. Sai drew more creatures and sent them at the ninja while Haku then formed more hand signs.

"**Sensatsu Suishou**" dozens of senbon formed in the air around the Oto nin. They descended but were cancelled out when Dosu flicked the amplifier on his arm turning all the senbon back into water.

Zaku dodged to the side to avoid some more kunai and senbon and then he fired Zankuhas. Haku and Sai were too busy looking for Kin and Dosu, and were struck by the wind bullets. They were cut in multiple places and their blood flowed freely,. Zaku took advantage of this and began to punch and kick Haku. Zaku then kicked away the Hyouton user sending her rolling in the ground. Then as Zaku fixed his dislocated shoulder, he felt two sources of ominous chakra. Zaku and Dosu looked and saw the rising forms of Naruto and Andrew but they were different.

Naruto's nails were now claws and his whisker marks were more defined. His canines were longer and he had two little fox ears on the top of his head and a single white tipped tail swinging back and forth behind him. And his cerulean eyes were now slitted but you could see a little red tint in the pupil.

Andrew on the other hand looked a lot different than before. He had two large silver dragon like wings folded on his back, his eyes were slitted as well but his hazel green eyes were a bit brighter than before. His nails now looked like talons and his teeth were all sharper than before. He also had a single silver tail behind him as well but it was scaled and had grey spines running from the end of the tail to his back.

"Guys, I think we should retreat. The Uchiha is unconscious, there's no way we can fight them", said Kin whose clothes were torn in several places showing a bit of cleavage. She was rather well developed for her age with C-cup breasts, an hour glass figure, creamy tanned skin and had a pretty face. Currently she was sustaining minor cuts & bruises, but nothing critical.

Before Dosu could reply, she was backhanded rather harshly as she fell to the ground while blood oozed out of her mouth.

"Shut up bitch! Because of your weakness, that slut and pale freak were able to survive this long", spat Zaku while Dosu remained indifferent with his teammate's behavior.

"B-But, you too-", she was interrupted by a kick to her ribs, breaking several of them while she cried out in pain.

"You dare say that you bitch! Huh!", he said while he continued to stomp on her. Meanwhile, all of them except Dosu were disgusted by what they were witnessing.

_'How can he treat his teammate like that!'_, thought a shocked Haku with a look of horror on her face.

"Sai are you alright?" Naruto asked.

"Who did this to you, Haku-hime?" Andrew asked.

"I did" Zaku said proudly, Dosu shook his head in disappointment; you don't tell a person who looks and is stronger than you hurt their teammate.

"Well then I guess it's time you **DIE!**" Andrew said.

Just as both demonized boys were about to move, a malicious & an evil aura washed over the area. Zaku too immediately stopped his stomping, when he felt this evil chakra. But Dosu was familiar with this chakra, the same chakra he always feel whenever Orochimaru or anyone possessing the curse mark was around. All of them turned their heads to see Sasuke coming out of the cave while black stripe markings covered his face & forearms. The genins were rooted at their spots in fear of this powerful & an evil aura that he was emanating. Sasuke had a psychotic grin on his face while he scanned his surroundings, Sharingan activated with bloodlust clearly evident in his eyes.

_' This strength, what is this amazing power that I'm feeling? This is what I wanted all along. Just you wait Itachi, you will get killed by my hands very soon now'_, thought Sasuke with an arrogant smirk.

"So the great Uchiha decides to grace us with his presence eh? Had a nice nap?", asked Zaku with a cocky smirk on his face.

"Zaku, I think we should really retreat now. We're in no condition to fight", said Dosu who could feel Sasuke's cursed chakra growing stronger & more potent with every second.

"What! You too! Just wait a second while I take care of-", before Zaku could continue further, he was punched in the gut so hard that he instantly lost consciousness while he coughed & his eyes rolled back in his head even before touching the dirt.

" Tsch, pathetic!", remarked Sasuke with a smirk.

_'He's fast! I didn't even see him, we have to get out of here'_, thought Dosu while Sasuke kicked Zaku in his stomach who was currently laying unconscious on the ground whereas Kin was trembling in fear of the bloodlust that Sasuke seemed to be emanating.

But her blood ran cold when Sasuke's blood red eyes turned to her before he started walking towards her, he wanted to test his new found strength.

"Weaklings like you don't deserve to live. You should be honored to die by the hands of an Uchiha", said a smirking Sasuke as he started going through a couple of hand seals. Everyone's eyes widened at hearing him.

"SASUKE STOP!", Sai uncharacteristically called out, but it fell on deaf ears.

_'Somebody, please help me. I don't want to die'_, thought Kin while tears formed in her eyes.

Before Sasuke could finish the hand seals for whatever jutsu he was going to throw at her until he heard Andrew's demonic voice call out "_**Stop, Sasuke**_", his eyes widened when he heard the familiar voice from where he was facing before (meaning where Kin is). He whipped his head back so fast that you would've thought he broke his neck.

Sasuke turned to see Andrew and Naruto in their Hanyou forms. He chuckled.

"Hn, don't think acting all cool & mighty will get you anywhere", said Sasuke arrogantly

"**I don't care, just leave the girl & her team. They're already injured and would give us their Earth scroll, wouldn't they?**", Andrew asked as he turned back to glare coldly at Dosu.

Meanwhile, Dosu flinched at seeing that icy glare. His eyes were hollow, devoid of any emotion & promised a lot of pain if he disagreed. He nearly pissed his pants when Naruto then turned his eyes to him which changed from his normal cerulean blue color to red. However, nobody noticed this except Dosu.

"O-Of course", stuttered Dosu before throwing the Earth's scroll in Andrew's direction who caught it before putting it in his shuriken pouch.

"Namikaze, Naruto, can you see that your power dwarfs compared to mine. You shall feel the strength of Konoha's mighty clan, the Uchiha's!" Sasuke roared. "Now DIE!"

Sasuke charged them. Andrew went through a series of hand seals and the shadows of the trees entrapped the power hungry Uchiha. Naruto then grabbed Sasuke by the back of his neck lifted Sasuke as the shadows receded which Naruto then proceeded to slam Sasuke's head violently into the ground until Sasuke was unconscious. Naruto tossed Sasuke's limp body to a clone he had just created.

Meanwhile Dosu, Kin, and Sai were awestruck at the display of strength & speed by Naruto not to mention both of them reverted back to their regular forms.

_'That'll bring down a notch'_, thought a smirking Naruto. Andrew then turned to Kin.

"Are you okay?", he asked with a smile while Kin blushed at seeing his charming smile.

"Y-yeah...I m-mean no", she said with a small smile but then realized her condition. Even if she was talking to an enemy, a handsome one at that, she kind of felt safe in his presence, safer than anyone in her village. She was an orphan in her village and always had to fight for food, shelter & herself. In Oto, women in general were frowned upon and were considered weaklings. Because of that, her teammates never treated her even humanely. She absolutely despised her village, her teammates and Orochimaru.

Kin looked up to see Andrew bent in front of her while he was applying green chakra on her damaged rib region. She was surprised to see that he wasn't staring at her chest unlike all the males of Oto, but rather was tenderly applying the medical chakra which healed the wound at a slow rate.

Meanwhile Haku was feeling jealous of the treatment that Kin was receiving and also annoyed that Andrew was flirting with another girl.

"Wh-Why are you helping me?", asked Kin but Andrew simply smiled at her.

"Do I need a reason to help a pretty girl like you", Andrew said with a grin, oblivious to the fact that he was flirting with her. She blushed at his reply.

He then picked up a blushing Kin bridal style and started walking towards his team. Kin in his arms was unconsciously snuggling into his chest.

_'Right now, I'd give anything to be in her position'_, thought Haku longingly as she gave off a bit of KI but it went unnoticed.

"Kin! What do you think you're doing laying in his arms, let's get outta here you weakling", spat Dosu. Both Andrew and Naruto frowned at the way Dosu talked to her. Andrew could tell she was not treated well by her teammates, if her shivering in fear was not any indication to go by. He looked at her when he felt her clutch him tightly to her and was surprised to see her eyes. They were pleading, almost begging him to not let her go. Her face looked so pretty & cute, small glistening raindrops on her lips & her sparkling black eyes made him want to kiss her.

"She'll not be going anywhere! We'll take her with us to the tower. You already have one injured teammate to deal with, we'll take care of her", said Andrew with authority while glaring at Dosu.

"B-But she's our teammate-", Dosu was interrupted by Naruto.

"And you don't treat her like one! Now get out of here before I kick your ass like the teme", said Naruto with a threatening glare. Dosu did not argue much, rather took an unconscious Zaku & got out of the area. Meanwhile, Kin was barely holding back tears of happiness. For the first time in her life, someone had helped her & treated her humanely, well except for her best friend-Tayuya.

"Th-Thank you so much", said a blushing Kin as she felt him clutch her to his chest tightly.

"Not a problem Kin-chan. By the way, my name is Andrew Yami Namikaze", said a grinning Andrew while Kin nodded with a smile & a pink tint on her cheeks. "These two are my teammates. The blond one is my cousin Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and the black haired girl is my girlfriend Haku."

Haku looked at both ninja and nodded. Naruto gave his trademark foxy grin and Haku gave a jealous look at her as well as a little bit of KI which made smirk inwardly.

"Hey Sai, what scroll do you have?" Naruto asked.

"A Heaven one," Sai answered puzzled.

Andrew took the Oto teams earth scroll and threw it to Sai. Who accepted it graciously.

"Andrew-kun, Naruto-kun, what happened to you?" Haku asked worriedly

Andrew sighed and whispered in her ear so Sai and Kin couldn't hear. Her eyes widened in shock as he explained what had happened to them and hugged and kissed him. They were just happy that Sai didn't ask any questions but Kin looked at him oddly.

However Andrew had a lost look in his eyes which Kin noticed.

"Andrew-kun, ...are you alright?".

"ANDREW!"

"Wh-What?", asked a blushing when he felt Kin's soft touch & heard her soft voice followed by a shout from Naruto.

"I was asking you about what should we do next?", asked Naruto with an annoyed expression but was smirking when he saw Andrew blushing. Andrew laughed sheepishly. Meanwhile Kin was as red as a tomato.

'_What's wrong with me? We've just met, and I'm already calling him Andrew-kun'_. Seeing his tired expression, she couldn't help but worry for him. Seeing his startling eyes and cute smile, she couldn't resist but touch his cheek, seeing his sheepish smile, her heart fluttered. What was this strange feeling, emanating from the pit of her stomach which spreads through her body like a wild fire.

"Sorry, my bad. I think we should get to the tower as fast as possible seeing as we already have both scrolls. There's no need to rest here or the other teams might attack us. We have three days to reach there, so we can head there at a steady pace", he explained while Naruto, Haku and surprisingly Sai nodded.

"But what about her? She's our enemy and attacked us.", said Haku while glaring at Kin.

"I-I'm really sorry, but I had no choice. If you didn't notice, I was constantly holding back against you & fought you myself so that my teammates couldn't injure you badly. I was trying to stall time as much as I could. When your team woke up looking strange, I advised my team to leave in hopes that they would agree but... but they only treat me like some useless pile of trash", said Kin as she sobbed at the last part while clutching Andrew's trench coat to her chest tightly which was currently acting as a blanket for her. Haku looked at her with pity, sadness and understanding.

'_She's just like me. I'll make sure to at least protect her from those idiots'_, thought both Andrew and Naruto as he clutched Kin to his chest tightly while she snuggled into it & started crying louder.

"Shh, Kin-Chan, don't cry. I'll make sure that they wouldn't lay a single finger on you", whispered Andrew in her ear.

"Really?", asked Kin with teary eyes and a cute expression on her face.

"Of course!", exclaimed a grinning Andrew. Naruto was grinning slyly while Haku was frowning at Andrew.

He then turned to Naruto and said "Create a few shadow clones to carry Sasuke and Sakura while the others will keep a watch for any backside. I'll carry Kin and remain in front with Haku. Naruto, have the shadow clones sit in the middle of the group while you and Sai take the rear.", Andrew ordered.

"If we move steadily, we can reach there in a couple of hours excluding any attacks or hindrances", Andrew said but noticed that Kin had fallen asleep in his arms resulting in him smiling warmly at her peaceful face.

Andrew was thinking of his mother until he was brought out his thoughts when he his cheeks were pinched. He then saw Haku pinching his cheeks, hard!

"OW! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? THAT HURTS...", he yelled as his cheeks were now red but was interrupted when she put her hand over his mouth while glaring at him.

"Shhh! She's asleep, do you want to wake her up?", she whispered angrily, but had a faint blush on her cheeks due to the contact.

"Why were you flirting with her before. Your going out with me already unless..."

Andrew shook his head vehemently. "No that's not it at all. It's just-"

"It's just what Andrew?! DO you not want to be with me anymore? Is that it?" Haku asked angry with tears streaming down her face.

Andrew sighed and said "I've been keeping something from you the last week but I wasn't sure how you'd take it."

Haku's gaze softened and looked at Andrew in concern as she saw the pain in his eyes. However by this time Kin woke up but remained silent to hear what Andrew was going to say.

"What was it?" she asked gently.

Andrew took in a big breath of air as tears slowly form as he looked into her eyes. "I always thought that you'd be the only girl for me Haku-hime. But the day after Kaa-san went into the council was when it happened..."

"What was it?"

"They put me under the CRA."

Haku stiffened in shock and anger. "I thought it would have been just me and you Haku. We both share similar burdens, had similar lives, hated for slightly different reasons. I thought if it was just the two of us we could help each other. Just the other day the Haruno clan and the smaller clans tried to get me with their children to raise their standards in the council and increase their power. But I denied them."

Haku nodded approvingly and was about to say something but Andrew continued. "...also I don't want others to be known as the 'demon whores'."

Haku's eyes flashed dangerously while Kin who was laying in his arms was confused. '_What the hell is he talking about?'_

"I know you hear them too Haku hime. Every time it's me and you walking down the street or Hinata and Naruto we still hear the same things. I don't want to subject someone to that. Not to mention the assassination attempts on us."

Haku reeled back in shock. "What?" Even Kin was shocked but didn't move or say anything or else she'd be exposed.

"Three days ago there was an attempt on my life twice. One by a Chunin while I was walking home and late at night by a disguised ROOT agent which I found out later by Tsunade baa-Chan. I don't want anyone to be targeted as well. I thought that maybe if I can get together with 1 or 2 other strong and beautiful kunoichi it'd be fine. I thought that maybe as kunoichi you'd get along well. I really wanted to let you know but I wasn't sure if you'd take it the right way. " he said in a low tone but both kunoichi heard it.

"Andrew-kun...", moaned Haku as she drew closer to Andrew's face while he himself started to close the gap.

Finally their lips touched in a chaste kiss while there was a rush of warmth throughout their bodies. Her lips were so soft, he could practically feel his lips melting in the tender embrace of her warm lips. Never had he thought that a simple kiss could feel so good.

Soon they deepened their kiss, Haku started to rub his scalp lovingly, they were on the ninth cloud right now. But he was surprised when her tongue touched his lower lip, he didn't know what to do but followed his instincts by opening his mouth.

A whole new fulfilling sensation of electric pleasure bolted throughout his body & invaded his nervous system when he felt her tongue massaging his own. Soon her tongue began exploring his mouth like a lone child in a candy store. Her tongue embracing his, as if asking him to come to its home. Upon his barely controlled instincts, his tongue tenderly entered her mouth before he fervently explored her angelic insides. Her mouth tasted like wild strawberries with a tinge of ripened peaches. She moaned in his mouth while slurping sounds were made as they deliriously kissed each other, saliva dripping from both of their tongues. If Jiraiya would've seen this, he surely would've died of blood loss with a content smile on his face.

Kin on the other hand was stuck in the middle of the entire thing watching it with a look of jealously and envy.

Haku moaned loudly leading to an abrupt stop to their make-out session, both panting heavily with blood red blushes on their faces.

"We should get going.", he said while still blushing as he went past them with Kin in his arms towards Naruto whereas team 7 went their separate way. However he got a faraway look in his eyes as his thoughts drifted off back to his mother. Kin was confused as to what was upsetting him, but she knew better than to interfere into someone's personal matters.

Team 8 and Kin made good time to the tower. As they went through the area near the tower they saw multiple traps, they saw several people dead or injured.

They arrived in the tower where they saw a large poster. Andrew was the first to figure it out, "Hm. In short, the poem says a ninja must be smart and strong in order to be great," Andrew said.

"Do you think we should open the scrolls now?" Naruto asked.

"It would appear so. We have brought them to the tower in less than five days," Sai said.

Naruto opened their scrolls revealing a summoning array. Surprising all of them Andrew took out two more sets of scrolls. "Andrew where did you get those?" Naruto asked as he chuckled.

"Four teams got caught in my technique earlier against Nikko so I decided to put them all under a Genjutsu and take their scrolls." Andrew said as he opened the scrolls as well as the others.

The scrolls began to smoke and make a loud bang. From out of the smoke, 1 Jounin and 2 Chunin appeared.

"2 days a-," all of the Jounins and chuunins began. They were surprised to see more than one examiner.

"Hey, wasn't there supposed to be one?" one of the Jounins asked.

The Jounin recognized the genin team and smirked. "Normally yes but then again, it was Team 8 with a captive that opened the scrolls."

"Excuse me but is that all there is to the second exam?" Andrew asked.

The Jounin nodded. "Yep. You still have three days. However, there are rooms located inside the tower for each team. I can show them to you right now if you want."

"Who is she in your arms?", asked a confused Iruka.

"Her name is Kin. We fought her and the rest of her team but took her with us when her teammates were treating her poorly." He then glanced at a sleeping Kin with a small smile on his face, which didn't go unnoticed by Iruka.

"Not only that we took her with us for treatment since her team still needs the scrolls.", Andrew explained calmly while Iruka nodded.

"You guys still have three days. However, there are rooms located inside the tower for each team. I can show them to you right now if you want."

They nodded and team 8 along with Kin had found an empty restroom which were for the passing teams. The room was nothing special, but contained three single beds and the regular necessities which you find in a cheap hotel room.

"Alright, you guys rest here for a bit while I call for medical treatment" Andrew said.

Haku and Naruto nodded weakly and got on the beds and before they knew it they were out like a light.

He then turned his gaze to Kin, who was starting to wake up and slowly opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was Andrew's hazel green eyes and his warm smile sending vibrations through her body.

"Morning sleepyhead", he said while she shyly smiled back making Andrew. She then noticed her surroundings.

"Did we reach the tower?", she asked while he nodded.

"How are you feeling Kin-Chan?", asked a concerned Andrew while she again blushed at '-Chan' part to her name. Nobody had ever addressed her with so much kindness & concern in her village.

"I'm fine Andrew-kun, thanks to you", she said with a small smile while Andrew looked away with a small blush.

'_Man I gotta control myself, but she's so cute, so irresistible...'_, he thought while mentally slapping himself.

"Alright, I think you should rest up a bit as we have two days until the second exam ends. Meanwhile, I'll look for a medic to completely heal your injuries", he said as he laid her on the bed while she nodded, albeit a bit sadly on losing his warmth. Andrew, on seeing her gloomy face bent down & kissed her on the forehead.

"Don't worry Kin-Chan! I'll be back as soon as possible", he said while grinning as she blushed a scarlet red.

"Hai", she said happily before Andrew left the room. Several minutes later, he found a medic nin before sending her to their restroom for treatment of injuries of Kin, while he woke up Haku and Naruto.

"We need to find a Jounin or someone to take us to Baa-Chan. She needs to know what happened in the forest." When they nodded in agreement they wandered the tower until they found a Jounin with a small black beard who was smoking.

"Can you take us to Tsunade. We need to talk to baa-Chan as quickly as possible. We have some information that is extremely important concerning the snake sannin."

The Jounins eyes widened. He signaled Andrew and his team to follow him.

"Excuse me but what is your name?" Naruto asked.

"Asuma Sarutobi," the Jounin said.

"Asuma-san, I heard you say earlier that our team as if it was famous. Why is that?" Naruto asked.

Asuma grinned. "You first gained attention by passing Anko's test. Anko has no idea of the meaning to hold back. When we were told that you had to capture her for thirty seconds, everyone expected you to lose. However, when we got word of how you passed her test, we all became interested in Team 8. Not only that you guys managed to come back alive after sealing away the Sanbi and bring Tsunade back."

"Next was the Wave mission. When the Jounins heard the mission report of Wave missions, there were many that advised dad to draft your team directly into the ANBU. When we heard you guys fought Zabuza the reason to draft you three were increased. However, the old man refused the drafting saying it would bring more publicity if you three went to the Chunin Exam."

"Many of the council, especially from the civilian council, said that Sasuke should be leader of Team 8. However when reports of you guys doing B-ranks flawlessly came in not to mention the Sanbi mission, the Tsunade and the shinobi council crushed any ideas of trying to mess with Team 8. In short, you three have gained a lot of support and admiration. Personally, the new record of catching that damned cat impressed me the most."

Naruto blushed and grinned. "Well we had to be good to survive Anko-sensei's training. It was brutal."

Asuma chuckled. "It can't be that bad."

"She made us stand on top of fifty feet tall posts, three feet in diameter, with two hundred pounds on our backs. She then proceeded to summon huge snakes to attack us, throw kunais and shurikens attached with explosive notes, and the occasional fire jutsu at us."

Asuma sweatdropped. "Thank Kami I ain't them," Asuma thought.

Asuma opened a door that led to the Hokage's office. He opened it and spoke.

"Excuse me Hokage-sama. Andrew and his team has information about Orochimaru. He says its important," Asuma said.

"Send them in," the Hokage said. Asuma nodded. Team 8 then entered the room.

"Hokage-sama. As of right now Orochimaru is in the Fire country," Andrew announced.

"WHAT?" Tsunade exclaimed.

"Please calm down. The situation is not as bad as it seems," Andrew said.

"Yesterday, we came upon Sai fighting a giant snake. We thought it was one of the stocked snakes and killed it. However, it disappeared. I know there are only two summoners of the Snake contract alive in the world and sensei wouldn't interfere with the exams so I guessed it was Orochimaru."

"After Sai brought us to his team, Orochimaru had finished toying with Sasuke. Unfortunately I found some disturbing news..."

Tsunade motioned for him to continue. He tightened his fists and huffed in anger. "He told me that he captured my mother on the day of my birth for experimentation."

"HE WHAT!" Tsunade said as she rose from her chair.

"He said he wanted to study the Yami and Kage clans abilities so he captured my mother when she was weak from childbirth and put a blood clone in her place to make everyone think she was dead. Fortunately she died before he could start experimenting on her."

Tsunade hung her head at the loss of yet another family member. She sighed "Is there more?"

Andrew and Naruto grimaced. "Yes. He hit both of our seals with some purple chakra and it changed us."

"Changed you how?"

Andrew and Naruto turned into their Hanyou form shocking both Asuma and Tsunade. "Is it reversible?" Tsunade asked with hope in her voice.

Andrew shook his head. "No it's permanent. I am now a Ryu Hanyou and Naruto is a Kitsune Hanyou. Haku has a filter seal on top of her current one to prevent her from turning into one herself." Haku hugged Andrew as he returned back to his human form.

"But that's not the worst of it." He said startling everyone in the group.

"What can be worse than what happened to you two." Tsunade asked with dread in her voice.

"Baa-Chan, I believe it is for an invasion."

She blinked as well as everyone else in the room. "You're joking."

"Unfortunately no. In the first exam, there was a genin that knew way too much about our forces. Before that we met with the Ichibi Jinchuuriki, named Gaara. Gaara is a highly unstable person, likely to kill anybody if he has the slightest feeling of bloodlust. Why would an ally send such an unstable ninja without warning?"

Tsunade nodded. It was good observations and conclusions. It didn't help to have the village on guard just in case.

"Good work you three. Now take the next three days to rest. In the meantime, if you see anything important to tell me, tell me personally."

"Hai, Baa-chan." Andrew and the others bowed and left the office.

"Oh by the way Team 8, nice job making it to the third part of the test."

They all smirked . "Arigato"


	25. Prelims

**Sorry guys for not updating. I have been with a tutor over the past 2 weeks ever since I practically failed one of my tests. I have got a few PMs from some people asking about the two villages I made. When I get the chance I will create a separate story with background information on the villages and major clans I chose for them. As of right now I have four major clans for both. For Kagegakure I have the Oni clan, Yami clan, Kage clan, and Jigoku clan. For Hikarigakure I have the Taiyo clan, Tengoku clan, Hikari clan, and Tenshi clan. If anyone has any ideas for smaller clans I would greatly apprectiate it. If not, well it's no big deal I'll find a way to make this work out.  
**

**Malix2- thanks for all of the support you have given me so far. Quite frankly since you are one of the few who actually review to my story means a lot and I thank you for that. If it wasn't for you and those who actually Favorited my story I would have stopped writing this entirely so again thanks.**

Andrew and his team waited patiently for the start of the next exam. They used their time by discuss some strategies and watch the other teams enter the tower. They also explored the tower. Naruto was ecstatic when they found the cafeteria and was told everything was free.

Andrew and Haku were watching Naruto with awe. Naruto was steadily eating bowl after bowl of ramen. They watched as the bowls stacked higher and higher. Soon there were several stacks of bowls, each of them two feet tall. Naruto burped and leaned back on his chair.

"Whew. I haven't had ramen in such a long time. That was good," Naruto said. He looked at his friends and sweatdropped at their reaction.

"Damn Naruto. I haven't seen you eat that much in a long time." Andrew said as he ate some dango.

Andrew and Haku had also spent time with Kin, getting to know more about her, about how she was treated in her village. They were shocked at how similar their lives were up until now and they too told her about their lives, though not about them being Jinchuuriki now. She too was surprised at how he was treated but eventually they became good friends. Kin also told him about her only best friend in her village- Tayuya. They learned that although Tayuya had a foul mouth, she was a caring person, fierce & brute on the outside but soft & fragile on the inside and that they supported each other in their difficult times.

"How are you getting along with Kin, Haku hime?" "Actually much better. It turns out we have a lot in common. We both like music, dance, and cakes. We also have the same likes in books. It's as if she was my sister."

Andrew smiled. "That's great."

"Do you know what else I found out?"

"What?" Naruto asked interested. Haku whispered several words in his ear and giggled when Andrew turned extremely red.

"_**Wow kid, there are so many perverted images going through your head right now. I bet Jiraiya would give his left nut for this treasure trove of ideas**_," Paladin said giggling lecherously as he saw an extremely perverted thought go through Andrew's head.

As the day went by, they saw a few teams. When the end of the exam finally came, Andrew saw Team 7, team Gai, Kabuto's team, the Sand team, the Oto team, the Hikari team, and Team 10. Andrew saw the Hikari team sparing glances at him and his team. Nikko would often look at him uncertainly while Tasogare glared at Haku and Gekko looked at Naruto in fear.

Meanwhile, Zaku was busy glaring at the Uchiha, his eyes seeing only one thing- REVENGE! Kin had joined her 'so called team' while Dosu was constantly glaring at her.

The waiting period was now over as all genin who made it came into the room. Andrew along with Haku, and Naruto smiled at the sight of seeing that the other rookies made it also. Naruto narrowed his eyes as he saw Gekko staring at him who yelped in fear before turning in the other direction and saw Sasuke grip his neck slightly. Everyone looked to see Kushina at the top of the stand along with the Jounin of the genin and the Hokage.

"Well done to all those who made it. We would have had a tournament, but there are too many people and thus we will hold a preliminary match first," Tsunade said to them. After she said that, a man with eyes that had probably seen better days appeared.

"I am Hayate Gekko, your (cough) proctor. If anyone doesn't want to do this tournament, say so right now and you can leave," Hayate said to them. Kabuto soon raised his hand as Team 8 narrowed their eyes at him. No one else seemed to be up to forfeit so it was called and everyone entered the stands as they came next to their Jounin sensei. Hayate appeared on the field as he pointed to the board.

"This will tell us the names of the people who you are to fight. When you name is called, you will come down and fight. Know that I can stop a match whenever I chose. Now let's (cough) (cough) see who's up," Hayate said as the board went through some random names. Soon the board stopped as everyone looked up.

**Sasuke Uchiha vs. Akado Yoroi**

Sasuke smirked as he entered the field along with Akado. Sasuke smirked as he waited for the proctor to give the call.

"Well an Uchiha. Show me what you've got," Akado said to Sasuke. Sasuke smirked as Hayate waved his hand for the fight to start. Akado's hand glowed with chakra as he charged at Sasuke. Sasuke smirked as he managed to dodge the first few strikes, but cursed as Akado grabbed his arm and pinned him to the ground. Sasuke soon felt his chakra get drained as he turned his head to Akado.

"My ability is to steal chakra from others. I will drain all of your chakra," Akado said to Sasuke. Sasuke struggled as he grabbed a kunai as swung it at Akado. Akado cursed as he had to let go while Sasuke got up. Sasuke smirked as Akado narrowed his eyes.

"What's so damn funny?" Akado asked Sasuke. Sasuke chuckled as he ran at Akado. Sasuke soon disappeared and reappeared behind him.

"What's funny is that you think you can beat me," Sasuke said as he kicked Akado into the air. Everyone gasped as Sasuke jumped also. Sasuke appeared behind Akado as he felt the curse mark slightly spread through his body.

"Calm down. Don't let it control you," Sasuke said as the curse mark receded. Sasuke continued his technique as he swung his leg at Akado who managed to block it. Sasuke smirked again as he brought his other foot around and slammed Akado in the stomach. Akado continued to fall as Sasuke gave a final kick pinning him to the ground.

"**Shishi Rendan(Lions Barrage)," **Sasuke yelled as he backed away from the unconscious Akado. Hayate looked the man over and waved his hand.

"Winner(cough): Sasuke Uchiha," Hayate said as Sasuke smirked and the arena rang with praises from Sakura and Ino. Kakashi then appeared behind Sasuke and whispered something in his ear. When he nodded they both Shunshined out of the room. Everyone faced the board as the people came down.

**Uzumaki Naruto vs. Yamanaka Ino**

"Hey Ino how's things been?"

She smirked at her fellow blond. "Good. Once word got out in the village that you and your team came back alive from fighting the Sanbi everyone has been training extra hard. Hell you even managed to motivate Shikamaru and that's an accomplishment."

After her little speech they both heard someone say "Troublesome blondes" causing them both and a few others who knew him to laugh.

Naruto then smirked as Hayate waved his hand for the fight to start. He five shadow clones with their katanas drawn and lunged at Ino.

Said Kunoichi dodged the first two as blades appeared out of the bottom of her sandals and kicked both clones in the face causing them to disperse.

She did a back flip as she dodged a side swing towards her torso and put her hands in an odd hand seal. "**Mind Body Disturbance Technique**"

One of the clones stiffened and stabbed the other shadow clone causing it to disperse shocking the original. The clone then lunged at the original Naruto shocking him but he managed to disperse it in time before the blade made contact with his skin.

He then got ready to lunge but he was stuck fast. He looked down at his feet and saw that it was entangled I hair infused chakra. Naruto noticed that Ino's hair was shorter. "Chakra Hair Trap Technique successful." Naruto grinned. "Nice job Ino. Now let me guess, you're going to use your clan's mind Transfer technique to make me forfeit right?" Ino smirked but shook her head. "No, I'm finally going to use some new jutsu that I created on my own." She said as she went through several hand signs. "Kokoro no heya" the entire room was suddenly coated in her chakra making Naruto whistle. "Wow. Damn Ino you really did improve. I didn't expect your chakra reserves to be this big by now. I'm impressed now let's see your technique." Ino had a devious smirk on her face as she went through several hand seals. "I'm going to show everyone your worst nightmare." One of the Jounin that has long blond hair reaching to his back, that was spiky on top and ending in a long ponytail, blue-green eyes and strong facial features, which include a well defined jaw line wearing the standard flak jacket over a black outfit, complete with hand-guards, forehead protector and a sleeveless red haori. He yelled out "Wait Ino! Don't-" It was too late she Shunshined behind Naruto and placed her hand on the back of his head causing him to scream. In his mind Kojoro heard the outburst and tried to grab the memories but was too slow to stop them. "NO!" she shouted as she tried to grab the last one but missed by a margin of an inch. The man yelled down to Ino. "Ino! Do you know what you just did!" Ino looked at the man in confusion. "I did my technique so what's the prob-"

She was cut off as the room suddenly changed to one of the Konoha alleys which was nighttime and it was raining.

Suddenly they hear murderous rants coming from the distance, "DIE DEMONS! YOU'RE FINALLY GETTING WHAT YOU DESERVE!"

There were two young boys running. One was a blonde haired, blue eyed, four year old boy wearing a torn white shirt with the insignia of fire on it , and messed up blue cargo shorts. The other was a brown haired, hazel green eyed five year old wearing a navy blue shirt stained red with blood and black cargo shorts. What shocked the all of them was seeing all the cuts and blood that stained them. The two boys were running as fast as their short legs would carry them.

The mob of drunkards got bigger and stated they would kill the demons. Tears streamed down their cheeks. They wanted to escape them. A rock hit the brown haired kids shoulder. "AHH" He screamed for help and in pain, but the hunters just laughed at his misery.

"Andrew come on we gotta hurry before they catch up to us." the blond said as he pulled the brown haired boy up and dragged him along. "Thanks Naruto."

They ran into a side street to lose the mob only to see it was impossible for them to go farther. A huge fence separated him from the other side. And the only gate was closed with a heavy chain and a lock. Fearful they saw the gleeful villagers come nearer. They whimpered in fear.

The civilians took out multiple weapons and repeatedly burned, stabbed, and cut them. Pieces of their flesh laid everywhere. Kunai, needles, shuriken and many other different kinds of weapons were sticking out of them. They looked like they were pinning them to the ground rather than to cause them pain. Blood was everywhere, all over the roads, the body parts...the people. Some of it had been washed away, due to the rain, but it still left stains on the ground. On top was, what looked like, half of Naruto's and Andrew's faces. Both were breathing rapidly as they bled. The crowd cheered saying the demons were dead and Naruto sighed in relief thinking it was over. "Are they all gone?" Andrew barely managed to get out as he coughed up blood. Naruto nodded until he turned his head to see several shadows behind them.

"Die demons!" they heard. They felt several more kunais stab into them. Andrew turned to see several ninjas and an ANBU watch as he bled to death which Naruto noticed as well.

"Help us please," Naruto begged. Several ninjas began stomping on Andrew and Naruto. One ninja made several hand seals and sent a burst of flames at Naruto, burning his body severely. Both boys fainted from the pain and blood loss.

"Thank Kami the demon's dead," one of the ninjas said happily. "You want to go for a drink Fugaku?"

"No thanks. The Hokage will be angry that the demon died. I must be sober tomorrow to place the blame on those damned Hyuuga," Fugaku answered. "Itachi, dispose of the body."

"Hai," the weasel masked ANBU said. The ANBU picked up both bodies and vanished. Itachi took off his mask and pocketed it and you can tell he was seething. "Those fucking idiots! How dare they do this to mere children!" He said through gritted teeth.

Itachi hurried to the hospital and put a genjutsu on the boys to prevent any other villagers from recognizing them. He ignored the front desk and went straight to one of the doctors.

"Rin!" Itachi called. "They've done it again. Only worse." A woman came running toward Itachi. She had shoulder length brown hair and two marks on her cheeks. She gasped at the damage Andrew and Naruto suffered. "How long ago?"

"Ten minutes," Itachi answered.

"These kids are lucky they have rapid regeneration. Half of their wounds are closed but there's still massive internal damage and skin damage," Rin said.

The image then morphed again but this time it was in an apartment room.

Everyone could definitely tell that both boys were mentally, physically, emotionally tired... a simple look at their faces was enough. Both boys had a kitchen knife and a rusty kunai in their hands…after that, things had become a blur to everyone. There was blood…lots and lots of blood. They could practically feel the two boys pain, agony, their screams, they couldn't block the constant screams of pain from the two. Some of them covered their ears to block it out but they could still hear it. But whatever wound they inflicted, it healed. Their blood was always there, it never stopped. At some point, they had simply passed out. Suddenly the window broke as a purple haired Kunoichi and the aged Hokage picked them both up and brought them to the hospital as fast as possible. Rin got to work immediately. She stabilized their condition fast enough so that they didn't die for internal bleeding. Suddenly Inoichi entered the room. "Inoichi san lock away their memories of what had occurred today. Make sure that even you can't find them when you enter their minds again."

"Hai."

Inoichi turned to the two Jinchuuriki and outstretched his hands and placed them on their heads. As soon as his hands touched their foreheads the technique ended.

Complete and utter silence.

There were chocked sobs and hiccups coming from the kunoichi in the room. Chouji and Shikamaru vomited their contents on the floor in front of them.

Inoichi was gaping and muttered "It's impossible. I hid that memory in the deepest part of his mind that even the Kyuubi couldn't reach it. It's impossible."

All the guys couldn't overcome the shock after what they witnessed. Even the Hikari, Oto team, hell even Orochimaru disguised as the Oto Jounin eyes were wide in complete and utter shock at what they witnessed. Gaara on the other hand was clutching his head in pain as Shukaku screamed.

Haku and Kin were utterly shell shocked. Sure they heard Andrew tell them about his hard life but never expected for it to be this bad. Tears flowed down their eyes '_It was only a watered down version. Oh Kami. I'm so sorry Andrew -kun'_ Both thought as they vowed to protect him.

But the two that were most affected were Tsunade and Kushina. Tears streamed down their cheeks as their KI reached unimaginable levels. '_Why? Why did you hide this from us? Andrew and Naruto-kun?'_

Finally Ino who had witnessed the entire thing at eye level as too stunned to move. She wasn't even moving. Her eyes were completely wide and dry as her body went numb. She didn't dare move or say anything.

Suddenly the KI blasted through the room from two locations. Orange chakra immediately erupted from Naruto's body and transformed into the cloak. However this time he had 6 tails scaring all the Jounin in the area. It was a miracle that he didn't lose his mind and go into the second stage. The suddenly burst of chakra got everyone out of their stupor and watch in horror at the 6 tailed form of Naruto.

Fortunately Kojoro was pulling as much chakra as she could out of Naruto so he didn't charge in and turn to his instincts. Suddenly a voice cried out "Andrew-kun!"

Everyone turned to se Haku shaking Andrew in his cloaked form. He was gripping the rail so hard that it snapped into pieces. With a burst of chakra he sent all the ninja surrounding him flying. In his cloaked form he had the two wings of chakra formed on his back. However this time it was worse!

He had to two more heads made of chakra formed and this time he had seven tails of chakra already formed behind him! Paladin did as much as he could to prevent Andrew from going down there and slaughtering Ino. However he didn't fully comprehend what Orochimaru did to Andrew as the seal slowly took more of his chakra from while Paladin was trying to subdue it. He formed another tail making it eight now.

At this point Jiraiya took action and Shunshined in front of Andrew. Andrew lifted his chakra claw and prepared to swipe at him but Jiraiya managed to put a seal on his forehead forcing the chakra to fade away as he fell unconscious.

Jiraiya sighed in relief as he then turned to the arena. _'I want to suppress the Kyuubi's chakra but if I do Naruto will be disqualified. If the Yamanaka has enough wits she'll forfeit and then I could suppress it.'_

Naruto roared sending a shockwave at Ino getting her out of her daze and was shocked as she noticed him covered in chakra with six tails. One of his tails swung forward which Ino narrowly dodged as it impaled itself into the concrete.

She yelled out "Proctor I-" Before she could even admit defeat a chakra claw slammed her into the wall. She was dazed upon impact and clutched her head in pain. Naruto then expelled red and blue orbs of chakra into the air. All the Jounins eyes widened recognizing the technique Naruto was about to use.

The red and blue chakra orbs then merged into one large purple orb of chakra above his mouth. Ino managed to shake herself out of her daze and saw the huge orb of chakra poised over Naruto's upraised mouth.

"Proctor I forfeit!" she quickly shouted in fear. All the Jounin visibly let out a sigh of relief as Jiraiya jumped down to the arena and put a similar seal on Naruto's forehead causing the orb and his cloak to fade away as he fell to the floor unconscious.

"Winner(cough): Naruto Uzumaki," Hayate said arena rang with people whispering to each other while sparing glances at both jinchuuriki. Ino then fainted and the medics came in to take the two unconscious Chunin candidates to the medical ward.

**Shino Aburame vs. Zaku Abumi**

Both fighters came down as Shino looked to see Zaku had a broken arm apparently. Hayate let the match begin as Shino stayed in his spot. Zaku smirked as he used his left hand to reveal a hole in it. Shino quirked up an eyebrow at him, but soon dropped an air blast that came out from the hole as Zaku smirked.

"Try and beat me. It won't work out for you," Zaku said to him. Shino sighed as he sent a ball of bugs at Zaku as the Oto genin dodge it. Shino sent more at him as Zaku blew the air around him causing all the bugs to disperse out. Zaku smiled as he saw that Shino was no match for him, but turned his head to see he was surrounded by bugs on all sides and Shino on one side.

"Attack me or attack the bugs. Either way, your finished," Shino said to him. Zaku cursed his lucky, but steeled himself as he lifted his broken arm at the bugs.

"I'll just blast you both," Zaku said as he pumped for the air to come out, but it didn't Zaku widened his eyes as he saw that the holes were plugged with bugs.

"I did that while you were distracted. It's over," Shino said as the air compressed in Zaku's arms. Zaku gasped as he felt the pain consume him. Zaku screamed as his arms exploded from all the air as he felt to the ground unconscious. Hayate looked over Zaku as he waved his hand.

"Winner: Shino Aburame," Hayate said as Shino walked back up the stairs. Everyone clapped for him as the board lit up again. Andrew finally woke up holding his head in pain with others giving him wary looks but he ignored them. Haku tried helping him but he shook his head no and leaned on the rail again as if nothing happened. Everyone waited with anticipation as the board announced the names.

**Neji Hyuuga vs. Hinata Hyuuga**

Neji made it down the stairs along with a reluctant and nervous Hinata. Andrew saw the look on Neji's face and smiled. It wasn't his hateful glare that he used to have but a genuine smile. Neji and Hinata gathered to the center as Neji spoke.

"Show me what you've learned Hinata sama. Let's see how your training with Naruto really helped you." Neji told her. Hinata smiled back at Neji and got into the Juuken stance. Kiba was cheering her on with Akamaru barking in unison.

"I'll show you what I've learned Neji nii-san. I have gone out of the usual Hyuuga training methods and found something that is beyond the Gentle Fist." Hinata said as she activated her Byakugan. Neji smirked and activated his own Byakugan as they got into their family's taijutsu stance.

"Begin," Hayate yelled. Hinata charged at Neji as she let out a palm strike. Neji immediately countered with his own palm strike as he and Hinata did the same things as they exchanged blows trying to hit the critical vital points of the other. Kiba smirked also as people cheered for Hinata to win.

Suddenly Hinata got into a different stance as the yin and yang symbol appeared beneath her. "Eight Trigrams Thirty-Two water Palms"

Hinata got eight consecutive strikes on Neji's right arm. However, Neji was still more skilled than her as he managed to hit her several times with his left arm as she could hit him. Neji smirked as he saw Hinata's tired form. He tried to raise him right arm but it didn't respond he turned his gaze to a exhausted Hinata with a questioning look.

"I added Suiton chakra to my fingers to improve the gentle fist style. Even if I fail to block the tenketsu with my regular chakra the Suiton chakra will flood the cells in your body and your muscles will feel heavy. However if I managed to hit one of your tenketsu with only the Suiton chakra your chakra flow to that part of your body will move slower than before. So if I got your arm you wouldn't be able to perform your jutsu fast enough and I'd be able to go for the killing blow. The same goes for your legs. If I managed to hit the chakra pathways in them you would not be able to stick to surfaces like we usually do and would not be able to stand on water."

Everyone was impressed by the effectiveness of the added element to the Gentle Fist style. Especially Hiashi who stood among the Jounin. '_Astounding! Who knew adding one's elemental chakra to the Gentle Fist Style could increase the power and effectiveness of it. I must let the council know and have Hinata give them a demonstration. I wonder if Naruto came up with the idea? I'll have to thank him for it later.'_

Hinata took a deep breath and got out of her stance and stood up. "Unfortunately Neji nii-san I can't continue my chakra is practically gone and I don't have the stamina to continue. Proctor I forfeit the match."

Gekko nodded "Winner: Neji Hyuuga!"

Neji grunted in pain while holding his right arm. The medics entered the area to bring Neji to the Medical ward to remove the water from his arm with Hinata right behind them. The board flashed again as everyone looked up.

**ROCK LEE vs. KIMITA DOSU**

"YOSH! GAI-SENSEI! I WILL NOT DISAPPOINT YOU", yelled Lee with flames in his eyes while Gai cried tears of happiness.

"Would Kimita Dosu & Rock Lee come down here?", said Hayate before Dosu landed on the floor. Afterwards Lee landed before he started doing pushups.

"YOSH DOSU-SAN! MAY THE BEST FIGHTER WIN!", yelled Lee while Dosu just sweatdropped at his loudness.

"There's no need to yell at me.", said Dosu.

"BUT THAT WOULD DAMPEN MY FLAMES OF YOUTH!", he again yelled with fire in his eyes while Several of the spectators face palmed themselves at his outburst.

"Alright, you guys ready?", asked Hayate.

"HAJIME!", as soon as Gekko declared the beginning of the match, Lee immediately dashed towards Dosu. His eyes widened at his speed. The Lee went for a typical punch to their faces but Dosu managed to catch it last second, resulting a dead lock. Lee's fist was caught by Dosu's left hand while Dosu sent a punch with his sound gauntlet.

Lee flipped backwards just in time to dodge Dosu's sound gauntlet. Upon his last flip, Lee jumped in air using chakra before sending an drop kick on Dosu. He blocked it with his sound gauntlet which then made a high pitched frequency noise.

"YOSH! YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH ARE SHINING BRIGHT DOSU-SAN", yelled Lee jumping from Dosu to avoid another punch from the sound gauntlet.

"LEE! THE LEAF'S LOTUS BLOOMS TWICE!", yelled Gai while tears welled up dramatically in Lee's eyes before he saluted his adult clone.

"HAI GAI –SENSEI!", he yelled before bending down. To everyone's curiosity and surprise he took out two sets of weights from under his leg warmers.

'_Oh come on, does he thinks dropping a couple of weights would do anything'_, several people thought simultaneously who didn't know Lee. But everyone except for Gai and Tenten were taken for a wild trip, even Dosu when Lee dropped those weights, upon whose pressure formed a crater on the floor.

"MY FLAMES OF YOUTH SHINE MORE BRIGHTLY NOW!", shouted Lee, stretching his legs and arms a bit before he settled into the Gokken taijutsu stance.

"Let's go... Dosu-san", Lee whispered before completely vanishing from sight. Before he could do anything he was punched hard by Lee in the stomach followed by a kick to his chest leading to him being sent flying back before crashing violently against the wall, creating a crater.

"P-Proctor... I... give ...up", he said in rasped breaths, barely able to speak before slipping into unconsciousness.

**Temari vs. Tenten Higurashi**

Temari grinned. She was happy that she finally got to fight.

Down on the floor. Temari and Tenten were face to face. Before they started to fight they sized each other up debating on the best way to take the other down.

"Hajime!"

Lee, and Gai already started cheering loudly for Tenten.

Tenten jumps backwards gaining some distance before jumping high and throws some Shuriken at Temari who did nothing. Suddenly Tenten's shurikens hit the ground and she landed back on the ground in shock, "I missed?!"

"What was that a warm up, or is this match getting to you so much you cannot concentrate?" Temari mocks.

"TENTEN YOU WILL WIN THROUGH YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH!" Lee screamed.

'Don't lose focus now. She must've used something to deflect my shuriken, but she didn't even move.' Tenten thought.

'Time to wrap this up.' Temari thought reaching for the fan on her back.

'So that's it!' Tenten thought as she started running around Temari encircling her. She then jumped above pulling out a sealing scroll, "Try this on for size!" she unravels the scroll as she twirls around with the scroll encircling her as it releases multiple weapons.

Tenten landed back on the ground still holding the scroll, 'No way! She dodged everything I threw at her without even moving?' she thought.

Tenten was smiling, "Well I didn't want to have to use this move, but you left me no choice!" she says pulling out two summoning scrolls.

"She's using it already?" Lee gasps.

"Using what?" Kiba asked.

"Tenten's using a trademark move of hers." Gai replied.

Tenten sets the two scrolls by each of her sides and crouches down forming hand signs, "Rising Twin Dragon!" she shouts and a huge puff of smoke erupts. Soon two dragon heads made of smoke were encircling each other which revealed to be the sealing scrolls unraveled. Tenten leaps up and unleashes many weapons and threw them one by one at Temari.

Temari smirks, "No matter what move you make it's all the same!" Temari shouts unleashing her fan and waves it sending a gust of wind at all the weapons that fall to the ground.

"Ah, I get it now. Temari is a wind manipulator." Andrew finally realized.

"So that how she's able to deflect all those weapons." Haku noticed.

"Yeah, by using the power of wind, she was able to stop the movements of Tenten's weapons in place." Gai adds.

Tenten lands back on the ground, "I'm not finished!" she grunts as she flips back high into the air and reveals to be holding onto strings that were all connected to her weapons that begun rising up into the air. Tenten flings her arms forward thus causing the summoned weapons to be aimed back at Temari, "I got ya now!" Tenten calls confidently.

"Not quite!" Temari smirks as she waves her fan again causing a huge gust to blow Tenten and all her weapons backwards.

Temari looks up at Tenten who just got back to her feet, "Well girl it's been fun, but it's time to end this!" she says as she pulls her fan in front of her and she vanishes into thin air with it.

"Over here!" Temari called.

They all looked to see Temari riding on her fan like it was a magic carpet or something. She then lands in front of Tenten, "Time to wrap this up Wind Scythe Jutsu!" she waves her fan releasing a concussive wind. Tenten got caught in the wind and was lifted up and held in the air by a tornado.

"Tenten!" Lee cried out.

The wind that held the screaming kunoichi up started to cut her skin with sickling winds.

"How is this happening?" Ino wondered.

"Temari's chakra is controlling the vortex." Andrew explains, "Tenten cannot escape it now." Andrew says while Gai and Lee look at her in concern.

The vortex died down and Lee knew what was coming next, so he dove from the stands and caught Tenten before her back collided with Temari's fan.

"Winner: Temari"

**Misumi Tsurugi vs. Kankuro**

The two Genin went onto the arena and waited for the go, "You may begin!" Hayate calls.

Kankuro took of the thing he was carrying wrapped in bandages and sets it down beside him, "Let me do you a favor and end this battle quickly." The Sand Genin says.

"You can't end it if I end it first!" Misumi growls as he charges, "Take this!" he throws a punch to Kankuro but he blocks the attack, "Gotcha!" Misumi says.

"Huh?" Kankuro gasps as Misumi's arm started wrapping around Kankuro's body like a snake, followed by his legs and other arm trying to strangle Kankuro. Misumi explained. "I've dislocated every one of my joints, softening my body, and with my chakra, I can control it permanently."

"That's gross." Haku said.

"I don't know what you got in that thing." Misumi says to Kankuro, "But so long as I got a hold of you, you can't use it!" Misumi then rings Kankuro's neck causing everyone to gasp but Gaara and Temari looked unaffected.

"Hold on look!" Andrew said pointing to Kankuro.

They looked to see little pieces of skin fall from Kankuro's face and turns around to see it wasn't Kankuro at all, "Gotcha!" the fake says as several arms emerge from it and binded Misumi's body. "What the hell?!" Misumi gasps as the Fake Kankuro threw off its disguise revealing to be some wooden thing with three eyes wild brown hair, several limbs and such while wearing a gray shredded cloak. While inside the bandage thing emerged Kankuro with chakra strings attached to his fingers to the obvious puppet.

"The real one was inside using chakra to control this puppet!" Misumi gasps.

"Let's see how you like Karasu's big bear hug." Kankuro tells Misumi as the puppet squeezes the life out of Misumi, "Enough I give!" Misumi begs.

Kankuro smirks as he makes Karasu drop Misumi and Hayate comes forth, "Because his opponent has given up this match goes to Kankuro." Hayate says.

**Shikamaru Nara vs. Kin**

Shikamaru groans, "What a drag."

'_I'll win this fight for you Andrew-kun.'_

Shikamaru groans, "What a drag."

"Hajime!" Hayate calls.

Shikamaru readies his one hand sign, "I'll start it off!"

"If this is all you got this is going to be too easy!" Kin shouts stepping away from the incoming shadow and throws two needles with bells connected to them.

Shikamaru ducks and the needles hit the wall behind the lazy ninja. "Bells?" he wonders but then scoffs, "Oh please what a novice move. Next you're going to throw two more needles but one with a bell and another without a bell, I'll be able to avoid the one with the bell without noticing the other one."

"You sure talk a lot don't you?" Kin asks throwing more needles, but Shikamaru avoided them.

"You're not as tough as your teammates are you?" Shikamaru asks until he heard a ringing sound. He looks back and sees the bells ringing but nothing was around to shake them. "But how?" he wonders until he looks real close at the needles and sees them attached to threads, "Threads?" he gasps.

Kin smirks and Shikamaru turns back, "Oh man!"

"Too late!" Kin shouts throwing two needles that hit Shikamaru's arm.

"One inch higher and it would've been a fatal hit." Shikamaru says plucking the two needles out of his arm. "Ok my turn." He says. "Sorry but you won't be getting one." Kin says moving the threads connected to the bells causing them to jingle.

Suddenly the jingling started irritating Shikamaru's ears and he stars hallucinating. "What's happening!?" he strains.

"My bells are able to disrupt the hearing of an enemy and cause them to hallucinate." Kin explains, "And don't try blocking the sound out because it's futile."

Soon Shikamaru started noticing a dozen of Kin's holding needles, and soon he felt them strike into his body.

"You're going to end up looking like a hedgehog after this match." Kin mocks him.

Kin was about to launch another round of needles until all of them stopped, "What's happening, I can't move my arms!" she cries as the other Kin's disappear leaving the real one. Dosu gasps, along with a few other while Asuma and Andrew smirked.

"Nice job Shikamaru. Sorry Kin-Chan but you got the best strategist against you." Andrew said as he observed the match closely.

"Looks like my Shadow Possession Jutsu was a success." Shikamaru says finally able to stand up.

"But how, you couldn't have caught my shadow." Kin says.

"Get your eyes checked and look below you." Shikamaru says.

Kin looks down and sees the shadow of the threads on the floor of the arena that led a trail to her and his shadows. "You didn't count on the shadow of your threads did you?" Shikamaru asks.

"It doesn't matter, now all you can make me do is mirror your movement." Kin spat.

"You are so annoying, let me show you." Shikamaru says reading for a shuriken from his holster, and causing Kin to do the same thing.

"What're you up to?" Kin asks as she does what Shikamaru is doing. "You throw that Shuriken at me, you'll only attack yourself!"

"Makes it kinda interesting doesn't it?" Shikamaru asks as he gets ready to throw.

"You wouldn't." Kin gasps.

"Let's see who ducks first!" Shikamaru shouts as he throws his thus causing Kin to do the same.

As the two Shuriken headed for their targets Shikamaru ducks. "Big deal I'll do that to, UGH!" she groans realizing when she ducked backwards her head banged against the wall of the building causing her to be knocked unconscious. "That's using your head." Shikamaru says as he back flips onto his feet and plucks the needles out of his body.

"The winner of this match is Shikamaru Nara!" Hayate calls.

Chouji just munches on his chips while cheering between bites, and Asuma chuckles to himself. Shikamaru makes it up and walks past Andrew and Haku. " Nice job, Shikamaru." Andrew says.

"It's no big deal." Shikamaru replies with a yawn. He then looked at Andrew again and said "After the exams I want to face you again in shougi. I got a new plan that I'd like to try out."

Andrew chuckled. "Alright, I look forward to it." They all then looked up to see who'd be fighting next.

**Nikko Hikari vs Sakura Haruno**

The two Genin went onto the arena and waited for the go, "You may begin!" Hayate calls.

Nikko charged at Sakura with her energy swords in hand. Before the pink haired banshee could react she was slashed at and burnt from multiple strikes, knocking her out instantly. Smirking, she waited while Hayate checked Sakura and found her unconscious before addressing everyone watching.

"Winner: Nikko Hikari," he said before Nikko made her way up to her team and sensei.

**Subaku no Gaara vs Tasogare Taiyo**

"The eighth match between Gaara and Tasogare, begin!"

Tasogare charged Gaara with mace upraised. He tried to smash Gaara's skull but some sand that appeared out of Gaara's gourd blocked it. The sand regrouped and slammed into Tasogare, knocking him back.

"Ah I see now you fight with sand that you store in that gourd of yours and control it to a degree. This match is going to be a lot more interesting than I thought." Tasogare said as he went through several hand seals.

"_Paladin what can tell me about Gaara's demon_?" Andrew asked.

"_**Gaara contains Shukaku the Ichibi like I told you before. He's extremely aggressive and the biggest pervert I ever met. He's worse than that toad lover Jiraiya. He is able to control sand and is a wind user.**_" Paladin explained.

Tasogare finished the hand seals and grabbed him mace again which glowed an ominous red color. He charged again and swung horizontally while shouting. "**Nichi hanmā**"

Gaara's sand blocked the swipe but he had a look of shock when his sand turned into glass. Tasogare took advantage of his shock and hit him in the side again sending Gaara flying into the wall.

Kankuro and Temari were stunned. No one had managed to touch Gaara before. Gaara glared at Tasogare as he sent a huge wave of sand at him.

He saw the wave of sand coming at him and braced for impact by holding the mace outwards as if it would shield him.

"**Netsuton: Netsu Shirudo**"

The temperature in the room raised drastically in an instant. Suddenly as if like a magnet all the heat surrounded Tasogare making a red energy dome. The sand wave completely covered the arena and Tasogare.

Gaara stood on top of the sand covered floor with both of his hands firmly placed on the sand and shouted out. "**Sabaku Taisō**"

Everyone could feel the shockwave as a giant ripple disturbed the sand in the arena. Hayate was about to call the match until a voice shouted out "**Netsuton:** **Hītoburasuto**"

The sand blasted outwards with shards of glass and a wave of heat following revealing Tasogare perfectly fine except he was panting from the exertion. He popped a soldier pill in his mouth and he instantly recovered.

He narrowed his eyes at Gaara. "Your good. I didn't expect this much of a fight from you. I'll use a technique that I have only used once against an actual opponent. So far. You should feel honored."

His left hand and mace were then engulfed in flames. However they weren't your average flames they were the black flames of Amaterasu. All those who knew of the flames eyes widened in shock. Suddenly Taiyo's mark then appeared on the front of his chest plate of his armor making Andrew's and the Hikari team's sensei eyes widen in shock.

The Hikari sensei was a member of the Taiyo clan as he wore the signature armor of the clan. He had a double edged sword the size of Zabuza's Zanbato strapped on his back. He had silver eyes and silver hair which went down to his shoulders with a green face mask covering his face from the bridge of his nose down to his chin.

He smirked and spoke in a firm but gentle voice. "So he finally awoken his hidden power. I wonder when it was going to happen."

Back down to the arena the black flames began to envelop his entire body as well as his armor until he looked like a black fire elemental with a black fire mace. With incredible speed he charged at Gaara who was caught off by the newfound speed of his opponent and was slammed yet again into the wall with black flames covering parts of his body.

"This is bad," Kankuro said. Temari nodded.

Gaara stood up. His face was cracking and pieces fell along with the flames to reveal a demonic, bloodthirsty expression on his face.

"He's in trouble," Andrew muttered.

"Why?" Chouji asked.

"Apparently Gaara had two shields. One was that strange moving sand that blocked all of Tasogare's initial attacks. Now this one covers Gaara in a protective sand covering that is extremely hard but I bet its chakra draining." Andrew explained

Tasogare turned to see Gaara crouching, his hands in a hand seal. A huge torrent of sand flew toward Tasogare and smashed him against the wall. Several huge streams of sand repeatedly slammed into him.

He barely dodged several of Gaara's attacks. He concentrated and held his hands and Mace up to protect himself since the black flames dissipated after the charge. Gaara sent another stream at him creating a crater with Tasogare in the center.

"TASOGARE/-KUN!" Both Gekko and Nikko shouted out in warning but it was too late.

Gaara lifted his arm and directed his sand at him. Tasogare tried to move as the sand wrapped around his torso. Gaara smiled maliciously as the clenched his hand.

"**Desert Coffin**!" Tasogare grunted in pain as his armor could barely stop the immense pressure of the sand. Gaara sent more sand at Tasogare to kill him but was stopped by the Hikari sensei.

"Why did you save him?" Gaara asked in a tired voice.

"Because he is my precious student and nephew" the Jounin Hikari ninja said.

"The winner of the eighth match, Gaara!"

Many genins watched as Gaara walked away with the victory. They turned to Tasogare and were shocked. Many of the Jounins were stunned.

"No way," Anko breathed. Tasogare was standing up with his mace already in hand with an intense gaze in his eyes, even after almost having his entire chest collapse and his chest plate pressing hard against his chest making it hard for him to breath.

"Tasogare, that's enough," the man said sternly. Tasogare growled and his eyes flashed dangerously. "Why'd you stop the match Uncle Shōmei! I had everything under control!" He shouted before coughing up blood.

Shōmei then punched him in the face making everyone gasp in surprise. "I am not about to have my nephew die in a silly thing as a tournament. Now let's get you to the medical ward." He then picked up Tasogare like a sack of flour and carried him to the medical ward.

Several medics went to go take the boy from the Jounin but he shook his head. "I'm a certified medic nin as well. However because of our clan secrets only I can heal him. Just lead us to a empty room where I can begin working on him.

The medics agreed and led the large man away from the arena. The board flashed again as two more names popped up.

**Gekko Tengoku vs Sai**

The two Genin went onto the arena and waited for the go, "You may begin!" Hayate calls.

Gekko drew out his sword and got into a stance while Sai pulled out a scroll with a ink covered brush. Gekko sweatdropped. "A-Are you drawing?" he asked in disbelief.

Sai didn't answer which got him annoyed. He charged at the drawing genin and planned on ending his life until Sai put his hands in a seal and called out "**Chōjū Giga**"

Several ink beasts came out of the scroll surprising Gekko and slashed at his chest leaving a trail of blood freely flowing down his chest.

Gekko put his hand on his chest and removed it to see his hand covered in blood and he chuckled. "Ah I see now. You're an infiltration and assassin type. You can draw whatever you like and have it come to life by adding a bit of your chakra into it. It's a good ability but you have the worst opponent."

He then went through several one handed seals and called out "**Hikari Bunshin no jutsu!**" With three bright flashes of light three clones appeared with the katanas at hand.

The clones and beasts fought intensely until the clones finally won. One of the clones got behind Sai and stabbed him in the heart with a look of surprise on his face.

Gekko smirked in victory until he noticed Sai's skin begin to drip until it slashed into the ground in a pool of ink. "Ah an ink clone interesting..."

The clones and beasts that Sai drew battled it out until the original Gekko got behind Sai with his blade at Sai's throat.

"How?" he asked intrigued.

Gekko smirked. "It's an ability of my clan. We can make images, after images, clones and weapons real. It's called **Shinkirō ken geijutsu**.

Sai nodded in approval as Hayate called the match as Gekko as the winner. Finally the last two names were called.

**Andrew Namikaze vs Kiba Inuzuka**

"Finally it my turn" Andrew says sinking into his shadow and travels down to the wall of the place until he reaches the arena and emerges from his shadow to see Kiba making it to the arena as well.

"I never thought I'd be facing you Andrew. You ready for me to kick your butt?" Kiba asks as a joke.

Andrew smirked at the jab knowing Kiba was joking but went along with it. "Oh yes I'm so scared of losing to the mutt."

"WHAT WAS THAT!" Kiba growled while smirking. "Oh that's it, I'm gonna tear you to shreds!"

"Well then come and try it." Andrew said as his smirk got bigger.

"Things are different since the academy Andrew. I don't care if you beat the Sanbi, or the fact you're the nephew of the Yondaime, I'll still face you!" Kiba barks.

"I wouldn't have it any other way. You fighting with Akamaru?" Andrew asked.

Kiba snorted. "Of course! I never had a fight where I didn't have Akamaru by my side. Why?" Andrew smiled "Good. I have something that'll make this even more interesting."

Kiba looked at him confused but Andrew just kept smiling.

"Hajime!" Hayate calls.

Andrew drew some blood and went through several hand seals. All the Jounins who didn't know him eyes were wide recognizing the hand sequence and were on the edge of their seats eager to see what kind of creature he was going to summon.

He slammed his hand on the floor while shouting "**Kuchiyose no jutsu!**" A large puff of smoke appeared. When it settled everyone's jaws were on the floor except for a select few.

A large silver Dragon around 8 feet in height stood next to Andrew. I had a thick body with long strong legs massive wings and a long tail. It had a large head with massive teeth and glowing gold eyes. It's scales were silver and it's practically gave off an aura of authority.

Kiba then shouted in fear "H-how the hell do you have a dragon summoning contract?! I thought dragons didn't exist!"

The silver dragon looked a Andrew in confusion. "**Andrew sama why the hell are we fighting an idiot and his mutt?**"

Kiba gave an indignant "Hey" while everyone laughed at him.

"We are in a preliminaries for the Chunin Exam. Kiba has a fighting partner with him so I thought it'd be more fun if both sides had one. Though I have to admit I was going for a smaller dragon. Do you still want to fight Demore?"

The dragon shrugged. "**Well I got nothing better to do. Let's go!**"

Kiba got over his shock and crouched down while forming a hand sign, "**Shikyaku no Jutsu**!" he calls. Kiba's fingernails started growing longer, and he got down on all fours.

Andrew got ready as Kiba charged with a fast speed. _'Wait for it… Wait for it…'_ He thought while standing his ground, while everyone else was scared at his frozen spot. "NOW!" he screamed as Demore slammed into Kiba.

Kiba was caught up in charging forward he didn't notice Demore coming until he was sent to the wall by his tail.

"Gah" He cried out in pain.

He removed himself from the wall and calls out "Let's go Akamaru!" Kiba calls and the two run for him.

"You sure know how to make things interesting Andrew." Kiba says as he pulls out smoke grenades.

"Smoke grenades!" he gasps.

Kiba throws them at Naruto and he found himself in a field of smoke. "Dammit I can't see." Andrew groans, and soon starts feeling punches and kicks all around.

"That's it!" He cried out in frustration and focused wind chakra into his lungs. When he stored enough he exhaled all of it removing the smoke.

"What did you do?" Kiba asked causing Andrew to smirk "That's a secret."

Suddenly Andrew saw Akamaru lunge for him, but he inhaled and released a small amount of suiton energy at Akamaru sending the poor pup back.

Kiba growls as he reaches into his pouch and pulls out two small pills and tosses one to Akamaru. As the dog downs it his fur became wilder and his body turned red. Kiba downs one as well and Akamaru hops on top of his owners back, "**Beast mimicry**!" Kiba began and in a poof of smoke Akamaru turned into a clone of Kiba, "**Juujin Bunshin**!" both called.

"Hold on what was that stuff Kiba and his dog ate?" Haku asks.

"Soldier pills." Chouji answers.

"Soldier Pills?"

"It's something the military developed." Chouji began, "An energy booster, that's so powerful the ninjas that eat them could go on fighting for three days and nights without rest. But after extended battling it can leave those in pure exhaustion."

"Oh"

'_Kiba's unleashed one of his trademark moves; But let's see if Kiba can actually win'_ Kurenai thinks while smirking.

"Here we come!" Kiba calls, "**Gatsuuga**!"

The two then began to spin at an incredible rate and quickly made their way to Andrew and his dragon which resulted in a direct hit. The dragon reeled back in pain while Andrew rolled across the floor.

"What's this, you're not as tough as you made yourself out to be are you?" Kiba mocks.

Haku just shook her head at Andrew's actions but didn't say anything.

"What's going on with him, is Andrew even trying or is he toying with Kiba?" Chouji asks.

"Just wait." Anko assures him.

"Andrew-kun, stop messing around and fight him already!" Haku shouts getting annoyed by her boyfriend's display of not showing his true skills.

Andrew pouted like a little kid. "Jerk" Haku's eyes flashed dangerously. "What was that?" He cringed. "Nothing, nothing."

Kiba and the rest of the guys laughed. "Whipped" they heard Kankuro say only to be hit on the head by Temari's fan.

Kiba was still laughing. "Hah you just got put down by your bitch." The temperature in the room suddenly dropped.

"What did you just say?" Andrew said with a dangerous edge in his voice making a few people cringe.

Kiba continued his rant oblivious to the sudden drop in temperature and Andrew's tone. "That's right . I just called your girlfriend a bitch. What are you going to do about it?"

Andrew then said in a dark tone "Demore you can return to the summon realm." "**But-**" "**Leave!**" Demore and many others flinched at his tone and immediately returned to the summon realm not wanting to invoke his masters wrath on him.

Kiba still oblivious was laughing still. However Akamaru felt it and tried warning his master but Kiba didn't hear him.

Andrew held out his palm facing upwards as dark energy emerged out of nowhere and formed into a orb the size of a beach ball. Kiba finally stopped laughing and noticed the huge orb of dark energy in Andrew's hand. "What the hell is-"

Andrew called out "**Dākuparusu**" He reeled back his left hand and punched the orb so hard it was sent flying so fast Kiba didn't notice it until he was struck in the gut by the dark energy ball. He then went through another set of hand seals and called out "**Eien yami**"

The shadows in the room suddenly began swirling in the room and began creeping up the walls and the rest of the area until all everything was covered in pitch black shadows. The only things that were seen where the people due to the fact that the technique made it seem as if they emanated a light from their bodies.

Shikaku and Shikamaru gaped at the things Andrew was doing with his bloodline. "I must ask this boy how he is doing this and if he is willing to, let me add this to the clans jutsu."

Kiba finally realized he went a little too far and began trembling in fear. He tried to get away but some unseen force had grabbed his arms and legs and slammed him into the ground a few times until he was lifted to eye level with Andrew revealing the darkness hidden within them scaring him shitless.

"**You seem to have forgotten who you've been fighting Kiba. Need I remind you that I was the strongest one in the academy and I fought the Sanbi. You let your arrogance get to yet again and that will kill you on the field so right now you are unfit to become a Chunin. I don't want to beat you senseless if you start acting like Sasuke where he thinks he is the best and everyone is beneath him who should be kissing his feet. However if you call my girlfriend a bitch again you will not live another day. You got that Kiba Inuzuka?**"

Kiba was sweating bullets while nodding his head furiously with a look of fear on his face.

"**Good.**"

Kiba was then let go and the room changed back to its original state.

Gaara kept silent pondering to himself, _'Andrew Namikaze, I feel you're more like me than I know.'_

Hayate walks over to Kiba and checks him, seeing he was no longer able to fight. He then stands up and makes his call, "The winner is Andrew Namikaze."

Andrew then sunk into his shadow and traveled back up the wall and into the balcony where everyone was. When he emerged from the shadow Haku kissed him passionately getting wolf whistles from Kankuro and Kiba who woke up on the stretcher and saw it.

While in the shadows a familiar ninja wearing glasses was taking notes on this, _'Well-well what a surprise Andrew's power is rivaled by that of Uchiha Sasuke, Lord Orochimaru should be warned of this in case he were to meet up with him again.'_ The ninja thinks as he vanishes.

Soon the winning Genin composed of Nikko, Gekko, Andrew, Haku, Shikamaru, Shino, Neji, Gaara, Temari, Dosu, and Kankuro minus Sasuke and Naruto met on the arena and presented themselves in front of Tsunade, Hayate, Anko, and Ibiki. "With this the third exam preliminaries are finished." Hayate began.

Tsunade thought to herself, 'We have 7 ninja representing Leaf, 3 representing Sand, and 2 representing Hikari.' He then spoke up, "Now I shall explain the details for the final stage."

Everyone listened very closely to what he had to say. "You've all fought long and hard to make it this far, and I'm to announce that the main final event of the Chunin exams will take place at the village stadium one month from now."

"What?" Shikamaru asks, "You mean we can't do it now?"

"First of all we must send message to the other nations that sent their genin to participate and let them know of how they did be they lost or advanced." Tsunade began, "And seeing as how some of the Genin from Suna have advanced we shall invite their Kazekage to observe the finals as well." She added which got the Sand sibs attention, "Furthermore every other candidate here has already seen exactly what you're capable of doing, so for this next month you are to train and hone your skills, along with learning new moves so that your opponents cannot predict what'll be coming."

"She's got a point." Andrew said.

"Now Kushina will be coming around and you are to take one slip of paper from the box she's holding." Tsunade continued.

Kushina came walking by the lined up genin, "Choose wisely now." She says as everyone reached in and pulled out a certain number. They opened the paper revealing a certain number on it.

"Good, now going from left to right tell me the number on your slip of paper." Ibiki ordered.

"I HAVE THE YOUTHFUL NUMBER 13." Lee shouts.

"4." Temari says.

"5." Kankuro says.

"7." Gaara says.

"3." Shikamaru says.

"10." Neji says.

"9" Nikko called out.

"2." Shino says.

"6" Haku says

"8" Gekko said bored

"11" Andrew said while thinking what the purpose for this was.

"Then that leaves Sasuke with number 12 and Naruto with 1." Ibiki says.

"Right." Sarutobi nods. "Now Ibiki show them how they will be paired up for the finals."

"Right." Ibiki says revealing a tournament chart with the Genin's names organized as followed.

'Naruto vs. Shino '

'Shikamaru vs. Temari'

'Kankuro vs. Haku'

'Gaara vs. 'Nikko

'Andrew vs. Sasuke' with Lee off to the side to face the winner of the two.

Everyone was shocked by their opponent selection and had their own thoughts.

'_EVEN THOUGH I MUST WAIT UNTIL THE END I WILL BE ABLE TO FIGHT ONE OF TWO GENIUS'. I WILL NOT LOSE?'_ Lee thought while pumping his fist.

'_Well that's a shock. I guess I'm fighting Sasuke. Shouldn't be too hard if his ego gets even bigger than before.'_ Andrew thought as he smirked.

'_This is just some tournament.'_ Temari thought.

'_I have to fight another girl, what a drag.'_ Shikamaru thinks feeling down.

'_Glad I'm not in the same half of the draw as Gaara.'_ Kankuro thought in relief.

_'...'_ Shino had no thought.

'_Pah that Hikari nin looks weak. But I will still prove my existence by killing her for mother.' _Gaara thought in disgust.

'_One of the Hikari nin. He looks like he'll pose quite a challenge. This'll be interesting.'_ Neji thought.

Shikamaru raises his hand, "May I ask a question?"

"You may Shikamaru." Tsunade grants him permission.

"This is a tournament, does this mean only one out of the thirteen of us will be making Chunin?" he asks.

"Actually, there will be several Chunin, Jounin, the Kazekage, many Daimyo's of other countries and myself to monitor and evaluate your skills and such to determine if you are Chunin material." He began, "Even if you were to loose in the first round you may be selected, maybe all of you, and possibly neither of you."

"So it's a matter of making an impression right?" Andrew asks.

"Correct, so all of you rest up and train well for you got a month to prepare for the finals." Tsunade finishes.


	26. Invasion Plans

Time Lapse we find Andrew and Haku at the hospital with Lord Hiashi talking with Naruto and Hinata sharing a hospital room and both were awake but were still very weak and tired.

"And that's what happened." Andrew explains.

"Kiba's an idiot I can't believe he said that." Naruto says,

Hiashi then spoke to Hinata "You have nothing to be ashamed of Hinata, Neji is a genius among the clan. However I would like it if you could teach me how you combined your elemental affinity with the Gentle Fist. It's astounding. I can't believe none of us thought of that before. I'd be honored if you can teach me how to do it." Hiashi says with a large smile plastered on his face.

Hinata blushed at the praise that her father was giving her. "Actually father Naruto helped me with it. What I did in the preliminaries was only the first step. I never managed to complete it yet but it'll be well worth the effort."

Hiashi then rounded on Naruto. "Naruto what do you say. I'll help you train for the finals while you train me in the elemental version of the Gentle Fist. How does that sound?"

Naruto nodded. "Sounds great. My mom will be teaching me some of her kenjutsu techniques starting tomorrow. You can come over and we'll get started on the training after I'm done with mom."

Hiashi grinned like a maniac. "I'll be there."

Hiashi smiles and turns back to Hinata, "You just rest for the next month and don't push it."

"Actually father Neji asked me the same thing so I'll help him with the basics and hopefully he'll pick it up." Hinata says.

Hiashi nodded his head in understanding.

"I'll see you all later." Andrew said as he walks out of the room with Haku. As they walked he noticed that his cloak and shirt were completely ruined thanks to Nikko, Orochimaru and Kiba. He sighed. "Hey Haku would you mind bringing my shirt and cloak to the tailor really quick? I need to stop by somewhere later but I have things to do."

"Sure Andrew-kun. Just make sure you pick them up later." She said as she took the clothes and Shunshined out of the hospital.

As he walked through the halls shirtless he felt the eyes of the girls he passed by. Each and every one of them were now all drooling at the sight of his chiseled frame and six pack abs.

As he walked back he spotted someone familiar in a hospital room. It was Kin.

Kin was looking out the window, wondering what would happen to her. She had no illusions about what could happen to her but still hoped for the best. She turned when she heard a knock.

"Come in," she said, thinking it was a nurse. Instead it was the brown haired hazel green eyed ninja that let her and her team go.

"Hi, I hope I'm not bothering you," Andrew said politely.

"Not really I have nothing to do Andrew-kun," she said.

Andrew smiled and sat in a chair by her bedside. "So how are you doing?"

"Better now that I'm with you Andrew-kun" Kin said making him blush.

"So what's going on with you and your team?"

"I got kicked off the team. I used to be from Sound but not anymore," Kin said.

"Used?"

"It's a rule in Sound that anyone that is weak or cowardly enough to be captured should die. Anyway, there's only two people in Sound that I was friends with and they are being forced to work for the Otokage," Kin said sadly.

"That's horrible."

"It is. It's not big or as kind as your village. Nor the leader is as kind as yours. Our village is small and the leader threatens to eliminate any person that disobeys him."

Andrew patted her hand as she began to cry. "It's alright. In Konoha we have a different set of rules. We won't let an enemy ninja be tortured unless they refuse to cooperate. We always welcome new ninjas if they are loyal to the village."

Kin looked up in hope. "Do you think I could join this village?"

Andrew smiled. "I'm sure I can vouch for you. I also have very powerful allies. I'm pretty sure I can persuade Baa-Chan to let you stay."

Kin's eyes turned as big as saucers. "Your grandmother is the Hokage?!"

Andrew grinned "Yep. I get the feeling she'd like you too."

Kin pulled Andrew into a tight hug. Andrew was surprised by the sudden action. However he gently rubbed her back as Kin began to cry in relief and thanks.

After a while Kin stopped crying. He smiled.

"Feel better now?"

Kin wiped her eyes. "Yeah a lot better."

She then got a good look at Andrew and started drooling and got a little nose bleed as she stared at his chiseled frame and six pack abs.

Meanwhile, outside her window, Jiraiya was making several notes in his notebook. He was giggling perversely.

"That boy is an inspiration! I have to follow him. But first let's see if the other gaki is getting any action with his Hyuuga girlfriend." Jiraiya whispered. He jumped off the wall and went to observe Naruto.

Andrew had a lost look in his eyes as he stared out the window. Kin noticed this. "Andrew-kun, what's wrong?"

"It's about what Orochimaru told me about my mother and how he said that he captured her on the day of my birth. I never knew much about my mother or father until a few weeks ago and even then I feel like I'm missing a lot of information. It hurts that I was alone for most of my life and now to know that she was captured to be experimented on just for her bloodline and jutsu the pain just hurts even more. Not only that, I can't stop thinking there's something going on an I believe it involves this genin called Gaara. Can you tell me anything about him?"

"Gaara? Gaara is the jinchuuriki and is a key part in the upcoming invasion of Konoha by Sand and Sound."

Andrew swore under his breath. "I knew it!"

Kin nodded. "It's to take place in three weeks during the third exam."

He shook his head. "I need to tell this to the Hokage."

"Kin, follow me to the Hokage. She needs to hear this," Andrew said.

The duo arrived in the Hokage Tower in twenty minutes. They ran straight past the receptionist leaving her confused as they ran into Tsunade's office to see her drinking her tea and doing paperwork with Shizune by her side giving her a report on some medical treatments where she may be required to perform them.

She looked up and noticed that Andrew and the former sound kunoichi standing in the front of her office.

"Andrew, can you tell me why you and a sound nin are here?" she asked. "We came over here to tell you of very important information concerning Sand and Sound."

When Tsunade sat down, she looked at Andrew. "What information are you talking about Andrew kun?"

"Ask Kin, she knows much of the details of the plan,"

"Kin, can you please tell me what Sand and Sound is planning?" Tsunade asked.

"I want two things first before I say anything," Kin demanded.

The Hokage had a suspicious look on look on her face and asked in a calm yet dangerous tone in her voice. "What is it?"

"I want to join Konoha as a genin. I also want to stay under the protection of Andrew Namikaze and become one of his wives from the CRA as well as be on his genin team." Kin demanded.

Andrew was surprised at the second demand. He was about to speak when Tsunade beat him to it.

"Agreed. In exchange for this information, you may join Konoha as a genin and live with Andrew in the Namikaze compound for you to be his future wife," the Hokage said.

Kin grinned.

"Hokage-sama. During the exam, Sand and Sound are going to attempt to destroy Konoha."

"Why?"

"For Sound, it is the will of the Otokage, Orochimaru. However, the Otokage managed to persuade the Kazekage into agreeing to invade Konoha by saying that it was Konoha's fault that the Wind daimyo cut Sand's funding. The Otokage also said after Konoha was gone, Sand will be the greatest village in the land."

"How do they plan to accomplish the invasion?"

"They plan to have Gaara release the full power of the Ichibi during the third exam. During the chaos, several shinobi will cast genjutsu on the majority of Konoha shinobi," Kin said.

"Outside the village, several shinobi will summon snakes using the scrolls the Otokage gave to them. Using the snakes, they will destroy Konoha's outer wall and send most of the Konoha shinobi into disarray. While the Konoha ninjas are disorganized, Sand and Sound Jounins will kill the most dangerous Konoha ninjas while and chuunins will kill the rest or the ninjas as the Otokage completes his own objective," Kin reported.

The Hokage leaned back. This makes a lot of sense. Kabuto's unusual knowledge of the Konoha Shinobi's stats, Gaara's presence despite his instability as a jinchuuriki, and also Orochimaru's presence in the forest.

"Wait! I just remembered. He met up with the Sandaime Tsuchikage Onoki and a frail, old man, who would walked with a cane. He had black, shaggy hair, and his right eye was bandaged and he also had an x-shaped scar on his chin. He wore a white shirt, with a black or dark grey robe over the top of it covering from his feet, to just over his right shoulder. From what I saw was that he had a robe conceals his right arm which was bandaged, and covered with three big golden braces. The last man I remember that was a part of their group was a man who wore an orange mask with spiral-pattern that only shows his right eye and a black cloak with red clouds on it. They mentioned something about more demons in their gathering. Also one of the summons that are going to be called is one called Orochi. I overheard one of the Jounin mention it on the way here. Unfortunately I don't know much about it."

Tsunade cursed. "Damn it!"

Shizune blinked. "What's the matter Tsunade sama?"

"Not only is Orochimaru going to invade, but he has got Iwa, Danzo and his ROOT as well as the Akatsuki on his side which means that there'll be more jinchuuriki on their side."

Before Andrew could say anything Paladin began speaking to him. _**'Andrew I know of the snake Orochi. He is an eight headed snake demon who fought Gyuuki the Hachibi which is an Octopus bull hybrid for the rank of Hachibi despite the fact Orochi has eight heads not tails. He failed of course because Gyuuki was made from my ten chaotic tails itself the Juubi.'**_

_'Thanks for the information Paladin sama that really helps.' __**'Anytime' **_Andrew then relayed all the information Paladin just told him and Tsunade nodded in understanding.

Tsunade then turned her gaze to Kin. "Kin I shall do all in my power to make you a Konoha genin for this information. This information is vital to the future of Konoha. ANBU!"

Several ANBUs entered the office.

"Find all of the Jounins and send them to meet me here for a meeting. If they refuse, they will be demoted to Chunin and forced to do D-rank missions for a month and make sure Kakashi gets here on time or I will personally castrate him," the Hokage ordered.

The ANBUs nodded and vanished out the office. The Hokage turned to Andrew and Kin.

"You two go back home. I want you to act as normally as possible. Andrew, you and your team have my permission to do anything for the preparation and protection of the Konoha genins. Understand?"

"Understood," Andrew said.

"Good. Dismissed," the Hokage said. Andrew nodded and walked out the office with Kin.

Tsunade called out "Shizune!"

"Hai Tsunade sama" Shizune said as she entered the office. "I need you to send a message to both the Mizukage and Raikage to ask them to come to Konoha emergency meeting due to the Akatsuki and some other matters. Tell them to bring their two most trusted guards or if they have any Jinchuuriki to bring them and that this matter affects them directly. Also make sure to tell them to arrive as quickly as possible. Use the fastest messenger hawks we have."

"Hai Tsunade sama"

When they arrived home, Andrew went straight to bed. He wasn't able to sleep though. He stared at the ceiling, wondering what will happen while Kin slept in one of the guest rooms.

"Andrew-kun, are you alright?" Andrew turned to see Haku sanding at the doorway in pajamas, her eyes full of concern.

Andrew sighed. "I'm worried."

"About what?"

"The invasion. I know it's still a month away but I don't know if I'll be able to protect everyone precious to me and keep them safe."

Haku's expression softened. She slid in his bed and hugged Andrew. "Andrew, you are stronger, braver, and kinder than any man I have ever met. I know you'll be able to protect us."

Andrew hugged her back. "Thanks Haku. Haku, will you please spend the night with me?"

"Of course."

Andrew finally fell asleep, content.


	27. Gathering the Bijuu, War Plans!

In the morning. Kin woke up to see Haku sleeping with Andrew. She felt her heart thump painfully and her eyes water when she saw the couple.

_"DAMMIT what is going on?!"_ Kin thought. _"Why is it I always feel longing around him. That I always have the urge to kiss him? That my whole body heats up just by the mere touch of Andrew?"_

Kin sighed and went to prepare some breakfast. She went into the kitchen and made some dough.

"Oh. Who are you?" Kushina asked as she walked over to help knead the dough.

"Kin. Kin Tsuchi, Who are you?" Kushina smiled at her. "Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze. It's nice to meet you. Though I'm curious why you're here."

Kin sighed. "I used to be a kunoichi of Otogakure but I quit after my teammates treated me like shit and Andrew protected and healed me while in the Forest of Death."

Kin sighed in contentment. "He is very caring, strong, kind and doesn't treat me poorly like many others have." She then had a pink tint enter her cheeks. "Plus I think I'm falling for him which is why asked the Hokage to be one of his wives under the CRA."

"Oh this is so wonderful! Both of my children are dating! And soon they'll be giving me lots of grandkids! Yes, yes, yes. I must make sure they give me grandkids," she said, her aura turning dark as she rubbed her hands together.

Kin slowly moved away, watching as she saw Kushina cackling and uttered darkly about her plans for getting grandkids.

She placed in the oven for several minutes, breathing the sweet smell that emanated from the baking bread.

Andrew yawned and slipped out of Haku's grip as he got out of bed. After doing some morning stretches and his morning business, he noticed the smell of something sweet and savory in the air. He followed it to the kitchen where he saw Kin cooling off buns of sweet smelling bread with Kushina while Naruto was already eating a few. After she placed the last bun on the cooling tray, she saw Andrew.

"Good morning Andrew-kun. I used the kitchen to make some melon-pa buns for breakfast. I hope you don't mind," Kin said nervously.

Andrew grabbed one off the cooling tray and took a bite out of it.

"Wow. These are great. Thanks Kin-Chan"

"Not at all," Kin said happily as Andrew kissed her on the cheek making her blush.

Haku finally woke up and the five talked about their times during the Chunin exams and plans for training as they ate breakfast.

**In the Hokage's office**

Tsunade was sitting in her office as usual facing off the foe of every kage... paperwork. She was about to use the DENY stamp on a form from Jiraiya asking for there to be mixed gender hot springs until she heard a knock on the door.

"Enter" The door opened to reveal Shizune.

"Tsunade-sama! Mizukage-sama has arrived and Raikage-sama are here."

Tsunade looked up from her paperwork and blinked twice. "Damn. I didn't think they'd get here that quick. Send them in Shizune."

"Hai Tsunade sama" Shizune said before leaving.

Tsunade sat in her chair looking out the window while drinking her tea when the door to her office opened.

First to enter was a beautiful busty lady with an angelic body most women would kill for. She had long flowing silky red hair, hazel green eyes with attractive black eye lashes , milk creamy skin, D-cup breasts, slim waist & toned legs. She was Terumi Mei, Godaime Mizukage of Kirigakure. She had a bit of makeup on her face with red lipstick & bluish eyelids and wore a blue top which was reaching to just above her knee. Under this outfit, she wore a mesh armor. She had the Kiri blue Kage hat with a kanji for water on it & had a cheerful expression on her face.

"Greetings Hokage-dono", said Mei with a smile. Along with her were her two bodyguards Ao & Chojuro.

"Ah! Welcome Mizukage-dono. I hope your journey was safe", said Tsunade smiling.

"Of course Hokage-dono", replied the Mizukage cheerfully before signaling Ao & Chojuro to come forward, "These are my bodyguards, Ao & Chojuro".

"We are honored to be in your presence Hokage-sama", said Ao while bowing whereas Chojuro also bowed, somewhat timidly without saying anything.

"At ease you two, no need to be so formal. I hate formalities."Tsunade said.

"Understood Hokage-sama", said Ao as he bowed again. Mei sweatdropped while Tsunade tried to suppress the tick mark that was quickly forming.

_'He understood nothing'_, Mei and Chojuro thought.

The door opened again and the next one to walk in was a tall and dark muscular figure. He wore a loose Kage robe revealing his front muscular chest and abs. He wore black shinobi pants, gum metal boots, heavy metallic bracelets on his forearms & had white hair. He was A, Yondaime Raikage of Kumogakure.

With him entered five more people. Among them was a man with similar physical characteristics as A, only differences being his attire with black shades, a white bandana and a blue tattoo on each cheek. He was Killer Bee, jinchuuriki of the Hachibi. Next was a sixteen year old teen with long blonde hair, greenish-yellow slitted eyes with an orange contrast to the pupil. She had red lipstick, her hair in a single ponytail. She wore a jounin attire and had a Kumo hitai-ate on her forehead. She was Yugito Nii, jinchuuriki of the Nibi and was an epitome of beauty having an hour glass figure, C-cup breasts and flawless tanned skin.

Next was her was, Samui, having short blonde hair, light blue eyes and was rather well endowed for her age, especially her chest region. She had D-cup breasts, was fourteen years old and wore Chunin attire. Next to her were her two dark skinned fourteen years old teammates- Karui & Omoi, who wore identical Chunin attires. Karui had a 'I don't give a shit' look on her face while Omoi was sucking on a lollipop having an anxious look on his face.

"Hokage-dono, Mizukage-dono ", bowed A in respect along with his companions.

Tsunade too stood up from his chair and bowed, "I'm glad that you could take time from your busy schedule to attend this emergency meeting, though I am surprised both of you got here so quickly", she said with a smile.

"You did say it was an emergency meeting so we left as soon as we got the message", said Mei with her usual cheerfulness with A nodding in agreement.

"True! True, but let's get to the business", said Tsunade as she suddenly became serious.

"I presume two are your country's jinchuuriki, among the five of your bodyguards behind you", continued Tsunade as the Raikage nodded seriously.

"Alright, please take a seat all of you & don't worry, the privacy seals are already activated along with the visibility barrier that even the Byakugan or Sharingan can't penetrate through".

All of them sat around the table while Ao quietly checked the seals with his Byakugan which Tsunade noticed. Meanwhile, the Raikage introduced his brother.

"This here is my little brother Kirabi", said A while pointing towards Killer Bee.

"Yo-Yo, the name's Killer bee. And I can see, that although you're an old bunch, you still pack quite a punch", said Kirabi as Yugito slapped him on the back of the head.

"You idiot! This is an important meeting and we don't have time for your horrible rapping", hissed Yugito.

"Forgive my idiot brother Hokage-dono", apologized A while glaring at Kirabi

"He is acting just like my grandson. Very energetic." Tsunade said chuckling.

"But also, he's the jinchuuriki of the Hachibi and can control it", said A seriously while everyone's eyes widened except for those from Kumo.

"This is Yugito Nii, jinchuuriki of the Nibi & can currently control only one tail. These three are Bee's students- Karui, Omoi & Samui", said A while Tsunade & Mei sweatdropped.

"Hm, I'm sure they will be glad to see three fellow jinchuuriki here", Tsunade said.

"Ah! The Kyuubi jinchuuriki. But who are the others?", asked Mei.

"The other one is the Suna's jinchuuriki- Sabaku No Gaara, hosting the Ichibi and son of the Yondaime Kazekage. Also there is another but he didn't tell me which one he contains", she said seriously.

"Alright, I think it's time we the main issue here, i.e. the Akatsuki", said A while Tsunade nodded.

"Hai, but there is one thing I must inform you about is that I have a spy in that organization, so it will be somewhat easy to keep track of their movements"

"Ah, yes I forgot about Uchiha Itachi." A stated.

"Actually you are misinformed Hokage-dono. I have Kisame Hoshigaki reporting me their movements as well as my spy." Mei said shocking A and Tsunade

A whistled, "That's a huge bonus. I've heard about the chakra reserves of that guy being equal to a jinchuuriki".

"But there's another main reason for this meeting. Raikage-dono, I hope you remember that you owe me for the Hyuuga incident because of your previous Raikage", Tsunade with her piercing gaze fixated on A who nodded.

"And Mizukage-dono, I'm sure that after the Bloodline War jus being finished, that Kiri is in its weakened state right now and you would be looking for some alliances", continued Tsunade.

Mei nodded confirming her assumtion.

"Right", Tsunade said as she sat down in her seat. "I, Tsunade Senju, Godaime Hokage of Konohagakure No Sato propose an all-out triangular alliance with Kiri & Kumo consisting of Military, Trade & Political alliances", she said with a smirk.

Everyone else's jaws dropped on the ground and their eyes as wide as saucers.

"W-What?", stuttered Mei. If what she heard was true, then this was a huge moment for Kiri. Never had she thought that Konoha, the strongest village in the world would propose an alliance with any village, much less Kiri which was now the weakest. She herself was going to talk about a possible alliance in this meeting in hopes that the Hokage might agree. If she accepted this alliance, not only will they be allied to Konoha but also Kumo!

Meanwhile, the Raikage was also thinking along the same lines, but he was a bit skeptical.

"But what's the catch Hokage-dono? Surely a village as strong as Konoha would like to remain neutral & not risk war with our enemies, you wouldn't want an alliance for nothing, would you?", said the suspicious Raikage.

"There's no catch about it Raikage-dono. I simply want this alliance to confront Akatsuki- our common enemy, protect our jinchuuriki and prevent a possible fourth great shinobi war.", said Tsunade seriously.

"I, Mizukage-dono & you have all experienced wars. We know that it is an endless cycle of hatred, fear & pain. I just don't want this generation to lose those close to them like I have.", continued Tsunade while glancing in the direction of Karui, Omoi & Samui as A & Mei too nodded with sadness.

"So, what do you say Raikage-dono, Mizukage-dono?"

"Kiri would be happy to go along with this multi-village alliance with Konoha", said a cheerful Mei.

"Well, Kumo does follow militaristic approach and I also owe one, so I guess we'll go with it", A said with a smirk.

Tsunade nodded, satisfied with their decision as Konoha, Andrew, and Naruto would have a much better chance against the Akatsuki.

"While I'm sure that Iwa would straight out decline the proposal, but what about Suna?", asked Mei.

"I found out some disturbing information from a former Sound nin now Konoha that Sand and Sound are planning on invading the leaf during the third part of the Chunin Exams along with Iwa the Akatsuki and my sensei's former teammate Danzo and his ROOT. However I did send the Kazekage an invitation for this meeting, but so far they haven't even answered making me even more suspicious of him. Lately, the wind daimyo has been cutting Suna's missions short and turning them over to us, thus they are financially lacking & I think they are helping Oto due to the fact they are in the situation they are in", Tsunade said seriously while Mei & A nodded with a grim look on their faces.

"Oh ho! Now that we have Kumo-Kono-Kiri alliance, the Akatsuki are going to face on hell of a defiance!"

"For once, I agree with sensei. This alliance is cool", said Omoi with a smirk while everyone nodded with her with a smile.

"So where's and who's the Kyuubi jinchuuriki as well as this mysterious jinchuuriki? He must be around thirteen years old", asked a curious Raikage.

"Ah! Although the villagers hate them with passion, the Kyuubi jinchuuriki is chock full of energy and can become friends with practically anyone, while the mysterious one is quiet but excellent in coming up with battle plans and his accuracy with his weapons is astounding. For the upcoming invasion the mysterious one will be our trump card. No one knows of what beast he contains except for a select few but it is more powerful than the Kyuubi. The Kyuubi one's name is Naruto and the other is Andrew. Both are currently taking part in the Chunin exams".

"Are they strong Hokage-sama? So far the only thing we've heard about him from the villagers is that he is a shrimp, loud & annoying, a prank master and a dead last who flunked his graduation exams twice", said Yugito.

Tsunade's eyes hardened surprising all of them at how fierce her gaze was."Do not believe those foolish villagers. They are the reason why Andrew and Naruto failed. You're a jinchuuriki, you should know that the leakage of a Bijuu's chakra in your chakra coils messes up your chakra control, hence it's difficult to create a Bunshin which requires a small amount of chakra, thus the reason for failing twice in the academy", Tsunade said seriously.

"But Kirabi-sensei and me passed the examinations in the first year", argued Yugito.

"That was because they had it worst than a normal jinchuuriki like you should",

"What do you mean Hokage-dono? How were the boy's lives until now?", asked a confused A while the others listened intently.

"The Nibi, Hachibi or any other bijuu except the Kyuubi have not caused the magnitude of destruction to a jinchuuriki's village as compared to the destruction the Kyuubi caused 13 years ago. More than half of our village was destroyed, three-fourth of our shinobi having families were killed, which gave birth to an infinite amount of fear, pain, anger & hatred to the villagers and the shinobi here. They had to vent their anger on someone, which resulted in Naruto and Andrew being the scapegoats of their hatred. For jinchuuriki like you, although people in your village still hate you, they only prefer to keep their distance from you & ignore you. But in their case, they were treated much harshly than you guys. Naruto was not taught properly by any of the teachers except one & that too on his passing year while Andrew worked his ass off just to prove a point nearly getting the rookie of the year status." she explained with a sad expression on her face while others too were saddened by this. Meanwhile Yugito & Kirabi were shocked that someone had taken it harder than them and still survived through it.

Her eyes then narrowed as she grit her teeth. "But during the preliminaries I found out it was much worse. They sugarcoated it for me so I wouldn't feel sorry for them."

A was confused and asked "What happened Hokage-dono?"

Tsunade sighed as she took out a seal. "A Yamanaka fought Naruto in the preliminaries and showed everyone his worst memories. I had the head of the Yamanaka clan and my former teammate Jiraiya form this memory seal so I can remember how hard their lives were when I wasn't in the village. I'll place the seal in the center of the room so stand back for a sec."

Everyone gave Tsunade a wide berth as she placed the seal on the floor. "Kai!"

Suddenly the room changed to the same environment as it was in the arena. The kage and their guards watched in horror the treatment of the boys and gasped in shock when they tried to commit seppuku.

Finally the image faded and there were mixed reactions. A was pissed as lightning danced around his eyes as he clenched his fist while Mei was just stunned that so many people were so stupid.

There were varied reactions among the others. Ao tried forming words but nothing came out while Chojuro just stood there in shock. Samui had a neutral look on her face but if you looked close enough you can see the anger in her eyes and her hands clenched. Omoi's 'Lolli-Chan' fell to the floor as he gaped meanwhile Karui was crying anime tears.

Yugito and Bee on the other hand were the ones mostly affected by what they saw. Usually Bee would be rapping right now and Yugito would just hit him while telling him to shut up, but he was uncharacteristically silent as he stood there. You couldn't tell what he was thinking since his sunglasses made it hard to see his eyes, though most of them assumed he was talking to the Hachibi about what he just saw. The only type of strain you can see was his fists clenched and his usually cheerful face was stone hard.

Yugito was in the same boat. Her eyes bore into the spot where she saw the boys attempt suicide and it kept replaying itself in her mind like a broken record. Right now she'd be blushing like crazy from the Nibi's perverseness but even the neko was silent. She stared at the seal as if it was going to show them anything else but of course nothing happened. She was about to ask Tsunade a question but A shouted at her.

"Hokage-dono what the hell is this?!" he said as he slammed her desk causing it to splinter. "I thought that the leaf was the strongest and respected teamwork and you show us this?! How long has this been going on?! Did the villagers even get tried for their actions?! I demand answers!" A said in her face.

The others watched the argument to hear her answer. Tsunade looked at all of them and sighed. "Your right Raikage-dono our village shinobi respect teamwork which leads to our great strength however the villagers obviously didn't have much faith in Minato's sealing capabilities even as he summoned the Shinginami to seal the fox away into Naruto. However to answer your next question from what I have been able to tell they have lived like that since the day they were born."

A tried to comment but Tsunade kept going. "They were kicked out of the orphanage around the age of 4 possibly five. There time in the orphanage was similar to their lives out of it. Naruto was held in the cellar so that when someone came to adopt a kid he wasn't chosen. He was malnourished and was beaten daily unless Sarutobi sensei stopped by to see how Naruto was doing. At one point Andrew decided to ignore the caretakers and become friends with Naruto. When they tried separating the two it failed miserably so they included Andrew with the treatment thinking the 'demon' was influencing him. After that it's pretty self explanatory seeing as you saw only one of the weekly attempts to 'kill the demon spawn'. They lived lives similar to war orphans such as begging for food and such. But since they were hated by the civilian and some of the shinobi populace they overcharged them for spoiled food and clothes, gave them rusty weapons, attempted to hinder their education in the academy and got beatings regularly except on October 10th where the beatings were the harshest as you could tell from the memory, but I fear that was only one of the weekly attempts to kill them from what Sarutobi sensei told me. Other than that I don't know. Sarutobi sensei put up a law forbidding the mention of the fox at all and to the younger generation with the punishment of death, hoping the boys would live a life where they could grow up with some friends. But the parents influenced their children to not affiliate themselves with the two. That's all he could do due to the fact the civilian council took a lot of power from him with the daimyo's approval as Minato fell in battle. However when Jiraiya and Team 8 retrieved me to become the Godaime the power has shifted and I have more control."

"Damn" was all Ao could say before A started to rant again.

"Where's the retribution? Why are the villagers getting away with it dammit?" Tsunade started getting a tick mark as A bombarded her with questions. He went on and on until she finally got up and snapped.

"You think I didn't want to take revenge for my grandsons you asshole?!" she shouted startling A, getting B and Yugito out of their dazes.

"WHAT?!"

"That's right Andrew and Naruto are my grandsons. I was out of the village for the first thirteen years of their lives because I was told by a ROOT agent that both of my sons and grandsons died during the Kyuubi attack. Jiraiya was told the same thing and since the council took a lot of power with the Daimyo's approval Sarutobi sensei was unable to do much for them."

A was going to say something but Bee finally interrupted. "Yo, are we going to meet lil nine and mysterio or are we just going to chill here yo?"

Everyone sweatdropped but Yugito nodded in agreement. "I agree with Bee. When are we going to meet the your jin- I mean grandsons?"

"That depends on you and them. They are getting ready for the finals of the Chunin exam but let me check to see if they are available." she said as she took out the crystal ball and placed it on her desk.

An image of Naruto and his team popped up at Ichiraku's (obviously). Tsunade shook her head and chuckled. "Why am I not surprised."

"Why H-Hokage-sama?" Chojuro asked nervously.

"Ramen is Naruto's favorite food and does the dreaded puppy eyes to make them cave." "Pft, a real man would never fall for such a thing." Ao said arrogantly.

A looked in the other direction in embarrassment while Yugito snickered when Ao said that. Yugito managed to get a lightning jutsu out of A by using the Puppy eyes jutsu.

"Well" Tsunade said while getting up. "why don't we go then. She went through several hand seals and a few clones appeared while Mei and A looked at her in confusion.

She saw this and said "They'll do the paperwork for me. It allows me to get some down time when it gets too stressful." At this both Kage's eyes widened in shock. A repeatedly hit his head on the nearest wall while muttering baka over and over again while Mei was crying anime style with a starry glint in her eyes.

When both Kage recovered they walked to Ichiraku's to find Naruto shoveling down hi 10th bowl. _'Where does he keep it all?'_ Most of them thought as he started on his 11th. "Naruto-kun, Andrew-kun there a couple people I would like you guys to meet."

Team 8 turned around to see Tsunade with the group behind her. Naruto quickly slurped in his ramen. "Hey Baa-Chan! Who's the muscle head and the super model?"

Andrew, Bee, Yugito and Karui laughed at A's nickname who's eye was now twitching while Samui was sitting there impassively and Omoi was anxiously sucking his lollipop. Mei was blushing at his comment while Ao and Chojuro gaped at him for actually making her blush at all. Tsunade was unaffected by his outburst but Haku was staring in shock at Mei.

"Mei san? What are you doing here?"

Mei shook the blush out of her face as she finally noticed Haku and gasped in surprise. "Haku-Chan? What are you doing here? I thought you were with Zabuza?"

Haku hung her head at the memory of Zabuza. "Zabuza sempai is dead. He died in Wave country by a group of bandits after he killed off Gato. He released me of my duty and I came to the leaf after I started going out with Andrew-kun here."

Andrew smiled at her and pulled her close.

"How did you two meet each other? Last time I saw you and Zabuza was when Yagura was still sane and said to plan a coup and overthrow him because he thought someone was controlling him."

"I met Andrew-kun when he was on a mission with his team to escort a man named Tazuna who Gato hired Zabuza and me to kill. Zabuza sent Gōzu and Meizu to kill Tazuna but Andrew-kun and Naruto fought and beat them. After Zabuza tried to kill him but was locked in a battle with Anko sensei. He managed to capture her in the water prison and Andrew came up with a plan which Naruto executed."

When Haku said that Andrew and Naruto started laughing as she giggled in recollection surprising everyone. "What happened?" Mei asked unsure if she'd like the answer.

Naruto explained while still laughing. "Imagine the Demon of the mist with a hand in a water prison technique while his other hand and sword in the other tied to his side with ninja wire gagging from the most toxic fumes known to man and shortly after having a pie then thrown in his face."

Everyone was imagining it for a second before bursting in laughter. "Haha that's great brat." A said with tears in his eyes. Chojuro was holding his gut while laughing. "I can imagine Zabuza sempai getting in a situation like that." he said while still laughing. Even Samui managed a smirk at the thought of one of the Seven Swordsman of the mist being tied up by a genin and having a pie thrown in his face.

"Anyway Baa-Chan why did you want us to meet them?" Naruto tilted his head in confusion.

"Right, let's bring this to the compound where its more private." A and Mei nodded in agreement and the group travelled to the Namikaze compound.

When they got to the Namikaze compound they decided to use the dojo which was fairly large with two windows in the back of the room.

"Alright Tsunade baa-Chan what do you want us to talk about?" Andrew asked as he sat in the lotus position on the floor with Haku by his side.

Tsunade coughed a bit in her hand. "Yes I brought us all together to talk about the upcoming invasion." This made Haku's and Naruto's eyes to widen but they kept quite.

Tsunade continued. "From what we found out from Kin was that Danzo, Iwa, Akatsuki and Sound which is ruled by Orochimaru are planning on invading Konoha. It's safe to assume that they are going to use the bijuu of their villages to deal as much damage as possible. Naruto you contain the kyuubi but I want you to fight Gaara. You still can fully utilize the Kyuubi's chakra but with being able to summon the Kyuubi is a definite plus. Haku, Andrew, you two will be at the main front where you'll be able to do more damage to the upcoming forces. Before we continue though, Andrew, which one do you contain? Sarutobi sensei hasn't told me yet."

Andrew sighed. "This is something I do not want to speak aloud so I'll tell you in my mind so that you'll believe me as well."

Everyone rose an eyebrow except for Naruto and Haku. "How are we going to enter your mind?" Ao voiced everyone's thoughts.

Andrew raised his hand and pointed to Naruto. "Naruto's doujutsu allows him to enter the minds of others like the Yamanaka clan. He can visit their mind and trap them while he searches for information by going through their memories. However if he wanted to have another enter a mind with him all he has to do is inject his chakra into them while activating his kadougan."

"We might as well get that done now so Naruto get started." Some of them were a bit skeptical but complied as Naruto injected his chakra into each of them. When Naruto sat back down he activated his kadougan. Instead of forcing himself into Andrew's mind, Andrew began to pull everyone in.

Within seconds the scenery around them began to change. It went from the inside of the dojo to a place that looked way out of the ordinary.

They found themselves on top of a really tall mountain on a vast flat area of stone floor that stands before a large cave mouth around 10,000 ft. The sky above was clear save for the few clouds that floated above and the sun was shining brightly.

"Take a look over the ledge over there" Andrew said as he pointed to the northern part of the area they stood on. Naruto, Haku, Tsunade, Mei, Karui and Chojuro walked over the ledge to see how high the mountain really was.

As they looked down they was surprised that there were clouds floating beneath them as well as above. When the large cloud covering the land below they gaped in awe at how beautiful the view was. There were vast plains with animals roaming freely, large lakes scattered across the world in his mind with wildlife swimming in them, dense forests off to the east, deserts to the west and to the North and surrounding the entire world of wildlife beneath them around 3000 miles off from their position in the North, East, and West of him were mountain ranges completely surrounding the world beneath them. The mountains surrounding the land was as big as the one they were currently standing on. If not bigger.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Andrew asked.

Naruto scowled. "You lucky son of a bitch! My mind was a sewer when I first entered it and you got this? It's completely unfair."

Suddenly behind the group Kyuubi started fading in view. **"How the hell did I get here?"**

Before anyone could answer her more figures around the size of Kyuubi started to fade into view on the mountain. One of them was a giant lobster turtle with three tails, another was a giant cat made out of blue flames with two flaming tails swishing behind her, and the third was a giant octopus-bull hybrid with one full and half a horn sitting on top his head.

**"I agree with Kojoro-Chan on that. Why are we in the gakis mind as well?"** the bull hybrid asked to no one in particular.

**"Gyuuki, Kojoro, you both are idiots. We all share a connection by being bijuu and not only that, since our hosts minds have been pulled into another, we get pulled in too seeing that is where we are connected to them the most."** Isobu said in annoyance.

The azure flame colored cat before scratching her right ear with her rear right paw. **"It doesn't matter. We're here now so stop whining. Whoever it is that's sealed in here obviously wants to talk to all of us anyway. Though it is nice to see you again Kojoro-Chan, Isobu-Chan."**

Kojoro nodded her head in the cat's direction. **"Likewise Matatabi-Chan."**

Mei, Ao and Chojuro gaped at Isobu. "W-what? You were sealed inside Yagura-kun! Why are you here?" Mei asked pointing at Isobu.

**"After that Uchiha bastard put my vessel under a genjutsu, it wound up going on a rampage after the genjutsu hit me as well making me kill Yagura and myself in the process. I reformed a month ago only to be sealed into Haku here."**

_**"Alright if all of you are done gossiping let's get to business. Shall we?"**_ another voice said coming from the cave.

All the shinobi and bijuu other than Kojoro, Naruto, Haku, Andrew and Isobu prepared for the demon to come out. What they saw shocked all of them to the core.

What they saw was a dragon, but not any regular kind of dragon. This one has five heads. Each of which were different colors. The head on the far left was a gold color, the one next to it is sapphire blue, the middle head is blood red, the one to the right is silver and the final head is a copper color. He had black dragon wings almost twice the size of Gyuuki and its entire body fit in the cave with the wings folded and the tips just barely touching the top. The dragon body was shaped like a human's as it stood on its hind legs. The body scales were a yellow brown color save for the chest area down to the stomach was pure white scales. Behind him was what they thought was one tail made up of the five colors that the heads were but as he looked closely they could see it was made up of many tails. 100 to be exact.

Gyuuki and Matatabi got over their shock and did something similar to a bow.

**"Well things definitely got a lot more interesting now that Paladin sama is among us." **Gyuuki said with a grin on his face.

**"It is nice to finally meet you Paladin-sama. Though I wasn't expecting to meet like this." **Matatabi said as she raised her head.

_**"Yes it's nice to meet you two as well. Now let's get to business, shall we?"**_ he said as he looked at the human's and sweatdropped.

A, and Ao had their jaws on the ground as they stared at the deity in front of them. Tsunade and Mei's mouths were agape and wide eyed in shock and fear at him. Chojuro and Omoi were out cold from the shock while Karui and Samui were pale.

Yugito and Bee on the other hand, were taking it quite well. Bee was actually grinning and pumped a fist in the air while Yugito was shocked at first but got over it rather quickly.

"Woohoo. Little mysterio is actually the Hyakubi, yo!" Bee said in excitement as the others got out of their stupors.

Tsunade coughed into her hand bringing all attention to her. "Well this is definitely surprising. I didn't know that a creature such as you existed but let's put that to the side for now. What we need to discuss right now is battle plans for the upcoming invasion and the possibility of other jinchuuriki's getting involved."

**"Ah yes about that. I feel their chakra getting closer to here as we speak. I can feel Son's, Kokuou's, Saiken's and Choumei's chakra's getting closer to the village. I can even feel Kessho's chakra but he's still in Soragakure."**

"Hyakubi sama, we don't know the names of the bijuu. Can you elaborate?" Mei asked.

Paladin sighed. **"Right. I forgot you humans don't even bother to try learning our names. Son Goku is the Yonbi, Kokuou is the Gobi, Saiken is the Rokubi, Choumei is the Nanabi and Kessho is the Reibi. So from the sounds of it, four bijuu are on their way and Orochi is supposed to be summoned at the main gates based off what Kin told you earlier."**

Tsunade rubbed the back of her head in frustration while A's knuckles turned white as he clenched them. "Damn not only do we have five bijuu to deal with, but we also have to deal with the Akatsuki, ROOT, Iwa, Oto and Suna shinobi. This isn't going to end well." A muttered in frustration.

Paladin nodded in agreement. _**"Yeah, I can see that. The problem though is for me getting out. Sure Andrew can summon me through the contract, but I won't have enough chakra to fend them off. I can force feed my chakra to Andrew to summon me but I don't know of the consequences of that and it can possibly kill him. However if he is mortally wounded or on the brink of death I can get out with the help of his bloodline without putting a lot of strain on him, but it'll leave him practically half dead and would need immediate medical attention or else he will die. Not only that, do you really want the entire world to know that I'm in Andrew?"**_

"If it comes to the point where we need your assistance we will do what is necessary." A said with a nod of agreement from both Mei and Tsunade.

_**"With the dragon summoning contract, Andrew can summon large groups of dragons to help with the invasion even fend off my kin for awhile until Bee and Gyuuki, Yugito and Matatabi, or Naruto and Kojoro get there to subdue them. If things progress too quickly I will personally get involved. Just make sure you, Shizune or Haku is nearby to stabilize Andrew in case it does get to that point. For the time until the third part of the exam I will be helping Andrew to be able to take in more of my chakra without the negative effects, learn more jutsu with his bloodline and several other deadly techniques. I am also going to help him get back to using his pistols, he's going to need to use his long range weapons to do a lot of damage to the enemy lines. Kojoro train Naruto in a similar manner. Make sure he can withstand more of your chakra and help him with Genjutsu. If any of our kin are subjected to genjutsu, with the kadougan, Naruto can remove it from them and hopefully get them to join our cause before Konoha gets damaged any farther. With Kushina and Hiashi helping him as well, he should be well prepared for the invasion. Tsunade, what you should do is have all other genin who are in the Chunin exam train as if they are preparing for war. That's the best I can come up with. Is there any problems?"**_

No one said anything. It sounded like they had a sound plan.

_**"Good. Now I'm tired and would like to sleep so Ja ne."**_

With that everyone found themselves back in the dojo. Tsunade got up and stretched. "Well you heard him. Get to it Andrew, Naruto, Haku we've got an invasion to prepare for."

The three Chunin candidates nodded and left to meet up with Anko while she rounded on the others. "I will have all housing accommodations paid for and food as well for the hotel you all will be staying in. If you follow me I'll show you where you'll be staying."

Unknown to all of them was that this invasion will affect the Elemental Nations like nothing this world has ever felt before.


End file.
